¿Juntos? Es una maldicion
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasa si llegan unos jovenes del futuro? Eso dicen ellos, bueno tambien se parecen a ti, sería fabuloso ¿o no? El problema es que tú, si tú, una serpiente, un Slytherin esta casado con un Griffyndor. ¿Por Morgana que maldicion es está?
1. Cosas de todos los dias

_**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados, más bien los uso para hacer de su vida un infierno o paraíso dependiendo mi estado de animo, de esto nada de se gana, solo algunos Avada o Reviews.**_

_**Si yo respeto tu trabajo, Tú respeta el mio**_

_**Di no al plagio **_

_**Cosas de todos los días**_

La clase de transformación transcurría de lo más normal, la profesora McGonagall, les pidió transformaran agua en vino y la única que lo había hecho bien era su alumna consentida, Hermione Granger, los demás tenían ligeros problemas, ya que si hacían mal el movimiento de mano, derramaban el liquido o si pronunciaban mal el hechizo el recipiente explotaba, a unos pasos de la profesora, dos de sus alumnos peleaban, acaban de tener un accidente al pronunciar mal el hechizo

-¿Ten cuidado tonto? –Hanna una chica de piel blanca, de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos azules, le gritaba a su compañero

-Lo siento –Neville un chico regordete de piel clara, ojos cafés y mirada tierna, se disculpo con su compañera a la que acababa de ensuciar

-Que torpe eres Neville –Hanna le espetaba, ella siendo prefecta de Hufflepuff las cosas se le facilitaba, pero no entendía como existían personas tan torpes

-Disculpa Hanna –Neville intentaba disculparse pero esa chica era especial, con tan mal carácter y siendo inteligente, no faltaba que lo humillara al igual que la mayoría

Hanna al verlo como se sonrojaba y siempre le pasaba lo mismo, le hizo la misma pregunta que casi colegio completo había hecho

-¿Por qué demonios estas en Gryffindor? –Era algo que no entendía, la valentía no se le veía por ningún lado a ese chico regordete y torpe para acabar

-¡No lo sé Hanna, no sé porque el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor! -Neville le grito, ya estaba harto de la misma pregunta

Hanna y Neville en cada clase que compartían peleaban, eran tan difícil que trabajaran juntos.

Mientras en el pasillo de la escuela, una chica delgada, con cabello rubio y largo, lo tenia algo maltratado pero algo que a su dueña no importaba, su piel blanca era bonita, al igual que esos ojos azules saltados, caminaba rumbo a la clase de pociones, como siempre su mente distraída, no vio venir a los Slytherin de lado contrario, choco con alguien, ella cayo al suelo, levanto la mirada

-Fíjate lunática –Gregory le grito

-Disculpa –Luna le ofrecía una disculpa a su compañero

-Lunática y tonta, no entiendo como existes –Le gritaba Nott un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo, de ojos color miel, sus facciones finas hacían de él un chico muy guapo

-Tú, junto a los sangres sucia deberían desaparecer – Zabbini le espeto, él era alto, su piel era de color, los ojos eran café oscuro, tanto que parecían negros, sus facciones finas provocaba que muchas estuvieran detrás de él.

-Inútil la lunática –Gregory nuevamente le grito

-Luna, lunática, tanto como tu padre –Nott continuaba

-La lunática en la luna –Zabbini apoyaba

-¡Cállense! –Una dulce voz les grito, todos levantaron la mirada, frente a ellos una pelirroja de ojos cafés y desafiantes, les apuntaba con la varita

-¿Estas bien luna? –Se dirigió a su amiga, que seguía en el suelo, mientras era atacada verbalmente

-Si Ginny –Luna se levanto caminando junto a su amiga, quien no bajaba la varita

-Vaya la traidora y lunática, tal para cual –Zabbini les dijo

-No te sientas tan valiente Zanahoria –Nott hablo –Te recuerdo que no esta San Potter y tu hermano

-No los necesito, se defenderme sola –Ginny les espeto

-Vaya se siente valiente la traidora –Zabbini continuaba – No eres nadie, escoria

Sin previo aviso, Zabbini de la nariz sacaba murciélagos, era muy doloroso para él, los chicos quedaron en Shock

-Ni lo intentes –Ginny amenazo a Nott, quien intentaba sacar su varita –Solo dos segundos necesito para darte con mi mejor hechizo

Nott se quedo quieto, estaba rojo del coraje

-Si vuelven a molestar a mi amiga, tenga por seguro, que una semana se quedan en la enfermería, maldiciendo de verdad –Ginny les advirtió, dio media vuelta junto con luna y comenzaron a caminar sin voltear

-Maldita Traidora, algún día me la pagas –Nott amenazaba al aire, tomo a su amigo y los tres fueron a la enfermería, donde Zabbini estuvo dos días, él también deseaba vengarse de la zanahoria menor

Tres chicos salían de la clase de transformaciones, ahora se dirigían al comedor, uno de ellos alto de cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, su nombre Harry Potter, el otro un chico pelirrojo, con pecas en su rostro y una linda sonrisa, su nombre Ronald Weasley, ambos muy guapos, pero tímidos, por ultimo una chica de pelo enmarañado de color castaño, rostro angelical y mirada tierna, Hermione Granger, eran llamados el trio dorado.

Los tres iban riendo del accidente de Hanna y Neville, querían a su amigo Neville, pero no podían negar que era un tanto torpe, camino al comedor, vieron a Malfoy con su sequito de fans, encabezados por Pansy Parkison. Esa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos cafés, siempre mostrándose orgullosa, iba acompañada de las hermanas Greengrass, ambas de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos azules, de cabello lacio y castaño obscuro. Astoria era más inteligente que Daphne, más astuta, por lo mismo estaba esperando un descuido de parte de Pansy para quedarse con Draco.

Cuando pasaron a lado de ellos, comenzaron con las risitas, y las burlas hacia el cabello de Hermione, Draco estaba ensimismado, que no prestaba del todo atención, Ron se enojo mucho con la situación, saco su varita, estuvo a punto de apuntarle a las chicas, pero Harry y Hermione lo evitaron, diciéndole que no valían la pena, nada de ellos valía la pena, Ron al ver los hermoso ojos de su amiga, se calmo, desde hace un tiempo Hermione le gustaba mucho al pelirrojo, pero no se animaba a confesarlo.

-¿Oigan chicos, vieron a Malfoy? –Harry les dijo en un susurro

-¿Para que quieres que lo vea?, sigue igual de feo –Ron contesto

-No Ron, Harry se refería a la cara que trae últimamente Malfoy, cada día se ve más pálido –Hermione de reojo vio a su compañero de Slytherin

-Así es, estoy seguro que anda en algo malo –Harry le siguió – Malfoy es un mortifago

-Harry, ya deja ese asunto, si el director no ha hecho nada, es por algo, deja de preocuparte –Hermione le regañaba por milésima vez

Vaya que Draco estaba mal, aun seguía pensando la manera de matar al director, siendo una orden del señor oscuro, no podía evitarla, cada día se sentía peor y no eran de mucha ayuda, su tía y Snape, estaban constantemente sobre él, ya estaba cansado y deprimido, pero él era un Malfoy y no podía mostrarse débil.

En el despacho del director, dos hombres mostraban una cara que reflejaba angustia, miedo y un gran dolor, uno de ellos era el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape un hombre con un pasado de dolor y sufrimiento, el otro era el Director Albus Dumbledore, ese hombre que deseaba que acabara la guerra en la que él tomaba parte y para gran dolor, también muchos jóvenes.

-¿Dumbledore, tenemos que hacer algo? –Severus se movía de un lado a otro en la oficina

-Lo sé Snape, la única solución que tenemos es la misma –Dumbledore, lo veía a través de sus gafas de media luna

-No, tiene que ver otra forma –En la mirada de Snape se mostraba esa angustia

-¿Dame alguna solución? –Dumbledore se levanto, fue a acariciar su fénix

-No sé, pero no puedo hacerlo –Snape, se sentía impotente

-Severus tú tienes que matarme, no permitas que el alma del joven Malfoy se corrompa, y las de sus compañeros, sabes que si Draco falla, todos los de tu casa sufrirán las consecuencias –Dumbledore lo miraba con esa sonrisa dulce

-Si, el señor oscuro enfrente de todos castigara a Draco y usara a los demás para sus planes, lo peor es que sus padres no podrán evitarlo, hasta ahora solo él tiene la marca de mortifago, pero si tú no mueres habrá más jóvenes obligados, a sufrir –Snape se miraba triste ante el panorama

-¿Sabes Severus?

-Dígame profesor

-Tengo un plan

-¿Un plan?

-Si –Dumbledore, saco el des iluminador y se lo entrego a Snape

-¿Qué tiene que ver el des iluminador?

-Eso podría ayudar

-¿De verdad? ¿No veo como?

-Pretendo que después de mi muerte, se lo hagan llegar a Ronald Weasley

-¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Por qué?

-Has visto como mira a su compañera, Hermione –Dumbledore tenia cierta mirada picara

-Sigo sin entender

-Si las cosas salen como las pienso, ahora que emprendan su camino en busca de los Horcruxes, el los abandonaran (espero que no sea el caso), pero siendo así, esto lo guiara de vuelta a ellos, porque este des iluminador, te lleva donde te necesitan.

-Vaya

-Pero no solo eso, si no, que me imagino que el señor Ronald y la señorita Granger, terminaran juntos, ella siendo tan cuidadosa, guardara este objeto entre sus cosas importantes

-Sigo sin entender –Snape le miraba como si estuviera un loco frente a él, varias veces oyó decir que el director estaba loco, pero no lo creía, aunque ahora empezaba a dudar, Dumbledore, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su mirada mostraba un brillo especial, como cuando alguien comete su mejor travesura.

El director veía a su colegio tranquilo, aunque en el ambiente se sentía la tensión, espero al término de la comida y se levanto, pidiendo la atención de todos

-Jóvenes –Dumbledore comenzó –Dado las circunstancia en que se encuentra el mundo mágico, quiero que todos tengamos una fiesta para Navidad, me gustaría que olvidáramos por un momento, esta guerra, y se pueda disfrutar de una noche, solo para ustedes –Al terminar, el comedor completo grito de la emoción, las chicas no podían creer que nuevamente podrían usar un vestido de gala, o que alguien las invitara, los chicos sufrían esa parte.

El trio dorado, junto con sus amigos, Ginny, Neville y Luna, prefirieron ir juntos, sin la necesidad de invitar a alguien o de igual manera, esperar que alguien te invite, todo el colegio se preparaba, el día se acercaba y la emoción era palpable, claro muchos de Slytherin no tenían buena cara, pero aun así disimulaban lo mejor posible. Durante los días de los preparativos, no vieron por ninguna parte a su director, pero las cosas seguían su curso.

El gran día llego, todos comenzaron a llegar al comedor, las chicas tan lindas con sus mejores vestidos, ellos elegantes.

Harry entro al comedor con sus amigos, todos ellos se sorprendieron de ver a todos los Weasley, El señor Arthur, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y Percy, lo mismo que a los de la orden del fénix, Ron estaba rojo del enojo, no sabia que hacia entre ellos Victor Krum, pero sonrió cuando vio a Fleur, y una miniatura de ella. También estaba un chico a lado de Malfoy que no ubicaron, pero tenia el mismo uniforme que Krum, este chico era alto, moreno, de ojos cafés, cabello negro, facciones finas, era un chico guapo, que provoco la mirada de varias chicas, pero él solo las miraba de arriba a bajo y les mandaba una mirada de desprecio, al igual que Malfoy, tenia esa mueca de asco.

Los chicos se acercaron a la orden del fénix, ellos comenzaron a contarles que Dumbledore, los invito con la intención de protegerlos, ya que no quería que recibieran una sorpresa desagradable, por parte del señor obscuro, y también porque en la fiesta estaba algunos padres de los jóvenes, entre ellos Narcissa Malfoy, aunque todos sabían que su marido estaba en Azkabán, ella se mostraba orgullosa y altiva, lo mismo que su hijo.

Conforme la noche avanzo, se enteraron que Victor Krum, ahora pertenecía a la orden, después de saber lo que era su director busco a Dumbledore para asegurarse si en verdad fue un mortifago y claro de saber que en la orden estaba Hermione, quiso unirse. El otro chico que también portaba su uniforme de Dumstrang y estaba todo el tiempo con Malfoy era Rolf Scamander, el nieto de Newt Scamander autor del libro ¨Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos¨, por eso mismo, era un chico arrogante y engreído, tratando mal a muchas chicas y chicos, solo a los de Slytherin, soportaba.

Snape, se dirigía al despacho del director por cuarta vez, pero estaba vez no fue necesario llegar a la oficina, Dumbledore ya venia en camino

-Tardo mucho –Snape le recriminaba

-Lo sé, Severus, pero esto no funciono como pensé –En su mano sostenía el des iluminador

-Se lo dije, su idea era absurda

-Creo que esta vez, tenias razón, ni modo, vamos al comedor, se me antoja un pastel de calabaza – La sonrisa de Dumbledore, era triste

-El que intentara traer cosas del futuro, no es fácil –Snape, desde que oyó la descabezada idea del director, no creía que eso era posible, según Dumbledore, Hermione Granger guardaría ese artefacto como algo valioso, entonces Dumbledore, teniendo el de pasado, haría traer el del futuro, junto a las cosas que tenia cerca, de esa manera él podría saber si las cosas, que estaba haciendo tendrían el final que el espera, se había pasado desde el anuncio de la fiesta, intentando hacer regresar el des iluminador del futuro¸ pues en la fiesta tenia ganas de decirle palabras de aliento a todos los alumnos como Dumbledore siempre hacia, solo que ahora quería conocer un poco del futuro, para sentirse seguro al hablar.

-Estoy preocupado Severus –Dumbledore saco de sus pensamientos al profesor de pociones

-Yo también lo estoy –Snape le miraba molesto

-¿Y si la señorita Granger muere o el señor Ronald, si perdemos esta guerra? – Dumbledore al ver que no funcionaba su plan, estaba preocupándose por esos jóvenes, que la verdad arriesgaban su vida todo el tiempo.

-Dumbledore, el que no haya funcionado su plan, no significa del todo que las cosas acabaron mal –Vaya ni Snape, sabia de donde habían salido esas palabras de aliento, él que era menos optimista en toda esta guerra era él.

-Si tienes razón Severus, tengamos esperanzas de que las cosas saldrán muy bien –Con una sonrisa renovada, Dumbledore iba al comedor, Snape con una mueca de fastidio también renovada camino a lado del director.

La música a alto volumen, la comida a punto de acabarse, pero el animo de los chicos en su punto más alto, disfrutaban esa noche, antes de volver a su hogares, mañana temprano saldría el tren llevándolos a las vacaciones de Navidad. La música se detuvo de golpe, la gente dejo de bailar, todos se hicieron a un lado, haciendo un circulo en el centro, el silencio era total.

* * *

_**Esperemos esta historia les guste, como siempre les pedimos un reviews para saber que les parece**_

_**Los Reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	2. Ted

-¿Qué es eso? –La voz de Tonks, se escucho en todo el lugar, nadie se atrevía a quitar la vista del centro, donde empezó a formarse una luz azul en forma de burbuja, cada vez más grande, la orden del fénix, junto al ejercito de Dumbledore, otros chicos y los profesores apuntaban con sus varitas a la luz.

La esfera de luz iba disminuyendo, dejando ver manchas negras en medio, pero estas comenzaron a moverse, eranpersonas con túnicas negras.

-¡Mortifagos! –Alguien grito

-Hayyyy, ¿Dónde? –En medio de las personas con túnicas negras, se oyó el grito, lo que hizo que todos ellos se agruparan y también apuntaran con sus varitas.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por la situación, en medio de su comedor una bola de personas con túnicas negras, apuntaban a todo el comedor, y su colegio apuntándoles a ellos.

-¿Dónde, demonios estamos? –La voz de un chico se escucho del círculo de túnicas negras

-Te dije Jennifer, que no jugaras con eso – La voz de un varón se escucho

-Se veía tan inofensivo –La chica contestaba, dejando ver a Dumbledore el desiluminador, lo que le hizo reaccionar con rapidez.

-Alto a todos –Grito, lo que el comedor completo lo miro de reojo, nadie quería bajar sus varitas, camino hasta el centro del comedor, escucho las voces de los de la orden solicitando que se detuvieran pero a nadie le hizo caso, las personas con túnicas no se movían de su lugar y seguían con varitas en mano, se protegían.

-¿Díganme de donde sacaron ese desiluminador? –Dumbledore apunto con su dedo al artefacto que tenia en mano alguien.

-Es de mi padre –Un chico se levanto, descubriendo su cabeza y permitiendo ver su rostro, el comedor completo retuvo el aliento, frente a Dumbledore, estaba un chico alto, ojos azules, piel blanca, en la nariz unas pequeñas pecas, su cabello largo era pelirrojo, era la copia de Ron, solo que sus facciones eran más finas, miraba detenidamente a Dumbledore, pero no bajo la varita.

-¿Dime chico quien es tu padre? – Dumbledore pregunto contento, sabia la respuesta, solo quería asegurarse.

-Todo el mundo lo conoce, lo mismo que a nosotros –Señalo al grupo

-Bueno joven, nosotros no tenemos el gusto de conocerlos, aun así nos gustaría saber ¿quienes son ustedes? –La emoción en la voz de Dumbledore se oía

-¿Por qué no se presenta usted primero? –El chico le miraba intrigado

-Tienes razón, mi nombre el Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

-¿DUMBLEDORE? –Todos los de las túnicas gritaron y miraron de reojo, al hombre parado enfrente de ellos.

-¿Tu eres el director de nuestros padres? Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estamos? –El chico preguntaba sorprendido

-Están en el colegio de Howarts de Magia y Hechicería – Ahora en el centro de oyó cuando contuvieron el aliento, después varios comentarios se oyeron, nadie de los de afuera les entendía, todos hablaban muy rápido y casi en susurros.

-Ahora presentante –Dumbledore nuevamente pregunto al chico que tenia enfrente, el chico titubeaba, bajo su varita.

-Por las deducciones a las que he llegado, es que nosotros venimos del futuro – Y por segunda ocasión, el colegio contuvo el aliento.

-Eso es muy bueno, ¿porque no nos dicen quienes son? – Dumbledore, los miraba extasiado

-¿Tu que dices Ted? – El pelirrojo miro a su derecha, un chico se descubrió el rostro, era alto, de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro, se veía más grande que el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo –Hablo –Pero nadie de nosotros se bajara su túnica, hasta que nos presentemos, al menos los grandes.

-¿Grandes? – Dumbledore, miraba intrigado

-Puede decirle a ellos que dejen de apuntarnos –Ted señalo al comedor completo

-Todos bajen sus varitas –Dumbledore, hablo fuerte y claro, muchos comenzaron a bajar sus varitas, algunos las tenían ligeramente abajo.

-Guarden las varitas –Ted ordeno, todos los del circulo comenzaron a guardar las varitas y se movieron, dejando ver que en medio tenían a varios pequeños con túnicas.

Los que no terminaban de guardas las varitas, en cuanto vieron a los pequeños, las guardaron.

-Bueno chicos porque no empiezan –Dumbledore estaba feliz –Esperen mejor nos sentamos

-Seria una buena idea – Ted comento al aire, con un movimiento de varita Dumbledore, apareció las mesas del comedor

-Siéntense-Le hablo a su colegio –Ustedes porque no suben al estrado y comienzan – Dumbledore les indico a todos los de túnica, todos comenzaron a subir, Ted se quedo al final y se acercó a Dumbledore

-Sé que le sonora extraño –Ted hablaba en susurro al director –Pero nos haría el favor, de quitarles las varitas a todo ellos –Señalo nuevamente al comedor –Es por nuestra propia seguridad

Dumbledore lo miro intrigado, esa petición se le hizo rara, pero veía en los ojos del chico esa desesperación, de reojo vio al pelirrojo nuevamente y sabía que si venían del futuro, lo pensó unos segundos, y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Accio Varitas –_Todo el colegio no pudo hacer nada, cuando de sus manos salieron sus varitas, comenzó a oír protesta de todos, principalmente de la orden del fénix.

-¡Silencio!, nuestros invitados hablaran y como acabamos de enterarnos vienen del futuro, y no quiero que corran ningún peligro –Que buena escusa se invento, hasta Dumbledore se sorprendió de si mismo

-Gracias –Ted le dijo con los labios, después se subió al estrado, donde se escuchaban muchos susurros.

-Empiecen usted –Alguien hablaba

-No, no, ustedes

-No, ¿como crees?

-¿Quién? ¿Quién empieza? –Los susurros, reclamos se oían, el comedor comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡Ya basta!, Ted comienzas tú, al menos a ti ya te vieron, mientras vemos quien le sigue –El pelirrojo miraba a Ted

-¿Porque no empiezas tú?, a ti también ya te vieron –Ted le miraba algo molesto

-¿Quieres que me pare ahí? –Señalo el centro del escenario –Y les suelte de golpe ¿quienes son mis padres? –Ted lo miro por un segundo, se dio la vuelta y camino al centro del escenario

-Buenas Noches –Ted se encontraba nervioso – como ya escucharon mi nombre es Ted, solo les diré cosas sencillas de mí, y responderé algunas preguntas solo si las creo convenientes, no queremos alterar el futuro –El comedor le miraba expectante

-Bueno –Dio un suspiro –Mi nombre completo es Ted Remus Lupin –Trago en seco – Tonks

Lupin miraba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde estaba Tonks, los demás miraban de un lado a otro

-Oye es cierto, te pareces mucho a Remus cuando era joven –Arthur comento, provocando que todos miraran nuevamente al chico y comenzaron comentarios, de que era verdad

-¿Tú eres mi hijo? –Tonks comento con miedo, desde hace tiempo le gusta Lupin, pero este no le hacia caso.

-Si mamá –El cabello del chico se volvió rosa chicle y sus ojos azules – Soy metamorfogo, como tú –Ted sonrió al ver la cara de su mamá

-¿Di nos más de ti? – Harry preguntaba, después de ver como se sonrojaba su mejor maestro y amigo de su padre

-Bueno, mi padrino eres tú –Señalo a Harry –Estudie en Howarts, mi casa es la de Gryffindor, aunque el sombrero también quería mandarme a Hufflepuff, decía que tenia el buen corazón de mamá, pero gano la valentía de mi padre, tengo 26 años y soy medimago, tengo una niña de tres años, se las presentare después.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Tonks

-Porque se parece mucho a su abuelo, y siento que será lo mejor –Ted miraba de reojo a su suegro, si cuando se entero que era novio de su hija, lo correteo con varita en mano y ya estaba grande, ahora que era joven, no quería provocarlo.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Tonks pregunto nuevamente

-No, soy hijo único –Ted miro con ternura a su mamá

-¿Somos buenos padres? –Lupin hablo por primera vez

-Eso no te puedo contestar –Lupin lo miro desconcertado –Pero te puedo decir que ambos son mi Héroes –Ted se dio la vuelta y salió del escenario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero sus reviews para que me digan que les parece la historia

Anyza Malfoy


	3. Bill Weasley

**Bill Weasley**

-¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo? –Ted les pregunto, todos menearon la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Vayan ustedes – Señalo al chico que tenia a un lado

-Si, vayan –Todos le siguieron –Creo que será lo mejor, a regañadientes tres chicos caminaron al escenario

-Buenas noches – Los chicos comenzaron a bajarse las túnicas, dejando ver dos chicas y un chico, el chico era alto, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio muy guapo, una de las chicas era alta de piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, bella como una veela, por ultimo a una chica de complexión mediana, piel blanca, pequeñas pecas en su cara, ojos azules y cabello rojo, todo el comedor miraban a Fleur Delancourt y de paso a todos los Weasley

-Mi nombre es Louis soy el más pequeño de la familia, estudie en Howarts, mi casa es Griffyndor, tengo 20 años y trabajo en el ministerio de magia –Le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermana

-Mi nombre es Dominique soy la de en medio tengo 23 años, estudie en Howarts también soy Gryffindor, y trabajo como Dragonista –Todos miraban a Charlie y a Fleur, ella era la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Victoria tengo 25 años, estudie en Howarts, igualmente soy una Gryffindor, y trabajo en el banco de Gringotts quitando maleficios –Ahora miraban a Bill, las miradas pasaban de Fleur, Charlie y Bill. Victoria era rubia como su mamá

-Como se dieron cuenta –Victoria hablo –Mi madre es Fleur Delancourt y mi padre es Williams Weasley –Bill se puso pálido, Fleur se sonrojo hasta la punta del pie, hace un año conoció a Bill en el torneo de los tres magos, después se vino a trabajar a Gringotts, para ver si podía estar cerca de él, pero no se imaginaba que lo lograría, y también que tendría tres hijos muy guapos.

-¿Tienen novio? –Alguien pregunto

-No –Ted grito –Ella tiene esposo –Ted tomo de la mano a Victoria, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error, ahora Bill lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

-Albus quiero mi varita –Bill le grito al director, quien estaba divertido por la situación

-Papá bájale, ya pasamos por esto –Victoria miraba enojada a su padre –Mamá dile algo

-William Weasley, deja a tu hija en paz, que no ves que quiero conocer a mi nieta –Fleur los miraba muy contenta, hacían una pareja maravillosa y sus otros hijos era hermoso. Bill se quedo callado en cuanto ella, menciono nieta, ahora miraba a la pareja quienes estaban rojos.

-Tamara acércate amor –Una pequeña con cabello rojo, piel blanca y ojos azules, se acercó subiendo a los brazos de su padre

-Ve con tus abuelos nena –La pequeña se acercó a Fleur y le dio un beso, después de un rato, fue con Bill quien estaba encantado con su nieta, se le hacia la niña más hermosa del mundo. Le siguió con sus bisabuelos los Weasley y por ultimo con Lupin y Tonks, estaba tan emocionada Tonks con su nieta que cambio el color de su cabello a un rosa y la niña a un azul eléctrico, todos soltaron exclamaciones al ver a la pequeña, quien ese momento tenía el pelo turquesa

-También es metamorfoga, como su papá y abuela –Victoria comentaba

-¿y ustedes chicos ya tienen familia? –Molly pregunto

-Yo también estoy casada, después les presentare a mi esposo, no tengo hijos – Dominique lo decía con timidez

-Yo solo tengo novia –Louis dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – y también la presentare después

Los tres Weasley Delancourt se acercaron a la bolita

-¿Ya vieron no es tan difícil? –Dominique les comentaba

-Si claro, como no –Se escucho una queja

-¿Ahora quien va? -Nadie hablaba

-Vayan ustedes, creo que será también fácil con ustedes

-No, no

-Que si –Ted les grito

Tres personas caminaron lentamente al centro del escenario

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ÖOO°OOÖ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Se que el capitulo es pequeño, pero lo compensare despues, espero sus reviews

Anyza Malfoy


	4. Neville Longbottom

_**Neville Longbottom**_

-Buenas noches –Un chico hablo, mientras iba bajando su túnica, dejando ver una carita redonda, ojos cafés, mirada tierna, piel blanca, y cabello negro, se parecía mucho a neville, pero sus rasgos eran más finos mostrando un chico guapo

El comedor completo comenzó a decirle a Neville que ese chico se parecía mucho a él, las chicas que tenía un hijo muy guapo. Neville estaba rojo a más no poder, pero su mirada estaba sobre ese chico

-Mi nombre es Frank longbottom, soy el chiquito de la familia tengo 19 años, trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá? –Neville pregunto, expectante

-Mi madre es –la chica de en medio dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba y se bajo la túnica.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –Grito una chica de la mesa de Hufflepuff, escuchándose en todo el comedor

-Tu y yo ni en sueños –Neville grito señalando a la chica que grito

-Ni loca he de terminar contigo –La chica contesto

-Cuando mis papas–La chica le susurro a Frank –Decían que se llevaban tan mal no pensé que fuera para tanto

-Te odio –Neville le grito

-Yo te desprecio –La chica señalaba a Neville

-¡Basta! –La ultima chica se bajo la túnica, ambos detuvieron sus gritos, para observarla, tenia la piel blanca, su cara era redonda, cabello rubio corto, ojos cafés, una jovencita muy bella, se parecía a ambos.

-Ya sabemos que se odian mamá y papá, pero se aguantan, que por la divina decisión de Merlín no nacimos, ustedes decidieron tenernos, ¿De acuerdo Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abbot? –Sus padres se pusieron rojos, y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Bueno continuemos, Alice presentante ya que mis padres no te permitieron terminar –Alice era delgada, cara alargada, piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, su parecido con Hanna era mucho, tanto como Frank se parecía a su padre.

-Mi nombre es Alice Longbottom Abbot, soy la de en medio, tengo 20 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Hufflepuff, trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de transportes mágicos –Alice se hizo a un lado mientras pasaba su hermana, la que les grito a sus padres

-Como han de imaginarse soy una Gryffindor, mi nombre es Dana, la hija mayor, tengo 24 años, trabajo en Howarts como profesora de Pociones, si papá ya sé que es irónico que yo sea muy buena en pociones, mientras a ti no te sale ni la poción de la tos –Dana miraba como su papá se ponía rojo nuevamente y el comedor completo reía a carcajada –Estoy casada y tengo dos bebes, se los presentare después, se parecen mucho a su padre.

-¿Cómo demonios es que tu madre y yo terminamos juntos? –Neville pregunto, los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Ni idea –Dana comento

Voldemort había matado a Harry, se burlaba de ellos en su cara, al fin la batalla estaba ganada para él, ahora se dirigía a todos, dándoles la oportunidad de que se rindieran y se pasaran a sus filas, el primero en moverse fue Neville, dio unos pasos adelante, se escucharon quejas y comentarios de todo escuchaba Neville, entre ellos Hanna quien se estaba triste por ese hombre, para ella en ese año Neville cambio mucho, se enfrento a los Carrows varias veces, defendió a muchos chicos, y ahora se entregaba a Voldemort, eso la estaba decepcionando.

Pero ver como Neville hablaba frente al señor oscuro, como defendía todavía a Harry y a Dumbledore, Hanna se emociono con las palabras de Neville, lo más magnifico fue que en su mano de pronto a parecía una espada y de una solo movimiento mataba a Naggini, la fortaleza, y convicción de él, provoco en ella las ganas de seguir en esta lucha, seguir enfrentándose a los mortifagos y no bajar su varita hasta el final.

Un año ya tenía la muerte de Voldemort, ella estaba tratando de comprar la taberna de Rosmerta, esta se retiraba y ella la quería, después de varios días de negociación lo consiguió, ahora ella atendida ese lugar.

Hacia frio, como le recordó cuando siendo estudiante iba a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla, tenia una cita con la Directora de Howarts, quería el puesto de profesor de Biología, su materia favorita, miro su reloj, vio que todavía tenia unos minutos de sobra, camino directo a las tres escobas, mirar Hogsmeade le hacia recordar muchas cosas, muchas aventuras con sus amigos, entrar al lugar y sentir esa calidez, le gusto mucho, miro hacia la barra del lugar, detrás de esta una chica de pelo castaño claro, le daba la espalda, él sabia que esa no era Rosmerta.

Esa era una chica diferente, se acercó con cautela ya estando en la barra solicito una cerveza de mantequilla, la chica se sobresalto, dejando caer el vaso que tenia en mano, este se estrello en varios pedazos

-Lo siento –Neville se disculpo

-No te preocupes –La chica se agacho levantando los vidrios

-No es más fácil con…

-Auch me corte –Hanna se quejo cuando un vidrio se le clavo en la mano

-Déjame ver –Neville le tendió su mano, para tomar la de ella.

-No te preocupes no es nada –Hanna se apretaba su mano

-Dámela –Neville estiro su mano, hasta tomar la de ella, provocando que por primera vez, se vieran a los ojos, ambos se sorprendieron de ver a quien tenían enfrente

-Hola Neville –Hanna le saludo, con cierto rubor en las mejillas

-Hola Hanna, déjame ayudarte –Con un movimiento de varita, reparo el vaso y después delicadamente fue cerrando la herida de su mano, dejando solo una pequeña marca rosa.

-Gracias, no sabia que eras bueno con las heridas –Hanna miraba su mano

-El día de la batalla, estuve ayudando a Madam Pomfrey, ella me enseño algunos trucos –Neville le sonreía de manera tierna

-Vaya –Hanna recordó, aquella batalla, donde para ella Neville demostró porque pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Dime que andas haciendo por aquí? –Neville pregunto

-Este lugar me gusta mucho –Hanna miraba a su alrededor –Y como Rosmerta iba a cerrarlo, ella ya no podía atenderlo, quise quedármelo, así que soy la nueva dueña.

-Felicidades, si las cosas salen como las tengo planeadas, nos veremos seguido –Neville le daba una linda sonrisa

-¿Y eso?

-Voy a ver a la directora, quiero solicitar el puesto de profesor de biología

-Que bien Neville, te aseguro que te lo darán, siempre fuiste muy bueno en esa materia

-Si tenía que compensar con algo, las fallas de transformaciones –ambos comenzaron a reír, platicaron un poco más, Neville se tenía que ir, pero prometió regresar por esa cerveza que ya no se pudo tomar. Y así lo hizo, cada ocasión o tiempo que tenia visitaba a Hanna, ambos se quedaban hasta tarde platicando, hasta que nuevamente Neville tuvo que armarse de valor y pedirle que sea su novia, claro que no conto con que Dana aparecería pronto en sus vidas, apurando la boda, está fue sencilla, pero ellos estaban felices de la nueva familia que formaban.

Neville daba clases en la escuela Howarts y los fines de semana se iba a su casa, está estaba a un lado de la taberna, para que Hanna atendiera las tres escobas y a sus pequeños.

-¿Tienen parejas? –Hanna pregunto, con cierta sonrisa en sus labios, sus hijos tomaron un color rojo igual, al de ellos.

-Yo –Alice miro hacia atrás, estirando la mano –tengo novio

Se acercó a ella Louis el hijo de Bill y Fleur, el chico llego a su lado donde le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-¿Oye? –Neville se levanto de su asiento

-Papá no empecemos, además tu quieres mucho a Louis –Alice miraba desafiante a su padre, lo que hizo que Neville se sentara, enfurruñando

-Yo también tengo novia, pero después se presentara –Frank miraba a sus padres

Los cuatro chicos, se encaminaron al centro donde estaban los demás chicos, quienes continuaban con la misma polémica de saber quien iría a presentarse. Después de unos minutos, por fin empujaron a unos chicos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y seguir esta historia, aun así espero saber que les parece la historia en los reviews

Anyza Malfoy


	5. Victor Krum

_**Victor Krum**_

Tres personas caminaron lentamente al centro del escenario, lo que hizo que nuevamente el comedor se quedara en silencio, los chicos comenzaron por bajarse las túnicas antes de hablar, provocando algunos gritos.

El chico era alto, fornido, de cara tosca, con su corte casi a rape, de piel morena, ojos cafés, se parecía mucho a Krum, lo que hizo que ahora todos lo miraran al susodicho. Krum intentaba ver en esos jóvenes algún parecido con la chica de sus sueños.

La jovencita era morena, delgada, de estatura mediana, ojos cafés, de facciones finas, cabello negro lacio lo llevaba trenzado, su figura era menuda.

La otra chica era de tez morena, cabello negro cortó hasta los hombros, sus ojos negros eran muy hermosos, su carita era muy finita, tenía un cuerpo bonito, era una linda mujer.

-Mi nombre –Comenzó la chica de en medio – Es Irene Krum, nosotros estudiamos en Dumstrang, yo tengo 22 años, soy jugadora profesional de Quiddicht, mi posición es Buscadora –Krum no podía creer lo que veía y oía, que su hija jugara la misma posición que él, se empezó a sentir orgulloso de su hija.

-Mi nombre –Le siguió el chico –Es Frederic Krum, tengo 23 años, trabajo en el profeta en la sección de deportes mágicos.

-Mi nombre es –La chica más linda, comenzó – Lluvia Krum, estudie en Dumstrang como mis hermanos, tengo 20 años, trabajo en el Ministerio como Auror.

-¿Quién es su mamá? –Krum los miraba fascinados a sus hijos, los chicos se miraban el uno al otro, se daban pequeños codazos, para ver quien lo decía, al final lluvia dio un paso adelante, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz clara

-Parvati Patil

-¿Qué? – Fue la pregunta del comedor completa, todos miraban a la chica, quien los ojos se le salían dé la impresión, y su color moreno se estaba volviendo pálido, alguien a su lado la sostenía, para que no se desmayara

-Es una broma –Krum mencionaba, su hijo le miraba

-Sé que es difícil padre que aceptes, que ella es mi mamá –Señalaba a la chica, que seguía en shock –Pero tú fuiste quien la escogió

-¿Yo?

Durante la batalla que se desarrollaría dos años más adelante, Krum estaba peleando por su vida, contra los hombres lobos que ya habían entrado en el colegio, uno de ellos le ataco por la espalda, pero en ese mismo momento, el hombre lobo cayo desmayado, volteo su mirada y solo vio unos hermoso ojos negros, pero no tuvo tiempo a más, la batalla continuaba, perdió de vista esos hermoso ojos.

Un año había pasado de la batalla en la que salió vivo, solo algunos rasguños en su espalda le recordaban la batalla, fue a visitar a los Weasley Delancourt, había nacido Victoria y le llevaba un regalo.

Paso a ver a la nena, estaba muy emocionado por esa niña tan linda que tenia en brazos, escucho que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero no levanto la mirada, solo escucho la voz de unas chicas, reconoció la de Ginny pero la otra no, ambas chicas se acercaron a ver a la pequeña, cuando Ginny le pidió a Victoria, él se la entrego con cuidado, levanto su mirada y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos negros, sabia que eran los mismo de la batalla.

Espero hasta que estuviera un momento a solas Parvarti, ahora sabía su nombre, en cuanto la vio sin nadie, se acercó a ella.

-Gracias –Le dijo

-¿Porque estas seguro al darme las gracias? –Ella miraba las olas romperse en las piedras del acantilado

-Estoy seguro que tú, fuiste quien me ayudo aquel día

-Sabes que tengo una hermana gemela

-Si estuviera aquí tu hermana, te puedo asegurar que fueron tus ojos los que vi ese día

-¿Tan seguro estas? –Parvarti volteo a mirarlo

-Lo puedo jurar –Víctor sentía que algo le avisaba que esos eran sus ojos, los mismo con los que había soñado muchas veces y siempre esperaba darle un rostro

-¿Te hizo mucho daño? –Parvarti le sonreía, puso una mano en su espalda donde imagino que estaban las heridas que el lobo le dejo marcadas

-No mucho, solo se ven desagradables

-Espero algún día verlas

Después de ese día Víctor la visitaba a diario, a días de regresar a Bulgaria para la nueva temporada de Quidditch, le pidió matrimonio a Parvarti, la otra gustosa acepto, al año nació Frederick, no esperaron mucho para traer al mundo a Irene, y por ultimo a Lluvia. Krum estaba feliz por la familia que tenia, y las noches a esa mujer, que en ningún momento sintió rechazo hacia sus cicatrices y le preparaba una buena carne semi cruda.

-Si papá fuiste tú –Frederick le miraba algo fastidiado, solo de recordar como celaba a su madre, era difícil que él le hiciera esa pregunta

-¿Cómo fue que paso? –Parvarti con voz temblorosa pregunto

-Si lo sabemos –Irene hablo –Pero no lo diremos, solo te puedo decir que mi padre te adora

Las mejillas de Parvarti de un pálido, ahora estaban en un rojo escarlata, algunas de sus compañeras daban pequeñas risitas, otras tantas le fulminaban con la mirada, no podían creer que Krum tuviera tan malos gusto, primero invito el año pasado a Granger al baile y ahora resulta que termina casado, con una de las gemelas.

-¿Tienen familia? –Víctor pregunto

-No, pero si tengo novia –Frederick contesto

-Yo tengo un pequeño, de igual manera esperaras para conocerlo –Irene le decía

-Yo tengo dos pequeños –Lluvia miraba, como su padre comenzaba a enojarse, junto a sus hermanos emprendieron la retirada.

-¿Quién va? –Irene los veía, nadie se atrevía a moverse, todos estaban temerosos de empezar, los chicos que ya habían pasado, animaban a varios, para que fueran, pero todos estaban muy reticentes a empezar.

Por ultimo cansado, Frank uso su varita amenazando, que si no iba uno, a pararse enfrente, bajaría la túnica de todos, a regañadientes terminaron por ponerse de acuerdo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero sus reviews para saber que les va pareciendo la historia

Anyza Malfoy


	6. Charlie Weasley

_**Charlie Weasley**_

Nuevamente tres chicos caminaron al centro del escenario, se sentían nerviosos, nadie tenía ganas de empezar.

-Empieza tú, eres el mayor –La chica de en medio le susurro al chico que tenia a su derecha, solo ella escucho su suspiro y él chico bajo su túnica

-Buenas noches –Saludo un chico de piel morena clara, cabello negro lacio, ojos negros algo rasgados, sus facciones se mostraban orientales, mostrando un chico guapo, en el comedor, se escucho los suspiros que provoco, claro que todos tenia la mirada puesta en la mesa de Ravenclaw, específicamente en Cho Chang, la chica tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ese joven era muy guapo, solo que se parecía mucho a ella, y no podía descifrar quien podría ser el padre.

-Mi nombre es Ariel, como se darán cuenta mi mamá es Cho Chang, estudie en Howarts, mi casa fue Ravenclaw, salí como premio anual, entre a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, estoy en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, tengo 24 años, soy casado y tengo familia.

-¿Quién es tu papá? –Cho no pudo evitar la pregunta, las ansias le comían, aparte de que esperaba que su hijo le dijera el nombre, que ella estaba empecinada en lograr que nuevamente la mirara y fuera su novio (Harry Potter). Miro como la persona de a lado comenzó a mostrar su cara, era una chica, se veía linda, cuando termino de bajar su túnica, Cho se desmayo dé la impresión. Todo el comedor miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

La chica era de piel blanca, ojos azules ligeramente rasgados, de estatura mediana, bonito cuerpo, cabello pelirrojo, lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Miraba a su madre que se había desmayado, tomo su varita lanzando el hechizo de enérvate, ya que su mamá estaba despierta, soltó de golpe el nombre de su padre.

-Mi papá es Charlie Weasly –Nuevamente su madre se desmayo, tuvo que nuevamente lanzar el hechizo de enervarte hacia a su madre.

-Mamá deja de desmayarte por favor –La chica le suplico a su madre

-Imagínate si eso paso con mis papas, que esperaremos de los demás –La chica le susurro a su hermano, quien este miro sobre su hombro, viendo a los que todavía faltaban.

-No me gustaría ser ellos –Su hermano le contesto

-Espero lo tomen de mejor manera

-Creo que Ted, tuvo una gran idea al pedir que les quitaran las varitas al comedor completo

-En eso tienes razón, si no, de seguro muchos no naceríamos.

-¿Cómo que yo soy tu padre? –Charlie les miraba expectante, ni siquiera miraba a la mesa donde estaban reanimando a Cho

-Pues si –Ariel miraba a su padre, mientras encogía los hombros

-¿Cómo demonios es que eso paso? –Ginny pregunto, solo de pensar que Cho, era su cuñada, no era algo que le gustara, sabia que a ella le gustaba Harry y no la quería cerca de su novio.

-Si sabemos tía, pero no queremos contarles, como les dijo Ted, nos reservaremos ciertas preguntas –La chica le contestaba a Ginny, logrando que esta se cruzara de brazos

-Presentante linda, mientras tu mamá se repone –La señora Molly le hablo de manera tierna, Molly se sentía contenta con los nietos que tenia, aunque no entendía como sus hijos se fijaron en las nueras que tenia.

-Gracias Abu –Molly se sonrojo ligeramente, le agrado como le había llamado la chica

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kimiko, soy la más chiquita de la familia, tengo 19 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, y ahora trabajo como Dragonista –La chica contesto con alegría

-¿Cómo se te ocurre trabajar en eso? –Charlie estaba levantado, y miraba enojado a su niña

-Papá, tu fuiste quien me ayudo para que trabajara en esto

-Charlie Weasley, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a tu hija para que trabaje en eso? –Cho le gritaba

-No creo que yo, haya hecho eso –Charlie estaba rojo

-Si lo hiciste papá –Ariel le contesto a su padre

-Estas loco Charlie Weasley –Cho le espetaba

-Mamá tu también apoyaste mi decisión –Kimiko miraba a su mamá

-Cho Chang, como demonios es que tú también dejaste que pasara esto –Charlie ahora la miraba y le gritaba a Cho

-Claro que yo no dejaría que mi hija trabajara con esas bestias

-No son bestias, solo son animales, un poquito difíciles, nada más

-Solo mírate ¿cuantas cicatrices tienes?

-Ya basta los dos –Kimiko pidió –Desde niños, tuvimos que ver con los dragones, a los tres años, tuvimos un dragón como mascota, y yo soy la mejor manejando a la pequeña mascota

-¿Pequeña? –Pregunto Cho

-Bueno mami un Vipertooth Noruego, es pequeño a comparación del Opaleye de las Antípodas que era el que queríamos –Kimiko miraba con inocencia a su mamá

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que permití un dragón cerca de mis hijos? –Charlie preguntaba, los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros

-Desde que tenemos uso de razón convivimos con ellos –Ariel comento como si nada

-Eso tiene que ser tu culpa –Cho señalaba a Charlie

-Hay van otra vez –Kimiko dijo al aire

-Definitivamente, tendrás que cambiar de profesión –Charlie contestaba

-No lo hare papá, tu también apoyaste a Dominique, para que tío Bill la dejara trabajar como Dragonista

-Entonces es tu culpa que mi hija arriesgue su vida –Bill miraba enojado a su hermano

-Papá deja a tío Charlie, tanto Kimiko como yo les mostramos lo buenas que somos con los Dragones –Dominique hablo

-Si tío Bill, ustedes vieron desde niñas que éramos buenas manejando a los Dragones, y no habrá manera de que nos hagan cambiar de idea –Kimiko rebatió

-Ya basta ustedes, si esa fue la decisión que tomaron, se aguantan –La señora Molly les miraba enojada –Aun así en casa tendremos una platica seria, con ustedes dos

-Si mamá –Ambos contestaron con la cabeza agachada

-Es la primera vez que veré a este par, que los regañen –Fred contesto

-Si es raro, que no seamos nosotros a los que les toque un regaño –George comento

-Sobrevivirán, eso es seguro –Fred término por decir

-Bueno, dejando claro mi gusto por los Dragones y mi trabajo que no cambiare, dejare que se presente mi hermano –Kimiko contesto

-Gracias hermanita –Un chico comenzó a bajarse su túnica, dejado ver era un chico alto de piel blanca, con pecas en su cara, su cabello negro lo tenia largo, los ojos azules eran rasgados, las chicas del comedor, suspiraron al ver lo guapo que era

-Bueno mi nombre es Felix, soy el de en medio, tengo 23 también estudie en Howarts, mi casa fue Ravenclaw, al igual que mi hermano fui premio anual, y trabajo como Auror, por cierto no tengo novia, yo soy de todas –Dio un guiño a todas las chicas del comedor, provocando risitas en ellas.

-¿Y tu Kimiko? –Charlie pregunto a su hija

-Tengo novio papá –Miro hacia atrás, Frank el hijo de Neville se acerco

-Vaya Cho vas a emparentar con los Logbottom –Una compañera de Cho le dijo en son de burla

-Esto esta muy, muy mal, como es posible que yo termine casada con esa cosa –Señalo a Charlie – y después deje que mi hija ande con un longbottom

-Mira que no eres una diosa, para creerte tanto –Charlie le dijo

-Dudo que me agrade, la idea de emparentar contigo –Neville le grito

-Pediré a Merlín que mi hijo se fije en alguien más –Hanna hablo

-Disculpa Charlie, no es por ti que lo digo –Neville miro al pelirrojo

-No te preocupes, todavía no entiendo como me fije en ella.

-Bueno mamá y papá, ustedes estaban encantados de que me fijara en un longbottom –Kimiko, comenzaba a enojarse

-Lo dudo –Cho contesto, con brazos cruzados

-No soy la única –Kimiko espeto

-¿Cómo que no eres la única? –Charlie la miraba, igual que Neville y Hanna

Danna se acercó con dos bebes en brazos, ambos estaban dormidos, le dio uno a Ariel, quien lo destapo dejando ver, a un hermoso bebé, de cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca, ligeras pecas en su nariz, sus facciones orientales.

-Él es Ángel y Edward su gemelo, ambos tienen un año –Ariel miraba embelesado a su pequeño

Danna bajo del estrado, se acercó a Cho, entregándole a Edward, Cho no pudo evitar apretarlo hacia ella, respirar cerca del bebé, era tan maravilloso, tenerlo, que se olvido de todo, solo miraba a esa hermosa criatura.

Ariel se acercó a su papá, entregándole en brazos a Ángel, todos los Weasley, suspiraron de ver al pequeño, estaban fascinados con esa cosita tan pequeña y hermosa.

-Mamá, tú siempre me dijiste que gracias a Neville conociste a mi papá –Kimiko les comento

-En cuanto recupere mi varita, mato a Neville –Cho hablo, pero sin ese tono de amenaza, ver a sus hijos tan guapos, saber que dos de ellos pertenecerán a su casa, su niña siendo una linda mujer, y tan valiente como el padre, después tener en brazos a tan lindo bebé, la idea ya no le desagradaba por completo.

Estaba haciendo mucho aire, lo que provocaba que su cabello se revolviera, había tenido un día muy cansado, andar consiguiendo un local en Hogsmeade no era fácil, prefirió darse unos minutos y fue a las tres escobas por un vaso de Hidromiel, al entrar en ese lugar se sintió en casa, se acercó a la barra en cuanto pidió el vaso, un chica de enorme sonrisa se lo entrego, Cho también sonrió al ver quien la atendía.

-Hola Hanna –Cho le sonreía

-Hola Cho, ¿Cómo estas? –saludo

-Más o menos –Cho tomo un sorbo de su bebida, dejando ver su decepción

-¿Y eso? –Hanna la miraba intrigada

-Quiero conseguir un local aquí en Hogsmeade, no se si sepas que por fin termine mi carrera en moda, y quiero empezar a vender mis colecciones, ando corta de dinero –Cho estaba cansada, de intentar conseguir el local, Hogsmeade estaba saturado y los precios muy altos de los locales.

-Felicidades por tu carrera, y sé que es difícil conseguir por aquí un buen lugar a precio accesible

-Hola amor –Detrás de Cho un chico hablo, la sonrisa de Hanna se ensancho en cuanto lo vio, Cho miro hacia atrás no podía creer que viera a Neville con una rosa en mano.

-Hola mi vida, ¿te sirvo algo? –Hanna le robo un beso en los labios

-Si, dame un whisky de fuego –Neville se sentó a un lado de Cho y dejo sobre la barra la rosa que tenía en mano, en cuanto Hanna le sirvió el vaso tomo la rosa, para ponerla dentro de un bello florero que estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Cho, disculpa no te vi –Neville saludaba a su antigua compañera

-No te preocupes, Neville te ves muy bien –Cho le saludo

-Gracias ¿Cuéntame que andas haciendo por aquí?

-Le platicaba a Hanna que quiero abrir un local de ropa aquí en Hogsmeade, pero me a costado mucho conseguir algo –Cho nuevamente relato su situación

-Vaya, ¿sabes que soy maestro en Howarts?

-No lo sabia, muchas felicidades

-Gracias Cho, la directora tiene la intención de ponernos uniformes, ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta?

-¿En serio?

-Si, ya lleva días con esa idea

-Gracias Neville, la iré a ver lo antes posible

-Tal vez no te page mucho, pero puede ayudarte en algo

-Estoy segura –La sonrisa de Cho se ensancho

Días después tenía una cita con la directora McGonagalla, a la antigua profesora le encanto las ideas de la chica, las túnicas serian sobrias sin perder elegancia.

Charlie estaba trabajando en Howarts como profesor de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid se había retirado de la enseñanza y se fue con su hermano Grap a las montañas, por lo que Charlie acepto gustoso el puesto.

Cho estaba trabajando con todos los profesores para tenerles sus túnicas a tiempo, por ultimo fue con Charlie Weasley se le hizo un chico diferente, no sabia como describirlo, su cuerpo era robusto, se veía que era guapo, pero todas esas cicatrices no eran de su agrado.

Termino las túnicas para todos los profesores, excepto para Charlie, las túnicas que le hacia todas terminaban rasgadas, quemadas, rotas, desechas, de todo, con las criaturas que él trabajaba siempre las arruinaban, pero ella no se daba por vencida empezó a buscar varias telas para las túnicas de Charlie.

El que ellos dos comenzaran a convivir seguido era cosa de todos lo días, ella cada día veía la bonita sonrisa que tenia él, debajo de ese chico tosco, había un chico divertido y que la hacia sentir muy bien a su lado.

Cho le llevaba y traía varias túnicas todos los días, quería encontrar la perfecta para él, le dejo varias túnicas, y se fue, después regreso con otras, las llevo a la cabaña como hace un momento vio a Charlie en clases abrió la cabaña para dejarlas y también se las probara.

Se quedo de piedra, frente a ella estaba el chico solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura, acababa de salir del baño, él le sonrió, se acercó tranquilamente a ella, tomo de sus manos las túnicas que tenia dejándolas en la silla junto a las otras, acaricio su mejilla, las cuales estaban rojas, su ojos se vieron por un momento, después ella los cerro, cuando vio que sus labios se acercaron, ella sintió la suavidad de sus labios, él la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, ella acerco sus manos a su piel, con ojos cerrados acaricio su cuerpo sintió cada cicatriz, se le hizo un mapa que tenia que grabarse en su mente, en cuanto se dio cuenta ella, ambos estaban en la cama sin ropa, ella no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de él de intentar grabarse cada parte de su piel.

Tres meses después estaban celebrando la boda, Ariel venia en camino, ellos querían estar juntos por mucho tiempo, ella seguía intentando grabarse la piel de él, y él amaba a esa linda chica, que le sonreía de manera sincera. Y le estaba entregando su amor.

-¿Aun no se como es que esa y yo terminaremos juntos? –Charlie comento en voz baja, hacia los Weasley, que tenía a lado, después de un rato, Charlie le entrego el bebé a Neville y a regañadientes, Cho le dio a Edward a Hanna, llevándoselo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde de igual manera fue recibido entre suspiros de las mujeres.

Ariel y Danna se tomaron de las manos y subieron al estrado, dejando a sus bebes en buenas manos, Kimiko con Frank y Felix detrás de ellos se acercaron nuevamente a los chicos, nadie hablaba el ambiente se sentía tenso, nadie tenia intensión de moverse.

-Vamos chicos alguno tiene que ir –Ted les hablaba suavemente

-Lo sabemos Ted, pero nadie quiere ir –una chica hablo

-Vamos, anda ten el valor ¿Qué acaso no eres un Gryffindor? –Le desafiaba Ted

-Que fácil resulta para ti

-Anda ve, sabes que ya no tienen varitas

-Como si eso garantizara algo

-Vamos nosotros –Un chico desde atrás hablo, dándose paso entre los demás

-¿Seguro John? –Una chica pregunto

-Claro hermanita, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? –John contesto con alegría

-Ok, vamos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por sus reviews, por ese motivo les regalo este capitulo

Anyza Malfoy


	7. George Weasley

_**George Weasley**_

Tres personas caminaron al centro del escenario, ninguno se movía, el comedor completo volvió a quedar en silencio, todos estaban expectantes.

Un chico se bajo la túnica, era alto de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, labios rojos, facciones finas, causo varios suspiros entre las chicas del colegio, los halagos no se hicieron espera.

-Buenas Noches –Saludo el chico –Mi nombre es Jonathan tengo diecinueve años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, ahora soy empresario.

Todo el comedor estaba expectante, sentían que a alguien se parecía pero no hallaban con quien, a algunos las facciones del chico les recordó a cierta persona, pero sus hijos ya habían pasado por lo que esperaron.

-Buenas noches –Una chica saludo, bajo con cautela su túnica, al final permitió ver que era una linda chica de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, labios rojos, se veía que tenia bonita figura, provoco algunos silbidos, era una mujer muy bella.

-Mi nombre es Diana tengo dieciocho años, estudio en Howarts, mi casa es Ravenclaw, estoy en el equipo de Quidditch mi puesto es de guardiana.

-Buenas noches –La ultima chica bajo su túnica, el comedor nuevamente contuvo el aliento, la chica era alta de piel blanca, ojos azules, labios rojos, cabello pelirrojo, sus facciones eran finas, que provocaba varios suspiros entre los caballeros, al verla a ella, todos nuevamente miraron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Mi nombre es Artemisa tengo 17 años, estudio en Howarts, soy un dolor de cabeza para la profesora Minerva - la chica le dirigió una mirada de inocencia hacia la profesora

-¿Solo de la profesora? -John comento

-Bueno de algunos profesores más –La chica se miraba triste

-¿Profesores?, tu eres la causante de que Flichs renunciara a las cuatros horas de empezado el curso

-Eso no fue mi culpa

-No fue tu culpa, que la señora Norris, terminara escondiéndose en el sauce boxeador, cuando soltaste a las serpientes

-Fue un accidente y no fue mi culpa, tú cambiaste los paquetes, debían salir duendecillos azules, no serpientes

-No me eches la culpa, papá no sabia de tus bromas y él fue quien cambio las cajas, pensó que esas eran para la nueva sorpresa de la tienda

-Doy gracias a eso, ya que no hacían nada las serpientes al colegio, solo jugaban entre tus pies.

-Si pero mandaste al hospital a la profesora Sprout del susto

-Ya dije que fue un accidente

-¿Accidente que explotara la sala de pociones?

-Eso fue culpa de Lucy, me distraje y ella vertió más de la pócima que ya había puesto

-¿Accidente que en Halloween, hubiera fuegos artificiales y estos duraran dos semanas completas, por cambiar la formula de papá?

-Solo quería que duraran un poco más –Artemissa, estaba roja y en su carita tenia un puchero.

-En serio Artemis, tú fuiste un accidente para mis papas

-Claro que no, el único accidente fuiste tú, abue me lo dijo

-No, yo fui concebido con amor, pero tu una cosa que salió mal

-Claro que no, mamá dijo que fui esperada con mucho amor, pero tú algo que ni papá entendió como fue.

-Pues mi papá si que tenía ganas de tenerme a mí, pero a ti no le quedo de otra

-¡Basta¡ -Diana les grito – Artemis, si eres el dolor de cabeza de los profesores y te salva que eres prefecta, John ya sabemos y no los ha repetido millones de veces que gracias a ti, nuestros padres se casaron ¿Ok? –Diana miraba a ambos

-Ok –Contestaron los dos

-Artemis termina con tu presentación –Diana miraba a su hermana

-Bueno como se han de imaginar soy una Gryffindor, una de las mejores en la clases, el único defecto que tengo es que he visitado la dirección muchas más veces que mi padre –El comedor completo miraba a los gemelos Weasley, hasta entre ellos se miraban.

-¿El único defecto? –John miraba a su hermana

-Basta John o de mi varitas veras salir una maldición –Artemisa lo miraba fijamente

-Claro ahora me amenazas, de seguro tu novio te las mostro

-No metas en esto a Adrien, porque lo mismo puedo decir de lluvia

-Con mi novia no te metes –Ambos se apuntaban con las varitas

-_Accio varitas_ –Las varitas de ambos salieron de sus manos, para quedar en las de su hermana Diana

-Devuélveme mi varita –John y Artemis, reclamaban

-Cuando dejen de comportarse como niños

-Ya no molestare a esa plaga –John miraba a Artemis

-No dejare que esa sabandija me provoque –Artemis, señalo a su hermano, después de unos momentos Diana les regreso sus varitas.

-Una más y se las decomisare –Diana termino amenazándolos, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Después de semejante escena –Diana hablo –Se darán cuenta que mi padre es George Weasley

-¿y tu mamá? –Pregunto de inmediato George

-Gabriel Delancourt –John contesto secamente, todavía estaba enojado

-¿Qué? Tu y mi hermanita, pervertido –Fleur hablaba –Solo tiene doce años

-Yo no andaría con niñas –George le espeto, provoco que Gabriel saliera llorando

-Mira lo que le has hecho, desalmado –Fleur fue tras su hermana

-Es la verdad, las niñas no me gustan

-Mientras llegan esas dos –George señalo por donde se habían ido las hermanas Delacourt –Explíqueme señorita ¿Cómo que visito la dirección más que yo?

-Si papá, pero en verdad no fue intencional –Artemis lo miraba con carita tierna

-Órale George, que alguien fue mejor que nosotros eso es fabuloso –Los gemelos chocaron las manos en el aire

-¿Cómo puedes alegrarte que tu hija visito la dirección? –La señora Molly veía derrotada a su hijo

-No te enojes abue –John hablo –Después de tres meses que entro Artemis, el orgullo de que su hija fuera igual de tremenda que él se le fue por completo, papá ya se canso de los vociferadores que los profesores le mandaban diariamente.

-Tu abuelita –Diana continuo –Le recuerdas que con esa pequeña pagara, por lo que te hicieron pasar

George estaba rojo, tanto como su cabello, Fred se moría de la risa, la señora Molly ahora tenia esperanzas en su mirada, los demás reían al ver a George.

-¿Y soy un buen tío? –Fred pregunto

-Solo te podemos decir que eres nuestro héroe –Los tres contestaron

-Vaya, eso es fantástico

-Sabes solo tiene un defecto –Fred señalo a Artemis

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto su gemelo

-Es prefecta y creo que será premio anual.

-Si tienes razón, ni modo, no todo es perfecto, aunque todo en ella se ve perfecto –Artemis le sonrió a su padre.

-¿A mi explican que tiene que ver lluvia con Jonathan? –Krum hablo acaparando las miradas de todos

Lluvia llego con dos nenas en sus brazos, ambas se abrazaban al cuello de ellas, en cuanto estuvieron cerca de Jonathan una de ellas le estiro sus manitas, el gustoso recibió a la pequeña, eran gemelas, ambas de cabello negro lacio, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos cafés y labios rojos, unas niñas muy bonitas.

Ellos son Giselle y Arya, tienen un año –John las presentaba, al igual que Ariel y Dana, bajaron con las niñas, Lluvia le entrego a Arya a su padre y John a Giselle con su padre, nuevamente los Weasley estaban embobados con la niña, en ese momento regreso Gabriel, y Bill tuvo que explicarle a Fleur y a Gabriel, lo que se dijo mientras se fueron, de manera resumida. Ambas se acercaron a la nena, George a regañadientes, permitió que Gabriel cargara a la nena.

-¿Cómo es que yo terminare con esa niña? –George le decía en susurro a su gemelo, el otro solo se encogió de hombros

La batalla contra Voldemort le quito lo que más quería, que era a su hermano gemelo, no podía creer cuando en el comedor vio su cuerpo inerte, solo gritaba que él no, que él no, fue grande el dolor de George de ver que había perdido su otra parte, su cómplice, su amigo y compañero se sentía totalmente solo.

Después de un tiempo nuevamente retomo las riendas del negocio, aunque siempre sentía que algo le faltaba, hacia su mejor esfuerzo cada día, las novedades del negocio eran pocas, el ingenio creativo que siempre lo caracterizaron estaba truncado, algunas ocasiones ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de abrir el negocio, pero siempre llegaba a su mente su gemelo y por él abría y continuaba lentamente, pero se había dejado de ver en un espejo su reflejo le recordaba a Fred, estaba delgado, con la barba algo crecida, sus ojos azules los tenia triste, sin vida y debajo de estos unas enormes bolsas marcadas, su piel se veía cetrina, era otro totalmente.

Como cada día veía pasar sus clientes, a veces deseaba ser algunos de ellos y volver a reír como ellos lo hacían, su mente y corazón se detuvo entraba a la tienda una jovencita de bonito cuerpo, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, este brillaba en cada movimiento que hacia, su cara era la de un ángel, se quedo embobado, no había visto a nadie igual desde hace mucho, el ángel se fue acercando hasta él a dos pasos de llegar se dio cuenta que venia con su cuñada, espero hasta que se aproximaron.

-Hola George –Fleur saludo

-Hola cuñada ¿Cómo estas? –George solo quería hacerle plática, su ángel se distraía viendo las cosas de la tienda

-Bien George

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hay George lo olvidaste, razón tuvo tu hermano para mandarme a recordarte que el próximo sábado será el cumpleaños de Victoria

-¿De verdad? –Claro que George lo recordaba, no podía olvidar que en esa misma fecha murió su gemelo y siempre evitaba los cumpleaños de victoria para pasarse el día en el cementerio, eran dos años para su sobrina y tres para su hermano.

-Si George, por favor nos gustaría que vinieras –Fleur le miraba con tristeza

-Veré si puedo

-Gracias George, te dejo, tengo que llevar a Gabriel a comprar una túnica para ese día –Señalo a la chica que miraba los artículos para mujeres

-Claro –Disimuladamente se acercó a ellas cuando se iban, por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación

-¿Quién era ese? –Gabriel pregunto

-Es hermano de Bill –Fleur contesto

-Pensé que Bill era el hermano mayor

-Lo es

-Pues ese de ahí, se ve mucho más viejo que Bill

-Ya te contamos la historia de Fred, él era su gemelo, por lo que se ha descuidado

-Vaya, aun así que mal aspecto tenía

-Así es –Después de eso no pudo oír más la conversación, ellas habían salido de la tienda, George camino hasta su oficina, donde estaba Angelina ayudándole con la tienda, le pidió de favor que se quedara de encargada, el tenia que salir, Angy solo le dijo que cerraría media hora antes, iba a salir con su prometido, él solo asintió, tomo su abrigo y varita, salió a la calle sin mirar atrás.

Llovía suavemente, él como muchas ocasiones antes estaba frente a la tumba de su hermano, la contemplaba por horas y lloraba hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar.

-Fred, siempre serás mi compañero, mi cómplice, aquel que me conoció mejor que nadie, pero ya no puedo seguir como hasta ahora, discúlpame Fred si crees que te olvido, pero sabes tu mejor que nadie que nunca dejaras de estar en mi corazón, pero hoy hermano tomo las riendas de mi vida nuevamente –Las lagrimas de George nuevamente se hacían presentes.

-No te olvido hermano –George acariciaba la tumba

-¿Espero me entiendas? –La lluvia ceso, las nubes dieron paso al sol secando las lagrimas, George miro al cielo y una sonrisa regalo.

Llego a su casa y destapo el único espejo que tenia, retrocedió unos pasos el reflejo que veía no lo conocía no sabia quien era, tuvo que tocarse la cara y hacer algunos movimientos, para dejar de pensar que el espejo tenia algún hechizo, su reflejo no aparentaba los veintitrés que tenia.

Comenzó por rasurarse, después con magia corto su cabello, lo dejo un poco largo, busco entre las cosas que tenia para mujeres algo que le ayudara a su piel, encontró muchas cosas, como no sabia cual uso todas, al final George era otro, su cara se veía rejuvenecida sin la barba, la piel estaba lozana, tersa y sus ojos nuevamente tenían ese brillo, las ojeras desapareció. Durante la semana busco mejores túnicas, se deshizo de la ropa que tenia, por ultimo busco el regalo para su sobrina.

Aquel día en la madriguera todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su hermano, la sorpresa no era solo verlo, si no que su aspecto era otro, la señora Molly lloro de la emoción de ver de vuelta a su hijo y agradecía a Merlín el cambio.

Busco sutilmente acercarse a Gabriel, al principio la chica lo veía raro, pero el utilizo el encanto Weasley, la hacia reír y divertirse, al final quedaron en una cita, George logro que ella aceptara ser su novia, después de unas cuantas veces de salir, al principio a Bill no le agradaba la idea pero ver la forma como sonreía su hermano, solo podía agradecer a su cuñada ese cambio en su hermano. Fleur desde un principio le gusto la idea, conocía a esta familia, y no podía desearle algo mejor a su hermanita y viendo a su cuñado rejuvenecido, lo demás no le importaba.

Gabriel salió de la escuela y buscaba trabajo, ya llevaban un año de relación con George, él le propuso que mientras encontraba trabajo en el banco de Gringotts quitando maleficios, trabajara con él y así lo hicieron.

Gabriel llego temprano, uso la llave que tenia del negocio y subió a buscar a su novio, todavía faltaban unas horas para abrir.

George salía del baño, cuando por la ventana la vio venir, decidió hacerse el dormido, tomo su varita, seco su cabello y cuerpo, deshizo la cama nuevamente, espero hasta que ella abriera la puerta para cerrar los ojos y simular que dormía.

Sintió como se acercó a su cama, y le deposito un beso en su frente, el la tomo por la cintura, provocando que se asustara ella, él tenia sus labios tan cerca que no dudo en besarlos, ella se dejo llevar, George comenzó a acariciarla, ambos continuaron con más, de un momento a otro estaban en la cama disfrutando del placer de la primera vez unirse en algo maravilloso y único para ambos.

Después de eso, las escapadas a la recamara de él, se hicieron frecuentes, hasta que Jonathan aviso su llegada, por lo que la boda tuvo que ser apresurada.

George no pedía más, tenia cuatro ángeles a su lado haciéndolo feliz, de vez en cuando visitaba la tumba de su hermano, pero su manera de recordarlo era sacando cosas nuevas en la tienda, le hacia el honor de cada invención que se lograba. Pero el honor de su felicidad y el seguir cada día con más entusiasmo solo eran para ella y sus hijos.

-¿Y tu Diana tienes novio? Porque de Artemis escuche que si tenia y se llama Adrien –Artemis se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Si papá y es Frederick –El chico se acercó tomando la mano de su novia.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que estaré emparentado con los Krum –En su voz se oía cierto enojo

-Vámonos, vámonos, apúrense –Artemis jalaba a sus hermanos para que salieran del centro del escenario, acercándose a los demás chicos.

-¿Quién vaaaa? –Preguntaba juguetona Diana, nadie quería moverse ni siquiera un milímetro

-Ya no sean cobardes

-¿Por qué no mandamos otro Weasley, han reaccionado de maravilla? –Frank comento

-¿De maravilla? A eso le llamas de maravilla –Los Weasley que ya habían pasado lo miraban sorprendidos

-Bueno, han tomado las cosas con más calma –Frank se defendió –Anden vayan ustedes

-Si, ustedes –Lluvia apoyo la idea

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En verdad gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir tan loca historia de esta escritora, seguire esperando todos sus reviews

Anyza Malfoy


	8. Percy Weasley

_**Percy Weasley**_

Lo cinco chicos suspiraron, y comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro del escenario, el comedor se sorprendió de ver a tantos, ya se estaban acostumbrando a solo ver tres, esperaban impacientes.

-¿Quién empieza? –Una chica pregunto

-No sé –Otra voz de mujer contesto

-Merlín, tómanos confesados y que esto salga bien –Un chico exclamo

-Buenas noches – bajando la túnica dejo ver a un chico alto, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo, labios rojos, provoco varios suspiros y halagos por parte de las féminas.

-¿Qué acaso solo hay Weasley? –Una chica de Slytherin comento

-Como proliferan –Comento otra de la misma casa

-Mi nombre es Henry Weasley –Fred, Ron y Percy se miraban, eran los que faltan de la familia – Tengo 24 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Ravenclaw, fui prefecto y premio anual –El comedor miro a Percy –Ahora trabajo en el ministerio el Departamento de Cooperación mágica Internacional.

-¿Dime quien es tu mamá? –George preguntaba

-¿Oye Percy?, nunca pensé que te casaras – Fred comento

-Menos que tuvieras un hijo tan guapo –Ginny le siguió

-¿Estas seguro que ese es tu hijo? –Charlie señalo al chico

-Se parece a este –George señalo a su hermano –Pero ese chico se ve mucho mejor

-Disculpa Henry, puedes aclarar ¿Quién es tu papá y tu mamá? –Percy le hablo con seriedad al chico, aunque sus mejillas se veían ligeramente rojas.

-Mi padre eres tú y en cuanto a mi mamá…

Los demás chicos que faltaban bajaron sus túnicas, todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio, algunos con la boca abierta, nadie se movía, la tensión era papable, hasta los profesores tenían los ojos salidos de la sorpresa.

-¿Te vas a casar con un Weasley? –Pansy grito

-NO, NO, NO –Daphne se levanto de su asiento, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

-Eso es imposible, Inverosímil, Inasequible, absurdo, inviable… –Percy hablaba sin parar y tenia una mano en su cabello, que por primera vez se veía desordenado, los demás solo los miraban a ellos y a los chicos arriba del escenario.

-¿Digan quien es su madre? –Daphne les señalo con el dedo

-Tú –Todos los chicos le gritaron y señalaron

-¿Que broma del mal gusto es está?, me pueden explicar –Daphne seguía gritando.

-Haber mamá –Hablo una chica alta de piel blanca, ojos azules, labios rojos, bonito cuerpo, se parecía mucho a Daphne, solo que tenia el cabello pelirrojo –Tú y mi padre, nunca nos han dicho como es que anduvieron, solo estamos seguros que somos tus hijos, por cierto mi nombre es Molly, y ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre mi abuela –La chica amenazo con varita en mano

-Si, esto ha de ser una broma, una hija mía no me amenazaría de esa manera –Daphne se cruzaba de brazos, mientras le miraba con soberbia

-No es eso mamá –Otra chica contesto, era de mediana estatura, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos azules, unas ligeras pecas en su nariz, sus labios eran rojos, también mostraba bonito cuerpo –Pero Molly y yo fuimos Slytherin, como has de saber no dejamos que insulten a nuestra familia, mi nombre es Lucy, por si te interesa –Lucy sostenía la mirada de su madre

-¿Mis hijas son Slytherin? –Percy preguntaba, con quijada desencajada

-Si papá –Molly contesto –También somos las culpables de que tres años consecutivos se ganara la copa de Quiddichts, ahora yo soy jugadora profesional en las Arpías de Holyhead, mi posición es de guardiana como tío Ron, que gracias a él, entre al equipo de Slytherin.

-¿Yo te ayude? Demonios –Ron se maldecía

-Si y muchas gracias por eso tío, fuiste tú el que me regalo mi primera escoba –Molly veía con adoración a Ron.

-Esto no puede pasarme, ¿Yo casada con ¨ese¨? ¿Dejar a mis hijos convivir con ¨esos¨? –Daphne gritaba.

-No empieces mamá –Lucy hablaba tranquilamente –Mira que si se te sale alguna mala palabra, en contra de nuestra familia y ¡TUYA!, no dudes que te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Me vuelves a amenazar escuincla? –Daphne le grito

-Solo te digo que todos tus hijos fuimos prefectos y premios anuales, pero los más peligrosos son los mellizos –Lucy señalo con la varita a los dos chicos que estaba a su lado, ambos altos, de piel blanca, ojos azules, sus facciones finas, solo que el chico tenia el cabello casi negro y la chica de un rojo intenso, muy guapos.

-Si ambos fueron Gryffindor –Henry comentaba –Ya vez como son de impulsivos.

-Pero también su magia –Molly hablo –Es comparada con cierta tía pelirroja.

-Me vale una…

-¡Daphne Greengrass!, no te voy a permitir que uses malas palabras, enfrente de mis hijos –Percy le miraba enojado, las mejillas rojas y sus manos en puños.

-Tú a mí no me gritas ¿Quién te crees traidor? –Daphne se acercaba a la mesa de los Gryffindor

-Soy el padre de esos chicos, y no permito malas palabras –Percy se acercaba a ella

-Yo soy una Greengrass y tú un traidor, pobretón –Daphne le espeto

-Seré lo que tu digas, pero no me importa, te vuelvo a repetir no usas malas palabras enfrente de mis hijos –Los nudillos casi estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-También son mis hijos, no lo olvides –Daphne le hablaba muy cerca de él.

-Para mi desgracia

-No solo es tu desgracia

-No entiendo como me fije en ti

-No se en que momento me cruce contigo.

Durante la batalla final, los padres de Daphne y Astoria, se las llevaron sin que se dieran cuentan, varias veces lograron evitar que marcaran a sus hijas, no querían que sus hijas fueran mortifagos, aunque no pudieron evitar que recibieran el entrenamiento para los principiantes. Pero mientras intentaban salir de ahí, una _bombarda_ cerca de Hogsmeade los hizo separarse, Daphne se alejó lo más que pudo, después uso la desaparición, llegando a su casa.

Para ella fueron horas las que espero en la sala de su casa, escucho un plop, levanto su varita, pregunto quien era, la voz de su hermana le contesto, bajo la varita y corrió a abrazarla, prendieron las velas de la casa, ninguna hablaba, solo esperaban a que sus padres aparecieran.

El amanecer las encontró en la sala, estaban desesperadas por saber algo, al ver que nada pasaba, tuvieron que salir escondidas, hasta el callejón Diagon.

Desde el callejón Knockturn pudieron enterarse que la guerra la gano Harry Potter, Voldemort muerto, y muchos mortifagos atrapados, ahí empezaron a tener miedo por sus padres, ambos tenían la marca, pero ninguno tuvo una participación directa.

Ambas buscaban por todos lados a sus padres, al final hallaron a su padre en Azkaban y se enteraron que su madre murió en la explosión donde se separaron, no tuvieron tiempo de llorarle, se vieron inmersas en el juicio de su padre, les quitaron sus propiedades y fortuna, mientras las investigaciones duraban.

Daphne busco trabajo en el Ministerio, quería estar cerca para cualquier cosa que se enterara de su padre.

Que difícil era para Daphne trabajar y lo peor tener por jefe a Percy Weasley, para ella era un malnacido que solo le hacia difícil la vida, se desquitaba con ella por ser Slytherin, y claro una mujer que aun su apellido causaba respeto. Siendo una de las secretarias, tenia que llevar uniforme: traje sastre negro, de saco con falda y blusa blanca de manga larga, y cada que el pasaba la miraba con soberbia, cada pergamino que escribía, él le encontraba una falla, desde una falta de ortografía, hasta la mala redacción.

Algunas veces el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, iba a ver a Percy, pero cuando abría la puerta encontraba a Percy regañando a Daphne, y la otra terminaba por gritarle. Sus discusiones era cosa de todos los días y conocidas por todo el ministerio. Se hizo costumbre que antes de intentar hablar con Percy, preguntaban ¿quien estaba adentro con él? Si la respuesta era Daphne, se daban la vuelta y venían después.

-Daphne a mi oficina –Percy le dijo, mientras pasaba por el escritorio de ella

-¿Y ahora que se le va a ocurrir a este? –Dapnhe susurro para si, tomo su pergamino y pluma, camino detrás de él, algo que agradecía es que ese hombre usara buenas colonias, ya que cada que iba a su oficina él impregnaba el lugar. Ella odiaba los perfumes corrientes le causaba dolores de cabeza.

-Siéntate –Percy tomaba un pergamino de su escritorio

-Señorita Greengrass, lleva conmigo cinco meses y no puedo creer que siga cometiendo el mismo error –Percy estaba parado a un lado de ella

-¿Me puede explicar a que se refiere? –Daphne le miraba hacia arriba, otra vez sentía ese sabor amargo en la boca

-Lo de siempre señorita –Daphne le observaba, ella sabia que la odiaba porque su padre era un mortifago y su hermano murió por la bombarda que mando uno de ellos, pero ella también perdió a su madre de la misma manera.

-Sigo sin entenderle señor –Percy le mostro el pergamino, sobre este él había remarcado algunas acentos faltantes, solo eran dos.

-Lo cambiare –Tomo el pergamino y se disponía a salir, quería evitar un pleito desde temprano.

-Cambie todo y no use magia, eso le recordara cuales son sus errores –Percy iba a sentarse

-¿Y a usted que le recuerda sus errores? –Daphne le dijo

-¿Cómo se atreve? Soy su superior –Percy camino hasta estar cerca de ella, Daphne le llegaba al hombro, por lo que la miraba hacia abajo.

-Eso tu crees, yo soy una Greengras y hasta mi muerte seremos respetados, pero ustedes todos los Weasley no son nada

-Claro te sientes poderosa por ser mortifaga

-No lo soy idiota

-Lo eres igual a tus padres

-No te atrevas a hablar de ellos

-Solo digo la verdad, ellos solo siguieron a una escoria

-Ese fue su único error

-¿El único? No creo, tu y tu familia tarde o temprano quedaran en Azkaban, por mortifagos

-Ya te dije que no lo soy imbécil –Daphne se quitaba el saco y la blusa, para mostrar su brazo derecho donde debería tener la marca –Mira –Después de mostrarle que no la tenia, nuevamente se vistió

-Ya te mostré a ti y a todo aquel que quiera saber que no soy una mortifaga, pero tú imbécil, nunca dejaras de serlo, porque … -Fue lo ultimo que dijo, Percy le beso, quiso quitarlo pero él la tomo de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo, Daphne se descontrolo no sabia de pronto que hacer, el aroma de él le inundaba por completo, esos labios sobre los suyos, cálidos se sentían, abrió ligeramente los labios y él aprovecho para entrar, ese sabor la enloqueció, soltó lo que tenia en mano y se abrazó a su cuello, ella profundizo el beso, lo hicieron más apasionado, sintió cuando pego su cuerpo a la puerta, pero no dejaba de besarla.


	9. Daphne Greengrass

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

Cansado de esta niña mimada, que siempre se sintiera superior a todos, solo quería mostrarle cual era su verdadero lugar, pero ella siempre provocándome con discusiones absurdas, y la gota que derramo el vaso mostrarse en ropa interior, solo para mostrarme que no tenia marca, soy un hombre, que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que es. Me canse es la palabra, verla vestirse intentaba aguantar, pero que quisiera nuevamente insultarme, no se me ocurrió otra manera de callarla.

Pero sentir sus labios, ese sabor que me gusto, intente detenerme pero ella me tomo del cuello, siguiendo el beso, claro que perdí el control, ahora solo quería más de ella, dio unos pasos y chocamos con algo, escapatoria para los dos no había, ese beso me estaba volviendo loco, el saco estaba abierto, acaricie encima de la blusa esos pechos tan perfectos que vi, se sentían grandes, no lo resistí mucho y rompí de un tirón la blusa, levante su sostén, para acariciarlos, eran tan suaves, perfectos, jugaba con ellos, tuve que detener el beso para bajar a chupar eso pezones, vaya que me di gusto con ellos, tan duros, y el tamaño de sus senos era perfecto para mis manos y mi boca, solo la oía gemir, sentía como su respiración era agitada, levante su falda y baja sus bragas para que mis manos jugaran con su entrepierna, ella las aprisionaba, sus gemidos, cada vez eran más.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a mi escritorio, donde tire todo para depositarla ahí, ahora con mayor comodidad mía, seguí besando su entrepierna, con mis manos detenía sus piernas o estas me ahorcarían, me detuve hasta que la vi terminar, así que nuevamente subía para jugar con esos pechos, mientras me adentraba en ella, fue la gloria sentirla, mis embestidas fueron salvajes, ella las provocaba, hasta que la sentí terminar, lo hice yo.

Me quede sobre su cuerpo unos momento, aunque intentaba no aplastarla, cuando recupere un poco mi respiración me levante, ella hizo lo mismo, me acomode el pantalón y la veía vestirse, con la varita arreglo su ropa y persona, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas, no las disimulaba.

-Cambiare el pergamino –Ella me comento

-De acuerdo –Le dije como si nada, aun estaba a lado de ella

-Esto nunca paso –Me miraba duramente

-¿Segura? –La tome de la cintura, pegándola a mí, donde una nueva erección se hacia presente

-Estoy segura –Dio unos pasos alejándose

-Como gustes, solo déjame comentarte que por algo los Weasley proliferamos tanto, yo solo te di una probadita –Le comente como si nada y fui a sentarme a mi lugar, solo escuche cuando la puerta se azoto, eso no era raro, siempre que sale hace lo mismo.

-¿Quién se cree? –Daphne se decía a si misma –El que le haya dado oportunidad solo hoy, no significa que YO lo busque, porque el cretino eso me dio a entender, que yo le rogaría por más, como si hubiera sido tan bueno, he tenido mejores

Así se la paso una semana Daphne, solo regañándose por pensar en el cretino ese, por desear besar y morder esos labios cada que daba un sermón, por anhelar esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, por que cada noche soñaba que nuevamente la hacia suya. Tenía que poner punto final, y solo existía una forma.

-Aquí tiene mi renuncia –le dije y puse sobre la mesa el pergamino

-Envía estos pergaminos al primer ministro para que los firme –Mi jefe seguía escribiendo, ni siquiera me miraba

-¡Aquí esta mi renuncia! –Le grite

-Que sea para hoy, las firmas me urgen –Me acerco los pergaminos y volvió a escribir, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada.

-¿Qué no me escucho? –Le grite nuevamente, tomo su varita y cerro la puerta donde varias miradas curiosas ya estaba poniendo atención a mis gritos.

-Si te escuche –Se levanto acercándose a mí

-Entonces firme –Le estire mi mano con el pergamino, el solo tomo mi mano y me acerco a él

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que lo firme? –Me pego a su cuerpo, sus manos estrujaban mi trasero

-¿Estas segura de que quieres irte? –Me susurra al oído, sentía la erección debajo de su pantalón

-¿Estas segura? –Beso mi cuello, no pude evitar un suspiro de mi parte, sentir su aroma, esa calidez de sus besos en mi piel, las caricias que me estaba dando debajo de la falda.

-¿Quieres irte? –Tome su cuello y bese esa boca para que callara, para que no dijera más, solo quería probarlo nuevamente, él correspondió mi beso, nuevamente lo hacia intenso, él nuevamente rompió la blusa de ese día, me bajo la falda de un tirón, de igual manera yo lo desvestía, ambos quedamos desnudos, y estaba vez él se sentó en su silla, donde me sentó sobre él, sus besos en mis pechos me llenaban de placer, era maravilloso, tomo mi trasero y de esa manera marcaba el ritmo, no aguante mucho cuando me vine, el espero un momento para que me recuperara, aun así me besaba por todo el cuerpo, después nuevamente siguió con más fuerzas, era maravilloso, como me hacia sentir, como lograba que me perdiera, perdí la cuentas de las veces que logro que terminara, al final lo oí gemir, mientras apretaba fuertemente mi trasero, ambos quedamos exhaustos, él me abrazaba a su cuerpo y me daba pequeños besos, en mis hombros y cuello, subió a mi boca, pero ese beso fue lento, pausado, tierno, me encanto.

-Tienes dos horas para traerme esos pergaminos

-De acuerdo –Nuevamente me beso con ternura.

Para no dejar la costumbre azote la puerta al retirarme, la gente al verme sonrojada pensaba que otra vez discutí con el jefe, y siempre él terminaba mandándome.

Pero el sonrojo de mis mejillas, de cada día se debía a otra cosa, que empecé a disfrutar mucho. Antes anhelaba que llegaran los fin de semana, pero desde hace unos meses, eran un martirio esos dos días de descanso, cada día se me hacia difícil alejarme de él, aunque nunca se lo dijera y menos se lo mostraría por ese motivo sufría durante dos días, el no discutir con mi jefe.

_Viernes como te odio_, no podía evitar odiarlo, ni modo, llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatillas, el juicio de mi padre se acercaba, esperaba con ansias que todo se arreglara y los elfos regresaran, en este momento agradecería una taza de café y sentarme en la gran sala negra frente a la chimenea blanca, como añoraba mi vida de antes, ahora estábamos en un pequeño departamento Tory y yo, nuestros sueldos no daban para más.

Fui a la cocina a preparar mi café, cuando vi por la ventana entrar a cuatro lechuzas, todas ellas cargando una amplia caja, la depositaron en la mesa, una de ellas se acercó a mí y estiro su pata donde tenia un pergamino, en cuanto lo tome, todas retomaron el vuelo, solo las vi partí comencé a leer.

Paso por ti a las 8:00pm

Percival Weasley

-¿Qué? –Exclame, no entendía que pretendía ese hombre, la nota no decía más, me acerque a la caja y la abrí me quede sorprendida, dentro venia un vestido de gasa en color verde, mire mi reloj, solo tenia una hora para arreglarme, me fui directo al baño, para no complicarme con el peinado, lo levante todo en una coleta, después me maquille remarcando mis ojos en negro y mis labios en rosa, al ponerme el vestido lo sentía tan suave al tacto era de tela fina, me acerque al espejo para verme, el vestido era strapless, drapeado en todo el talle, en la cintura remarcado con un cinta lisa, la falda tenia vuelos en corte diagonal, me quedaba de maravilla, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como un guante.

Escuche el timbre, tome mi bolso y fui a abrir, me alegraba que últimamente Tory llegara más tarde de trabajar, no quería que me viera salir con mi jefe, es difícil pensar que un traidor a la sangre me guste, eso es imposible, no jamás a mí me pasara, en definitiva.

Al abrir, frente a mí estaba un pelirrojo en traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata verde, su peinado perfecto como siempre, los lentes le daban cierto aire de misterio, me ofreció su brazo, lo tome, me acerco a él y después me abrazo por la cintura, he hizo al aparición

-¿El ministerio? –Pregunte

-Te falta algo –Saco de su saco una gargantilla ovalada, con ocho esmeraldas en medio pendía una pequeña serpiente sus ojos eran de diamantes, era hermosa. Se puso detrás de mí y me la coloco, al final beso mi cuello, provoco que mi piel se erizara.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, hay mucha gente aquí –Lo mire al decirle, pero solo se encogió de hombros, de pronto sentí un pequeño calor en mi mano izquierda, baje mi mirada de inmediato, en mi dedo corazón un anillo aparecía, el centro era una esmeralda como las de la gargantilla, a su alrededor pequeños diamantes, eso parecía un anillo de compromiso.

-Vamos se hace tarde –Me tomo de la cintura, caminando a su lado, en ningún momento me soltó, saludo a mucha gente en el camino, cada que intentaba separarme un poco de él, más me apretaba, al final llegamos a un salón.

Era el aniversario de la batalla, en cuanto entramos todos nos veían de manera extraña, el primer ministro se acercó a saludar.

-Buenas noches Percy, señorita Greengrass

-Buenas noches señor Ministro –Salude

-Buenas noches Kingsleys, déjame presentarte oficialmente a mi prometida –La cara del ministro estaba desencajada, me imagino que la mía era igual

-Con permiso Kingsleys voy a saludar a mi familia –Él hablo

-Adelante, que disfruten la velada

-Mamá, Papá, les presento a Daphne Greengrass mi prometida

-Felicidades Percy –Su mamá lo felicitaba y abrazo, después lo hizo su papá, mientras su mamá me abrazaba felicitándome, estaba en Shock, solo actuaba por instinto, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada, mi jefe me llevo con varias personas y con todas hizo lo mismo, me presentaba como su prometida.

Al final de la velada, salimos hasta el atrio cerca de la fuente nuevamente me tomo de la cintura donde hizo la aparición, el lugar estaba a obscuras, saco su varita y con algunos movimientos encendió varias velas, que había en el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunte

-Mi departamento

-¿Cómo te atreves? Primero me presentas como tu prometida y ahora me traes a tu departamento ¿Quién te has creído?

-Sabría que necesitaríamos un lugar donde puedas gritarme –Lo veía quitarse su saco y después la corbata

-Por supuesto que te iba a gritar, ¿como se te ocurrió hacer eso?, ni siquiera me preguntaste –Intentaba quitarme el anillo, pero no podía

-No saldrá, hasta que cumplamos cuarenta años de casados o un año de viudez, y podrás quitártelo –Me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué? Hijo de Merlín, que entonces empezare por ser viuda –Le grite, puso un dedo en mis labios

-No me gusta que uses malas palabras y menos te permitiré decirlas enfrente de nuestros hijos

-¿Hijos? todavía crees que tu y yo tendremos hijos

-Solo dos, somos muchos Weasleys, no queremos más –Comenzó a besar mi cuello

-No tendremos nada –Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse

-Ojala tengamos una niña pelirroja y la llamaremos Molly –Su besos recorrían mis hombros

-Que no me casare contigo, y menos dejare que llames a mi hija de esa manera –Hablaba de manera agitada, bajo el cierre del vestido dejándolo caer a mis pies, comenzó a besarme en todo el cuerpo y sus manos jugaban con mis pechos.

-Si lo harás, tu padre necesita salir de Azkaban, él esta enfermando, recuperaran su apellido –Su mano se adentraba en mi intimidad –Su fortuna regresara a manos de tu padre y hermana, porque tú, solo vivirás con lo que yo te dé

-¿Entendido? –Metió sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer -¿Entendido? –Recorría con su lengua mi cuello -¿Entendido?

-Si –En un susurro lo decía

-¿Que? –Metió otro dedo

-Que me casare contigo –Beso mis labios, me aferre a su cuello, me tomo por el trasero levantándome, enrede mis piernas a su cintura, me deje nuevamente llevar por él.

Cumplió su amenaza cuando fue el juicio de mi padre, en la decisión de muchos peso que se supiera, que era la prometida de Percival Ignatius Weasley, la mano derecha del primer ministro, aparte de que en verdad no había argumentos para procesar a mi padre, solo que tenia la marca, de inmediato limpiaron nuestro apellido, en cuestión de días nuestras posesiones nos entregaron.

Al mes que salió mi padre celebraba mi boda, ¿Por qué me casaba con Percy Weasly? Tenía nuevamente dinero, mi padre libre y nuestro apellido restablecido, algunos creen que es por agradecimiento, otros como mi hermana interés, arribista, de todo lo malo podían pensar de mí por casarme con él, esos calificativos me agradaban, jamás admitiría que ese hombre me gustaba, _bueno solo un poco, _que es bueno como amante_, solo un poquito, nada más._ Es mejor que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones, por el momento tengo que ver la forma de que me tarde en tener hijos, solo quiere dos y si los tenemos pronto, tal vez ya no me busque.

Para todo el mundo, Percy era el hombre más aburrido que podía dormir a un dragón, recto incapaz de saltarse alguna norma, siempre muy serio, pero eso será para los demás, seré la única que conozca la otra parte de este hombre.

_Los hijos esperaran lo más que pueda._

-Te odio –Daphne le grito

-Aquí la única persona odiosa eres tu –Percy le señalo con el dedo

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir y permitirnos terminar? –Molly comento

-Disculpa hija, pero tu madre me irrita

-No te preocupes papá, entiendo

-Continúen por favor pequeña

-Yo quiero una explicación –Daphne volvía a ver a sus hijos

-Daphne Greengrass –Percy la miraba fijamente – ¿Vuelves a interrumpir a mis hijos?

-¿Qué? –Ella lo miraba desafiante

-Hare que te saquen

-Inténtalo

-No me provoques

-No tienen los pantalones para hacerlo

-Ponme a prueba

-Basta –Henry hablo –Mamá no nos obligues a sacarte

-¿Mis hijos me atacan? –Daphne les miraba ofendida

-Ya te dijimos que no te atacamos, pero en serio entiende, tu y él –Lucy señalo a su padre –Terminaran juntos, y nosotros somos tus hijos

Daphne enojada y con los brazos cruzados, fue a sentarse

-Serás la deshonra de la familia –Su hermana le comento suavemente

-De la sociedad estarás fuera –Pansy le siguió

-Ni siquiera me apiadare de ti –Astoria

-Lo mejor es empezar por agachar la mirada –Daphne se sentía mal con cada palabra que la atacaban, pero aun así mantenía la cabeza levantada con orgullo.

-Bueno continuemos, como saben mi nombre es Molly Weasley Greengrass, tengo 23 años y fui Slytherin, prefecta y premio anual, ahora jugadora profesional, estoy casada tengo dos niños, que luego presentare.

-Lucy tengo 20 años, Slytherin en el equipo de quiddicht fui cazadora, prefecta, premio anual, ahora trabajo como medimaga, estoy casada tengo un hijo, después sabrán de él.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Kathy, tengo 19 años, fui Gryffindor, igual que mis hermanos, prefecta y premio anual, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, el departamento de Regulación y control de objetos mágicos, y no tengo novio

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Owen soy el mellizo de Kathy, estuve en el equipo de quiddicht posición de golpeador, lo demás igual a mi hermana, ahora trabajo como medimago.

-¿En serio no saben como sus padres terminaron juntos? –Ginny pregunto

-No tía y creo ahora entendemos el por que no comentan nada

-Jamás imagine que mis padres se odiaran de esa manera –Kathy le comento a su gemelo

-Ni siquiera puedo creer que esos dos –señalo a sus padres –Serán nuestros padres en el futuro

-Que tengan bonita noche, con permiso –Los chicos se despidieron

-En definitiva, son hijos de Percy demasiado correctos –George comento, Fred solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso fue difícil, siempre comentaron que sus casa no se llevaban bien, pero eso de que se odiaran de esa manera nuestros padres –Lucy les decía a los chicos

-Es de no creerse –Owen respondió

-Imagínate como reaccionaran mis padres, si siempre nos han dicho que se odiaban en la escuela –El pelirrojo comento

-Eso va a ser de miedo –Ted palmeo la espalda del chico

-Es seguro

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién va? –Kathy pregunto


	10. Blaise Zabini

_**10. Blaise Zabini**_

Entre los chicos con túnica se sentía esa tensión, se movían inquietos

-Vamos chicos, tengan fe en Merlín –Frank comento

-Si, ¿que tan mal les puede ir, si no tienen varita? –John les animaba

Una chica suspiro, tomo del brazo a dos personas y camino hasta el centro del escenario, detrás de otros dos más

La chica bajo su túnica era de mediana estatura su piel oscura, rasgos suaves y finos, cabello negro lacio hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran café obscuro, provoco suspiros entre los chicos, su porte altivo hizo que el comedor viera la mesa de Slytherin.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Venus Zabini, estudie en Howarts tengo 20 años, mis casa fue Slytherin fui prefecta, ahora trabajo como medimaga –La chica se mostraba seria al hablar

El comedor completo miraba a Zabini, él estaba feliz de lo que veía

-Vaya Zabini, tienes una hija muy bonita –Nott le comento a su amigo

-Lo sé, mi hija se parece a mi, se ve que su belleza es mía –Zabini comentaba orgulloso

-Bájale amigo, igual y también se debe a la belleza de la madre –Draco le comento

-Tal vez

Dos chicos altos bajaron sus túnicas, ambos eran de piel oscura, cabello negro, ojos café más claros, sus rasgos eran más marcados, y muy guapos, las chicas suspiraron en cuanto los vieron, también ellos se mostraban altivos.

-Buenas noches –Más de una volvió a suspirar –Mi nombre es Lorcan, él es mi gemelo Lysander tenemos 24 años, somos los hijos mayores, ambos estudiamos en Howarts, nuestra casa fue Slytherin, estuvimos en el equipo de quiddicht de la casa, yo fui cazador, ahora trabajo en los negocios de la familia.

-Como saben mi nombre es Lysander, en el equipo de mi casa fui guardián, ahora trabajo como jugador profesional, en la misma posición.

-Vaya Zabini, que hijos tan guapos –Pansy comento con un suspiro

-Felicidades Zabini, parece que todos tus hijos estarán en nuestra casa –Nott palmeo la espalda de su amigo

-Hasta que haces algo bueno –Draco le dijo

-Yo siempre hago cosas buenas, muy buenas –Zabini se irguió orgulloso.

-¿Quién será tu esposa Zabini? –Astoria le pregunto

-De seguro alguna mujer importante, yo no ando con cualquiera –Zabini respondió

-Al menos belleza tendrá –Nott le soltó

-Eso es seguro

El comedor se quedo callado nadie hablo, dos chicas se habían bajado las túnicas dejando ver a unas jovencitas de mediana estatura rubias, de ojos azules, facciones finas, tenían el mismo porte que los otros chicos

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Lydia Zabini Lovegood, ella –Señalo a la chica de su izquierda –Es mi hermana gemela Lisa, tenemos 17 años estudiamos en Howarts nuestra casa es Slytherin, somos prefectas, jugamos en el equipo de Quiddicht como golpeadoras.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, nadie se movía, ni siquiera Luna pestañeaba, parecía que estaba pegada a su asiento, solo un grito la saco de su letargo.

-¡Nunca, en mi vida, NUNCA! –Zabini se levanto apuntando con su dedo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en especial a Luna, por la situación nadie se movía de su lugar, él estuvo a unos pasos de la mesa, donde continuo gritando

-¡Jamás me oyes, jamás alguien como yo, me fijare en ti!

-No me casare con la LUNATICA –Zabini no vio como paso, pero en un segundo seis serpientes de humo negro lo rodeo, cual mortifagos, el segundo después estaba rodeado de seis varitas apuntándole al cuello

-Eres mi padre, te respetamos –Lorcan hablo con dientes apretados

-Pero nunca en tu vida, insultes o maltrates en nuestra presencia –Venus continuo, apretaba su varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos

-A mi madre –Lisa espeto, los seis chicos apuntaban a la garganta de su padre, todos tenían la respiración contenida, Dumbledore se levanto, pero en ese momento más serpientes de humo negro envolvió donde estaba Zabini, todos los profesores se levantaron de golpe, al igual que la orden de fénix, y algunos Slytherin aunque no sabían que podían hacer sin sus varitas.

Tres chicos con túnicas, el pelirrojo y Henry, intentaban bajar las manos de los chicos

-Venus bájala, entiéndelo no sabe lo que hace –El pelirrojo bajaba la mano de la chica, aunque ella se resistía

-Lorcan detente –La voz de un chico bajo la túnica le hablaba

-Tranquilos chicos, entendemos la situación, pero no pueden actuar así –Henry les hablo a todos, mientras intentaba bajar la varita de Lisa

-Necesitan un poco de aire, nosotros hablamos con su padre –El pelirrojo hablo

-Escúchenlo chicos –Otra voz de hombre se escucho

-Arggg –Se escucho de Venus, después se convirtieron en serpientes de humo negro que salían por la puerta del comedor

-Paris, Bryan y Katherin, acompáñenlos –Henry hablo, los tres chicos con túnicas solo asintieron y después se convirtieron en serpientes de humo negro, se fueron en la misma dirección que los otros.

Zabini pudo soltar el aire contenido, nadie en el comedor se movía, todos miraban a Henry y al pelirrojo que se iba de un lado a otro, mirando a Zabini. Por fin se detuvo frente a este y suspiro

-Se puede decir que esto es culpa tuya –El pelirrojo lo miraba molesto

-¿Mi culpa? –Zabini pregunto

-Si, ustedes en el futuro no nos dirán mucho –El pelirrojo se volvía a pasear de un lado a otro –Todos nos dicen que tenían pequeñas diferencias, pero nunca nos dijeron que era ODIO, lo que ustedes sentían.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver que mis hijos actuaron así? Me atacaron –Zabini, seguía sin entender la forma de actuar tan violenta de sus hijos en su contra

-¡Que no lo entiende¡ usted no se odiaran, se A-MA-RAN para nosotros eso es lo que vemos día con día de ustedes

-Y usted es uno –Henry se acercó a Zabini –De los mas celosos con su esposa, enseño a sus hijos a defender por encima de todo a su madre, no permite que nadie le mire o le diga algo feo u ofensivo a su esposa, por lo que sus hijos siempre la han protegido, también les ha dicho que si es necesario la defiendan hasta de usted.

-¿De mi? –Zabini se señalo así mismo. Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por sus reviews, me siento contenta de que la historia les va gustando, seguire esperando mas reviews

Anyza Malfoy


	11. Mi historia

**11. Mi historia**

Aunque Dumbledore estaba muerto, Voldemort estaba enojado de que Draco no lo hubiera hecho, por lo que enfrente de algunos de los Slytherin entre ellos Zabini, lo torturo hasta casi matarlo, el cuerpo de Draco quedo inerte, lo mismo que los corazones de sus amigos, que impotentes tenían que ver.

Después de eso Voldemort los mando con varios de sus mortifagos, para ver como se mata y los obligaran tambien, Zabini le toco estar con Dolohov un sádico con los muggles y torturador, le toco ver mucha maldad.

Voldemort casi no estaba, desde la mansión de los Malfoy se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, al cabo de la ultima no se sabían más noticias de Potter, solo que el padre de Nymphandora Tonks lo habían matado y uno de sus antiguos compañeros, un sangre sucia murió de igual manera. Aquel día en cuanto acabo la reunión, Dolohov lo llevo al mundo muggle, donde tenia ganas de matar.

La noche fue su cómplice, la luna en su esplendor les alumbro, cuando aparecieron como serpientes de humo negro llegando a la calle desierta y tranquila, las casas pintadas de colores neutros mostrando una aparente tranquilidad, las flores en sus patios meciéndose con el aire, el murmullo del viento susurrando en su oído, estaba seguro que su acompañante no lo escuchaba, su rostro mostrando esa mascara de plata y la capa ondeada con el aire, caminaba con paso decidido, hasta detenerse en una puerta café, lanzo una bombarda, la puerta y parte de la pared desapareció, gritos escucho siguió a su acompañante hasta la segunda planta, donde un hombre en piyama con algo en mano, les miraba horrorizado, su cara denoto dolor y un sufrimiento mayor, mientras las maldición del crucio entraban en su cuerpo, inerte quedo en el suelo, después fueron la mujer y dos niños quienes le siguieron en gritos, junto a las risas de su acompañante era aterrador, pero él no debía moverse, tenia que estar ahí, al final Dolohov se fue, tanto el hombre como la mujer sangraban, sus cuerpos estaban rotos murieron después de un suspiro, era deprimente, el pequeño murió no resistió, pero la mirada de la niña, fue un golpe en su corazón.

La luz de la luna entro por las cortinas, mostrando dos hermoso ojos azules, bañados en lagrimas, no había más gritos, solo un murmullo lastimero, la voz ya no salía, sabia él que ella también moriría solo que lentamente, esa era el juego de Dolohov, la muerte lenta, se quito su mascara, hincándose a lado de ella, seco una lagrima de la mejilla de ella.

-Mátame por favor –Suplico esa voz infantil, lagrimas de su rostro cayeron sobre ella, muchas más personas había visto morir y hacerlas sufrir, pero esos ojos le dolió verlos agonizar, levanto su varita y apunto a su pecho, donde el rayo verde impacto.

Salió de la casa, la luna se oculto detrás de una nube negra, también ella estaba vestida de luto, la lluvia golpeo su cuerpo y rostro, enjuagando sus lagrimas, pero no el dolor de su corazón. Busco a su acompañante, solo siguió los nuevos gritos que se escuchaban, en cuanto entro a la casa, lanzo rayos verdes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Dolohov le grito molesto

-Déjate de juegos –Zabini le contesto

-¿Juegos? Vaya el niño quiere sentirse grande –Dolohov reía

-Son juegos o quieres que nuestro señor se entere que solo vienes a jugar con los muggles, en vez de buscar a Harry Potter

-A nuestro señor, le gusta que matemos a los muggles

-Por eso eres tan mediocre –Zabini dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa, él otro le siguió, desde entonces Zabini si tenia que matar lo hacia, pero no torturaba, no jugaba, para él, solo hacia lo que le habían dicho.

Él vio a Harry Potter ahí en medio del gran comedor, pero todos le protegían también él deseo hacerlo, ya no quería más esta guerra, ya no quería ver más muertes, al final salió con todos sus compañeros rumbo a Hogsmeade, deseo con el alma que Harry Potter ganara.

Meses tenia la muerte de Voldemort, pero él seguía teniendo pesadillas, despertaba bañado en sudor, su corazón desbocado, su cuerpo rígido, lo peor es que no recordaba sus sueños, cada noche era igual, para él era normal solo dormir unas cuantas horas.

-Llévame por favor –Zabini suplicaba

-No es viaje de placer –Rolf le decía

-Lo sé, pero te prometo no dar lata

-No te va a gustar, es en medio de la selva

-No me quejare

-Serán tres meses, en medio de la nada

-Ni me notaras

-Nada de civilización y poca magia

-Te hare caso en lo que digas –Zabini le miraba como borreguito a medio morir

-Ok –Rolf no entendía que pretendía Zabini acompañándolo

-¿A que hora salimos? –En cuanto se entero que el abuelo de Rolf lo mando de viaje a México, para encontrar una nueva especie que creían desaparecida, y nuevos avistamientos los pusieron alertas, pero su abuelo estaba enfermo y no podía hacer un viaje tan largo, por lo que mando a su nieto, el cual también tenia conocimientos sobre el tema.

Zabini quería salir de Londres y que mejor que la nada, estar en medio de la selva, tal vez encuentre un poco de paz, desde la muerte de Voldemort casi no hacia magia, tomar su varita le hacia recordad sus atrocidades. El ministerio quería procesarlo por la marca, pero en las memorias de los mortifagos vivos, se mostro que era obligado, Dolohov murió en la batalla, así que al final su madre pago una fortuna para restablecer su apellido.

Ahora con dos maletas en manos, acompañaba a su amigo Rolf en aquella búsqueda, el viaje fue muy largo, en cuanto llegaron tuvieron que desplazarse inmediatamente a la selva, entraron aun pequeño hotel donde les dieron indicaciones, Zabini se fue al cuarto, lo último que escucho fue que mañana partirían rumbo al lugar donde tendrían que acampar. Se dio un baño y quedo dormido hasta que Rolf lo movía despertándolo

-¿Qué pasa? –Zabini se restregaba sus ojos

-Ya es hora de irnos

-Tan temprano, todavía no amanece

-Es lo mejor así llegaremos temprano al campamento

-ok

Durante el trayecto Zabini, se iba arrepintiendo, solo había montañas a los costados del camino, la magia en ese lugar casi no servía, el ambiente estaba lleno de mucho misticismo así que los trasladores no funcionaban del todo, lo mismo que las varitas, tuvieron que usar el transporte muggle, el camión todo destartalado no era algo que a Zabini le gustara, todo lo contrario brincaba en cada hoyo, se estaba mareando de tanto movimiento.

Llegar fue lo mejor para él, fue el primero en tocar tierra, ya despacio bajo sus maletas y ayudo a Rolf a levantar su tienda de campaña, era un departamento cómodo con una habitación.

La aurora daba su bienvenida regalando rayos rojos sobre las nubes, mostrando el sol naranja, bañaba las copas de los arboles de un cobrizo, las flores abriendo sus pétalos de colores mostrándose en un saludo al sol, la brisa del viento con agua de una cascada le bañaba su rostro, se coló en su cuerpo dándole una sensación de paz y pureza, el agua del rio mostrándose cristalina, dejaba ver los peces de colores jugando.

-Guauuu es un lugar hermoso –Zabini miraba maravillado el lugar

-Si, es de los pocos que quedan lejos de los muggles, aquí es donde han visto el Fénix de cola azul, se cree que era más poderoso que el fénix rojo, sus lagrimas no solo curaban, si no que eran usados para reforzar algunas armas, también mortíferas uniéndolas con otras sustancias, por ese motivo se extinguió, sus plumas era tan duras como la piel del dragón y aumentaban el poder mágico, pero su reproducción es muy lenta, ellos también renacen de las cenizas pero tardan 5 años, hay que conservar las cenizas entre el fuego, pero los magos impacientes no cuidaban de sus cenizas y las dejaban esparcirse, cuando nacía el polluelo tenia debilidades, murieron muchos. Aquí cerca hay un volcán donde se cree que algunas cenizas se mantuvieron y los fénix se están reproduciéndose lentamente.

-No puede ser –Zabini espeto, su tono era de enojo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, ver varios reviews me pone contenta por eso actualizo rapido

Anyza Malfoy


	12. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

-¿Qué pasa Blaise?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –De una tienda de campaña, una rubia con pluma y pergamino en mano, veía todo a su alrededor, de sus orejas colgaban dos rábanos, una túnica azul descolorida varias tallas más grande era su vestimenta.

-¿Lovegood?

-Si

-Ella trabaja en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, viene a ver que las cosas se hagan correctamente, que nadie lastime este santuario y que los muggles no nos detecten para que siga siendo este lugar solo para magos.

-Vaya

-Vamos Blaise, tengo que hacer la ruta que seguiremos, ayúdame a desempacar

-Ok

Zabini ayudo a su amigo, casi todo el día estuvo con pluma y pergamino en mano, ni siquiera cuando comieron, dejo de hacer anotaciones, él no quería molestarlo para preguntar que tanto hacia, ya en la tarde aburrido salió a conocer recorrer el lugar, llego hasta la cascada, esta era pequeña, el sonido del agua cayendo comenzó a relajarlo, dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran mientras veía el fluir del agua, ya casi anocheciendo regreso a la casa de campaña donde encontró a Rolf cenando y con un pergamino a su lado, acompaño a su amigo a cenar, ya siendo la hora de dormir, fue a descansar pero la luz que Rolf usaba para leer no lo dejaba descansar, termino por salir a dormir al sillón de la sala.

Zabini ya llevaba una semana en ese lugar, hubo varias salidas rumbo al volcán, pero era muy difícil llegar a la falda del volcán, regresaban ya tarde, esperando la próxima salida encontrar otra vía de acceso que los acerque un poco. Aunque la veía a diario a su antigua compañera de colegio no se hablaban, Rolf y ella platicaban mucho por lo que Zabini aprovechaba para ir a la cascada, ese lugar que le gustaba tanto.

Las pesadillas de sus sueños seguían, Zabini despertó alterado nuevamente, pero gritos en el exterior evito que siguiera pensando en sus sueños, se levanto de inmediato y salió descalzo guiado por los gritos, siendo un lugar cálido, dormir solo con el pantalón de piyama era cosa de todos los días, aunque siempre llevaba un vendaje en su mano derecha, la marca era algo que no podía quitarse, pero evitaba verla, así que no se preocupo en vestirse, solo quería ver que pasa.

Tres chicos de la expedición señalaban y gritaban a Rolf, pero detrás de él Luna, un segundo tardo su cerebro entender que su amigo protegía a la chica de los otros que la atacaban con palabras, parecía ser que la discusión era que ella los había estado guiando mal, por lo que no avanzaban y le echaban la culpa, aburrido iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio a uno de los chicos golpear a la cara a su amigo y acercase a ella peligrosamente, en ese momento vio los ojos azules de ella en lagrimas, no entendió como lo hizo pero en un momento ya tenia con una mano alzando al chico de su cuello.

-Suéltalo lo vas a matar –Alguien le gritaba, el chico pataleaba para que lo soltara, Zabini era más alto y tenia mucha más fuerza

-No quiero que vuelvas a amenazarla –Zabini le miraba encolerizado –¿Me escuchaste?

-Suéltalo –Escucho a los lejos, una mano se poso sobre la suya, vio a un lado y observo esos ojos azules, dejo caer al chico, este comenzó a toser intentando respirar nuevamente, molesto por su comportamiento se fue de ahí, al darse cuenta había llegado a la cascada donde se metió dejando que el agua fría calmara su enojo, después de un rato comenzó a analizar sus acciones, él había dejado de ser alguien violento, pero esos ojos azules no soporto verlos con lagrimas.

Regreso a la casa de campaña, donde encontró a su amigo con el ojo hinchado y un poco morado, se estaba untando murtlap, Rolf lo regaño un poco pidiéndole que se controlara un poco, Zabini le prometió calmarse, al final Rolf con una sonrisa le agradeció calmar a esos chicos que últimamente les estaban dando lata, queriendo poner a los demás en su contra, bajita la mano Zabini pregunto como estaba luna, ella estaba bien solo un poco asustada por la situación que se había dado, al parecer ella no le gustan los enfrentamientos.

Como cada tarde fue a la cascada, esperando disfrutar unos momentos para él, pero cerca de ahí estaba Luna, con un suspiro camino en su dirección, ya cerca de ella, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien? –Luna pregunto, en un pergamino dibujaba algunos peces

-Eso debería preguntar yo –Zabini contemplaba la cascada

-Por mi no te preocupes, se defenderme sola aunque no lo creas

-Claro que lo sé

-Si fuiste tú, uno de los que me enseño a que debo defenderme principalmente de los insultos

-Disculpa por esas ofensas

-Al contrario, las gracias he de darte me enseñaste que la vida no es un lecho de rosas

-Lamentablemente es horrible

-Claro que no, si estas dispuesto a verlo solo de esa manera, la vida será un martirio siempre, agradece lo que hayas aprendido, pero no dejes que lo malo gobierne en tu vida, solo toma lo bueno, lo demás deséchalo. Vive con la bueno que te regala la vida –Zabini volteo a ver a su acompañante esta le sonrió, él solo le regreso esa sonrisa, Luna se levanto y se fue dejándolo a él con sus pensamientos.

-Como si fuera tan fácil dejar de lado ese sufrimiento con el que cargas –Comento al aire.

La pesadilla de aquel día lo dejo más alterado, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y lleno de sudor, observo su reloj y vio que era de madrugada, sabia que el sueño no llegaría nuevamente, se levanto y fue a la cascada donde esperaba darse un baño de agua refrescante y tal vez nadar un poco para cansar su cuerpo y nuevamente se mal durmiera unas horas.

La luna llena, dejaba caer su luz plateada sobre una figura que se movía en el agua, parecía un ángel, Zabini camino despacio solo viendo ese ángel no se detuvo hasta llegar a ella, la vio salir del agua, su ángel era luna que lo vio venir y solo le sonrió, pero lo hipnotizo esos ojos azules tan puros, tan limpios y alegres

-Buenas noches Zabbini, ¿también te bañaras? El agua esta… -Más no pudo decir Luna, él tomo de la cintura y beso.

Verla ahí tan linda, con su bikini azul, pero sus ojos eran algo que me maravillo, su piel a la luz de la luna parecía tener brillo propio, solo quería saber como se sentía esa piel, en cuanto toque su cintura una descarga de energía me llego corriendo por mis venas, no se detenía quería más, tome su labios eran tan suaves, ella la sentía tiesa, dura, pero me era imposible detenerme, seguí besando su piel, su cuello, conforme bajaba sentía su respiración agitarse, no lo dude más y de un pequeño tirón cayo su bikini, sus pechos eran tan suaves, perfectos para mi, jugué con ellos hasta cansarme, seguía acariciándola lo más suave, sentía que era algo tan delicado y no quería lastimarla, solo me dedique a acariciar y besar su piel, me detuve y aleje un poco de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por sus reviews de regalo les doy este capitulo, espero hoy darles otro

Anyza Malfoy


	13. Un loco plan

_En respuesta a todos sus reviews de regalo antes de irme a descansar, muchas gracias**  
**_

**Un plan loco**

-Solo por hoy olvida quien soy y continua por favor –Con voz suave me pidió, ella la miraba como algo más y no quería dañarla, pero ver esas mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, esa respiración agitada y sobre todo esos ojos azules, volví a besarla, caminamos adentrándonos en el agua, donde la desnude y acariciaba su piel húmeda, la aferre a mi cuerpo, ella entrelazo su piernas a mi cintura, me permitió adentrarme a ella de manera suave, fue tan perfecto estar dentro de ella, tome un ritmo suave, no quería ser brusco con ella, ambos termínanos casi al mismo tiempo.

Salimos del agua y fuimos a su tienda, ambos continuamos con los besos y las caricias, pude besar su cuerpo disfrutando cada centímetro de ella, estar en medio de sus piernas y probarla era glorioso, no quería parar, oírla gemir era tan gratificante, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a mis caricias, era un placer que estaba disfrutando, adentrarme en ella nuevamente, fue mucho más maravilloso, pero esta vez las embestidas fueron más rápidas y salvajes, no podía controlarme solo quería estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

Me abrace a su cuerpo y permití que el sueño nuevamente me invadiera, desperté descansado y después de mucho tiempo sin pesadillas, me levante contento y comencé a recordar lo que hice a noche, pensé que fue una fantasía lo que tuve pero estaba en una cama con las sabanas blancas, la decoración de la recamara era azul, un tocador blanco y un escudo de ¿Ravenclaw?, me hizo saber que no fue fantasía, en verdad estuve entre los brazos de Luna Lovegood

Salí de la tienda de campaña de ella, no había nadie en el campamento, eso me extraño un poco, pero me fui directo a mi tienda de campaña, nuevamente me recosté en el sillón pensando en lo que había pasado, tome mi reloj y me quede pasmado, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, por ese motivo no había nadie en el campamento, todos estaban fuera haciendo sus investigaciones, ¿y yo quede perdido tantas horas? Fue porque hace mucho no tengo sexo tan bueno, o fue ella. Habría que investigar

Y así lo hice, cada noche me escabullía durante la madrugada hasta la tienda de ella, donde podía estar estudiando y tenia que dejar todo, porque sabia que no dejaría de besarla aunque me lo suplicara, o acostada con un libro en mano esperando mi llegada, solo algunas ocasiones fueron tan diferentes para mí, después de regresar de las expediciones ella tan cansada estaba que no me atrevía a molestar su sueño, me acostaba a su lado abrazándola y de igual manera dormía tan plácidamente, no podía negarme que ella era mi aura que lograba en mi una paz infinita.

-¿Qué haces Blaise? –Rolf me miraba extrañado –Si hechas una rama más de eso, causaras el efecto contrario

-Eso es lo que pretendo

-¿Pretende embarazar a alguien?

-Si –Zabbini en cuanto vio que ella era su ángel, su paz, tranquilidad, su todo no quería dejarla por lo que ideo que lo mejor seria embarazarla, sabia que hace días a ella se le acabo su pócima anticonceptiva y el usaba la suya, pero ahora estaba modificándola ligeramente.

-Blaise es más fácil pedir matrimonio

-Ella es Ravenclaw, yo un Slytherin

-¿Y?

-Entiende soy un Zabini y ella es Lovegood

-¿Sigo sin entender?

-En serio nunca entenderás

-Deja de poner tanto, ¿que acaso quieres embarazarla en esta semana?

-Claro, solo nos queda un mes y medio en este lugar, necesito que antes de irnos ella lo este –Zabini le decía como lo más obvio

-Sigo creyendo que es más fácil pedir matrimonio

-Entiende soy un Slytherin.

-Como me alegro que mis padres al final me mandaran a Dumstrang, que solo de verte como defiendes tu casa, se me hace una locura –Rolf dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto donde seguía intentando avanzar en sus anotaciones, ya que estaba un tanto desilusionados, ningún avistamiento del fénix azul y tampoco lograban acercarse al volcán.

Durante el mes siguiente Zabini sin falta le hacia tomar su pócima a Luna, después hacían el amor hasta caer dormidos en brazos de Morfeo, todos esos días Blaise rogaba a Merlín funcionara su loco plan, faltaba una semana para irse fue a buscar a Luna a su tienda, pero estaba vacía salió a buscarla hasta la cascada donde la hayo nadando.

-Luna es muy noche y se ve que va a llover, vamos a meternos –Zabini regañaba a la rubia

-Blaise porque no solo dices que tienes ganas de seguir teniendo sexo conmigo, hasta que me embaraces

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos Blaise no olvides que mi casa es Ravenclaw, fui prefecta y premio anual

-No sé de que hablas –Zabini se cruzo de brazos

-Era más fácil, que me dijeras que quieres un hijo mio –Luna salía del agua

-Claro que no quiero un hijo tuyo –Zabini le espeto

-¿Qué pretendes entonces? –Luna le miraba escasos centímetros de él, Zabini tomo la mano de ella y saco una cajita, al abrirla Luna vio un hermoso solitario.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Me amas? –Luna decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios

-No quiero que mi apellido ande en boca de todos, ya me vieron muchas veces salir de tu tienda

-También te han visto con otras –Luna miraba divertida a Blaise

-Ya te dije no quiero andar en boca de todos

-¿Estas seguro que es por eso y no porque me amas?

-Vas a aceptar, si o no

-No me queda de otra

-¿Cómo que no te queda de otra? –Zabini le miraba extrañado

-En cuanto me empezaste a dar tu pócima coincidió en mis días fértiles, tengo un mes –Luna le decía como si nada

-¿En serio? –Zabini estaba en shock

-Si, así que no abra necesidad de más sexo, ya estoy embarazada –Luna caminaba rumbo a su tienda

-Leí en algunos libros, que si los padres seguían teniendo sexo durante el ambarazo, el bebé creerá que nace con amor

-¿En serio? ¿Donde lo leíste?

-No recuerdo el libro, después te lo buscare

-Ok, si crees que eso funcione, ya que no me amas solo estas conmigo ¿porqué no quieres manchar tu apellido?

-Así es

Si claro, Luna se imagino que aquel día en que la vio en la cascada nadando fue porque hace mucho ese chico no tenia sexo por ese motivo se metió con ella, aunque había sido maravilloso para ella estar entre los brazos de ese hombre de piel de ébano tan pulcramente esculpido, no quiso hacerse ilusiones, pero verlo cada noche en su cama no pudo evitar soñar a su lado, pero supo que había algo más, cuando cansada se dormía esperándolo y al otro día sentía su piel y sus brazos estrechando su cuerpo no había sexo solo el placer de dormir juntos.

Claro que luna se dio cuenta que él sentía algo por ella, pero también conocía de sobra a las serpientes como para saber que algo tramaría, estuvo alerta mucho tiempo y no pudo creer cuando se dio cuenta que pretendía embarazarla, así que lo demás lo dedujo o al menos se hizo ilusiones que él la quisiera, pero viendo el anillo todo se confirmo.

A los dos meses de regresar de su viaje celebraban una boda, para ella durante ese tiempo fue divertido ver que él tenia que irse todos los días, seguía viviendo con su padre y Blaise no podía dormir ahí hasta que se casaran, y ese fue un aliciente para que la boda fuera bastante rápido.

Para Zabini tener a ese ángel a su lado cada noche era tan maravilloso, que no quería que le pasara nada malo, adoraba ver esos ojos azules alegres, por eso en cuanto tuvieron edad sus hijos les enseño todo lo que sabia en defensa y ataque, con la única finalidad de que siempre protegieran a su ángel, así fuera de él, Blaise se conocía y no quería que en algún arrebato de violencia pudiera lastimarla, enseño a sus hijos a defenderla sobre cualquier cosa o cualquier persona.

-¿Pero porque han de defenderla de mí? Si ustedes dicen que nos amamos ¿Cierto? –Zabini seguía confundido

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos porque ese afán de enseñar a sus hijos que lo más valioso es su madre, y no permitan que nada le haga llorar –Henry le miraba inquieto

-¿De verdad?

-Así es –Lisa contesto, desde la puerta del comedor ocho chicos entraban, tres de ellos se convirtieron en serpientes de humo y se ubicaron con los demás chicos, que estaban arriba del escenario.

-Desde que pudimos sostener una sonaja, nos enseñaste que con lo que tengamos en mano defendamos a mamá –Lysander comentaba, mientras caminaba acercándose a su padre

-Todos nosotros aprendimos antes de ir al colegio a usar la magia en defensa y ataque –Venus le siguió

-Principalmente el ataque es nuestra mayor habilidad –Lydia miraba a su padre

-Lo malo en todo esto es que todos tus hijos heredaron tu mal carácter y actuamos de manera algo violenta, aunque gracias a mamá –Lorcan miro a Luna –Que hemos controlado un poco el mal carácter.

-Discúlpanos mamá, por nuestro comportamiento –Venus miraba a Luna con tristeza

-No tengo nada que disculparlos, son mis hijos y debo entenderlos

-¿Le piden disculpas a ella? Fue a mi a quien amenazaron

-Ya te lo dijeron Zabini, la reacción de mis hijos es tu culpa –Luna comento como si nada

-Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa

-¡Si! –Sus cinco hijos le contestaron, lo mismo que todos los que estaban arriba del escenario le gritaron, provocando un brinco en Zabini, después se fue a sentar maldiciendo entre dientes

-Sigan presentándose mis niños –Luna con una sonrisa, les indico a sus hijos

-Gracias mamá –Lisa miro a su madre, después los cinco subieron tranquilamente el estrado

-Bueno ya les dimos datos generales de nosotros –Lorcan hablo –Solo quiero presentarles a mi esposa Dominique Zabini

-¿Qué bajo vas a caer amigo? Primero Lovegood, ahora hasta vas a emparentar con los Weasley –Nott se burlaba de su amigo

-Cállate Theo o un crucio recibirás en cuanto mi varita este en mis manos –Nott rio ante la amenaza de su amigo

-Yo quiero presentarles a mi novio –Venus continuo –Henry, quien esperamos casarnos en este año

Draco y Nott seguían riendo por la cara de enojo que tenia su amigo y el rechinar de sus dientes

-Lysander y yo –Lisa hablo –Solo tenemos novios, se los presentaremos después.

Los siete chicos regresaron con el grupo de chicos, que en cada momento los sobrantes se ponían más tensos

-¿Quiénes serán los valientes? –Lorcan pregunto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me encanta saber que les parece esta historia, seguire esperando sus opiniones

Anyza Malfoy


	14. Lavander Brown

**Lavander Brown**

-Ya vámonos de aqui –Alguien comento

-Dejen de ser tan cobarde y preséntense –Lysander los miraba divertidos

-Si así actuó tu padre, ¿Qué esperanzas tenemos nosotros?

-Vamos, ya vieron que estaremos para cuidarnos y seguimos teniendo la ventaja de las varitas –Venus les decía

-¿Merlín porque estamos aquí?

-Ya déjate de tonterías y vayan ustedes

Cuatro chicos caminaron al centro del escenario, el comedor estaba expectante ante lo que pasaría y dudas por quienes seguirían.

-Buenas noches –Un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules, de facciones finas y porte altivo saludaba, las chicas soltaron un suspiro al verlo, era un chico guapo

-Mi nombre es Peter tengo 24 años, soy el mayor, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, estuve en el equipo de quiddicht mi posición fue cazador, ahora trabajo en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas

-Buenas noches –Una chica rubia de estatura mediana, de ojos cafés, facciones finas, porte altivo y bonita figura, también logro que varios halagaran su belleza

-Mi nombre es Emily tengo 21 años estudie en Howarts, mi casa fue Slytherin, fui prefecta, ahora trabajo en el ¨Profeta¨ escribo la sección de ¨Modas en la Bruja de Hoy¨

Ambos chicos eran muy guapos, pero no ubicaban quien podrían ser sus padres, aunque una ligera sospecha tenían, ya que la casa de ambos era entre las que se odian y eso no era algo bueno. Uno de los padres definitivamente tendría que ser de la casa de las serpientes.

-Buenas noches –Un chico alto de piel morena clara, ojos azules, facciones finas y porte altivo saludo, las chicas estaban emocionadas de ver a dos chicos tan guapos.

-Tengo 20 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, ahora trabajo en el ministerio de magia como auror, mi nombre es Jamie Scamander Brown

-¿Qué? –Fue la pregunta de todo el comedor

Todos miraban al chico arrogante que estaba a un lado de Malfoy y a Lavander, quien en ese momento estaba pálida

-Noooo –Fue el grito que dio Lavander en cuanto reacciono –Es una broma, yo terminare casada con Ro-Ro, en cuanto deje al arbusto con patas

-¿Oye? –Hermione Reclamo

-Es la verdad Ro-Ro, regresara conmigo y terminaremos juntos –Miraba enojada Lavander a Hermione

-No lo creo, yo veo a tres chicos que se parecen a ti y a él –Hermione se burlo de Lavander mientras señalaba al chico petrificado en su lugar

-Esto a de ser algún truco tuyo maldita

-Claro que no, mira a tus tres pequeños, bueno creo que son cuatro

-No, no, y no esto es un truco

-Vaya Brown, alégrate también será Ro-Ro –El comedor completo soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Hermione

-Mira Maldita…

-¡Basta, compórtate! –Rolf le grito a Lavander

-Tú no me callas

-Si no quieres que lo haga, compórtate

-Ni si quiera te conozco y no me gustas

-Tu mucho menos me gustas, y lógicamente no se quien eres, hasta que gritaste me di cuenta que estaré casado contigo

-Odioso

-Adefesio

-Troll

-Escarbuto

-Cerebro de Kneazle

-Carácter de dragón

-Arggg –Lavander se quejo –Te odio

-Te desprecio

-Ya cállense –Zabini les grito –Rolf siéntate, Lavander igual

-¡Cállate! –Rolf y Lavander le gritaron, de pronto ambos se llevaron las manos a la garganta, sus labios se movían pero no emitían ningún sonido

-Mamá, papá, les mandamos un hechizo silenciador, conociéndolos nunca nos dejarían terminar de presentarnos –Jamie hablaba mientras guardaba su varita

-Buenas Noches –Un chico alto de piel morena clara, ojos azules, cabello negro, muy guapo, provoco que varios gritos de alagó a su persona

-Mi nombre es Adrien Scamander Brown, tengo 18 años estudio en Howarts mi casa es Gryffindor, estoy en el equipo de quiddicht como guardián

-¿Cómo se conocieron nuestros padres? Si sabemos, pero ya saben que no les contaremos –Emily hablo

Los tacones hacían eco en el pasillo, cada paso sonaba con fuerza y prisa, la chica llevaba varios pergaminos en manos, necesitaba terminar temprano y apuraba el paso para dejar todo listo, ahora intantentaba darle a su jefe una nota

Ella sabia que estaba tan cerca de lograr el puesto que quería, desde hace unos meses que entro al diario el profeta deseando escribir la sección de ¨Los astros y tu vida¨ como amo la materia de adivinación, sabia que era buena en ello, pero para lograr estar en esa sección tenían antes que mostrar que podía con la presión del trabajo, la sección de ¨Sociales¨ era una de las más estresantes y más aquella ocasión en que tenia la noticia del siglo, aparte de la batalla ganada contra Voldemort.

Que mejor noticia que Blaise Zabini, uno de los chicos pura sangre, guapo, con dinero, exmortifago, se casaba con Luna Lovegood, la lunática, rara, pobre, y ex miembro del Ejercito de Dumbledore, dos lados opuestos se casaban y ella buscaría a su antiguo amor (Ro-Ro), para acercarse a la lunática y tener de primera mano la noticia.

Porque las cosas no salen cuando más se desean, Ron no le permitió acercarse ni siquiera unos metros para platicar, creo que intuyo sus propósitos, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, busco de mil manera saber algo más, se entero que Rolf Scamander era uno de los que conocía la historia de primera mano.

El vestido más coqueto, maquillaje listo, pluma y pergamino a la mano, estaba lista para encontrar de ¨Casualidad¨ en el bar a Rolf, investigo de todo, sabia a que hora llegaría, donde estaría y como le haría para acercarse, hasta ahí las cosas se veían bien, a la vista estaba Scamander dos chicas lo acompañaban, con varita y pociones en mano, discretamente las vertió en las bebidas mientras ellos bailaban, al regresar ellas fueron al baño, él quedo solo, la ocasión aprovecho, se acercó con cautela hasta él, la platica fluyo tranquilamente y de manera amena.

Esperaba que Scamander tomara su bebida con la poción, unas gotas de Veritaserum le haría soltar la lengua por completo y así lo hizo, la historia completa estaba en su bolso escribiéndose con la pluma mágica, el problema fue cuando ella tuvo sed y tomo un poco de la bebida de la mesa, la segunda poción que vertió era para adormecer de manera suave a las acompañantes, solo las quería fuera de circulación un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, con alegria y espectacion les voy subiendo los capitulos, espero este tambien sea de su agrado y si no me lo hagan saber_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	15. Rolf Scamander

**Rolf Scamander**

Un dolor de cabeza le despertó, sabia que juntar alcohol con la poción daba por efecto secundario unas molestias solo de manera temporal, por lo que se levanto sabiendo que en unos momentos el dolor se irían, busco a tientas su reloj en el buro de su cama, no había nada, extrañada abrió bien los ojos restregándolos un poco, la habitación era amplia, las paredes pintadas de azul, el ventanal de la habitación era grande, las cortinas azul obscuro, una mesa pequeña en la esquina, un tocador de ébano, a un costado mostraba una puerta ligeramente abierta donde estaba el baño, le hizo saber que esa no era su casa, lo peor fue cuando sintió a alguien a su lado.

Un chico se dio la vuelta dejando ver que era Scamander, levanto las sabanas mirando con cierto temor, ambos estaban desnudos, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Como fue que paso. El chico se estiro tocando su mano con su piel, él se incorporo de inmediato. Ambos se miraban extrañados

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –Rolf preguntaba

-Lo mismo digo –Lavander se cubría con la sabana

-¿Ni siquiera te conozco?

-Claro que si, anoche estábamos platicando

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Soy Lavander y platicamos anoche, pero después no sé que paso

-Bueno de seguro, ya hicimos lo que quisimos ahora lárgate –Rolf le grito

-Idiota –Lavander molesta se levanto llevándose la colcha enredada en su cuerpo, él la trataba como una cualquiera, busco su ropa y después entro al baño

-¿Por qué traje a esa a mi casa? –Rolf se reclamo, no recordaba mucho de anoche, después de que ella se fue, entro al baño a meterse en la tina, ya relajado en el agua rememoro las cosas de anoche.

Llego con sus amigas dispuesto estaba a terminar con alguna de ellas en la cama, bailo con ambas, regreso solo a su lugar donde una chica linda se le acerco, algo normal para él, después ella estuvo algo rara, él la dejo en la mesa y se largo a divertirse, aquel día tomo mucho, ya dispuesto a irse vio a la chica recostada en la mesa, sintió lastima por ella y se la llevo a su casa, ella medio hablaba le decía algo así de Ro-Ro, tenia la intención de dejarla en la sala, pero ella comenzó a besarlo, después a desvestirlo y él no se hizo del rogar.

-Creo que fue bueno el sexo–Recordó vagamente las cosas de pronto se paro de un brinco, a su mente le llego la platica que tuvo con ella sobre Blaise y Lovegood, lo peor es que menciono el loco plan que se le ocurrió a su amigo. Salió de la bañera dispuesto a buscar a la chica, no quería que ella por accidente mencionara esa situación.

De golpes se daba contra la pared cuando se entero en el bar que ella trabajaba en el profeta, ya era conocida en el bar, se quería maldecir cuando le dijeron que escribía la sección de sociales.

Con flores y unos pequeños presentes se presento ante ella, claro estuvo que lo mando al demonio, lo único bueno que saco es cuando ella le grito que la historia que él había contado saldría el día de la boda, tenia un mes y medio para conquistarla o matarla, pero esa historia no saldría.

Cada que veía llegar flores para ella sabia que eran por la historia, Scamander no deseaba que saliera a la luz, pero ella no se dejaría compra, aunque nunca tiraba las flores eran hermosas y dejaban un aroma exquisito en su lugar, los regalos tenia que regresarlo eran bastante ostentosos, las cartas solicitando una cita cada vez eran mejores, empezaron por solo pedir una cita, después por pequeñas frases a su belleza, terminado por ser poemas, nadie la veía cuando las iba guardando y en casa volvía a leerlas, se imagino que algunas vez alguien así la amaría, para escribir cosas tan lindas.

Aun no le contaba a su jefe sobre la noticia que tenia en mano, esperaba hacerlo un día antes de la boda, ya faltaba una semana para la boda y esperaba le diera la sección que ella quería.

Desesperado con cada día que pasaba y él no lograba que ella cediera un poco, la mando a investigar, todos los días mandaba las flores que más le gustan, busco entre libros para hacer las cartas más cusirles que se ocurrieran, pero con cada paso que daba la conocía mejor, sabia que adoraba tomar un capuchino por las tardes, se acababa primero la espuma, después pedía crema batida, se podía acabar una botella en un café.

Los regalos y cartas ya eran algo que se imagino mandar a la chica que le gustaba, por que comenzó a gustarle que ella amara las flores blancas como él, le gustaban los mismos escritores que él, los regalos que compraba esperando que algún día se los quedara eran pensando en ella.

Cansado de sus negativas, de los regalos regresados y seguramente en el bote de basura estaría sus cartas escritas para ella, lo mismo que las flores escogidas al gusto de ella, llego a su departamento y espero, vio cuando las luces se encendieron, no tenia valor para acercarse, algo sentía y no estaba dispuesto a que ella se diera cuenta, quería sacar su varita y aparecer en su casa.

Tomo aire y camino hasta que toco la puerta, miedo tuvo de enfrentarse a ella, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba verla nuevamente, la puerta se abrió.

Frente a él una chica de mirada tierna, hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio, bonito cuerpo le miraba enojada, algo le gritaba ella, pero él solo la admiraba, quería recordar nuevamente aquella noche, pero estaba demasiado tomado y solo pequeñas cosas venían a su mente, en un segundo ella se desvanecío, la tomo entre sus brazos y apareció en San Mungo, espero varios minutos fuera de la habitación mientras la revisaban.

-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunto en cuanto vio salir al medimago

-Felicidades señor, su esposa esta embarazada, por los hechizos que hicimos sabemos que tiene seis semanas –El medimago estrecho mi mano

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguire esperando sus reviews, para saber que les parece

Aun así darle las gracias a todos que han sido tan lindos de dejarme reviews, me agrada saber que la historia sigue siendo de su agrado.

Anyza Malfoy


	16. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

-¿Ambos están bien?

-Si, es normal los desvanecimientos, pero le recomendaría que la señora no se estrese, coma mejor y duerma mejor

-¿Algo más?

-Por el momento es todo, saque una cita para dentro de dos meses, hay que llevarle un seguimiento cada trimestre, felicidades nuevamente –El medimago me dejo, algo dentro de mi me lleno de alegría, entre a la habitación

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? –Estaba sentada en la camilla, su semblante era serio y triste

-Bien, gracias por traerme –Intentaba pararse

-Acuéstate, necesitas descansar

-Quiero irme a mi casa

-No, entiende necesitas descansar

-En mi casa lo hare

-De acuerdo –Recogí sus cosas y se las acerque, después la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo, en un momento aparecimos en la sala de mi casa

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Me grito

-Necesitas un descanso y aquí te cuidare

-Basta Scamander, esto solo lo haces por la nota

-Publícala

-¿Qué?

-Ya te dije publícala, pero ahora necesitas descanso

-No quiero nada contigo, es mi hijo y yo me hare cargo

-Basta Lavander, te guste o no también es mi hijo y estaré cerca de él, aunque no te guste

-Claro que no me gusta, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es tu hijo?

-Sé que no eres una cualquiera, también acepto que no recuerdo si me cuide aquel día

-Primero me tratas con una cualquiera, me buscas por la maldita nota, ahora quieres que te crea que te importo

-Tú no me importas, me importa mi hijo

-¿Tu hijo?

-Si, ningún Scamander ha crecido sin su familia

-No es tu hijo, y no estaré contigo

-Si lo harás mañana me acompañaras a ver a mis padres, después haremos la fiesta de compromiso y el día de la boda de Zabini y Lovegood, anunciaremos públicamente nuestro compromiso

-Estas Loco, no hare nada de eso

-Te mandare un _imperius_, si es necesario –En sus manos jugaba con la varita, veía en sus ojos esa decisión sabia que lo haría, ahora tendría que casarme con un hombre guapo, rico, que me da regalos que me encantan, que escribe tan romántico pero no me amaba de verdad.

-Demonios –Me quejaba

-No me gusta que te quejes tanto, deja de hablar y comienza a caminar a la recamara –Me señalaba la habitación

-No lo hare

-Porque eres tan terca –Se acercó a mí

-No lo soy –Sentía su aroma, tan fresco y varonil

-Si lo eres –Me tomo por la cintura

-Que no –Tome su brazos quería empujarlo, pero sentir esos brazos tan bien trabajados, me quede un momento

-Obedéceme –Su aliento golpeo mi rostro

-Odio que me manden –Mi respiración se agitaba

-Acostúmbrate –Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, beso mi cuello y fue bajando lentamente por mis hombros, mi cuerpo se estremeció, me tomo entre sus brazos llevándome a su recamara, sus ojos me encantaban, me bajo y con suavidad apoye mis pies, el tomo con ambas manos mi rostro besándome, ese beso era tierno y apasionado tan perfecto, le quite su saco y desabroche su camisa, sentir ese pecho marcado fue electricidad en mi cuerpo, un fuego recorría mi cuerpo, deje que me desnudara, y cada que besaba una parte de mi piel me provocaba unos gemidos de placer.

En cuanto sus besos se entretuvieron en mi entrepierna, me perdí en una sensación de placer y éxtasis, mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes termine varias veces, se entretuvo en mis pechos, mientras se adentraba en mi fue mucho más placentero, y esas embestidas suaves en un inicio después más rápidas eran maravilloso, después de que termine lo hizo él, quedamos recostados reponiéndonos del momento, ¿así será mi vida de ahora en adelante? Esta bien, me sacrificare.

Así lo hicimos ambos sacrificándonos, después de la boda de Lovegood, que por cierto nunca publique nada de ellos, como sustituto anuncie mi boda que seria dos semanas después, entre mi madre, suegra y yo, arreglamos una boda de ensueño

Seguía sacrificándome por el bien de mi familia, escuche de casualidad a Blaise cuando le decía a Luna que mientras estas embarazada tenias que seguir teniendo relaciones para que el bebé pensara que sus padres se aman, se lo conté a Lavander por lo que seguíamos sacrificándonos cada noche, después de que nació Peter, no queríamos solo un hijo así que nuevamente nos sacrificábamos para tener uno más.

-Bueno solo sabemos que mi padrino Blaise tuvo que ver –Emyli comento

-Maldito Blaise, ¿que por tu culpa me he de casar con esa loca?

-Lo dudo, sabes que en nosotros un _imperius_ no sirve

-Te he de matar, si con eso evito casarme con ella

-Yo te ayudo, en cuanto recupere mi varita –Lavander comento al oír el plan de Scamander

-Antes un _crucio_ te mandare –Scamander seguía amenazando

-No creo que duela mucho –Blaise se burlaba

-Tal vez dos juntos, si te duela –Lavander apoyaba la tortura

-Basta o volvemos a un hechizo ¿Mama y papá? –Emily amenaza con varita levantada, ambos se sentaron maldiciendo entre dientes

-Mientras tus padres terminan de planear las formas de tortura en contra de esa serpiente, me explicas Adrien que tienes que ver con mi princesa –George escudriñaba al chico

-Artemis es mi novia señor –Adrien se sonrojo ligeramente

-¡Pero solo tiene 17 años, es una niña! –George gritaba enojado

-Papá solo somos novios –Artemis tomo la mano de Adrien

-Sigue sin agradarme la idea –George se cruzo de brazos

-Vaya George, ¿decías de emparentar con serpientes? –Percy se burlo de su hermano

-No empieces Percy, que una maldición te va a caer

-Papá deja en paz a mi tío Percy, él si esta emparentado con los Scamander

-¿Qué? –Grito Percy y Daphne

-Si papas, ahora soy Molly Scamander –Molly se acercó, de la mano izquierda un pequeño caminaba a su lado y un bebe en brazos, el pequeño corrió llegando a los brazos de Peter, quien gustoso le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Les presento a Fred Scamander Weasley tiene tres años–El pequeño era rubio de ojos azules, tenia unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz, era un niño hermoso.

-Ella es Mercy de seis meses –Molly destapo a su pequeña, mostrando a una bebecita de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules, tambien una bebe hermosa, Molly bajo con ella dándosela a Daphne, ella y Scamander estaban maravillados por la belleza de su nieta. Fred corrió a estar cerca de su abuelo Percy y sus tíos Fred y George

Los chicos se fueron dejando a los bebes, cada vez quedaban menos con túnicas en su rostro, pero entre ellos, el nerviosismo era mayor.

-¿Quién continua? –Jamie pregunto

-No creo que sea buena idea continuar

-Vamos, confíen en Merlin –John hablo

-Como si fuera a aparecer y ayudarnos

-Sabemos que nuestros padres no se llevaban bien en la escuela, como demonios les decimos que terminaran juntos

-Tal vez, no era tan malo con piensan –Venus comento

-¿Segura? Te recuerdo que tus papas ni siquiera les comentaron lo mal que se llevaban, los papas de Scamander no se conocían, los Longbottom solo tenían pequeñas diferencias ¿Te imaginas los nuestros?

-Sé que da miedo, bueno hay que tener miedo, pero siguen esperando a que salgan –Emily les dijo

-Esperemos ninguno termine en la enfermería, incapaz de tener hijos ya que no naceriamos

Cinco chicos caminaron hasta el centro del escenario, todos estaban expectantes ante lo que pasaría, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ni siquiera los profesores se movían de su lugar, muchas sorpresas esta noche se estaban llevando y no querían perder detalle, en cuanto comenzó esto sintieron que era un pesadilla, los Gryffindor estaba emparentando con los Slytherin, pero después internamente la idea les estaba gustando, parecía que las cosas cambiarían para bien, aunque en este momento todos tenían ganas de matarse.

-Buenas Noches –La voz dulce y suave de una chica se escucho, con cierto temor bajo su túnica dejando ver a una jovencita de piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo, era una joven muy bella, tenia cerrado sus ojos y de esa manera siguió hablando.

-Mi nombre es Aurora, tengo 19 años estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, estuve en el equipo de quiddicht como buscadora, ahora trabajo en un equipo de quiddicht de manera profesional en la misma posición

-¡Otra Weasley! –George grito de emoción

-Cuéntanos nena ¿quien son tus padres? –Charlie pregunto emocionado

-Weasley –un suspiro soltó la chica –Es mi segundo apellido

-¡Ginny! –Harry grito emocionado, viendo a su pelirroja

-¿Te pasa algo nena? ¿Por qué tienes tus ojos cerrados? –Molly miraba intrigada a la chica, Aurora solo meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, se mordió el labio inferior y abrió despacio sus ojos

-Por Merlín y Morgan juntos –McGonallag soltó, el comedor contuvo el aliento, todos conocían esos ojos, en un segundo de manera sincronizada se escucho cuando todos voltearon mirando la mesa de Slytherin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Les dejo este ultimo por hoy, ¿espero les haya gustado?, así que espero sus reviews_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	17. Theodoro Nott

-Ginny –Con voz triste hablo Hermione

-Es mentira, es mentira, no es posible –La pelirroja se levanto

-No mamá, no es mentira –Un chico bajo su túnica era alto, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo, se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto por los ojos eran cafés como los de Ginny

-Mi nombre es Arthur Nott Weasley y soy el mayor

-Esto nunca, nunca pasara –Theo se levanto mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Ginny

-Yo creo que si –Otros dos chicos se bajaron su túnica, eran altos de piel blanca, ojos miel como su padre y cabello rojo, unos gemelos muy guapos –Miguel y yo, no nacimos así porque si

-Basta, esto es horrible –Ginny se paseaba de un lado a otro

-Pues muy horrible dudo que haya sido –Una chica de piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel, miraba a su madre pasearse –Edwin te lo acaba de decir, ninguno nació así de la nada

-Denisse deja que mamá y papá, asimilen las cosas –Arthur miraba seriamente a su hermana, Denisse solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡De seguro alguna poción me diste para que te sacara de la pobreza! –Nott le grito a Ginny, ella camino hasta Nott y le soltó un golpe con puño cerrado, rompiéndole el labio y tirándolo al suelo.

-Infeliz ¿Tú crees que necesito tu maldito dinero? –Ginny le espetaba, los chicos al ver a sus padres discutir, estuvieron atentos a cualquier eventualidad, conocían a su madre y tenían miedo de la reacción de ella

-Maldita ¿Qué te has creído? –Nott se levanto, pero un nuevo golpe lo derribo

-No me insulte, idiota

-¿pero quien te crees?

-Papa deja de insultar a mamá –Miguel le dijo

-Si ves para haya –Edwin señalo la mesa de Gryffindor –Te darás cuenta que ningún Weasley se ha movido ¿Tu porque crees?

-Aparte de que mamá es excelente en duelos –Denisse comento como si nada

-Creció entre siete hombres, sabe defenderse con y sin Varita –Arthur le dijo

-Yo que tú, trato con mayor respeto a tu futura esposa –Aurora comento –Mira que mamá esta siendo benevolente, solo te ha roto el labio y la nariz, pero si la haces enojar pondrás en riesgo nuestra concepción –Su hija le señalo cierta parte

-¿La defienden? –Nott pregunto desde el suelo

-Haber papá si te hemos dicho que trates a mamá con respeto, es por tu propio bien –Miguel le dijo como lo más obvio

-Entonces encierren en algún lado a esa lo... Mujer –Nott corrigió antes de que otro golpe arruinara su rostro

-A mí no me van a encerrar, al único que hay que matar en este segundo eres tú –Ginny le gritaba

-¿Cómo demonios es que tu y yo tendremos cinco hijos? –Nott se levanto del suelo –Si no podemos convivir un minuto juntos

-¿Qué se yo? ¿Y de seguro ustedes no dirán nada? –Ginny miraba a los cinco chicos, quienes meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Siendo sinceros mamá –Denisse le hablo –Nunca hemos conocido del todo la historia

-Así es –Edwin confirmo, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Te odio –Ginny se sentía impotente ante la situación

-No eres la única, también te odio zanahoria menor

-No empieces o de tu linda cara no quedara nada –Ginny le amenazo con puño levantado

-Estas, loca

-Serpiente rastrera

-Leona enjaulada

-Arrogante

-Engreída

-Por Morgana ¿Cómo paso esto? –Ginny pregunto al aire

-Es algo que nosotros también quisiéramos saber –Sus hijos los veían como unos desconocidos.

Como le dolía ver sufrir a su amigo, casi hermano pero no podía hacer nada, ser un espectador fue muy duro, él tuvo que recoger el cuerpo casi inerte de Draco y llevarlo con su madre para que lo curara, sus manos quedaron manchadas de sangre de su amigo, solo las limpio con su túnica, al regresar al salón escucho que ahora estarían con algún mortifago ayudándolos en las misiones que el señor obscuro les mandara, a él le toca Rookwood amigo de su padre, pero tan maldito como él

La maldición _imperius_ era la favorita del mortifago, le gustaba jugar con sus victimas antes de matarlas, tantas veces vio usar esa maldición que la sentía en la punta de su lengua, no se creía capaz de usar otra cosas que no fuera esa palabra primero.

Voldemort después de torturar a Ollivander desapareció por un tiempo, mientras el mortifago le gustaba torturar a los magos en el ministerio, a todos aquellos que iban a juicio por ser sangre sucia, bailaban, cantaban, se golpeaban, los hacia lastimarse a sí mismos, ya cansado del juego un avada era el alivio para el cuerpo lastimado de los torturados.

Entro un señor calculaba unos cuarenta años con un pequeño en su mano, distraídamente seguía el disque juicio. El señor era muggle pero su esposa que murió en el parto era una sangre pura, el pedía que a su pequeño nada se le hiciera que lo dejara en paz, Rookwood aburrido lanzo la maldición, lo hizo bailar, brincar, golpearse contra la pared, pero después lo obligo a lanzar un _crucio_ en contra del pequeño, en cuanto vio las lagrimas del pequeño, se recordó así mismo a la edad de tres años, ahí empezó su entrenamiento esa maldita palabra que su padre repetía cada que la maldición a travesaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo fue resistiendo con el tiempo y después le siguieron las demás maldiciones para hacerlo fuerte contra todas, la _imperius_ no le hacia efecto su mente estaba muy bien protegida.

Dolor, sufrimiento, pero ante todo una rabia incontenible sintió cuando vio al pequeño torcer su cuerpo a causa del dolor, levanto su varita y un rayo verde atravesó el cuerpo del señor.

-¿Qué te pasa apenas nos estábamos divirtiendo? –Rookwood le grito

-Deja en paz al niño

-Hago con mis victimas lo que se me da la gana

-Deja al niño

-No me mandas

-_Imperi_… -Rookwood no puedo lanzar la maldición un rayo le impacto antes, este se retorcía de dolor

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? –Rookwood adolorido hablo

-Te dije que dejes al niño

-Infeliz –En un segundo una serpiente de humo negro le envolvió, en otro segundo la varita de Nott le apuntaba al cuello y de la solapa de la túnica el joven lo levantaba

-A mí no me insultas y si digo deja al niño, lo vas a hacer ¿Me entendiste? –Nott miraba encolerizado al mortifago

-De acuerdo –Nott lo dejo caer, tomo el cuerpo del niño inerte y salía de la mazmorra

-Te estas ablandando y eso no le gustara a tu padre –Un nuevo _crucio_ atravesó el cuerpo del mortifago

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente que mi varita mate? –Nott le espeto

Rookwood no pudo decir más, con esfuerzo se levantaba del suelo, Theo se llevo al pequeño hasta una pequeña casa donde le curo, sabia que no podía quedarse con el niño, en una ocasión en que entraron a matar en un pueblo muggle, a diestra y siniestra se lanzaron los rayos sin importar quien caían, antes de irse vio a lo lejos a una mujer sostener el cuerpo de un pequeño

Con el niño dormido llego al lugar, no tardo en hallar la casa de la mujer, una habitación desprendía luz se acercó con cautela y observo a la mujer bañada en lagrimas y con una foto en sus manos, se imagino de quien podría ser, sin pensarlo dos veces deposito el cuerpo del pequeño frente a la entrada toco suavemente y se escondió al oír pasos, viendo salir a la mujer dio una mirada tierna y de sorpresa al pequeño, con la mirada buscada a alguien, camino unos pasos alejándose al no ver a nadie regreso junto al pequeño, se acercó con cautela toco su rostro y tomo en brazos al pequeño entrando a la casa, Nott después de eso se fue.

Cada que tenia un tiempo, escondido iba a la casa de la mujer, se alegraba de ver al pequeño feliz al lado de esa mujer, quien también una sonrisa en su rostro tenia, esperaba que algún día cuando él regrese al mundo de la magia tenga la oportunidad de decirle quienes fueron sus padres, aunque era tan incierto el futuro del mundo mágico, Potter desaparecido, Voldemort ganando terreno, al menos unos días de felicidad le regalaba a uno pues de su varita muchos habían muerto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hayyyy! -Como dolio los crucio que me mandaron._

_Espero no haberles decepcionado y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, me despido con cariño y un poco adolorida_

_Anyza Malfoy_

_Espero sus reviews_


	18. Ginevra Weasley

**Ginny**

Meses pasaron de la batalla donde murió Voldemort y su hermano, aun así agradecía estar viva y que la mayoría de las personas amadas lo estuvieran en especial Harry, tanto tiempo lejos y ahora solo seria para ella. Lo malo era su último año en Howarts y no podía estar mucho tiempo con su novio, tenia tantos deberes que pocas veces le escribió a Harry una carta, también el trabajo de él lo absorbía mucho, escribirse fue un lujo.

Feliz estaba que terminaba la escuela, por fin los deberes se acabaron, estaría en casa y lógicamente tendría tiempo para su novio, una semana antes de salir de vacaciones una carta le llego invitándola a ser parte del equipo de las Arpias Holyhead, esa era la mejor noticia que pudo recibir tendría el trabajo de sus sueños, el problema es que requerían de inmediato su presencia la temporada empezaba.

Después de ganar tres de cuatro partidos que jugo como buscadora, firmo el mejor contrato, era una suma considerable lo que se llevaría y tendría trabajo por tres temporadas.

Si las cosas te salen mal, se pueden poner peor

Los entrenamientos le dejaban poco tiempo para Harry casi no lo veía, todo podía ser soportable, pero jamás en su vida tener que soportar al nuevo dueño del equipo Theodoro Nott, ese infeliz que se salvo de ir a Azkaban, después de la batalla apareció en San Mungo, alguien lo derribo y su varita no fue encontrada, no pudieron imputarle nada solo que llevara la marca de ex mortifago, pero la mayoría de los Slytherin la tenia al igual que los padres, vaya que para ella era una maldición que ese mortifago no este en Azkaban, se estaba volviendo exigente con el equipo, pero más con ella.

-Desquiten su sueldo –Theo les gritaba

-Llevamos cuatro horas soportando el sol –Ginny le grito desde arriba

-Sera más, si no juegan bien

-Maldita sea, acabamos como las mejores en siglos, la temporada pasada

-Suerte tuvieron

-¿Suerte infeliz?

-Si, suerte

-No hemos descansado nada desde que acabo la temporada

-Ni descansaran ya les dije

Ginny ya había bajado de su escoba para discutir por milésima ocasión contra el dueño del equipo, aquel tipo no les había dado vacaciones desde que termino la temporada y los entrenamientos eran muy extenuantes

-Yo me largo

-Tú de aquí no te mueves

-Estoy cansada y soy la mejor

-No eres nada

-¿Te lo demuestro nuevamente? –Ginny le miraba enojada, se acercó a su oído –¿O tienes miedo serpiente rastrera?

-Maldita –Susurro Theo –Esta vez te arrepentirás

Como cada día cansada Ginny provocaba a la serpiente para que terminaran ambos sobre las escobas atrapando la Snicht, y ese era el momento en que los demás salían corriendo, durante 20 minutos todos desaparecían, cuando el dueño era apaleado por la pelirroja salía hecho una furia y solo esa mujer era capaz de enfrentar su enojo, por eso todos salían corriendo.

El viento le daba en la cara, un abanico de fuego vio pasar a su lado, nuevamente ese perfume de flores silvestres le golpeaba al estar cerca de ella, ese aroma de viento estremecía su cuerpo, provocando que ella le ganara, como no iba a enojarse si no lograba controlar su cuerpo cuando esa pelirroja estaba a centímetros de él

Bajo nuevamente enojado, su impotencia era algo que le perturbaba, a él un Nott que enfrento lo peor, frente a una mujer se estremecía y no podía hacer nada, su cerebro podía gritar ignórala, pero su maldito cuerpo reaccionaba distinto, esperaba que después de unos días se acostumbrara, por eso no las había dejado tener vacaciones, pero cada día empeoraba.

Se sirvió un vaso con Whisky de fuego, ni siquiera lo saboreaba solo sentía como ardía en su garganta, se paseo por su despacho parecía que tenia ganas de hacerle un hoyo, cansado se recostó sobre un sillón, tres vasos más de Whisky entraron en su cuerpo.

Tomo sus cosas, pretendía salir de ahí como cada día, antes tomo un nuevo vaso pero la entrada de una lechuza a su oficina, provoco que se lo tirara encima maldijo su suerte, dejo el pergamino entre sus cosas y se dirigió a uno de los sanitarios de varones, solo pretendía cambiarse, pero se le antojo bañarse dejo su cosas dentro de un casillero abierto, el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos, queriá que el agua se llevara todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones.

Cansada y feliz estaba, nuevamente le había dado una paliza a la serpiente rastrera, pero aun el infeliz las agoto otro día más, esperaba no tener que renunciar, ser buscadora era su sueño, amaba jugar quiddicht, pero si seguía con esos entrenamientos su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho, necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia, caminaba rumbo a la salida con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, escucho agua cayendo en los baños de los varones, nadie más quedaba solo la serpiente, pero esa no usaba esos baños, tal vez alguien descuidado dejo la llave abierta, entro con la intención de cerrarla, no encontró ningún articulo personal fuera de los casilleros, así que sola se creyó estar.

Se maldijo todo el camino de regreso, después de una cena rápida y un mal descanso llego al entrenamiento, deseo con su alma que no apareciera ese hombre hoy, que sus múltiples negocios lo hubieran retrasado o requerido en otra parte, lo vio venir con ese andar tan sigiloso, ¿porque tenia que usar trajes a la medida? Recordó esa espalda ancha marcada como el agua caía en ella

N_o te quites el saco, por favor,_ como deseo con todas sus fuerzas pero lo vio quitárselo suavemente y dejarlo a un costado doblandolo de lado, para evitar futuras arrugas, esa maldita camisa azul marcaba esos brazos tan perfectos, sentía que sus ojos fueran rayos X, no veía la tela, solo recordaba esa piel blanca, ese perfecto trasero, las piernas marcadas y fuertes, su respiración se aceleró, lo único bueno es que solo lo había visto de espaldas, pero esa imagen no salía por nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por los crucios, Tarantallegra, quede cansada y adolorida, pero aun así les agradezco por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiendo y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado_

_Anyza Malfoy  
_


	19. Maldito Maldita Maldiciones

**Maldito + Maldita = Maldiciones**

_Maldito, infeliz, desgraciado, ¿Por qué tienes un cuerpo, capaz de provocar malos pensamientos?_ Pero en cuanto su mente comenzaba a imaginarse algo más, ella detenía esos pensamientos, aquel día solo por milímetros le gano, cuando siempre era una ventaja amplia.

Salió de inmediato del estadio. hasta su casa se baño y relajo un poco, pero aun así estaba enojada consigo misma su entrenamiento fue malo y todo por culpa de la serpiente, a veces pensaba que él lo había hecho apropósito pero de inmediato desechaba la idea, la culpable era ella por entrar al baño.

Durante días sus entrenamientos sentía que eran un asco no era capaz de concentrarse, toda su mente estaba en ese recuerdo y aquella serpiente rastrera usando trajes a la medida viéndose tan guapo, no ayudaba en nada.

Aquel día no lo reto, no quiso acercarse a él ni un milímetro, sus noches estaban matándola, tenia que poner una distancia prudente.

Después de seis horas de juego extenuante las dejo ir, todas cansadas y malhumoradas, se fueron directo a sus casas.

Ver a sus jugadoras tan cansadas y maldiciendo, supo que era hora de darles tan merecidas vacaciones, solo una semana antes de la temporada las llamaría, no tenia un mal equipo todo lo contrario y él tenia que dejarlas descansar o en verdad perderían, cerca de la chimenea donde todas se despedían esperando verse mañana, él les alegro el día diciéndoles que las esperaba una semana antes de la temporada, todas gritaron y recibió pequeños besos robados en sus mejillas, entraron de inmediato a la chimenea desapareciendo, espero un largo rato en ese lugar para ver a la única jugadora que no escucho la noticia, la pelirroja.

Sintió que ya era mucho tiempo y ella no aparecía, camino a los vestuarios sus pasos causaban eco en las paredes, llamo varias veces pero nadie le contesto, entro al lugar con cautela pero no había nadie, a unos pasos estaba de salir cuando una sombra vio pasar, miro por la ventana ella seguía fuera volando, se quedo observando como el viento jugaba con esa cabellera de fuego, parecía un fénix su vuelo era tan grácil que nadie notaba la escoba solo a ella, parecía una danza perfectamente sincronizada.

Por una ventana cercana entro, dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero escucho su voz decir _maldita serpiente_, se quedo en su lugar esperaba entender que decía, porque definitivamente era de él a quien se refería, solo segundos se detuvo para escuchar, tarde se dio cuenta cuando vio la espalda desnuda de ella mientras caminaba a la regadera, maravillado se quedo observando esa piel blanca con pequeñas pecas en sus hombros ese pelo tapando una parte de la espalda, ese trasero tan bien proporcionado, las piernas largas y torneadas. Ella volteo de inmediato sintiendo su mirada.

-¿Maldita serpiente que haces aquí? –Con un hechizo no verbal, atrajo su varita

-Te estuve buscando

-Debiste esperar afuera –ella le apuntaba con varita alzada

-Lo hice, pero me canse de esperarte

-Que conveniente

-Es verdad, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Yo creo que si, estas en nuestros vestuarios o que te crees ¿Qué por pagarnos tienes derecho sobre nosotras?

-Deja de decir estupideces

-¿Sigo sin entender que haces aquí?

-Ya te dije, solo quería avisarte que ya están de vacaciones

-Ya era hora que recordaras, que somos personas no animales

-Basta, solo he querido que sean mejores cada día

-¿Mejores hasta casi matarnos de cansancio? Se nota que no conoces el concepto de mejorar y matar, pero que espero de un mortifago –Nott se acercó a ella, la punta de la varita le tocaba el pecho

-No eres quien para juzgarme

-Para mi desgracia, si yo te hubiera juzgado estarías en Azkaban junto a tus padres

-No me compares con esos

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué no moriste en la batalla?

-Hazlo ahora lanza el Avada

-No soy tú –Ginny bajo su varita camino a un lado de él, quería irse, el tomo su cintura volteándola le tomo su cuello y la beso, ella quiso quitárselo pero la otra mano de él tomo su varita y suavemente se la quito, ese beso encendió fuego en sus venas, su cuerpo reaccionaba como leña seca, escucho la varita caer al suelo, después la caricias de él recorriendo su piel, el fuego era intenso, no pudo más y se dejo llevar, también deseaba seguir probando esa miel de sus labios, sin miedo abrió su camisa de un tirón, acaricio esa piel con la que soñaba cada noche, aferro sus manos a sus brazos, en un momento sintió cuando la tomo de su trasero levantándola y pegándola a la pared, su labios comenzaron a besar su cuello.

Bajo hasta sus senos donde el placer entro como marea, sus gemidos no podía detenerlos, esa manera de tocarla de chupar sus pezones la perdían en un mar de deseo, aferrarse a sus hombros con las uñas estaban dejando la marca de ese fuego, no creyó sentir más pero en cuanto él entro en ella, un grito soltó, su cuerpo se arqueaba presa de una excitación mayor, llegar al climax era subir al cielo mismo, se dejo caer sobre él, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, esperaron hasta que se calmaron, sin decir más el salió de ahí, ella se vistió rápido y también corrió quería escapar de lo que hizo.

Pero un incendio no se apaga con un vaso de agua, le era imposible dejar de pensar en él, quería nuevamente esos besos, esos labios en su piel, loca se estaba volviendo y merecido lo tenía había engañado a Harry.

De improvisto visito a Harry en su trabajo, la recibió con alegría y un abrazo, mal se sintió ella, la platica fluyo por momentos pero un beso robado le mostro un vacío, él no encendió nada, no provoco ni pizca de algo.

En cuanto se separaron un suspiro soltaron y de manera inconsciente lo dijeron

-No son sus besos –Ambos se miraron, un rubor se extendió en sus mejillas, ambos agacharon la mirada avergonzados

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas, en verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y no decepcionarlos, como siempre esperare, que me regalen un minuto de su tiempo y me escriban para saber que les parece._

_Y un gracias a los que la tienen en favoritos y tambien estoy en autores favoritos, gracias_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	20. Chantaje

**Chantaje**

-Ginny perdóname, te falle –Harry le dijo de manera suave

-Harry yo también te falle

-Vaya, creo que solo nos aferramos a un recuerdo –Harry miraba su escritorio

-Un bello recuerdo, pero incapaz de sostener un amor

-Te quiero, pero esto es algo diferente

-Lo sé, te entiendo

-¿Puedes seguir siendo mi hermanita?

-¿Puedes seguir siendo mi hermano?

-Con gusto lo seré –Ambos se abrazaron

-¿Iras a la boda de Luna? –Ginny pregunto

-Claro, casi me da un infarto cuando vi con quien se casaba ¿Cómo se fijo en una serpiente?

-Si es algo difícil de creer –Si era como la serpiente que a ella le robaba sus sueños, entendía perfectamente porque Luna se casaba con una.

En la boda de Luna, su sorpresa fue grande en cuanto se entero que Lavander se casaba con Scamander, otro pura sangre de elite, ese chico entraba en el grupo de los especiales, y arrogantes, pero que se le iba a hacer. Vio a esa serpiente con traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata azul, se veia muy guapo y recordo ese momento en los vestuarios, claro solo fue un ¨lapsus-brutus¨, nada más.

Después de partir los novios a la luna de miel, no quiso quedarse más, se despidió de sus amigos, como no tenia ganas de llegar a su casa, todavía era temprano camino unos pasos, pero alguien tomo su brazo sintió la sensación de desaparición, en cuanto piso tierra unos brazos la sostuvieron, ese aroma la desarmo no le importo donde estaba solo miro esos ojos color miel y se dejo besar, ese fuego de inmediato hizo presencia tan solo con el roce de sus labios, ese aroma creo un incendio en todo su cuerpo.

Los encuentros clandestinos eran todos los días. El regreso del equipo, las pelea, la huida de todos, permitía en su oficina o los vestuarios los encuentros.

-¿Necesito una esposa? –Nott le soltó de golpe mientras se vestía

-Dime como la quieres, tal vez encuentre alguna y te aviso

-Tiene que ser una jugadora, mi gente cree que eso le dará un plus al equipo y claro a mí

-A Jessica le gustas, con gusto aceptara –Ginny se vestía tranquilamente

-Tienes que ser tú

-¿Yo? Ni loca

-Eres la mejor y la más querida en el equipo

-Desde mañana jugare mal

-Pues aun así, serás tú

-Ja, ni soñando

-Lo harás

-Claro que no

-Te quedan dos temporadas más

-Te pagare

-Es cara la baja del contrato

-Lo pagare

-No volverás a jugar

-¿Me chantajeas?

-Necesito cuidar mis negocios

-Idiota –Ginny tomaba sus cosas para salir

-Más te vale que mañana ganes, al final del partido anunciaremos nuestro compromiso

-Imbécil –Theo reía ante el enojo de la pelirroja, como adoraba a esa mujer, esa belleza de fuego igual que su personalidad, era la única que lo reto, que le ganaba y todavía para rematar provocaba que la deseara con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, tenia que ver la manera de tenerla a su lado así fuera por la fuerza y que mejor manera que un chantaje.

Si la gente se reponía de la noticia de Percy Weasley y Daphne Greengrass, sin palabras se quedaron al saberse la boda de Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini, después la sorpresa les soltaron que dos personalidades tan distintas como Rolf Scamander y Lavander Brown se casaban era para apenas recuperar su ritmo cardiaco, pero de verdad un infarto les daba al ver ganar a las Arpias y después al dueño del equipo con su jugadora favorita comprometiéndose, pero era de dominio publico su odio, en que punto se perdieron.

-Ginevra Weasley –Nott desde la sala llamaba a su esposa

-¿Me regalaras algo por cumplir un mes de casados? –Ginny miraba la caja que tenían en las manos

-Ábrela

-¿Un vestido?

-Dentro de un mes celebraremos el aniversario del equipo, quiero que lo uses

-Idiota

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto el color rojo?

-Que esta cosa no me quedara en un mes

-¿Y eso?

-Tendrás que comprarme otro, pero de maternidad

-¿Estas embarazada?

-No, solo me gustan los vestidos holgados, claro que estoy embarazada tengo dos meses

-¿Estabas embarazada cuando nos casamos?

-Un mes de nuestra boda y dos meses de embarazo ¿Te queda claro o te explico con varitas?

-Mañana cambio el vestido

-Mandare a un elfo para que cambie tus cosas al cuarto de invitados

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy embarazada, ya te daré un heredero

-Sabes escuche a Scamander decirle a Lavander, que si tienes relaciones durante el embarazo, el bebé creerá que sus padres se aman.

-¿En serio?

-Pregúntale si quieres

-Todo sea por el bebé, al menos te soportare con uno

-Pero quiero un hijo por cada negocio

-¿Qué? Tienes muchos negocios

-Bueno, pero no me conformare con uno

-Te odio

-Yo igual

Cada oportunidad que tenían demostraban ese odio entregándose en esa pasión. Ginny le amenazo que no habría sexo si su hijo no se llamaba Arthur, Theo tuvo que ceder, quería mucho sus negocios eso le hizo saber a ella, con dolor y pesar permitió que su primogénito llevara el nombre de su suegro, pero se desquito no dejando que la cuarentena terminara por ese motivo al año un mes nacieron los gemelos Miguel y Edwin, pero Aurora tardo en anunciarse y dos años después Zoe llego. Theo no cabía de la felicidad sus hijos eran tan maravillosos, sus princesas la alegría de su vida, pero esa mujer de fuego que tenia cada noche hacían perfecta su vida.

-¿No se como demonios te aguantare? –Nott le espeto

-¿No se como demonios no te matare, en cuanto recupere mi varita?

-Habría forma de que dejen de amenazarse, nos gustaría presentarnos bien

-Serpiente –Ginny dio la vuelta regresando a su lugar

-Gata salvaje –Theo también regreso a su lugar

-Gracias –Los cinco chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno como les dije mi nombre es Arthur en honor a mi abuelo –El señor Arthur se seco unas lagrimas traviesas –tengo 23 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin, jugué en el equipo de Quiddicht como buscador, ahora soy dueño de algunos de equipos de quiddicht

-Nosotros –Miguel hablo –Tenemos 22 años, estudiamos en Howarts, nuestra casa fue Gryffindor, fuimos premios anuales, estuvimos en el equipo de quiddicht como bateadores, ahora ambos manejamos algunos negocios de la familia.

-Mi nombre es Zoe estudio en Howarts mi casa es Slytherin, no juego quiddicht, soy prefecta y espero lograr ser premio anual

-Suéltalo Zoe –Su padre miraba como se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior

-Solo tengo novio papá y tú lo adoras

-¿Quiénes Zoe?

-Después lo conocerás

-¿Y tu Aurora? –Ginny le pregunto

-Lo conocerán después, mami

-¿Eso me suena a que lo odio? –Nott comento

- Claro que no papá, ustedes adoran a nuestros novios

-Si claro

-Theodoro Nott, deja en paz a las niñas

-Deja de mandarme

-Compórtate

-Basta los dos –Miguel hablo –Mejor les presento a mi novia –Theo y Ginny miraba con mayor atención a su hijo –Lisa

La chica tímidamente se acercó tomando la mano de su novio

-Auch… Es una niña –Blaise golpeo a Theo

-No es mi culpa

-Es tu hijo

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Más te vale que la cuide o lo mato a ti y a él –Zabini señalo al susodicho

-¿Ya oíste hee? –Theo señalaba a su hijo

-Deja de amenazar a mi hijo –Ginny le gritaba a Theo

-También es mi hijo

-Entonces defiéndelo

-Lo hago

-No se nota

-¿Por Merlín como es que viviremos juntos? –Nott miraba el techo

-Ya cállate

-No me calles

-Les presento a mi familia –Arthur se hizo oír a través de los gritos de sus padres, en el acto ambos dejaron de gritar y miraban expectantes

Irene camino con una pequeña de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos miel, una nena muy tierna

-Ella es Melina tiene 2 años – De la mano de su papá se acercó a Ginny, quien encantada la tomo en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, era tan linda, después se la dejo a su mamá.

-¿Tu Edwin? –Nott le pregunto al chico

-Solo tengo novia, te la presentare después

Los seis chicos dieron vuelta y se alejaron de escenario, se acercaron a los chicos que faltaban

-Mis condolencias para el que siga – Zoe comento

-La necesitaremos

-No se desanimen –Frank comento

-En serio Frank, estas ciego o no viste como reaccionaron los papas de Aurora, crees que correremos con suerte

-Como siento que no vayan a nacer –Venus les miraba con ternura

-Gracias por tu sinceridad

-El problema es ¿Quién le seguirá?

Su miedo era palpable, nadie quería moverse, ni siquiera acercase un poco al centro del escenario

-Lamento decirles que alguien tendrá que ir –Henry les decía

-Tendremos que hacerlo a la manera muggle –Artemis comento, todos le miraban sin entender a que se refería

-Ave María dame puntería, Padre nuestro que salga esto –Con su dedo señalaba a los chicos restantes

-¿De donde sacaste semejante tontería?

-Papá nos llevo al Zoologico muggle, quería ver algunas especies para las nuevas criaturas que salieran de los huevos de sorpresa, había dos niñas que estaban escogiendo entre ver las aves o las serpientes, como cada una quería cosas diferentes de esa manera escogieron, bueno empecemos otra vez

-Ave María dame puntería, padre nuestros que salga esto, ni modo les toca

-Fue trampa debiste empezar por nosotros

-Dejen de quejarse y muévanse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y ante todo por seguir esta loca historia

Anyza Malfoy


	21. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Cuatro chicos caminaron al centro del escenario, ello sentían la tensión en el aire, el silencio era absoluto.

-Buenas noches –Una chica de mediana estatura, con cierto temblor en sus manos, dejo caer su túnica, su piel era blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, una joven muy bella, los comentarios a su belleza se hicieron presentes.

-Mi nombre es Jeniffer, soy la pequeña de la familia tengo 17 años estudie en Howarts mi casa es Gryffindor –El comedor miraba la mesa de los leones, buscando a alguien que se pareciera a la chica, pero no hallaban a nadie, sin embargo con quijada atorada una chica miraba a la joven, no podía creer que estuviera en Gryffindor, deseo con el alma que ella estuviera equivocada y la chica mencionara a otra persona como su mamá.

-Buenas noches –Un chico dejo ver su rostro, piel blanca, cabello negro azabache y alborotado, ojos azules, los suspiros de las chicas comenzaron, ahora sabían quien era el padre

-Mi nombre es James tengo 24 años estudie en Howarts, mi casa fue Gryffindor, estoy casado –La decepción de las chicas se escucho –Ahora trabajo en el ministerio con Auror.

-Buenas noches –Otra chica saludo, bajo su túnica dejando ver a una hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes, no había duda, ahora todos miraban a Harry pues los ojos de la chica eran iguales a los suyos

-Mi nombre es Katherine tengo 19 años, estudie en Howarts, ahora trabajo como modelo profesional en el mundo mágico.

-Harry son tus hijos –Ginny le dijo con emoción en su voz, Harry no salía de su asombro, le parecía increíble ver esos chicos frente a él.

-Disculpa nena en ¿que casa estuviste en Howarts? –George pregunto

-Buenas noches -Una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro, se mostro altiva, los halagos a su belleza provoco que se sintiera orgullosa y vanidosa.

-Mi nombre es Lily tengo 21 años, estudie en Howarts, ahora trabajo en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica

-Discu… -Fred no pudo continuar

-Buenas noches –El ultimo chico se bajo la túnica dejado ver a un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y usaba lentes

-Mi nombre es Albus Severus tengo 23 años, estudie en Howarts, estuve en el equipo de quiddicht, en la posición de guardian-Albus dio un suspiro –Al igual que mis hermanas nuestra casa fue Slytherin –Un silencio incomodo quedo, la mayoría miraba ahora la mesa de las serpientes, pero no hallaban a quien podía parecerse los chicos, todos tenia facciones de Harry

-Mi nombre –Lily hablo –Completo es Astoria Lilian

-¿Te vas a casar con esa serpiente? –Ginny le grito a Harry

-Mira quien lo dice, otra que también se casara con una

-Pero tú, casarte con esa cosa

-No me reclames nada Ginny, que estas en la misma que yo

-No puedo creerlo

-Yo tampoco

Del otro lado del comedor, exactamente en la mesa de Slytherin

-¿Te casaras con Potter? –Daphne le grito a su hermana

-Mejor cállate Daphne, tú te casaras con un Weasley

-Pero tú te quedaras con el cara rajada

-Y tú con el prefecto perfecto

-Mejor, que con esa cosa

-¿Estas segura, mira que se ve que es un aburrido?

-Pero él es Harry Potter, me meto en problemas cada dos minutos, acérrimo enemigo

-Mejor enemigo, que casarme con traidor a la sangre

-Es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, insufrible huérfano, su madre fue muggle, es un mestizo

-Oye no insultes a Harry –Hermione le grito a Daphne

-No te metas arbusto con patas

-No insultes a mi amiga –Ginny grito

-Ginevra Weasley no te metas –Theo le siguió

-Tú te callas o tu linda cara me la pagas

-No empieces Ginevra, que olvidare que eres mujer

-Inténtalo, y alguien visitara la enfermería hoy y no seré yo

-Ya cállate Zanahoria menor –Daphne grito

-Greengrass, respeta a mi familia –Percy grito

-Tú no me mandas

-No me obligues

-Ya basta –Astoria grito, se levanto de su lugar acercándose a Harry –No me casare con un mestizo

-Ni yo con una serpiente odiosa –Harry le espeto

-Huérfano

-Rastrera

-No me insultes –Astoria levanto la mano intentando cachetear a Harry, pero él otro siendo bueno como buscador, vio venir su mano y la detuvo

-Suéltame –Astoria Grito

-Estas loca –Harry le espeto

-Suelta a mi hermana –Daphne se levanto, camino hacia ellos

-Ni te metas lombriz de agua puerca –Ginny le grito

-Ahora si te mato –Daphne camino acercándose a Ginny

-Daphne compórtate

-Deja en paz a Daphne, tu hermana necesita una lección –Theo grito

-El único que recibirá una lección serás tú –Los gemelos se levantaron

Arriba del escenario los chicos movían sus varitas de un lado a otro, no sabían que hacer, detrás de ellos varias varitas levantadas, en cuanto vieron que Zabini, Theo y Daphne se levantaron acercándose a los gemelos, Percy y Ginny, no les quedo de otra que lanzar un hechizo a cada uno, de paso a Harry y Astoria

-Sáquenme de aquí –Gritaban

-¡No! –Varios chicos arriba del escenario contestaron, todos meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro, algunos tenían sus dedos en el puente de la nariz reflexionando.

-Aquel que se atreva a decir algo más, también lo metemos en una burbuja –James amenazo al comedor completo, no podía creer que habían tenido que meter a sus padres y familiares en una burbuja, para evitar que se hicieran daño.

-Por Merlín, compórtense –Albus miraba a los que estaban en las burbujas

-Parecen niños –Lily comento

-Sáquenme de aquí –Astoria se quejaba

-No lo haremos mamá, hasta que prometas no decir nada

-¡¿No decir nada? ¿Como aceptar que estaré casada con una cosa rayada?

-Mira lombriz, que tampoco me agrada saber que estaré casado contigo –Harry respondió

-Deja de insultar a mi amiga, cara rajada –Zabini grito

-Zabini cállate –Luna le espeto

-No me calles

-Deja de meterte

-La única que no debería meterse eres tú, Astoria es amiga

-Harry es mi amigo, y digo que te calles

-No lo hare, tengo que defenderla

-Lisa mi niña, podrías callar a tu padre, por favor –Con dulce voz Luna le pidió a su hija, Lisa levanto su varita y mando un hechizo no verbal, en un momento ya no se oía a Zabini, solo se veía sus gestos, aunque por su cara y gestos se podía decir que estaba maldiciendo.

-¡Escuincla, hija de tu re-mamá deja en paz a mi amigo! –Daphne le grito

-¡Greengrass! –Percy grito –¡Deja de decir malas palabras frente a mis hijos!

-Deja en paz a mi hermana –Astoria se metió –Pobretón

-Ya cállate lombriz –Harry rojo de coraje se encontraba –Que esto es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa? A ti te gusta ser el centro de atención, casarte conmigo seguirías siéndolo

-Harry no necesita esa mala publicidad –Ginny defendió

-Nosotros –Theo comento –No somos mala publicidad, los únicos malos aquí son ustedes

-¿Te atreves a decirme que soy algo malo?

-Si

-La única escoria aquí son ustedes

-No empieces zanahoria –Daphne comento

Hermione solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras veía como discutían sus amigos, los profesores estaban pegados a sus asientos y su voz se había ido de paseo, nadie se atrevía a meterse o decir algo, ni siquiera Ron, él seguía intentando aceptar tan rara situación, después de unos minutos, todo quedo en silencio, arriba del escenario varias varitas estaban levantadas, en las burbujas los chicos solo hacían gestos.

-Ya estaban enojándome –Lorcan comento, mientras guardaba su varita

-No eres el único –James bajo su varita

-Ni pregunten como se enamoraron nuestros padres –Katherine comento

-Que no tenemos ni idea –Lily se cruzo de brazos

Las cosas parecían mejorar cada día con Voldemort muerto, muchos volvían a sonreír y él entre ellos, aunque existía la sombra del dolor por sus amigos, sus muertes no fueron en vano, sus familias podían tener un futuro igual que él.

Solicitar trabajo de Auror fue la mejor forma de seguir, aun quedaban algunos mortifagos, pero nadie tan fuerte como Voldemort o la loca de Bellatrix Lestranger, cada día tenia que lidiar con algún tema de los mortifagos y tener que estar presente en los juicios de cada uno, sus días eran muy extenuantes, poco tiempo paso en la madriguera, prefirió irse a Grimmauld Place estaba más cerca de la entrada al ministerio, la sensación de desaparición no era de su agrado.

Tiempo no tenía ni de escribir unas líneas a su novia, solo sabía que estaba bien por Ron, pero le era imposible saber de manera personal como seguía

Conforme el ministerio fue levantándose, les asignaron más gente para su ayuda, entre ellos una secretaria, para su sorpresa fue Astoria Greengrass, su padre estaba en espera de un juicio, así que su fortuna y propiedades estaban detenidas, sintió lastima por ella, no creo que esa chica se imagino algún día trabajando, al menos él no tendría que lidiar con ella.

Hablo antes de tiempo, su jefe le dejaba a él los expedientes de los mortifagos, tuvo que verse en la obligación de lidiar con esa cosa arrogante que se sentía el ombligo del mundo, él creía que Malfoy era el único capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero estar con ella por diez minutos, le hacia desear más de una vez lanzar un crucio.

Sus dolores de cabeza se hicieron comunes, lo mejor era cuando tenían que salir en la caza de algún mago, siempre se ponía al frente, salir de la oficina era un alivio a su cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Espero no decepcionarlos, mi mayor deseo es que encuentren interesante y agradable la lectura_

_Se que parecemos loros o a veces fastidiamos pidiendoles un reviews, pero de que otra manera puedo seguir creciendo como una escritora amateur, perfecta no soy más sin embargo no quiero molestar con mala escritura o redaccion, las faltas ortograficas me es dificil cuidar al cien, les pido disculpas._

_Les agradezco sus reviews, son muy lindos, me siento motivada a continuar y darles cada dia un capitulo nuevo._

_Gracias por tener esta historia en sus favoritas y su autor_

_Muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	22. Astoria Greengrass

**Astoria Greengrass**

Keacher le hizo un desayuno delicioso pero muy pesado, caminaría, en cuanto abrió la puerta una lluvia suave le hizo saber que lo mejor seria ir con calma, tomo su abrigo y sombrilla, veía a la gente correr intentando evitar la lluvia, las mujeres ensuciarse, los hombres evitaban los charcos por sus zapatos, cerca de la entrada al ministerio la lluvia se soltó con mayor fuerza, todos corrían de un lado a otro, algunos empujones sintió a su paso, a lo lejos vio cuando alguien cayo, por instinto se acercó, era una mujer.

La sombrilla plata no le permitía ver su rostro, pero vio el tacón de su zapatilla negra roto, las medias manchadas de barro, su abrigo blanco mojado, una de sus manos se acercó a su tobillo, se hinco a un lado de la chica, con cuidado tomo su mano para quitarla y ver su tobillo.

-¿Le duele? –Harry Pregunto

-Mucho

-La llevare con un medico

-¿Un que? –Harry hizo a un lado su sombrilla y miro a la chica

-Greengrass

-Potter, déjame

-Estas lastimada, te llevare a San Mungo

-No necesito de tu ayuda –Astoria intento levantarse, el tobillo le dolía y el otro tacón con el agua se deslizo, provocando que se resbalara, Potter la tomo en brazos sosteniéndola.

-Con permiso –Intento alejarse, en cuanto apoyo su pie soltó una maldición, el dolor no lo soportaba

-Entiende, necesito llevarte a San Mungo –No la soltaba

-No necesito tu lastima –Ella una Greengrass, jamás había necesitado de nadie y mucho menos de un rojo y para acabar el disque Héroe del mundo mágico, como odiaba cuando se hacia el humilde.

-No te pregunte –¿Escucho bien? Volteo a verlo, con una mano le sostenía, mientras con la otra guardo sus lentes mojados, discretamente con la varita cerro las sombrillas, la tomo en brazos y camino con ella hasta un callejón, ella pudo ver de cerca su cicatriz solo tenia cierta elevación, no era mucho aun así su rostro era perfectamente simétrico, esos ojos verdes tan profundos, unas esmeraldas enigmáticas no podía negar su hermosura.

No la soltó hasta depositarla en una camilla, la llevaron dentro donde comenzaron a revisarla, le dieron algunas pociones, sabia que en unas horas estaría bien, de paso la regañaron por estar baja de peso, desde que termino la batalla, la muerte de su madre, su padre preso, su hermana y ella trabajando para vivir en una pocilga llamada departamento era horrible, cuando llovía entraba el agua y mojaba todo, el dinero apenas las ayudaba a ellas, así que la comida era la ultima cosa en su lista de prioridades.

Cansada, le pidió a una enfermera una poción para descansar usando como escusa el dolor de su tobillo roto, amablemente la enfermera le acerco la poción, le dijo que era suave solo descansaría unos minutos, ella la agradeció, tomo la poción y se recostó en la camilla.

Un olor a flores le despertó, no quería abrir los ojos se sentía cómoda, se acurruco un poco más y sintió la suavidad de la sabana sobre su piel, esa comodidad que te impide querer moverte, el calor de la habitación, el suave crepitar de las llamas ¿había chimenea en San Mungo? Se incorporó con rapidez, estaba en una habitación amplia, la cama era grande con sabanas blancas, frazadas azules, a sus pies un taburete blanco, al frente la chimenea blanca estaba encendida, la alfombra azul, las cortinas blancas transparentes, las paredes pintadas de blanco, cerca de una ventana una pequeña mesa con un jarrón lleno de flores, hacían del lugar cómodo y de buen gusto.

No entendía que hacia allí, la ultima vez se recordó en San Mungo, en cuanto quiso incorporarse cayo al piso, dando un grito de dolor, había olvidado por segundos que tenia roto el tobillo, vio abrirse la puerta de golpe, frente a ella estaba Potter.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Me tomo en brazos acostándome nuevamente

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Su cabello soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua, cayendo por su rostro y torso desnudo, solo traía un pantalón negro, andaba descalzo, me miraba molesto.

-Te dieron de alta en San Mungo, como estabas dormida no quise despertarte para saber tu dirección, así que te traje a mi casa

-¿Tu casa?

-Si

-Gracias, pero me voy

-Tú de aquí no te mueves

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, dentro de unas horas tu tobillo quedara bien, mientras de aquí no te mueves

-Tú no me mandas

-No me obligues

-Deja de tenerme lastima

-No te tengo lastima, solo quiero ayudarte

-No necesito de tu ayuda

-Ya basta, dije que no te mueves de aquí hasta que este bien ¿me oíste?

-No podrás impedirlo

-Keacher

-Amo Harry –Frente a mi estaba un elfo pequeño de orejas puntiagudas, llevaba pantalones negros y camisa blanca a su medida, jamás había visto a un elfo bien vestido, pero claro tenia que ser él héroe mágico que ayuda a todos, yo no seria su obra de caridad del día.

-Keacher, necesito que cuides a la señorita y evites que se salga de la casa mientras me baño, por favor

-Si amo Harry, Keacher vigilara a la señorita

-Gracias Keacher –Potter salió de la habitación, enfurruñada tuve que quedarme, de un elfo es difícil escapar

-Descanse señorita, necesita reponerse el amo Harry cuidara de usted –El elfo agachaba su mirada al hablarme, pero al mencionar a su amo levanto la vista dando una enorme sonrisa

-No quiero que me cuide, quiero irme

-No la dejara ir, hasta que se ponga bien

-Lo odio –Fue lo ultimo que dije, el elfo de ratos movía la madera de la chimenea, atreves de la ventana veía la lluvia cual torrente, internamente agradecí estar adentro en este lugar tan cálido, el elfo me tomo por sorpresa cuando me acerco una pequeña caja blanca, la tome con curiosidad al abrirla tenia unos chocolates aunque me resistía a tomar uno, su aroma era adictivo, comí uno solo con la intención de probarlos, era tan suave el chocolate, tan exquisito el sabor, cuando vi ya llevaba cinco chocolates, era difícil dejar de comerlos.

Después de un rato y varios chocolates, Potter entro traía un pantalón negro, una playera blanca cuello de tortuga, se amoldaba a su cuerpo, ese perfecto pecho, los pectorales marcados, lo mismo que su abdomen, su cabello revuelto dándole ese toque juvenil, pero esas facciones marcadas viéndose ya un hombre, se sentó a un costado de la cama, voltee mi mirada en signo de reproche, pero aun así su perfume me llego, ese perfume que siempre me desarmo de una manera que no conocía, verlo en el trabajo era fácil alejarme de él y no envolverme en esa fragancia, pero era imposible en este momento, apreté mis manos en puños, no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Keacher trae la comida

-No tengo hambre

-Comer una caja de chocolates no es comida, además que el medimago me dijo que estas baja de peso

-¿Qué pretendes Potter? Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, ahora me quieres tratar como uno, sabes que mis padres son mortifagos, siempre estuvimos de parte del mal, no te entiendo

-Nunca es tarde para escoger el camino correcto –Potter se levanto, se acercó a la ventana dándome la espalda me siguió hablando –Si eres o no un mortifago no seré yo quien te juzgue, si hiciste algo malo tu sabrás, tarde o temprano todos pagamos por nuestras acciones, sé que nunca fuimos amigos y tal vez nunca lo seamos, pero así soy yo

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al pequeño elfo con una charola, ambos veíamos a la criatura, la comida despedía un olor exquisito, me la acercaron con cuidado.

-Come –Me dijo de manera suave y una sonrisa, después miro al elfo –Keacher no te mueves de aquí hasta que se acabe todo

-Si amo Harry, Keacher obedecerá –El elfo dio una leve inclinación

-Gracias Keacher, por cierto –Potter me miro –Avise al trabajo, tiene de descanso hasta mañana, no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando termines de comer Keacher te dará una pluma y pergamino para que escribas a tu familia y sepan que estas bien, provecho –Salió de la habitación, ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que comiera? Si tener su aroma en la habitación me causaba una sensación extraña, sin contar que me sentía incomoda con su ayuda, pero sobre todo con las palabras que me había dicho.

Al terminar de comer, me dieron la pluma y el pergamino, sentí que no tenia caso mandarle una carta a Daphne, mi hermana estaba igual que yo, cuando llegábamos a casa lo único que queríamos era descansar, te bañabas, medio cenabas algo y después a dormir, no nos preocupábamos si la otra llegaba, al otro día nos apurábamos si nos veíamos que bueno y si no, ni modo.

Deje la pluma y pergamino a un lado, descanse un rato, en cuanto desperté moví un poco mi tobillo ya no me dolía tanto, con cuidado me levante y fui al baño, sentí un placer maravilloso sumergirme en la tina con agua caliente y esencia de flores, hasta que el agua se enfrió salí, me sorprendí al encontrar sobre la cama una piyama de hombre color rojo, ¿que acaso no tenia otro color? El pantalón estaba muy grande así que lo deja a un lado, la camisa se bajaba ligeramente de un hombro pero era suave y tenia ese olor de él, me la deje. Con cuidado me acosté, a un lado de la cama estaba un buro encima la pócima que debía tomar, sin muchos ánimos la bebí de un sorbo, sabia asqueroso, me acosté y a los pocos minutos el sueño llego.

Con ciertas reservas me acerque a la habitación, quería evitar más enfrentamientos con ella, abrí la puerta suavemente, al ver que no estaba me moleste, de pronto vi salir vapor debajo de la puerta del baño, sentí cierto alivio, fui a buscar una piyama para ella. En el buro deje la pócima que debía tomar y salí, después de varios minutos regrese, ya estaba dormida, parecía un ángel tan tierno, el color rojo le sentaba bien, mientras escogía la piyama no pude evitar traerle este color, hacer enojar una serpiente eran pocas las veces en que se podía.

Después de un desayuno delicioso subió a ver a su invitada, desde temprano mando a Keacher a buscarle algo de ropa, toco con suavidad la puerta, al no encontrar respuesta abrió despacio, ella no estaba en la recamara, se acercó al baño donde escucho algunos ruidos, apunto estuvo de salir, cuando vio la cajita de chocolates tomo la caja casi vacía, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño, traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, la blusa azul cielo y unas botas sin tacón se veía linda y juvenil.

-¿Cómo demonios les gusta estos pantalones? –Astoria los miraba extrañada

-Se te ven bien

-No me gustan

-Tu ropa de ayer, estará en unos minutos, Keacher se esta encargando

-Dile a esa bestia que se apure

-En mi presencia no vuelvas a insultar a un elfo –Harry le miro enojado

-Solo es un elfo

-Pero que espero de una… Persona que creció con mortifagos

-¿A que te refieres? –Astoria se acercó de manera amenazante, pero Harry le sacaba por mucho su altura, así que solo se miraban a los ojos

-Dudo que alguna vez, te hayan enseñado el respeto

-A mi si me lo enseñaron, pero a ti nunca te mostraron cual es tu lugar

-¿Según tú cual es mi lugar? Respetar a los pura sangre, esos malditos mortifagos, sádicos que han matado por sentirse superiores

-Mis padres no eran asesinos

-Lo son

-Claro que no, jamás lo fueron

-Más sin embargo lo permitieron, apoyaron aquellos que mataron, ayudaron a los torturadores, veneraron al hombre más cruel y sádico del mundo.

-Ellos…

-Si ellos, también son culpables

-Tu ayer dijiste –Astoria no sabia como defenderse, impotente se sentía ante las palabras de ese hombre, ese hombre que sabia que tenia razón

-Se lo que dije ayer, que todos tenemos derecho a cambiar, pero hay algunos que nunca cambiaran, las personas para conocerlas hay que ver como trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales, estas tan podrida como ellos.

-No es verdad

-Te crees superior todavía –Harry le espeto

-Quiero irme

-Después de que desayunes, Keacher te dará tu varita, me voy tengo que trabajar –Harry salió de la habitación dejándola sola, ella no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, miraba sus manos y veía sangre en ellas, cuan crueles y ciertas fueron las palabras del ojiverde.

Medio desayuno no tenia mucha hambre, al final el elfo le entrego su ropa limpia, zapatillas arregladas, y su varita.

-Gracias Keacher –No sabía porque lo dijo, pero de inmediato levanto su varita y desapareció.

-En cuanto llego no pudo evitar hacer la diferencia de un lugar a otro, eso le recordó cruelmente las palabras de Harry, lagrimas cayeron ese día.

Después de ese momento evitaba a toda costa a Potter, no quería acercarse a él o peor que le viera, sus ojos se le clavaban como dagas en su alma, esos ojos que muchas ocasiones soñaba pero que siempre le juzgaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Nuevemente lo digo y no me cansare de repetirlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ese tiempo que se toma en regalarme unas palabras, se los agradezco de corazón_

_Con cariño _

_Anyza Malfoy_


	23. Virus

**Virus**

Sorpresa se llevo al enterarse que su hermana se casaría con un Weasley, no entendía el porqué de esa actitud, dentro de días se celebraría el juicio de su padre, aunque tenia ciertas dudas no quiso decir más.

Feliz estaba: mi padre libre, nuestro apellido restablecido y claro que nuestras pertenecías regresaban a nuestras manos, pero no podía dejar de lado que mucho ayudo el que mi hermana fuera la prometida de Percival, la mano derecha del primer ministro, aun después de que volviéramos a ser unas personas respetables, mi hermana se casaba con un Weasley, pensé que seria interés de ella, una buena vida seguiría teniendo y claro que fama, su marido siempre estaría en boca de todos, pero verla preparar la boda con entusiasmo, pero ante todo ver como miraba al pelirrojo sentía que había algo más.

La boda fue majestuosa, mi padre enojado y enfurruñado tuvo que aguantarse, aun a él le convenía ese matrimonio, nuestro apellido estaba teniendo fuerza y que en la boda de su hija, estuviera el primer ministro, el trio dorado, la orden del fénix y algunas celebridades, claro que ayudaba.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte a Winy mi elfina, que salió rápido de la cocina con una charola, al pasar a su lado la tire, de inmediato la mire esperando no se lastimara

-Winy torpe señorita, disculpe –La elfina se inclinaba

-No Winy, fue mi culpa, dime ¿Estas bien?

-Winy Bien, disculpe Winy descuidada

-No, ya te dije que fue mi culpa, vamos te ayudo –Me levante con cuidado, para mi suerte el tacón se había roto, con la varita levante el tiradero y entregue la charola a Winy, la vi alejarse.

-Parece que las zapatillas no son para ti –Su voz me asusto, mire a un lado y vi esos ojos verdes.

-Así parece, con permiso –intente alejarme de él medio cojeando

-Gracias

-¿Gracias de que? –Le miraba intrigada

-Gracias por intentar cambiar

-No lo hice por ti

-¿A no?

-Si no te das cuenta, hay mucha prensa y mi padre acaba de salir, mi apellido tengo que cuidar

-Ok –Lo vi alejarse, di unos pasos pero el tobillo se doblo, antes de caer Potter me sostenía nuevamente, me levanto entre sus brazos

-¿Dónde esta tu recamara?

-Puedo hacerlo sola

-¿Dónde?

-Arriba, tercera a la izquierda –Subió conmigo entre sus brazos, ese aroma nuevamente me golpeo sentía como se adentraba en mi, era algo tan extraño, quería quedarme en esos brazos, había una calidez que me envolvía, al llegar me depositaba lentamente en la cama, no podía deja de ver esos ojos de esmeralda, vi acercarse sus labios y cerré los ojos, su beso encendió en mi algo, adrenalina corría en mi cuerpo, en un momento estaba en un beso tan suave y tierno, después pasamos a uno más apasionado, no quería soltarlo ese sabor eran tan dulce, ambos nos alejamos para poder respirar, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de la situación, él salió por la puerta.

Maldecía todos los días a Potter, pero más en las noches era mi tortura personal, no bastaba con soñarlo, todo me lo recordaba, ¿Por qué demonios el infeliz, tenia los ojos verde, el mismo color que Slytherin? Y la decoración de la casa prevalecía ese color, era una tortura lenta y agonizante, sin contar que todos los días llegaba una caja de chocolates, siempre quería rechazarlos o tirarlos, pero estaban tan ricos que era imposible.

Desee con toda mi alma no verlo jamás en mi vida, pero claro el idiota de Zabini se casaba con la Lunática, y aquel día con traje blanco, camisa verde olivo resaltando esos ojos, se veía tan guapo, como lo maldecía.

¿Cómo demonios le haría para estar lejos? Si otro idiota me complicaba las cosas, Scamander en dos semanas se casaba con otra lunática esta vez Lavander, ¿que demonios les pasaba? ¿Sera algún virus?

Estuve todo el tiempo con mis amigos, aunque notaba un poco raro a Nott, antes de que se desapareciera se excuso que se sentía mal, tal vez se enfermaría, pobre de mi amigo.

Ya casi no había nadie en la recepción, camine un poco antes de aparecer en mi casa, sin mi hermana y mi padre de viaje, no daban muchas ganas de llegar a casa, lo vi recargado en un árbol, antes de que me viera, di media vuelta pero mi maldita suerte otra zapatilla me fallaba y provocaba una caída un tanto dolorosa

-¿Deja de usar esas zapatillas?

-Me gusta como se ven

-Pero terminaras sin tobillos –Me agache, levante un poco su vestido quería ver que no se hubiera lastimado nuevamente, parecía que no pero aun así la revise, sentí una corriente en mi piel cuando la toque, de reojo la vi y tenia esas mejillas sonrojadas, me acerque a sus labios sin dejar de acariciar esas piernas tan perfectas, ese beso provoco una corriente en mi cuerpo, la tome en brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Aparecimos en mi casa, subí con ella en brazos, no dejaba de besarla y ella mientras me quitaba la corbata que quedo en alguna parte, desabrocho mi camisa sentir sus caricias en mi torso era tan placentero, la deje sobre la cama, me quite la camisa, ella se levanto dejándome desvestirla mientras la besaba, su piel era suave y tan deliciosa, sobre todo esos pechos que mi boca gustosa jugo con ellos, mi manos acariciaban su cuerpo, besar ese par de piernas largas, despues me fuia a su entrepierna, sentirla tan húmeda me provoco de sobremanera.

Como disfruto jugar mi boca, y dedos en su entrepierna, lo mejor fue beber su éxtasis, seguir besando su piel mientras me adentre en ella, fue excitante y unico, estar dentro sentir como apretaba sus paredes mi pene, no iba a aguantar más, mis embestidas tuve que acelerar, ambos llegamos a ese orgasmo tan buscado y anhelado, me acosté a lado de ella y abrace su cuerpo.

Aquel fin de semana no la deje irse de mi casa, no quería dejar de besarla y seguir probando su piel, lo mismo que su cuerpo fuera mio de mil maneras, fue el fin de semana más placentero que tuve, el domingo la lleve a su casa donde me quede a dormir.

El lunes temprano tuve que regresar a casa y cambiarme, en mis labios seguía sintiendo esos besos y ese sabor de ella, me gustaba mucho esa mujer, no podía evitar pensar solo en ella.

Un infarto me estaba dando y no fui el único, ver a Ginny con esa serpiente mortifaga, era de querer matarlo con mis propias manos, tuve que contenerme ya que después de seis hermanos, unos padres, Luna, Hermione y tres cuñadas (la otra no contaba), pasaran primero a amenazar a la lombriz, ya no había mucho que decir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero no defraudarlos y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, cuidense_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	24. Negocio

**Negocio**

-Señor Potter le buscan –Moni la secretaria me avisaba

-¿Quién es?

-El señor Greengrass, ¿le dejo pasar? –Por un momento me quede pensativo

-Si Moni, por cierto llévate esos pergaminos y entrégalos a Percy le urgen

-Si señor –Moni tomo los pergaminos, después entro un señor alto de piel blanca, cabello negro con un poco de canas, ojos azules, usaba un traje azul con líneas blanca verticales, era un hombre que mostraba mucha presencia

-Buenas tardes señor Potter –Me extendió la mano

-Buenas tardes –Le di la mano e indique que se sentara -¿Dígame a que debo su visita?

-Bien señor me gustaría ir al grano, como sabe soy un hombre de negocios, vengo a proponerle un negocio

-¿Negocio? –No pude evitar escudriñarlo con la mirada

-No es nada ilegal, sé que tengo mi historial, pero también busco levantar mi apellido nuevamente, lo que vengo a proponerle es una sociedad, usted y yo seremos inversionistas

-Seré sincero con usted, no tengo mucha idea de negocios

-De eso no se preocupe, nosotros lo tendríamos al tanto de su dinero, mi hija Astoria será su contacto y asesora

-¿Astoria?

-A mis hijas las eduque en las finanzas, como sabe Daphne no podría, pero estoy seguro que Astoria le ayudaría en lo que necesita

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando? –La sonrisa del señor se extendió, tanto como la mía, ya no habría escapatoria para esa serpiente escurridiza, su padre me dio la escusa para acorralarla. Con un apretón de manos cerramos un trato.

Me hubiese gustado estar en el momento que su padre le dijo que ella estaría conmigo para los negocios, verla ir a mi casa en la noche donde me hablo de los planes de negocio de su padre, fue muy divertido, ella sentada frente a mi con varios papeles, claro esta que no pude atención a nada, ella enojada iba a salir, antes de que saliera la tome del brazo abrazándola tome su rostro y bese esos labios.

Soltó los papeles que tenia en mano, se abrazó a mi cuello, la ropa fue desapareciendo, ambos deseábamos estar juntos, sus caricias me lo decían, esa manera de aferrarse a mi cuerpo, sus gemidos me hacían saber que disfrutaba, amaba verla llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, y esas mejillas sonrojadas, adoraba tenerla, quería más de ella, y tenia que conseguirlo.

El señor Greengrass cumplió su promesa, la fortuna de Gringgotts cada día iba en aumento, y las visitas de mi asesora eran tan perfectas, aquel día visitaría a los Greengrass, quería agradecerles tan buenas atenciones e invitarlos a comer.

Winy me hizo pasar y se llevo mi capa, entre solo a la sala antes de llegar escuche al señor hablar con ella.

-Hija cuanto siento que el compromiso con Malfoy se haya roto

-Yo no

-Pero hija

-Papá, sabes que no amaba a Draco, ustedes hicieron ese trato

-Era lo mejor para ti, pero ahora que ellos están iguales a nosotros, no tiene caso unir a las familias

-Nunca hemos necesitado de otro apellido para que el nuestro se respete

-Claro que si, al principio pensé que Daphne había escogido mal pero me equivoque, gracias a Weasley muchas oportunidades hemos tenido.

-El zanahoria, nada ha tenido que ver

-Sabes que si

-Bueno si un poco

-Pero tú, mi pequeña ¿Quién querrá casarse contigo y que sea bueno para ti?

-Yo me casare con ella –Al decirlo, ambos me miraban con la quijada desencajada

-¿Tu y yo? Jamás –Astoria reclamo

-Mañana vendré con los señores Weasley a pedir tu mano

-No

-Nos vemos mañana –Regrese por donde venia

-Primero muerta

-A las ocho llegaremos –Fue lo ultimo que dije

Fue difícil explicarle a la señora Molly y el señor Arthur que me casaría con Astoria Greengrass, la señora Molly, solo decía que la queríamos muerta y bien enterrada, primero Percy y esa _Taipan*_, después ayudo a Luna y una _mamba negra*_, ahora estaba ayudando a Ginny y esa _cobra*_, y para rematarla llegaba yo y le decía que me casaba con una _coralillo*, _pero siendo tan linda como siempre ella y su esposo me acompañaron.

Winy nos recibió, traía un vestido verde olivo con delantal blanco muy bien se veía la elfina, nos hizo pasar a la sala donde estaba el señor Greengrass, al vernos nos recibió con enorme sonrisa dándonos la mano, Percy y Daphne con una pancita de embarazo, nos recibieron en un abrazo caluroso, sentada de brazos cruzados y con un hermoso vestido morado en halter, cabello recogido y susurrando me imagino que algunas maldiciones, estaba Astoria.

Los demás estaban entretenidos detallando los preparativos y aproveche la ocasión para acercarme a ella.

-¿Pensé que estarías muerta, para cuando llegara? –Le pregunte en un susurro

-Lo pensé mejor y te hare una vida miserable

-Maravilloso, ya seremos dos infelices en nuestro matrimonio

-Y te advierto, me caso solo por ayudar a mi padre en sus negocios, él cree que tu apellido ayudara

-Yo me caso para fastidiarte la vida

-Ya lo dijiste seremos dos fastidiándonos la vida

Al mes de la boda de Ginny, celebramos la nuestra, me encantaba fastidiarla toda las noches, cuando llegaba de trabajo y ella estaba descansado, despertarla con mi besos y caricias, o por las mañanas ella me fastidiaba despertándome con esas caricias tan sensuales, esa manera de vivir tuvo por consecuencia a James, aunque estaba decidido a dejarla durante el embarazo, ella llego un día comentándome que Ginny y la cobra, hacían el amor todos los días para que el bebé creyera que fue concebido con amor, todo sea por mi primogénito, había que fastidiar a la serpiente cada noche.

-¿Entonces no saben como sus padres se conocieron? –Molly pregunto

-No abuelita –Katherine contesto –Solo nos llegaron a decir que se llevaban un poco mal en la escuela

-¿Un poco? –Charlie comento

-Jamás –Albus hablo –nos imaginamos que tan mal se llevaban

-¿Por qué no terminan de presentarse? –Bill les dijo

-Bueno solo yo –Albus camino al frente –Puedo presentarles a mi novia, Aurora es mi novia –Por los gestos de Theo, parecía ser que la idea no le agrada

-Y yo después les presento a mi esposa –James dijo, dio media vuelta y se retiro

-Igual yo, después les presento a mi futuro marido, si papá aunque hagas esa cara –Lily dio la vuelta y se fue

-Y yo a mi novio –Katherine también se fue

Albus y Aurora fueron los últimos en dejar en centro del escenario, Albus dio media vuelta y comento

-Ahí se quedan como castigo –Señalo a los que estaban dentro de las burbujas

-Esto esta de miedo –Lily solto

-Ya lo creo

-y ahora ¿quien ira? –James pregunto

-En serio esto no me agrada

-A nadie le agrada la idea, pero tendrán que pasar

-Mejor no

-A no, los demás también sufrimos al pasar, ustedes también –Lorcan comento

-Esto me da mucho miedo

-¿Oigan? Y si antes le pedimos a Dumbledore que traiga a Dany Sainz

-No es mala idea

-Yo voy

-No, tu quédate, mientras Lysander y yo vamos, ustedes se ponen de acuerdo –Henry fue con el otro chico, acercándose a la mesa de los profesores

-Director Dumbledore, podemos hablar un momento a solas

-Claro, vamos –Dumbledore se alejó de la mesa de los profesores

-¿Díganme muchachos?

-Profesor podía traer a Dany Sainz

-¿A quien?

-La enfermera de Howarts

-Haaa… Todavía no tenemos a Dany¸ pero tenemos a Madam Pomfrey, pero ¿para que la quieren?

-Bueno es que tenemos miedo de que algo malo pase

-Yo creo que lo están tomando con calma –Dumbledore miraba las burbujas donde estaban sus alumnos enfurruñados y los demás sentados con semblantes serios, intentando aceptar los acontecimientos

-Aun así nos gustaría que viniera, nos sentiríamos más a gustos

-¿Seguros? –Lysander se acercó al director y le susurro algunas palabras al oído, Henry y Lysander sostuvieron al director cuando se tambaleo y se le fue el color, después los tres caminaron en dirección a la enfermería.

-Seguimos en las mismas quien continua –Venus pregunto

-Ya me canse, voy yo

-Espera

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicos agradezco sus reviews y esperemos seguir recibiendo, necesito saber si la historia sigue siendo de su gusto

* La Taipan, Mamba Negra, Cobra y coralillo, son tipos de vivoras venenosas, cualquier duda me avisan

Anyza Malfoy


	25. Pansy Parkison

**Pansy Parkison**

-Dos chico caminaron al escenario ambos tomados de la mano, antes de empezar soltaron un suspiro y se aferraron a la mano del compañero, suavemente la soltaron

-Buenas noches –Saludo una chica, bajo su túnica, mirando de forma altiva, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules, los labios rojos y el cabello negro largo, no había duda, todos sabían quien era su mamá de inmediato miraron la mesa de las serpientes, donde un chica sonreía

-Mi nombre es Jeniffer tengo 21 años, estudie en Howarts, ahora trabajo como medimaga –Su mirada mostraba cierta arrogancia

-Buenas Noches –Un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca con pequeñas pecas en su nariz, su porte altivo, era un chico muy guapo

-Mi nombre es Robert soy el pequeño de la familia tengo 19 años, estudie en Howarts, estuve en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa, en la posición de guardián, ahora trabajo en el ministerio como Auror.

-Robert y yo –Jennifer hablo –Fuimos de Gryffindor

-¿Qué? –Grito Pansy

-Así es mamá

-Eso no puede ser, en mi familia nunca ha habido leones

-Ya vez, a veces la cosas se tuercen – Draco se burlo de su compañera

-No, debe haber una equivocación, eso jamás pasaría –Pansy no se movía de lugar molesta, desde las burbujas las hermanas Greengrass la señalaban y se reían de ella.

Lo que pasa mamá –Robert se torcía las manos –Es por parte de mi padre que pertenecemos a Gryffindor –Todos miraban la mesa de los rojos, en esa mesa con miedo muchos se miraban, los hombres se miraban con verdadero pánico esperaban que no dijeran su nombre, no querían enfrentarse a la furia de semejante mujer, la cual ya esta levantada y caminaba a la mesa de los leones.

-¿Quién es? –Grito Pansy

-Mamá cálmate, por favor –Robert le miraba suplicante

-¡Dime! –Dio una orden

-Mamá –Suplico Jennifer

Tres chicos caminaron al frente, ninguno ya tenia la túnica, mientras sus hermanos se presentaron ellos se bajaron la túnica, esperando el momento para caminar al frente.

-Mi padre es Ronald Weasley –Dijo el pelirrojo, quien caminaba con sus otros dos hermanos a su lado.

-No, tú no eres mi hijo, ustedes no son mis hijos –Señalo Pansy a los tres chicos pelirrojos

-Si somos tus hijos, te guste o no –El pelirrojo contesto

-¡No, esto no es verdad!

-¡Ya basta mamá! –El pelirrojo le grito

Tu no me gritas –Pansy le espeto –Maldita comadreja te he de matar –Con la mirada buscaba al susodicho, pero no lo veía, los demás también le buscaban pero nadie le encontraba, Hermione lo buscaba con la mirada, hace unos segundos estaba con él pero en ese momento su lugar estaba vacío.

Dumbledore venia de regreso con Madam Pomfrey y los otros dos chicos, camino al comedor, escucharon ruidos en el baño, por curiosidad se asomo Dumbledore, donde alguien estaba vomitando, después de unos momentos vio salir a Ron, se acercó a ayudarle, el chico rechazo la ofrecimiento solo le pidió unos minutos, el profesor salió.

Ron miraba su reflejo y no podía creerlo estaba pálido, aquel día había tomado unas copas y se sentía con el valor de decirle a Hermione que le gustaba, pero en cuanto empezaron las presentaciones de los chicos lo creyó divertido, pero ver a su hermana con una serpiente o a Harry eso lo hizo sentirse mal, pero en cuanto escucho su nombre, las copas se le bajaron de inmediato y su estomago se revolvió, por eso salió corriendo.

Se mojo su cara, respiro varias veces antes de salir, ahora tenia que regresar al comedor, al salir de los baños Madam Pomfrey quiso revisarlo, pero se negó rotundamente, camino directo al comedor.

-Troya ya ardió –Lysander le susurro a Henry

-Pobre de mi tía

-Tu tía ¿porque?

-Porque te aseguro, que nunca querrás conocer a un Weasley de malas

-¿En serio?

Al entrar al comedor, Ron vio a Pansy gritar y maldecir, sus hijos querían calmarla, pero nada funcionaba

-¡Ya basta Pansy! –Ron le grito

-Ahí estas, maldita comadreja –Pansy le señalaba –Yo si te mato

-¡Ya cállate!

-¿Quién te has creído escoria? –Pansy se acercó a su mesa donde lanzaba lo que tenia a la mano, Ron siendo guardián todo lo tomaba con la mano, hasta lo que mal aventaba ella.

Pansy mostraba un odio en sus ojos y más al lanzar las cosas, era mucha su furia, lo último que hizo fue tomar un cubierto que estaba en el comedor y lanzarlo, Ron lo tomo nuevamente en la mano, se acercó a ella donde la señalo con el cuchillo lanzado.

-Mira serpiente venenosa, no tengo la maldita idea de cómo acabamos juntos, pero escúchame bien, al igual que mis hermanos no te voy a permitir ese comportamiento –Ron le espeto

-Tu a mi no me mandas

-¿Quieres ver? –Ron lanzo a los pies de ella el cuchillo manchado de sangre, ella se quedo callada observaba el cubierto, se volteo mirándolo, la mano derecha de Ron goteaba sangre.

-Pansy con brazos cruzados, llego a su lugar

-Continúen chicos –Ron le dijo

-¿Estas bien papá? –El pelirrojo pregunto

-Nada importante, adelante –Con la mano izquierda, hiso ademan para que continuaran.

-Ok, mi nombre es Bryan Weasley Parkison, tengo 24 años soy el mayor, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor, ahora trabajo como Auror

Mientras Bryan se presentaba, Ron llego a la mesa no quiso sentarse a lado de Hermione, ambos se miraron por unos momentos después bajaron la mirada, había dolor en ellos, él se sentó junto a su madre, quien al ver la mano lastimada empezó a limpiarle la herida, Madam Pomfrey le ayudo.

-Buenas noches –Una chica alta de piel blanca, pelo rojo, ojos azules, labios rojos, de bonito cuerpo, saludo.

-Pansy le puso más atención, cuando vio a varios de sus compañeros embobados con la chica

-Mi nombre es Rose tengo 21 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin jugué en equipo de quidditch como cazadora, ahora me dedico a algunos negocios de la familia.

Buenas noches –Saludo un chico alto de piel blanca, cabello rojo, ojos cafés, pequeñas pecas en su nariz y labios rojos, provoco el suspiro de las chicas.

Mi nombre es Hugo tengo 23 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin, ahora trabajo en el ministerio, el Departamento de objetos muggles y estoy casado

-¿Con quien? –Pansy pregunto

-Mamá, cálmate

-¡¿Dime?

-Buenas noches suegra –Emily saludo

-¡A mi no me digas suegra! –Pansy grito molesta y ofendida

-¡A mi hija no le gritas! –Lavander se levanto enojada

-¡Con mi princesa no te metes! –Scamander grito

-Es hija de la loca de Lavander

-Pero también es mi hija

-A mi no me llamas loca, serpiente ponzoñosa

-Ya vez, esta loca –Pansy señalo a Lavander

-Te destrozo tu linda carita –Lavander grito

-Parkison ya cállate y deja de decir estupideces –Ron alzo la voz

-Claro tenias que defender a ese adefesio

-No defiendo a nadie, solo quiero que te calles y dejes a mis hijos continuar

-No me callas y no se como demonios podre estar cerca de ti, si a dos metros eres asqueroso

-Mira serpiente de lago Ness, tampoco se como podre verte y no vomitar

Ver a Draco ese hombre que le gustaba tanto, casi destruido y muerto, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo… desde que era niña, fue sometida a ese tipo de torturas, a su padre no le importaba que ella fuera mujer, lo único que querían era que su apellido estuviera en alto, y estar de parte de Voldemort seria para él un escalón a la cima.

Soledad era su compañera, amiga en todo momento, nadie quedaba a su lado, solo los sirvientes para venerarla y hacer lo que ella pidiera, las ideas de su padre, eran la base de su vida.

Estar en howarts era el mejor lugar para ella, sus compañeras la seguían como la diosa que era, la mujer que seguiría con los ideales de su padre, Voldemort era el hombre que respetaría por que así debía ser.

Odio, conoció ese sentimiento hacia su padre, el día que le obligo a ser entrenada como una mortifaga, odio de que ya estaba comprometido ante un hombre que no conocía, odio a Voldemort que los obligo a ver la tortura, pero más cuando fue enviada con un mortifago.

Suerte, esa fue una palabra que ella no conocía, pero que aprecio el día en que el mortifago que debía enseñarle a matar, murió antes de su primera clase, en su casa la recibió la soledad, su padre no estaba para recibirla, Voldemort para ocuparse de ella.

Alivio, cuando tuvo que regresar al colegio, pero los hermanos carrows eran profesores, de su varita muchos _crucios_ fueron invocados, muchos de sus compañeros torturados por ella. A más de uno lo vio sangrar, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de una verdad que le golpeo sin contemplación, ¿Dónde esta la diferencia de sangre?.

La sangre derramada por un mestizo quedo casi a sus pies, la clase había terminado y se llevaron a la enfermería al chico, ella se quedo unos minutos, con curiosidad, saco un daga de pociones y corto la palma de la mano, gotas cayeron junto a la mancha de sangre, todo tenia el mismo color, no había ninguna diferencia, desde ese momento sus bases, el pilar de sus ideas se derrumbo.

Perdida así se sentía ella durante el curso escolar y nuevamente sola, ver a Potter en medio del comedor no dudo en señalarlo, ya no quería más esto, podían llamarla traicionera pero nadie de ellos sabia de lo que era capaz la varita de Voldemort, ella no quería seguir escuchando gritos, no quería ver más dolor, cansada estaba.

Llegaron a Hosmeade, algunos padres se llevaron a sus hijos a escondidas de ese lugar, su padre estaba al frente de la línea, ella junto a otros de sus compañeros camino para seguir en esta batalla, donde deseaba morir para ya no ver más.

Su cuerpo pedía vivir y obligaba a su mente a defenderse, pero esta vez no era contra sus propios compañeros, ella no defendía ni a Voldemort, ni a Potter, defendía su vida, estaba en medio de los hombres lobo, esos seres que solo querían destruir y morder sin importar a quien, mato a varios, se quito a otros de camino, evito a las _acromatulas_, a los gigantes, solo quería salir de ahí, donde nuevamente estaba sola, defendiendo su vida.

Tres lobos la acorralaron, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente más, pero ante todo su alma, dispuesta estaba a dar lo ultimo o dejarse caer si fuera necesario, se libro de uno, el segundo casi la tenia pero lo esquivo, el ultimo seria su perdición, el hombre lobo se lanzo hacia ella, su respiración era agitada ya no podía ni siquiera levantar la varita lanzo el ultimo hechizo y todo se obscureció.

¿Cómo decirle a Hermione que necesitaba tiempo? Él solo quería sobreponerse a lo de su hermano, no quería ser egoísta obligando a esa linda chica a quedarse junto a él. Ron quería llorar y perderse en sus pensamientos, pero ella no lo permitiría, la conocía y sabia que ella no lo dejaría.

Sorpresa se llevo cuando le comento a la castaña que solo pedía algo de soledad, Hermione después de decirle que era un insensible, idiota y cabeza hueca lo dejo, dio la vuelta y desapareció, supo por Ginny que fue en busca de sus padres, cuando regreso no se entero, solo por un comentario de Harry sabia que ya estaba en Inglaterra.

Se sentía mal de cómo había tratado a Hermy, pero creyó que ella fue la insensible por dejarlo solo mucho tiempo por ese motivo no la buscaría, hasta que ella fuera a pedirle una disculpa.

Trabajar con Harry como Auror fue un sueño para ambos, pero para él era algo único, jamás se creyó llegar a algo tan importante, no era malo al contrario se destacaba en los duelos, a veces se sentía mal de estar a la sombra de su amigo, pero en cuanto llego la nueva secretaria y a Harry le toco lidiar con la serpiente de Astoria, se burlaba de su amigo y agradecía no estar en su lugar.

Algunas ocasiones le toco estar al frente de la misiones o ir solo como la cabeza, una de esas fue muy importante y lo mandaron como líder, estaría en la captura de unos mortifagos, eran cuatro Aurores y él, entraron a una mansión abandonada, los pasillos provocaron que algunos de sus compañeros se retrasaran, él no podía regresar tuvo que continuar, al final solo eran dos, maldijo su suerte cuando se enfrento a cuatros mortifagos, su aspecto era deprimente, Ron peleo como nunca, su varita ataco a los cuatro, entre su compañero y él los capturaron con vida, se los llevaron a Azkaban, ahí los identificaron.

-Ron tienes que ir –Harry le decia

-No puede ir alguien más

-Sabes que es tu obligación

-Ve tú, por favor

-Tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que estar en varios juicios esta tarde, no puedo

-John, puede ir

-¡Ya basta Ron! Sabes que es tu obligación –Harryle grito enojado, Ron se cruzo de brazos y salio

La chimenea negra, los sillones verde, cojines plata, el piso de madera obscura, las cortina verdes, daban al lugar un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre.

Me quede mirando el fuego de la chimenea, ese tono rojo, amarillo, azul y verde podía relajarte y en este momento lo necesitaba, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban tensos, ahora deseaba no esperar tanto, hace uno momentos un elfo se fue dejándome solo.

Buenas tardes –De inmediato di vuelta, frente a mi estaba una mujer de mediana estatura, piel blanca, ojos azules, labios rosas, cabello largo de color negro, el vestido negro de tirantes, me dejaba ver que tenia muy buenas formas, le llegaba a medio pierna, era una mujer muy bella.

-Buena tarde Parkison, vengo a hablarte de tu padre

-¿Dime?

-El día de ayer lo capturamos

-¿Vivo o muerto? –Su tono de voz era frio y seco

-Vivo, esta en Azkaban

-¿Cuándo será el juicio?

Sabes que son muchas las imputaciones en su contra, lo más probable es que sean unos tres juicios

-De acuerdo, que tengas buenas tarde –Se dio la vuelta

-Te mandaremos el aviso de sus juicios

-Ok –Siguió su camino

Como odiaba hacer esto, cada vez que atrapamos a un mortifago, el de mayor rango iba avisarle a familiares cercanos, como mi jefe y Harry no podían tuve que venir, pero esta ocasión fue tan diferente, la frialdad que mostro jamás me pregunto por su padre, el único momento que mostro algo de interés, fue cuando pregunto si estaba vivo o muerto, recordé la ocasión en que mi padre fue atacado por Nagini, ninguno podía estar quieto todos deseábamos saber como estaba mi padre, que diferente eran las cosas, no podía negar que mi antigua compañera fuera una mujer muy bella también en la escuela lo era, pero ahora esa belleza era tan fría.

Yo fui quien atrapo al señor Parkison, tenia que estar presente en los juicios del señor, desde mi posición, podía ver cuando ella llegaba, siempre igual, tenia esa mascara que no mostraba nada, pero a veces pensaba que en verdad no sentía nada, que esa mascara no era una farsa, era lo que su alma reflejaba.

Los juicios se alargaban mucho, por ser parte del ministerio nos hacían llegar una charola de comida, aunque mi mamá siempre decía que eso no era comida, nos manda nuestra propia ración de comida.

El primer día la vi tan bella, pero si la viera mamá seguro pensaría que se esta matando de hambre, de manera discreta le mande la comida, la risa tuve que aguantarme al ver su cara de sorpresa cuando apareció frente a ella la charola de comida, comenzó a comer despacio, mi madre se sentiría orgullosa al ver su rostro y esa satisfacción con que comía, mi madre se gano un fan más.

Al termino de los juicios podías ver al prisionero por unos minutos, pero ella siempre salía primero, solo enviaba a un representante para obtener información de los juicios o el proceso que llevaba, jamás la vi acercarse a su padre, mucho menos dirigirle unos palabras.

En el ultimo juicio el ambiente se sentía tenso, sabíamos que en este dictarían la sentencia del hombre, aquel ser que siempre se mostro impasible y sin compasión, cada que le recordaban los crímenes que cometió sonreía, era su forma de decirnos que disfruto hacerlo. La sentencia era algo que ya sabíamos que podía ser, no fue sorpresa cuando se dijo que recibiría el beso de dementor y la mayoría voto a favor, por primera vez vi cierto dolor en sus ojos, aunque su rostro nunca lo mostro.

Aquel día de la sentencia tuve que ir, Harry andaba últimamente muy distraído y siendo un peligroso reo, un Auror tenia que estar presente, agradecía que solo tuviéramos que estar en el lugar, ver al dementor quitar el alma es algo muy frio, llegue temprano como siempre aquel lugar era sombrío, las ganas de vivir se bajaban considerablemente, me acerque a la celda del preso antes de entrar escuche murmullos, me quede afuera y puse atención, era ella.

-Sácame de aquí –Su padre le decía

-No puedo, es la cárcel de Azkaban

-Eres una inútil

Se hizo todo lo posible, además no ayudaste

-Ayudar ¿En que?

-Dejando de sonreír o burlarte cada que se decía tu crimen

-No fueron crímenes, esas bestias debían morir

-Por ese motivo no pudimos ayudarte

-Idiota, ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a tu madre?

-No la mate

-Lo hiciste y me quitaste la posibilidad de tener un varón

-Lamento no haber sido varón

-Yo lamento que tú vivieras

-Lo siento

-Eres un adefesio, maldita sea la hora que naciste, no sirves para nada, nunca lo hiciste

-Nunca me conociste

-¿Para que? si eras inservible, estaba seguro que eras una Squib

-Ya vez que no lo fui

-Lárgate, adefesio, inútil, buena para nada

-La puerta se abría, me hice hacia atrás, se quedo recargada en la pared, vi a mis otros compañeros acercarse solo me hice a un lado, ellos se llevaron al señor Parkinson, al pasar junto a ella le escupió a los pies, se lo llevaron al fondo del pasillo donde lo esperaba el dementor, acercándose el hombre comenzó a forcejear y a gritar, las lagrimas de ella se hicieron presentes.

La abrace, ella se resistió, me golpeaba intentando alejarme, maldijo muchas más veces, pero yo lo acercaba más a mí abrazándola más fuerte, después del ultimo grito de su padre se aferro a mí y se soltó a llorar la deje sin soltarla, cuando paso a un lado el dementor ella se desmayo, me la lleve de ahí, al ver que no recuperaba la conciencia me fui a mi departamento, era pequeño pero cómodo para mí, no tenia muchas cosas, lo único bien abastecido era la cocina, ese lugar jamás estará vacío mientras un Weasley este presente.

Desperté cansada pero bien, me sentía diferente como si un peso muy grande se hubiera ido, al levantarme mire el lugar, era desagradable, el cuarto era pequeño con una cama y un buro, las cortinas blancas transparentes, mostraban el atardecer naranja, al caminar a la puerta todo me daba vueltas, tuve que sostenerme de la pared, me costaba mantenerme en pie, abrí la puerta y me llego un rico aroma, era algo de comida, dulce, flores, aire, fuego, muchas cosas mezcladas, algo exquisito.

Al llegar al comedor había varios platillos de comida, observe un rato la mesa puesta, la puerta de la cocina se abrió saliendo un chico alto, piel blanca, ojos azules, algunas pecas en su nariz, cabello rojo, ¿que hacia con la comadreja traidora?

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunte

-Mi departamento

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te sentiste mal y preferí traerte

-Quiero irme

-Ok, en esa mesa esta tu varita –Me señalo cerca de la puerta de entrada donde había una mesa, sobre esta mi varita y otra (imagino que la de él)

-Porque no comer primero y después te vas

-No quiero nada

-Ok, que te vaya bien –Di dos pasos y estuve a punto de caer cuando el me sostuvo, sentí nuevamente esa sensación, quise alejarme pero otra vez caía, me tomo en brazos y deposito en una silla cerca de la mesa

-Come

-No quiero

-No te pregunte, come y después te iras

-No…

-Deja de quejarte Parkison sabes que necesitas comer, si no lo haces tendrás que esperar seis horas hasta recuperarte, estuviste cerca de un dementor, así que decide –Después de eso comencé a comer, sabia muy rico todo, al final me puso en frente un trozo de pastel.

-Ya me llene

-Haz un espacio

-No, ya no quiero

-Es de chocolate

-No…

-Lo necesitas para recuperarte más rápido –Quise comer solo dos pedacitos, pero sabia tan rico, cuando me di cuenta ya me lo había acabado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Gracias, me voy

-Ok, adiós Parkison –Camine a la entrada y tome mi varita, lo último que vi fue una bonita sonrisa

Ya llevo varios días en que solo pienso en la comadreja, pero como era posible que alguien como yo piense en esa cosa, siendo sincera conmigo algo cambio desde que me tomo en brazos, nunca había sentido esa sensación de protección, de seguridad, por primera vez deje de preocuparme por mi y deje a otro que se ocupara.

Eso no era suficiente motivo para que él ocupara mis pensamientos, bueno tal vez el pastel de chocolate si, como se me antoja volver a comer un pedacito más, algo tengo que hacer esta situación me esta matando, ¿Por qué no visitar un antiguo amor?

-Hola Draco –Salude aquella mañana

-Hola Pansy ¿Cómo estas?

-No me quejo, pero a ti te va de maravilla te ves muy guapo –Aquel día traía un traje gris perla, camisa blanca, corbata rosa, capa gris, su cabello suelto.

-Gracias Pans, tu también te ves muy bien

-No mientas dragón

-No miento amiga, supe lo de tu padre

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento al respecto

-Puedo entenderte, mejor cuéntame a ¿que debo tu visita?

-La verdad, quería ver en ¿que proyecto estabas?

-¿Y eso? –Me miro con la ceja levantada

-Bueno –le dije de manera frustrada –Zabini se fue con Scamander a una excursión a México lo cual creo que está loco, Theo maneja un equipo de quidditch y eso no me gusta mucho menos entiendo, así que solo me quedas tú para no aburrirme

-¿Quieres trabajar?

-Estoy aburrida, necesito ocupar mi mente, ayúdame

-Bueno Pans, déjame decirte que entre a trabajar al ministerio

-¿El ministerio y Tú?

-Así es amiga, si vieras que divertido es

-En serio estoy frente a Draco Malfoy

-La fortuna Malfoy necesita que nuestro apellido se levante y que mejor forma que trabajar en el ministerio, déjame decirte que estoy obteniendo buenos resultados.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ¿porque no intentas ser mi asistente unos días y después decides?

-mmm… No es mala idea, dígame jefe ¿cuando me presento?

-Desde hoy, ¿si gustas?

-Entonces vámonos

Fue la peor decisión que he tomado, tenia que lidiar todo el maldito día con el ratón de biblioteca, lo peor es que Granger me ganaba por mucho, parecía que era más la asistente de ella que de Draco, lo peor eran sus peleas, pensé que ya habían dejado eso en la escuela, pero lo que veo es que eran peores, si no veía a Granger en su lugar y la puerta de Draco cerrada prefería irme.

Maldiciones quería mandarme si pudiera, cada vez que me encontraba con la comadreja, lo peor eran unas tres veces por día, sentía que tenia un radar solo para él, podía oler esa fragancia de flores, fuego, aire y chocolate a distancia, cada que nos cruzábamos él me saludaba, yo prefería ignorarlo al final él se alejaba con una carcajada, dejándome inquieta, necesitaba renunciar.

Sentí un vacío enorme cuando me llego la invitación a la boda de Zabini, no me importo con quien se casaba, lo que no quería es que él se alejara de mi, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y evitarlo, sabia que era otra mi necesidad con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Antes de que intenten mandarme crucios (bajen las varitas) tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero aqui estoy por fin, espero que pronto subir para que podamos entrar de lleno a la ultima pareja._**

**_Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, son alimento a mi alma, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**


	26. Ronald Weasley

**Ronald Weasley**

Ver a esa mujer en mi trabajo todos los días era placentero y divertido, sabia que trabajaba con Hermy, aunque ella y yo seguimos sin hablarnos, se por Harry que tiene un buen puesto, lo que no sabia es porque ella prefería salir de la oficina a entregar información a otros departamentos, parecía mensajera y asistente de Hermy. Cada que la veía no podía evitar saludarla, solo para ver como pone su cara seria y enojada a la vez, intentando ignorarme, de verdad que eso me hacia mucha gracia.

Aquel día iba con la intención de hablar con Hermy, este enojo ya había durado mucho y también necesito a mi lado a mi amiga, pero sobre todo a la mujer.

Era temprano, los pasillos vacíos provocaban el eco de mis pasos, con mi mejor cara llegue a su departamento me acerque a su oficina la puerta entreabierta me permitió oír que alguien le acompañaba

-Te gusto no lo puedes negar –La voz de un hombre con alegría afirmaba

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante? –Hermy contesto

-Acéptalo, fue maravilloso para ser tu primera vez -¿Qué dijo aquel cretino? Me quede helado en mi lugar escuchando

-ok, lo acepto

-Lo sabía

-Lo engreído nunca se te quitara

-Vamos, no miento cuando te dije que seria excitante

-Bájale dos rayitas

-Tu cara sonrojada no mentía ayer

-Solo fue un poco

-jajaja… Nada superara a esas mejillas rojas

-No cantes victoria, la próxima te mostrare hasta donde podrás sonrojarte

-¿Entonces si habrá un próxima?

-Por supuesto pero esta vez yo te mostrare lo que hace una muggle

-Eso quiero vivirlo

No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba estaba furioso, el calor en mi cuerpo me decía que mi cara debía mostrar lo rojo que yo estaba de la ira, escuche la voz de ella acercándose, la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¡RON! –Escuche el grito de hermy

-Hola Hermy

-Hola Pansy –Saludo Malfoy con cierta cara de sorpresa, ¿Malfoy estaba con Hermy?

-Buen… dí..a –Parkison saludo con cierta dificultan, todos estábamos estáticos

-Disculpen adiós –Solté a Parkison, di la vuelta y me fui

En tiempo record llegue a mi lugar, me deje caer en mi silla donde hundí el rostro entre mis brazos, que posaban sobre el escritorio

-Hola Ron –Harry me saludo, levante la vista por inercia

-Hola

-Ron, tienes labial rosa en los labios –Harry me dijo con cierta sonrisa picara

-Demonios –Salí corriendo al baño

Ahí estaba la marca de la mayor idiotez que había cometido ¿Creo? ¿Cómo demonios fue que paso? Estaba escuchando una conversación nada agradable entre Hermy y Malfoy, ella había estado con ese mortifago maldito, cuando los escuche acercase a la puerta, quise encarar a Hermy pero algo se apodero de mí, escuche unos tacones cerca de mí, no lo pensé (obvio) antes de que ellos salieran, voltee mire que tenia falda, la tome en brazos y la bese.

Por merlín bese a Parkison, al menos eso era bueno, pudo haber sido la secretaria de Hermy, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, no era fea pero tampoco era mi tipo y ahora ¿que demonios iba a hacer?

Los próximos días evitaba a toda costa encontrarme a Hermy, Malfoy y Parkison, era un poco difícil evitar a tantas personas, si el jefe decía que teníamos que salir a cazar a algunos mortifagos me ponía al frente, también Harry lo hacia (creo que se veía igual de desesperado que yo por salir de la oficina)

Eso de salir corriendo de la oficina dejo estragos sobre mi escritorio donde tenía mucho trabajo inconcluso, con gran pesar tuve que quedarme a terminarlo, la oficina hace un rato que se había vacío quedándome solo, al ver el ultimo documento solté con alegría la pluma, tome mi saco y salí tenia ganas de cenar algo rico, tendría que pasar algún lado antes de llegar a mi departamento, no quería cocinar hoy, entre al elevador y pulse el botón, alguien carraspeo la garganta, pensé que estaba solo, voltee para saludar, por Merlín y Morgana juntos, Parkison estaba ahí, ahora el que tenia cierta tos era yo.

-¿Explícame que fue lo paso hace unos días? –Me miraba bastante molesta

-Nada –Que otra cosa podía decirle

-Nada, mira pedazo de animal, me hiciste quedar como una idiota y te atreves a decir que nada

-Así es

Vaya que ese enojo después de eso, comenzó con una sarta de insultos primeo a mi persona, después a mi familia siguiéndole mi descendencia, no podía moverme solo la veía gritarme, ver esos labios rosas me hizo saber que no recordaba como fue el beso, ¿Cómo habrá sido besarla?, veía esos labios rosas moverse, ¿fue bueno el beso? La verdad no recordaba nada, la tome del cuello y le estampe un beso, ella no lo correspondió, no me supo a nada, me separe de ella, y una cachetada recibió mi mejilla, soltó un suspiro que llego a mi cara inúndame con su fragancia.

Nuevamente la bese, pero esta vez tome sus manos de la muñeca, quiso zafarse pegue mi cuerpo a ella acorralándola, se resistió un rato luego comenzó responderme, eso provoco una explosión en mi cuerpo, lo sentía bullir, pero más sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio, el ascensor se abrió, ambos nos separamos relaje sus manos, solo nos vimos unos segundo y ella salió corriendo ¿Qué hice otra vez?

La boda de Luna se acercaba tenia la intención de ir con Hermy, pero después de lo que paso preferí solo.

En cuanto llegue me acerque a mis amigos, no podíamos dejar de comentar la locura que estaba cometiendo Luna, la platica era bastante amena, me alegre de estar con varios de los chicos que no había visto, de pronto todos quedaron callados, mirando hacia adelante, no dude en buscar que buscaban sus ojos, ahí estaba Hermy y Malfoy entrando juntos, Herms venia riendo, no puede evitar que eso me molestara.

Después de un rato tuve sed fui a buscar algo para tomar cerca de los sanitarios nuevamente vi a esos dos juntos Malfoy tocaba su rostro y ella solo lo miraba a él, me aleje de ahí sin rumbo, llegue a las habitaciones de los novios en una de ellas reconocí la voz de Parkison

-Pequeña perdóname –La voz de un hombre escuche, se oía con cierta tristeza

-No tengo porque perdonarte –Ella hablaba con voz entrecortada

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás

-Lo sé, pero ahora te iras y me dejaras

-No lo hare, cuando me necesites estaré para ti

-Jamás pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto

-Lo sé pequeña

-Siempre creí que estaríamos juntos

-Pequeña siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón

-Me duele que te cases -¿Qué dijo? me recargue en una columna para sostenerme

-Tengo que irme Draco llego y él tiene los anillos

-Abrázame –Suplico, el silencio se hiso presente por un momento –No te cases

-jajajaja, eres única lo sabias

-Siempre lo supe –Desde mi lugar vi salir a Zanbini y alejarse, me acerque a la habitación esta era amplia, tenia una pequeña sala en la pared de la ventana, en el centro una mesa redonda con un florero encima, la cama con dosel y cortinas traslucidas, el ventanal daba a un balcon ahí estaba ella de espaldas, el vestido rosa le llegaba a media pierna, era holgado de la falda, ella se dio la vuelta, hizo una mueca de molestia en cuanto me vio, camino a mi lado antes de que saliera la tome del brazo

-Suéltame –Me pidió

-No te permitiré interrumpir la boda de Luna

-¿Qué? –Me miraba desconcertada, aproveche para meterla a la habitación y cerrar con varios hechizos

-Escuche cuando le pediste a Zabini que no se casara

-Esto es una idiotez y no tengo porque darte explicaciones –Al verla que intentaba salir, me coloque enfrente de la puerta

-No me interesan tus explicaciones, ya te dije que no saldrás de aquí hasta que la ceremonia acabe –Le conteste

-Deja de decir eso yo no voy a interrumpir nada, tú no entiendes

-Lo único que tu deberás entender es que no sales –Vi la furia en sus ojos, mi adrenalina se disparo, ella abrió su bolso de mano sacando su varita

-_Expelliarmus_ –Grite, su varita salió volando –No debiste hacer eso y menos conmigo que soy Auror

-Eres un verdadero Troll, eso es lo que eres –Ella comenzó a llorar –No vine a detener la boda, entiéndelo

-Escuche perfectamente y con eso me basta

-Tu que sabes –Me dio la espalda, fue a la ventana se quedo mirando a través de ella, todo quedo en silencio por un rato

-Tu que sabes –Hablo nuevamente de espaldas –Ustedes se hacen llamar el trio dorado, porque hace unos años bajo las circunstancias se hicieron amigos

-No somos amigos, somos hermanos –Lo dije con mucha convicción

-Te imaginas conocer a Potter y Granger por la maldición _Cruciatus_, _Imperius, el Avada_ y todas las maldiciones, te imaginas a los tres años recibiendo como dosis diaria el _Crucio_ en tu cuerpo, la _imperius_ "según" para hacer fuerte de mente, yo conocí de esa manera a mis "hermanos" nuestros padres tenían las mismas ideas de poder, crecimos con ello como las bases, pero ante todo crecimos con el dolor, el dolor de ver a tu hermano sufrir ante alguna maldición y después tu usarlas… Si Ronald Weasley –Volteo a verme sus ojos estaba rojos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas llevándose el maquillaje –Te obligaban, en cuanto tuvimos una varita en mano, nos obligaban a lanzar las maldiciones.

-Podías no hacerlo

-Jajajaj –Su risa fue seca –Aquí no había el "podías" tenias que hacerlo o varias hechizos atravesaban tu cuerpo, tu no sabes lo doloroso que es, que tu familia te E-DU-QUE, de esa manera… Si le dije a Zabini que no se casara por que él me cuido cuando a los cincos años salí lanzada por la ventana por un _Expelliarmus_ nadie me recogió, solo él que tenia la misma edad que yo, hasta que mi padre levanto el castigo por ser una inútil y me sanaron, por que la soledad ha sido una amiga cercana y solo ellos son mi familia, si el día de mañana se casa Theo también le pediré lo mismo o Draco, no quiero estar sola, pero tampoco evitare su felicidad aunque me duela.

-No estas sola –Me acerque a ella donde la abrace, por primera vez no intento zafarse de mi, dejo que mis brazos la cubrieran.

Ya habían paso un rato desde que termino de llorar, seguía abrazándola sin molestarla, comencé a acariciar su cabello, me gustaba la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, era una muñequita de porcelana muy frágil, sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería, me separe de ella un poco y levante su rostro, ver sus ojos triste me hizo desear protegerla de todo, me acerque a ella lentamente hasta sentir sus labios tan suaves y delicados, recorrí con mi lengua esa piel tan suave, ella abrió sus labios permitiéndome entrar, su sabor de miel y canela era adictivo.

Ese beso creo un volcán en erupción, ambos sentíamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, comencé a besar su cara, bajando por el mentón entreteniéndome en su clavícula, ella enterró sus dedos en mi cabello alborotándolos, nos separamos un momentos vi esa fuerza en sus ojos, ese deseo que ambos despertamos, sin pensarlo le quite el vestido me fui directo a sus senos destrozando la prenda que los cubría, metí en mi boca esos pezones que eran deliciosos, provoco en ella un gemido mi ropa comenzó a estobar, tuve que desnudarme, besaba cada parte de su piel, saboreaba con deleite ese sabor salado y dulce acompañado de su aroma frutal.

La deje en el sillón donde abrir sus piernas para deleitarme con esa intimidad, verla retorcerse provocaba que mi erección fuera mayor, sin contar el deleite de escuchar sus gemidos, sin resistirlo un momento más, tome sus caderas y me acomode en medio de ella, de un solo movimiento entre en ella, lanzando un gemido, sentirla provocaba ese fuego abrazador en mi cuerpo, ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura y ambos empezamos un vaivén placentero, ella se aferraba a la cabecera del sillón, su cuerpo se convulsiono en placer cuando acelere mis movimiento, ambos llegamos a ese clímax donde te regala un orgasmo febril.

Me quede sobre ella unos momentos, en cuanto recupere un poco la fuerza, la tome en brazos llevándola a la cama, ahí empezamos una nueva oleada de besos y pasión sin tregua, ¿Qué paso en la boda? No tengo idea, esa mujer solo la deje levantarse de la cama y vestirse al ver el crepúsculo cayendo sobre la habitación, la vi caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, tome su muñeca jalándola hacia mi, aparecimos en departamento, no le di tiempo a reclamar algo, atrape sus labios en un beso apasionado, la desnude mientras la conducía al baño, donde el agua fría erizo nuestros cuerpo, pero después el agua tibia nos relajo, con paciencia y delicadeza enjabone su cuerpo, la lleve en brazos a mi cama donde la seque y llenaba de besos, acerque su cuerpo al mio debajo de las mantas donde el cansancio, pasión, deseo y adrenalina pasaron factura entrando a un sueño placentero y único

Despertar a lado de ella era un sueño, tener a esa muñequita de porcelana cada noche me encantaba, claro que en la oficina ni siquiera una palabra cruzábamos, solo miradas cómplices.

-¡Weasley! –Grito ella en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento

-Mande Parkison –Dije de manera perezosa –Te aviso no habrá elfo en este lugar

-Necesito uno, aparte de una sala

-No al elfo y para que quieres una sala, ahí están las dos sillas del comedor

-Si vienen mis amigos ¿donde los siento según tu?

-Siendo víboras, se sentirán cómodas en el suelo

-SI claro, lo mismo que los leones engreídos

-Entre el suelo y las serpientes no se ve diferencia

-¡Cachorros! –Me grito

-Rastreras

-Mininos miedosos

-Venenosas, propoten… -No termine de decir lo ultimo antes de que sintiera esos labios sobre los míos, como siempre en cada discusión que empezábamos ella queriendo amueblar la casa y yo no dejándola, terminábamos nuestras discusiones en la cama.

-Te casaras conmigo ¿me escuchaste? –Mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior

-No estoy loco –Bese su cuello

-Que no te extrañe ver un pelirrojo en mis brazos en unos meses –Me separe de inmediato de ella

-¿Estas embarazada?

-¿Te has cuidado este tiempo? –Hace casi tres meses fue la boda de Luna y desde entonces ella dormía en cama cada noche y sinceramente olvidaba por completo cuidarme

-Pensé que tu te cuidabas –Ella desabrochaba mi camisa

-Que conveniente señor –Acaricio mi pecho

-Disculpa ¿Cuándo vamos por tu anillo? –Besaba su clavícula

-Mañana, en la boda de Astoria se hará publico –Gemía mientras besaba alrededor de sus senos

-No creo que le agrade a Harry que en su boda lo hagamos público

-Me vale, así lo quiero –Me lo dijo en un susurro a mi oído, después mordía ligeramente el lóbulo, estremeciéndome

-En dos semanas es la boda, mejor en una semana lo hacemos publico –Contrataque acariciando esos pezones

-Compláceme –Beso mi cuello

-De acuerdo, pero vivirás con lo que yo te de –Baje mis manos tomando su trasero, ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura

-Con un elfo –Seguía ese camino en mi cuello

-No –acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa

-Cuando nazca Ronald Jr no podre sola –Me miro haciendo un puchero adorable, atrape con mis labios ese puchero donde me perdí en esos los suyos tan carnosos.

Antes de que ella quedara dormida, sentía como poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba, después de esas reconciliaciones tan apasionadas, ambos terminábamos cansados, durmiendo abrazados hasta el otro día.

-Acepto lo del elfo, pero solo eso –Le dije mientras besaba su frente

Escuchar su aprobación al elfo, era mi primer victoria desde que llegue aquí, al principio extrañaba mis comodidades, pero él logro que olvidara casi todo, me sentía tan bien como si fuera mi casa, no nunca este departamento seria mi casa

Este departamento sin muebles, solo lo necesario, tenia calor, amor, pasión, protección, seguridad y él, Weasley que me mostro otra manera de vivir, otra manera de sentir que jamás creí que existiera, yo que solo creí que ser sangre pura con dinero podía tenerlo todo, él me mostraba que no era necesario mucho, para tener tanto, sentir esa sensación de calidez entre sus brazos, sus juegos absurdos o ese pensar a veces infantil, llenaba todo en mí

Solo la primera vez que estuve con él, la boda de Zabini, no tome la pócima anticonceptiva, después lo hacia diario antes de llegar a casa la tomaba, sabia que en cuanto él me besara no recordaría otra cosa, bueno también otra ocasión en que se dio de manera impulsiva lo olvide.

Hace quince días se caso Nott con la zanahoria menor ¿Qué le vio si esta fea? A menos que tenga la misma pasión que mi pelirrojo ¿tal vez el cabello de ellos decía mucho más?.

Sabia que me quedaría sola sin mis hermanos, pero con Weasley me sentía protegida, tenia que lograr que estuviera a mi lado, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un golpe bajo, mentirle que podía estar embarazada, el siempre protegería a su familia.

-¿Y esa sonrisa siniestra Theo? –Le pregunte a mi amigo

-Que me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo –Theo hablaba con una sonrisa rara

-¿En serio?

-Claro, a Ronald Weasley le podre regresar la amenaza que me hizo cuando me comprometí con su hermana

-No es mala idea Theo, lo mismo me hizo cuando me comprometí con Lovegood –Zabini ahora tenia la misma sonrisa

-A él lo dejan en paz, no quiero quedar viuda antes de tiempo

-A no, esta oportunidad es única –Zabini me miraba enojado

-Draco, diles que quiero marido completo

-Theo, Zabini –Draco arrastraba las palabras –Dejen en paz a Pans

-Gracias Draco

-¿Cuándo nos vemos para amenazar a la comadreja? –Draco miraba a Theo y Zabini, provocando una sonrisa bastante grande en los dos.

-Esta bien, pero si algo malo le pasa no duden que la Lunatica y la Zanahoria menor me conocerá a mí

-Eso es trampa, Lovegood ya tiene cinco meses de embarazo –Zabini se cruzo de brazos e hiso un puchero

-Ginevra tiene dos meses

-¿La zanahoria menor esta embarazada? –Pregunte

-Si

-Vaya Theo, pues felicidades –Zabini lo abrazo

-Gracias hermano

-Que te puedo decir Theo, creo que no debería sorprenderme desde que me contaste que te casabas con ella, pero todavía cuesta asimilarlo –Draco le estrechaba la mano

-Felicidades Theo –Me acerque a abrazarlo, me quede un rato abrazándolo

-¿Cuánto tienes? –Zabini pregunto

-¿Mande? –Le miraba sonrojada

-Ya dinos, mira que hace un momento nos da un infarto cuando nos enteramos que te casas en un mes –Draco me miraba con cierto enojo

-¿Tal vez dos meses? –Les conteste

-¿Tal vez? –Los tres cuestionaron

-Casi siempre use la pócima anticonceptiva, solo la primera vez no –Sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas –Y hace dos meses en la boda de Scamander

-¿Cuándo te desapareciste? –Zabini pregunto, solo asentí con la cabeza

-Eso fue durante la ceremonia –Draco dijo

-Lo sé fue algo impulsivo, pero el mes pasado no llego pensé que era un retraso pero ya tardo un mes más

-Vaya Pans, tu si que estas grave –Zabini me dijo de manera divertida

-Bueno, puede ser el stress de mi trabajo, trabajar con Draco y el ratón de biblioteca no asido un lecho de rosas

-Bien Pans, si el stress te dura siete meses más y sale con cabeza pelirroja, puedes ir pensado que era un embarazo –Zabini le dijo, provocando que los otros dos se rieran

-Que graciosos, después de la boda me hare unos estudios en San Mungo

-¿Por qué después de la boda? Seguirás esperando a que el stress baje –Theo le comento con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No tontos, pero estaré ocupada con las flores, las invitaciones, el pastel, los adornos, el lugar de la ceremonia, mi vestido, las damas de honor, los padrinos…

-Detente Pans, que si le sigues yo también me estreso como tu –Draco le decía

-Que bien tal vez Draco tenga dragoncitos –Zabini soltó

-Con ustedes no se puede –Pansy dejo a los tres riendo, ella fue en busca de su prometido quien ese momento estaba con los novios

Un mes se le fue rápido a Pansy y Ron, para ambos fue difícil arreglar los asuntos de la boda, eran tan diferentes que a veces no creían que se casarían, pero debajo de las sabanas lograban arreglar su diferencias y muchas ocasiones chantajear sutilmente a su amante para que la boda fuera a su gusto, no se sabe quien gano en esas noches de batalla en la cama, pero al final fue una linda boda.

Tres meses y medio calculo Pansy, en su mano tenia los resultados de San Mungo, al final se resigno que no era stress y fue a hacerse los estudios donde ahora sabía que tendría un pequeño pelirrojo, ahora decirle a Weasley.

-¿Qué tienes? –Ron le pregunto, desde que llego del trabajo veía rara a Parkison

-Nada

-No me mientas, ¿que tienes?

-Ya te dije que nada

-Ya estuve de acuerdo en cambiarnos a un departamento más grande, la sala, una cocina más grande, mantelería fina ¿Qué no se para que sirve?, un closet amplio, que la casa se pinte de blanco con ventanas verdes, la cocina te gane será roja, la sala blanco con verde, el baño blanco con rojo y nuestra recamara color melón, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-La segunda recamara…

-No te metas con la segunda recamara, quedamos en que será para mis cosas

-Tendrás que meterlas en otro lado

-No, de esa recamara no me sacas

-Yo no te saco

-Tú quieres sacarme

-Ya te dije que yo no te saco

-Si no eres tu ¿Quién?

-Orion Weasley Parkison o Penelope Weasley Parkison

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Tres meses

-Eso es maravilloso –Me abrazo, dando un beso en mi vientre

-Tendré que dejarte descansar durante este tiempo

-Sabes me comento Theo, que si tienes relaciones durante el embarazo el bebé creerá que sus padres se aman

-¿De verdad?

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Bueno, te parece que en la cama decidamos el nombre del bebé, Orión no me gusta

Aquella noche decidieron el nombre de Bryan, en cuanto a la niña esperaban al otro día ponerse de acuerdo, aunque intentaron decidir cuantos hijos tendrían, era algo muy difícil de ponerse de acuerdo, creo que lo dejaría al tiempo y las circunstancias.

-Dime Hugo ¿Tienes hijos? –Ron pregunto a su hijo

-No, pero Emily tiene tres meses de embarazo –Contesto mientras ponía una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa

-Felicidades chicos

-Felicidades mi niña –Grito Lavander

-Gracias mamá –Emily y Hugo voltearon a ver a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban sus papas, solo vieron que ambos rechinaban los dientes

-¿Alguien más? –Pansy pregunto con dientes apretados

Bryan se acercó y antes de hablar desapareció las burbujas

-Si se empiezan a comportar mal los volvemos a encerrar, están advertidos –Amenazo con su varita a sus tíos, los chicos viéndose libres fueron a tomar sus lugares –Bueno a mí me gustaría presentar a mi novia –Katherin se acercó tomando su mano

-¿Qué decías Parkison? De estar fuera de la sociedad –Daphne le decía con ironía

-Vaya Parkison para mi desgracia vamos a emparentar –Astoria le miraba arrogante

-Cállense par de Arpías, son solo novios –Pansy les contesto con enojo

-De eso me alegro, espero tu hijo se aleje de mi niña –Astoria le espetaba

-Tu hija no le llega a los talones a mi pequeño

-De pequeño nada y te aseguro que mi hija es mejor

-Mi hijo le hace un favor a tu hija de salir con él

-Mi hija no necesita el favor de nadie –Ambas estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una voz las callo

-Si las sigo escuchando, ambas terminaran en una burbuja –Jennifer las amenazaba, provoco que las dos se callaran –Ok, ahora quiero presentarles a mi novio –Lysander se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica

Astoria se reía viendo a Parkison, mientras la susodicha solo apretaba las manos en puños

-Ni te atrevas a decir algo de mi hijo –Zabini le amenazo

-¿Oye? Eso no me agrada, él actúa de manera violenta –Ron miraba enojado y preocupado

-Señor Weasley, sé que le preocupa mi carácter, pero en verdad jamás le haría daño a mi pequeña, solo tengo esos arrebatos cuando mi madre es amenazada –Lysander le contesto

-Es verdad papá, además tu enseñaste a Lysander a jugar quidditch como guardián, así que cuando hiso las pruebas para el equipo de su casa no dudo en usar la misma posición que tú –Eso relajo a Ron, aunque tenia sus reservas

-¿Qué me dices tu Robert? –Ron pregunto

-No papá, no tengo ni esposa, ni novia

-¿Y tu Rose? –Ron nuevamente pregunto

-Tengo novio papá, pero después te lo presento –Eso molesto un poco a Ron, pero ante todo lo dejo intrigado.

Los chicos se alejaron de escenario…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Se que me merezco varios crucios por no actualizar, pero tuve mucho trabajo esta semana y me era imposible terminar el capitulo, el cual espero compesar por la espera._**

**_Aun así les agradezco todos sus reviews.  
_**

**_Ahora una pequeña recapitulacion:  
_**

Luna antes de casarse tiene un mes de embarazo, dos meses después se casa = Tres meses

Rolf y Lavander se casan dos semanas después de Luna =Dos meses de embarazo de Lavander, Tres y medio Luna

Ginny y Theo un mes después de Lavander se casan = Un meses de embarazo de Ginny, Tres de Lavander y Cuatro y medio de Luna

Harry y Astoria un mes después de Ginny = Dos de Ginny, Cuatro Lavander y Cinco y medio de Luna

_**Cualquier duda me lo hacen saber, espero sus reviews**_

**_Anyza Malfoy  
_**


	27. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Los chicos se alejaron de escenario… acercándose a los jóvenes que faltaban, nuevamente empezaron con su discusión, estaban reticentes a moverse no quería acercarse al centro del escenario, el comedor tenia una tensión papable, pero la voz de una dama los hiso detener la pelea.

-Vamos Draco –Narcisa hablo, desde que comenzó las presentaciones se mantuvo alejada de la situación pero ya estaba cansada.

-No mamá, déjame estar un rato más –Draco miraba a su madre con emoción en su voz

-Draco no veo para que tengamos que quedarnos –Narcisa se cruzo de brazos

-Mamá esto ha sido muy divertido

-¿Divertido? –Narcisa levanto una ceja, haciendo el mismo gesto que Draco al cuestionar algo

-Si mucho, ver a Zabini con L… Lovegood –Draco vio a los chicos arriba de escenario –A Theo y Pans con los leones ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en días

-Draco esto es un circo, vámonos

-No mamá quiero divertirme un poco más, por favor –Narcisa veía las mejillas sonrosadas de su hijo.

Sabia que desde que tenia la marca y se le impuso la misión de matar a Dumbledore, su hijo no sonreía, ella se destrozo cuando vio a su hijo cruzar las puertas del comedor, tenia su piel cetrina, unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises sin vida, estaba más delgado, su pelo ya no tenia ese brillo único, sentía tener un muerte viviente, era madre de ese hombre y le dolió saber que fue la culpa del hombre que un día amo, por culpa de él estaba matando a cuentagotas a quien era su vida y adoración, Draco su hijo.

No solo fue su padre ella también era culpable, esa maldita sumisión en que fue educada, los malditos principios con creció.

Todo era perfecto para Narcisa Malfoy la joven soñadora y amante de las buenas costumbres, una Black en toda la extensión de la palabra, hija modelo, estudiante perfecta, esposa ideal, solo esperaba ser la mejor madre, pero desde que vio a Tom Riddle o como se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort un escalofrió recorrió su columna, tuvo la sensación de que esto era algo malo, aunque ese hombre hablaba con voz melodiosa, diciendo de la manera más dulces los ideales con los que ella creía, pero tenia en brazos a su bebe y una punzada en su corazón le advirtió, solo que nunca se había sentido de esa manera y no supo ver las señales, ahora estaba en el filo de la daga y la daga apuntaba a milímetros el corazón de su hijo.

-Está bien Draco –Seguir viendo esas mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa en sus labios (a costa de la desgracia de sus amigos) lo dejaría.

-Perfecto ¿Quién sigue? –Draco dijo con emoción dirigiéndose a los chicos que estaban arriba del escenario.

-Tú –Un chico camino hasta el centro del escenario, su mano de piel nívea lo señalo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Draco todos miraban al príncipe de Slytherin, que en ese momento perdió el color de sus mejillas

-Buena Noche Padre –El chico se inclino levemente, después se llevo su manos al botón de la túnica lo quito y la dejo caer por completo, los suspiros y halagos comenzaron, un chico alto de piel nívea, blanca perfecta como la porcelana, el cabello rubio platinado, las facciones perfectas como los dioses griegos, los labios rojos, la nariz perfilada, la mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada y esos ojos grises, sin contar el cuerpo una combinación perfecta para ese rostro.

Si a Draco se le inflo el pecho con orgullo y arrogancia, Narcisa boquiabierta estaba, orgullo, placer, emoción, tantas cosas su cuerpo sentía, su hijo viviría y ante todo tendría un nieto tan perfecto como su hijo o lagrimas querían salir, pero el orgullo de una Black no las dejaría salir, solo la sonrisa de lado lo mostraba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Draco pregunto

-Scorpius –El chico levanto la mirada con ese porte elegante y de altives

-Perfecto, mi hijo seguirá la tradición de la familia, ahora dime ¿quien es tu madre? –Draco camino hasta estar cerca del escenario y centro del comedor –A mi no me vengan con rodeos, dilo

-¿Estas seguro? –Scorpius trago en seco

-Por supuesto ¡dilo! –La última palabra sonó a orden, Scorpius dio un suspiro, después miro hacia atrás, lo que hizo que todos los chicos se convirtieron en serpientes de humo negro, el comedor se estremeció al ver a los chicos hacer eso, en la mesa de profesores todos se pusieron de pie, sorprendiéndose nuevamente mientras veía a las serpientes de humo alrededor de su comedor.

Se detuvieron, lo chicos estaban a un lado de sus padres como unos guardaespaldas, todos se impresionaron ante la reacción de los jóvenes, Draco miro de igual manera el desconcierto que provoco que sus compañeros tuvieran a su alrededor alguno de sus hijos, podía sentir esa tensión en el ambiente, pero aun así miro a su hijo expectante

- Estoy esperando ¿Dime?

-Así lo pediste, mi madre es Hermione Granger

El silencio fue sepulcral, los hijos estaban expectantes con varitas en mano, los maestros tuvieron esa sensación de vértigo, cuando suben en la escoba a una altura bastante alta y después bajan dejando arriba su estomago, así estaban ellos, Narcisa sentía que alguien conjuro un hechizo donde tomaron su estomago, intestinos y cabeza, los sacaron, retorcieron, doblaron, apretaron y después nuevamente se los metieron a fuerza en su cuerpo. Un escalofrió se sintió en las nucas de todos, un espasmo provoco la dureza en las columnas de todos, el color de muchos se fue.

Que paso minutos o segundos después… Plaf, plaf, plaf, el sonido seco al caer alguien, Astoria, Pansy y varias chicas de la mesa de Slytherin acababan de desmayarse, sus hijos estupefactos las vieron caer, lo mismo ocurrió en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryfindor, las chicas cayeron sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, otras como Millecent, Daphne y otras chicas de las 3 casas, gritaron un "NO" y otras tantas un llanto les llego.

-¡Esto es una equivocación, un error, imposible! –Grito Narcisa, Draco estaba parado sin decir nada

-No abuela, no es ningún error –Scorpius se cruzo de brazos

-Inverosímil -Seguía Narcisa

-jajaja… no y no, esa mujer que esta ahí será mi madre –Scorpius señalo a la castaña pálida que no se movía

-Maldita sangre sucia

-Cállate cretino, a mí no me insultas –Hermione se levanto de su asiento acercándose al rubio

Ron quiso levantarse, Bryan y Hugo lo sujetaron sin dejarlo ir, lo mismo sucedió con Ginny que Edwin y Zoe la sostenía, George lo tenían Jonathan y Artemisa, Fred, Diana y Lucy, de esa manera los ocho Weasley eran detenidos, Molly tenían en brazos a los pequeños y a su alrededor a los demás, Neville, Luna, Lavander, Cho y otros también eran agarrados por sus hijos.

Solo en la mesa de los Slytherin algo raro sucedía, algunos de los chicos intentaban revivir a las chicas desmayadas, Lorcan y Lysander cuidaban de Nott y Zabini, pero esos dos no se movían estaban viendo hacia el frente relativamente serios.

-Theo estoy en una disyuntiva –Blaise hablo –No sé si gritar o reír –Blaise volteo a ver a su amigo, que tenia el rostro rojo, después lo vio caer, sostenerse el estomago y oírlo como se retorcía de las carcajadas, después de eso Zabini soltó la risa contenida, algunas lagrimas corrieron en las mejillas de los amigos.

-No te atrevas a dirigirte a mí sangre… -Draco señalo a Hermione

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo más padre –Scorpius señalo a su padre con su varita, se convirtió en serpiente de humo negra y se coloco a un lado de Hermione, dejándola atrás de manera protectora.

-Gracias hijo –Hermione se ruborizo al decir esa palabra –Pero yo puedo defenderme –Bajo la mano del chico

-Lo sé mamá, pero todos nosotros nos han educado, donde esa palabra es la mayor ofensa que alguien pueda hacer, no permitiré por nada del mundo que se la digan a mi madre, aunque venga del mi progenitor –Scorpius miraba desafiante a su padre

-Sanguijuela ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? –Draco se toma del cabello

-Darle lo que nunca has tenido, EDUCACIÓN –Hermione le espeto

-Tu infeliz, no te permitiré estar cerca de mi hijo

-Inténtalo

-No me desafíes sabelotodo insufrible, ratón de biblioteca, letrada, no podrás con un Malfoy

-No me das miedo, petulante, engreído, vanidoso, altanero, narcisista

-Sabihonda, metetodo, entrometida, metiche

-Arrogante, jactancioso, ególatra, megalómano

-Si siguen así, puedo ir por un diccionario por si se les acaban las definiciones –Scorpius comento

-De seguro te hice algún favor o te pague para tener un hijo

-Infeliz ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme puta? Yo si te mato

En un segundo Scorpius perdió de vista a su madre, en el segundo siguiente Hermione se había lanzado sobre el director Dumbledore, solo que en el aire Cormac Mclagen la detuvo, los profesores se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer.

-Suéltame Mclagen –Hermione pedía desde el suelo donde la sostenía Cormac

-Hermy detente, cálmate por favor –Mclagen le pedía a su compañera

-No quiero, suéltame necesito mi varita –Hermione grito

-No, tu siempre usas la razón –Mclagen usaba como ultimo recurso

Narcisa se acercó a su hijo, mientras la castaña intentaba zafarse de su compañero, ella coloco su mano sobre el hombro de él.

-Draco creo que es hora de irnos, no tengo intenciones de seguir con esta absurda situación

-Claro madre, cuando menos sabré que la descendencia Malfoy seguirá, tendré un hijo –Draco tomo la mano de su madre y dio la vuelta

Scorpius comenzó a reír, término sentado de las carcajadas que tenia sin contar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, provoco que muchos se callaran, las chicas que se reponían del desmayo y el fuerte golpe intentaban sentarse lentamente, los chicos miraban a su amigo con desconcierto, eso provoco que sus padres o familiares dejaran de intentar zafarse de ellos, solo se escuchaba algunos sollozos.

-¿De que tanto te ríes? –Draco hablo de manera dura, veía al chico como si estuviera loco

-Es que tú… -A Scor, le costó trabajo reponerse

-Disculpa padre –Scor se levanto e hizo varias respiraciones pausadas antes de hablar –No pude evitar reír cuando mencionaste que tendrías un hijo

-¿Sigo sin entender? –Draco menciono rápido, pero un estruendo de risas se escucho en el comedor, Hermione dejo de moverse Mclagen extraño se levanto, lo que aprovecho y ella también se incorporo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Draco se mostraba rojo de la ira

-Señor Malfoy –Victoria le hablo, es la que estaba más cerca de él –Lo que usted y mi tía Granger saben hacer muuuuuyyyy BIEN –Victoria se detuvo un momento, se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas traviesas que salieron

-¿Pelear, discutir, intentar matarnos? –Draco contesto de manera irónica

-Hijos –Se escucho

Draco volteo la mirada, el comedor, profesores y los jóvenes del futuro miraron hacia escenario donde se escucho la voz, aquella imagen impacto a varios nuevamente, quito el aliento a varios y molesto a las chicas, en ese momento querían asesinar a Granger sin contemplación. Draco sintió como su madre se desvanecía él solo la abrazo, creía que ambos caerían.

-Buena noche mamá, papá, abuela –Una chica alta de piel blanca como la porcelana, de facciones finas, rostro angelical, cabello largo de color rubio platinado ojos grises y un cuerpo perfecto –Mi nombre es Titania

-Buena noche –Un chico alto de piel blanca, facciones finas dignas de los ángeles, cabello castaño, cuerpo de pecado y ojos grises – Mi nombre es Paris

-Buena noche a todos –El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia provocando que su cabello castaño con rizos se alborotara un poco, alto de piel blanca, las facciones esculpidas para suspirar o detener tu ritmo cardiaco, la nariz recta, los labios rosas y unos ojos color chocolate, podías derretirte en ellos o en contra un muro si los hacías enojar –Mi nombre es Aquila

-Hola a todos –Una sonrisa coqueta en esos labios rojos, esa mirada de ternura y travesura, la piel blanca, el cabello rubio ondulado y los ojos color chocolates veías un ángel de tentación –Mi nombre es Cygnus

-Un gusto conocerlos –Él sonrió de lado es esos labios rojos, el cabello rubio ondulado, la mirada de altives y humildad a la vez, su piel blanca y ojos grises, era un chico que te imponía con su presencia –Mi nombre es Sebastián

Draco tenia una mano en su corazón, su madre lo sostenía levemente, él no sabia si su corazón palpitaba de manera frenética por tener tantos hijos, por la belleza de cada uno o simplemente porque le estaba dando un paro cardiaco sabiendo que será con la sangre sucia con quien tendrá tantos hijos.

-¿Ustedes son mis hijos? –Hermione pregunto mientras tragaba en seco

-Así es mamá –Cygnus hablo –También…

- ¡Suéltalo¡ -Narcisa escucho que gritaron – He dicho que lo sueltes, que acaso no oyes –La voz de una pequeña se escucho en el silencio que había en el salón

-¿Qué? –Narcisa grito, cuando alguien jalo de su vestido, bajo la mirada, ahí frente a ella una pequeña de cabello castaño ondulado y alborotado, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate, una mini-copia de Hermione

-¿A que hora? no tengo todo el día –La pequeña se cruzo de brazos, Narcisa no salía de su asombro

- Escuincla malcriada, a mí no me gritas –Narcisa le espeto

-Tu no me gritas y menos me llamas escuincla –Arrastraba las palabras –Ahora suéltalo –Saco una varita apuntando a Narcisa

-Hija de Morgana –Titania hablo

-Baja esa varita y dámela –Narcisa extendió la mano mirando a la pequeña, la varita sacó chispas rojas, Narcisa retiro la mano por instinto

-No la haga enojar abuela, sus berrinches son épicos –Sebastián comento –Les aseguro que desearan enfrentarse mil veces a una Banshee, que a los berrinches de ese demonio

-Aléjate –La pequeña ordeno, la varita seguía sacando chispas rojas

Hermione quiso acercarse a la pequeña, pero Scorpius la tomo por los hombros

-No intervengas mamá, lamentablemente el único que puede con ella es papá

-¿Yo? –Draco miraba sorprendido

-Es tu consentida, tú la hiciste así –Paris dijo como si nada

-¿Qué? –Draco sentía que ahora si le daba un paro cardiaco

-Cárgame –Ordeno la pequeña, Draco veía como ella le extendía las manos – ¡Ahora!

Draco se agacho con ciertas reservas tomo a la pequeña de su cintura y la levanto, ella de inmediato lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurruco en su cuello, Draco experimento varias sensaciones, ternura, cariño y miedo, le llego un pequeño aroma a flores dulces, chocolate, caramelos y viento juntos, eso calmo de inmediato su corazón acelerado, de manera inconsciente le abrazo más queriendo protegerla.

-Papá pídele mi varita por favor –Titania hablo

-Me das la varita de tu hermana –Draco extendió su mano, no quería arrebatársela

-Solo si prometes comprarme el vestido rojo con flores blancas –Con voz suave y mirada tierna la pequeña le miraba

-De acuerdo –Draco dijo de inmediato, ella le dio la varita y un beso en su mejilla, provocando que él se ruborizara ligeramente

-jajajaja en definitiva es tu hija Draco –Zabini comento

-Podrá parecerse a Granger pero es igualita a ti –Theo le siguió

-Aquí tienes –Draco extendió la varita, Titania la recibió mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Ya vez porque decimos que mi padre tiene muy consentida a Cissy –Paris dijo

-¿Cómo? –Draco pregunto

-Que gracias a ti, esa hija de Morgana esta muy consentida y todo es tu culpa –Scorpius contesto

-No, me refiero a ¿como la llamaste?

-Narcisa

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre? –Narcisa mandaba miradas envenenadas a Hermione

-Fue mi padre quien le puso –Aquila dijo

-¿Yo? –Draco estaba sorprendido

-Así es papá, van uno y uno

-Como yo soy el mayor, tengo 23 años decidiste llamarme Scorpius

-Yo tengo 22 años y mi mamá escogió parís

-¿Entonces yo escogí los nombre de Scorpius, Aquila, Cygnus y Narcisa? –Draco comento

-Así es

-¿De donde demonios sacaste los nombres de Paris, Sebastián y Titania? Son ridículos –Draco miraba a Hermione

-Claro que no, fueron personajes de Shakespeare, _Paris_ es de "Romeo y Julieta", _Sebastián_ de "Noche de Reyes", _Titania_ de la obra "Sueño de una noche de Verano"

-Claro tenia que ser, el ratón de biblioteca jamás se te quitara

-Y tú arcaico que sigue ideas absurdas de ponerles nombre de constelaciones

-Agradezco que solo han sido a tres quien desgraciaras

-Tú desgraciaste a cuatro

-¿Les decimos? –Aquila le susurro a Paris, mientras sus padres discutían

-No, ya viste como se pusieron ¿Te imaginas si les decimos que en casa se quedaron Orión y Lyra?

-Tienes razón ¿Por qué demonios mis papas tienen tantos hijos? –Aquila pregunto, Paris solo se encogió de hombros

Desde que Voldemort tatuara la marca en su brazo derecho sintió que era un error, que no debió haber sido así, pero que otro camino tenia, era culpa del bastardo de su padre equivocándose como siempre, ahora él tenia que cuidar de su madre, sabia que si no obedecía ella pagaría las consecuencias y estas seria muy dolorosas

Ver a Snape matar a Dumbledore sintió un alivio momentáneo, corrió a su lado, vio los rayos que mandaba Potter, su mente estaba bloqueada no sabia como actuar, ahí estaba su profesor cuidándolo, llegar a su mansión y saber que se enfrentaría a Voldemort, su cuerpo se tenso, ahora vendría la parte dura cuando alguien falla.

Esperaron a que llegaran casi todos los mortifagos sobre todo sus amigos, ellos estarían presentes mientras era castigado por no cumplir con la misión, resistió los primeros, no grito, aunque su cuerpo caía de rodillas intento aguantar, pero ese maldito cada vez mandaba los _Crucios_ más fuertes, sentía miles de astillas de metal hirviendo en cada órgano, en sus venas la sangre sentía que se detenía era como si se coagulara ya no circulaba, en su lugar sentía correr lava hirviendo, sus músculos se tensaron hasta romperse, su cuerpo convulsiono provocando varios huesos dislocados y rotos, estuvo a punto de perder dejar que su mente muriera en ese momento, pero la imagen de su madre ante la imposición de su padre o la varita de Voldemort apuntándole, se aferro a seguir con vida.

Alguien me levanto y llevo con mi madre, lo supe porque escuche su grito, después su llanto, algo me dieron a beber, mi cuerpo dejo de doler y empecé a entrar en un sopor donde las pesadillas llegaban a mí sin contemplación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::******************************OOO°OOO******************************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por su reviews, espero no defraudarlos y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia_

_Espero sus reviews_

_Anyza Malfoy_


	28. Ser un Malfoy

**Ser un Malfoy**

No sabe a que edad comenzó con su educación como la hacia llamar su padre, recibiendo maldiciones en su cuerpo, viendo a su madre muchas veces interponiéndose para evitarlas, entonces ella gritaba de dolor por la maldición que cruzaba su cuerpo, ambos fueron torturados sin descanso.

Tenia como cinco años cuando su padre tomo su mano, iban a la chimenea en el camino vio a su madre petrificada quiso zafarse y correr a verla, pero su padre apretó su mano hasta lastimarlo, escucho sus huesos crujir, lagrimas salieron con la otra mano las limpio rápido antes de que las viera su padre, hacer eso ameritaba un mayor castigo, como dormir en las mazmorras por días sin comer, se trago sus gritos, ambos entraron a la chimenea.

Frente a él estaba la hermana de su madre, Bellatrix Lestranger con ese pelo alborotado y rizado, esos ojos desorbitados, la piel cetrina y pegada a la piel, un cadáver con peluca así la definía él, su padre lo aventó golpeando con las piernas de su tía, ella lo tomo del pelo y arrastro, vio irse a su padre por la chimenea.

Seis meses después vio a su madre, ahora ella parecía un cadáver, su grito y lagrimas le dijeron cual era el estado en que había regresado a su casa, los primeros días le curo, después de eso, paso varias temporadas con su tía u otro de los conocido de su padre, donde lo torturaban sin descanso, las cosas cambiaron cuando tuvo en mano una varita ahora aprendía a hacer los conjuros, las maldición, cualquier cosa para defenderse.

Estuvo inconsciente varios días, tardo otros tantos en reponerse, cuando lo hizo le dieron la orden de irse con un mortifago, para su desgracia le toco con su tía Bellatrix. Los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado antes de irse con su tía, llego a su casa el trio dorado, sabia que era Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia, lo sabia no era necesario obligarlo, pero la manera como lo veía su padre esperando reivindicarse porque otros trajeron a Potter, o la manera como le mandaba su tía creyendo superior a su familia, odiaba a los dos, mentiría si con eso evitaba que su padre tuviera nuevamente una varita en mano.

Desde que el infeliz de su padre no tenía una varita en mano dejo de lastimar a su madre, no quería que Voldemort le diera un arma para torturar a su familia, tampoco quería que su tía tuviera la satisfacción de ser quien entrego a Potter, esperaba tener tiempo y pensar algo, pero a la sádica loca vio que uno de los carroñeros tenia la espada, las cosas se movieron de manera inesperada. El cadáver con peluca quería torturar a la sangre sucia, él quiso irse pero su padre lo detuvo, obligándolo a ver.

Escucho los gritos, los lamentos, las suplicas de ella con pesar miro, impactado quedo, la sangre que caía por esa piel blanca, le recordó la suya, tan iguales de tantas formas, cuantas veces él derramo sangre por heridas, por torturas, sangre que salió en medio de gritos, de dolor, ahora veía que eran tan parecidas.

Ver a Potter en medio del comedor, sabia que era su pase, desde que ellos escaparon de la mansión, Voldemort los castigo dejándolos encerrados, después lo mandaron al colegio donde no tenia noticias de su madre, la situación lo estaba cansando, frustrado estaba de no saber nada de ella, por eso no dudo en querer atrapar a Potter, solo así llegaría a su madre, era su pase.

No podía creer que Potter salvo su vida, hasta ese momento sintió una punzada de algo diferente, no tenia ni idea que era él jamás dio las gracias por algo, ahora no sabia como actuar, lo mejor que podía hacer es retirarse y saber que había perdido. Rabia sintió de verlo muerto en los brazos del semi-gigante creyó que él seria su única esperanza ahora la varita del Lord oscuro se levanta en victoria, esa seria su perdición, la caía de todos.

Tranquilidad sintió después de tanto tiempo, ver morir a Voldemort y su tía Bellatrix, a los mortifagos huir, esto por fin había acabado, estar en los brazos de su madre sabia que no era un sueño, en verdad terminaba su pesadilla.

-Hola Theo, Blaise –Salude a mis amigos, casi hermanos

-Hola –Ambos contestaron de manera alegre

-Me alegro de saber que por fin estamos libres de cualquier acusación –Dije mientras me dejaba caer en un sillón

-Tienes razón Draco, hay que celebrarlo –Blaise contesto

-Habrá que esperar Blaise –Theo hablo –Pans todavía sigue en juicio, aunque estoy seguro que también estará libre

-No creo que vaya a Azkaban –Draco siguió –Después de que la encontraron en medio de los hombres lobo, ella se estaba defendiendo, esos malditos atacaron a cualquiera, estaban frenéticos por morder.

-Tienen razón –Blaise dijo

-Mejor cuéntenme ¿que harán ahora? –Draco pregunto

-Estaba pensando en hacer algunas inversiones, en especifico quiero comprar algunos equipos de quidditch, estoy seguro que eso no se vera alterado por la situación actual –Theo respondió

-No es mal negocio Theo, yo tengo pensado descansar algunos días –Blaise comento

-¿Y tu Dragón? –Theo veía distraído a su amigo

-Yo tendré que esperar, ya saben que el juicio de mi padre todavía no acaba, aunque la herencia de mi madre ya me la dio, quiero esperar un poco más para saber que decisiones tomare.

-Sé que serán las mejores amigo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos –Blaise le dijo

-Estoy de acuerdo que Blaise, cuenta con nosotros

-Gracias

Fueron días difíciles para él, tener que ir a las audiencias de su padre lo dejaban con la bilis derramada, solo cuando escucho que estaría encerrado de por vida en Azkaban, nuevamente sintió tranquilidad por él y su madre.

Poco a poco iban recuperando su vida ambos, su madre quiso redecorar la casa, él la apoyo, ahora solo buscaba que los negocios de los Malfoy no se fueran a caer, con en el antecedente de ser mortifagos muchos inversionistas se querían retirar, lo mismo que algunos no querían estar cerca de él, ante esta situación empezó a frustrarse.

En algunas de las cenas que era invitado por cortesía, encontró a algunos amigos de su madre, que seguían teniéndola en buena estima, uno de ellos le aconsejo que buscara trabajo en el ministerio, eso ayudaría a su imagen, aunque él no necesitaba ese tipo de trabajo, le daría estabilidad al nombre Malfoy, al principio estaba reticente ante esa idea pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

Busco a Kingsley, siendo el primer ministro actual le ofreció una cantidad considerable de dinero para las obras de beneficencia que estaban apoyando, al principio el hombre se extraño pero ver que el chico lo hacia sin pedir nada a cambio lo acepto. Tres ocasiones mas Draco hiso los mismo, la ultima ocasión le hiso saber de manera sutil que le gustaría seguir ayudándoles no solo de manera económica, que él era un hombre de mundo y preparado, Kingsley le ofreció un puesto en el ministerio.

Traje azul marino, camisa azul cielo, corbata negra y mi capa negra, estaba listo para mi primer día en el trabajo, que mejor departamento que Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, tenía unos asuntitos pendientes con los hombres lobo, esos infelices que casi destrozan la vida de mi mejor amiga, casi hermana Pansy.

Maldecir a Morgana era poco, destruir y reconstruir el cuadro millones de veces de su linda tía Bellatrix no era suficiente, desear a Voldemort como amigo de parranda era la idea más creíble que su mente podía crear, pero jamás en su corta, maravillosa, única y perfecta (ya no, ahora es casi) vida iba a imaginar que la insufrible, sabelotodo y sangre sucia de Granger, trabajara en el mismo departamento.

¿Porque demonios esa peste trabajaba en ese departamento? necesitaba ahora muchas maldiciones, si alguien era tan lindo de mandarle un Avada la requería con prontitud.

En lo primero que trabajo fue en la propuesta donde se mataran a todos los hombres lobo, se empeño en hacer una lista con argumentos muy solidos, para que esas bestias las desaparecieran de la faz del mundo mágico, sabia que tendría una gran aprobación, mucha gente odiaba a esos seres asquerosos.

Pero claro la entrometida de Granger le metía el pie, imagino que sigue odiándome por ser mejor que ella; Ella quería que las bestias tuvieran derechos, trabajo y fueran tratados con dignidad y respeto, solo a Granger se le ocurriría cree que esa peste pueden ser personas.

El dolor de cabeza, la opresión en la boca del estomago, ese sabor amargo era algo que sentía a diario en cuanto llegaba a su oficina, cada propuesta que él tenia, ella mostraba lo contrario.

Cuando llego ahí pensó que seria fácil el puesto y podría cambiar varias cosas, el primer ministro le informo que tendría que trabajar con una persona, según él capacitada, inteligente, preparada, responsable y ante todo justa, claro que ella era _Justatamente de las causas perdidas_.

-¿¡Malfoy¡ como se te ocurre proponer esto?, Imbécil –Entro sin tocar, provocando que derramara tinta sobre mi camisa blanca

-Estúpida, mira lo que provocaste

-No me insulte imbécil o podrás lamentarlo –Me amenazaba con varita en mano

-Te aseguro que te podría ganar, no me provoques tú a mí –La miraba desafiante

-No me hagas reír hurón y mejor cambia esto, que es una verdadera estupidez –Aventó los pergaminos sobre mi escritorio, salió azotando la puerta

Inhale y exale varias veces antes de tomar los pergaminos, ¿Qué tenían de malo? Al contrario era una propuesta magnifica; toda persona capaz de tener una fortuna cuantiosa, podía tener más de un elfo (sin sueldo) a su disposición, si era elfina y esta tenia más, sus engendros pasarían a ser propiedad del mago dueño de la elfina y él sabría que hacer con esas cosas.

Estaba muy bien redactado, la propuesta era excelente, las condiciones bien marcadas, no veía el inconveniente, ahora ¿porque ese arbusto le dijo que era una estupidez? Irle a preguntar que había querido decir me llevo a nada, solo salí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la discusión tan fuerte que tuve con ella, y saber que con esa mujer solo a gritos nos entendíamos.

Como estaban las cosas después de un tiempo, el saldo; todos los insultos habidos y por haber ya estaban dichos, los calificativos sencillos, difíciles, humillantes o rebuscados, ya habían sido dados, varios pergaminos con propuesta inconclusas sobre mi escritorio, lo mismo que en su escritorio pasaba lo mismo, las peores caras de asco ya fueron mostradas.

En donde sigo ganando por mucho, es que sigo siendo el mejor vestido, ella siempre con esas blusas cerradas hasta arriba y algo holgadas, las faldas rectas sin formas, también se veían más grandes, zapatos toscos, como siempre ella fea, yo guapo, ella un león (literal, con esa cabello), yo una serpiente sigilosa, bella, perfecta, un espécimen único.

El problema es que no avanzábamos en nada, seguíamos estancados, ninguno de los dos cedíamos a dejar el departamento o aceptar algunas de las propuestas del otro, que siendo sinceros ella debería aceptar las mías. Siempre que se enojaba juntaba esas cejas, torcía su boca pequeña, arrugando esos labios rojos, un pequeño fruncido en esa nariz pequeña, mostraba esa carita antes de ponerse roja y comenzar a decir improperios y claro también estaba decir alguna frase nueva o un adjetivo no dicho antes, comenzó a ser divertida esa parte.

Cuando llego Pans, aquella mañana no podía creer que frente a mí se presentaba otra oportunidad de hacer enojar al rato de biblioteca, claro que nunca le dije a mi amiga que Granger trabajaba en el mismo departamento que yo, Pans era todo lo contrario a esa petulante, engreída, sabelotodo, de seguro mi amiga me ayudaría a sacarla.

Soporte sus gritos, insultos (me dijo que era una nazi, eso fue nuevo para mi ¿Qué significara?) al final tuvo que aceptar que Pans fuera mi asistente, lo que no conté fue que Pans no sabia hacerle frente a una mujer que era más inteligente que ella, al final mi amiga tenia que hacer lo que el ratón de biblioteca le dijera.

-En serio Malfoy, no se como demonios dices tener un cerebro –Sentado frente a ella, esperaba que terminara de leer mi propuesta, en cuanto ella pronuncio esas palabras, no puede evitar levanta mi ceja

Ella se levanto de su asiento comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, es su mano sostenía los pergaminos que le había entregado, mirarla de esa manera me confirmaba lo que siempre pensé de ella, era una _leona enjaulada_.

-Tu quieres –Hablo de manera pausada- hacer un hotel lujoso cerca de aquí, que tenga todo lo que un mago quiera, diversión, comodidad, lujo, entretenimiento, comida –Asentí a todo eso –Perfecto Malfoy, eres un hombre de negocios y visión –eso me dejo sorprendido, creando una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Entonces Granger que "pero" le pones a mi propuesta…

-El pero que le pongo idiota, es que no voy a dejar que tengas un elfo por cliente, que trabajen las veinticuatro horas del día, todos lo días, sin sueldo, ni vacaciones…

-Para eso están

-No son animales, entiéndelo Malfoy

-La que no entiende era tú, de seguro nunca has estado en un lugar de lujo, por eso no entiendes

-No necesito lujo, quiero que entiendas que son personas los elfos, los gnomos y hombres lobo, eso quiero que entiendas

-¿Cómo vas a entender cada una de mis propuestas si no has vivido como un Malfoy?

-Con verte, jamás en mi vida quiero ser un Malfoy

-Ni vendiendo tu alma a Morgana tendrías mi apellido

-Merlín me libre

-Esta situación me esta cansando, no logramos avanzar en nada, ambos estamos perdiendo tiempo en todo.

-Por fin en algo estamos de acuerdo… -Ella levanto las manos al techo, ignore esa reacción y continúe

-Te propongo algo Granger –Me escudriño con la mirada –Un día, y te hare ver las cosas a mi manera.

-No

-Miedo

-No

-Creí que eras una Gryffindor, veo que solo eres un cachorro

-No empieces Malfoy, que el único que aquí quiere hipnotizar eres tú

-Será algo excitante te lo puedo asegurar

-Con mayor razón digo NO

-Un día Granger, no más

En cuanto ella acepto, no dude en poner mi plan a funcionar, ahora si vería ese ratón de biblioteca como se ven las cosas cuando eres un Malfoy. El día había llegado, la única indicación que le di, es que pidiera todo el día, nos veríamos en un café del callejón diagon, de ahí me la llevaría. En cuanto entre la reconocí con esa mata de cabello desordenados y ese atuendo es incapaz de pasar desapercibida.

-Lista Grager

-Vamos Kaa, quiero terminar con esto – ¿Me llamo Kaa? nota mental buscar ¿quien es Kaa y Nazi?

-Acompáñame

-Primero dime a donde vamos

-No te pasara nada Granger, solo sígueme

-¿Dime Malfoy? –La tome de la muñeca y la pague a mi cuerpo, un olor a chocolate, vainilla y viento percibí, era algo dulce pero suave, use la desaparición

Llegamos a un hotel, ella se resistió a entrar, casi arrastras logre que entrara conmigo, nos registramos en cuanto di mi apellido, las atenciones comenzaron a ser de las mejores, nos dieron una copa de entrada, ambos la tomamos, ella comenzó a relajarse cuando escucho que eran dos habitaciones. Le pedí que se pusiera la bata de baño y que la esperaba afuera.

Como era de esperar grito, pero viendo que había mucha gente en el lobby, enojada se fue, tuve que entrar por ella, seguía vestida, de esa manera la baje al jacuzzi, donde la zabullí por completo, en cuanto empezó a reclamar. Solo me encogí de hombros y le mostré los sanitarios, salió escurriendo.

-Malfoy ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –Ahora tenia una bata envolviéndola

-Se la llevaron para secarla, te la traerán después… Tardaste mucho

-Claro que tarde tonto, estaba buscando mi ropa para intentar secarla

-Vamos se hace tarde

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pedí servicio completo

-¿Qué significa servicio completo? –En eso aparecieron dos señoritas, ambas se inclinaron levemente, solo le indique a Granger que siguiera a una de ella, yo seguí a la otra.

Llegue a una habitación donde había una pequeña cama, a su alrededor varios frascos, en el ambiente estaba un aroma a vainilla, eso provocaba que recordara a la sabelotodo, me recosté y la señorita comenzó a untar aceite en mi cuerpo, después a darme un masaje, termine durmiéndome, lo raro es que no tuve pesadillas como siempre, soñé con el ratón de biblioteca.

Después del masaje, me dejaron alguna mascarilla, un baño de chocolate y por ultimo un baño de agua fría, ya era media tarde cuando terminaron, me fui a mi habitación.

-Granger ¿a que hora vas a salir?

-No voy a usar eso Malfoy

-Como quieras –Ya llevaba varios minutos esperando que ella saliera.

-¿Por qué mandaste un vestido? –Me grito detrás de la puerta

-Eres mujer, creo que te va mejor un vestido que un smoking

-No te hagas el gracioso

-Granger ponte lo que quieras, solo quiero ir a cenar

-Ya estoy lista –Cuando salió, traía la misma ropa que en la mañana, su cabello estaba ligeramente esponjando, lo que me sorprendió fue su piel, se veía hermosa, lozana, suave, por un segundo tuve ganas de tocarla, pero de inmediato deseche esa idea.

-Vamos, tengo hambre –Le ofrecí mi brazo, al principio ella se veía indecisa, después de unos segundos la tomo. Bajamos al Lobby, ya fuera la acerque un poco a mí, ese aroma nuevamente me inundo, me quede tenso por un momento, use la desaparición, al llegar me aleje un poco de ella, algo me provocaba estar cerca de ella y sentía que eso no era bueno.

Por fuera se veían edificios abandonados, las ventanas rotas, maderas cruzadas cubrían algunos lugares, entramos en uno de ellos, el lugar estaba oscuro, no veías ni tu propia mano aunque la tuvieras enfrente, se escucharon maullidos y perros ladrando, ella se acercó más a mí, esa fragancia nuevamente, agradecí que después de unos pasos, la luz comenzó a ser más fuerte.

Estábamos frente a un elfo que tomo mi túnica, después apareció un mago preguntando nuestro nombre, en cuanto di mi apellido fuimos guiados por un pasillo, la alfombra era café oscuro, las paredes pintadas de blanco, con cuadros de paisajes y plantas de adorno, llegamos a una pared, el mago saco la varita, en cuanto la toco se desvaneció, mostrando un lugar amplio con varias mesas circulares, alrededor de una pista, al fondo un piano y varios instrumentos tocando solos, las velas flotaban dando un ambiente suave y relajado.

-Malfoy yo no voy a entrar

-¿Porque?

-Todos están muy elegantes, hasta tú traes un smoking

-Yo te deje escoger entre un vestido y lo que traes

-Pero Malfoy ese vestido era muy… muy…

-Muy ¿Que?

-Muy Glamoroso, algo que no va conmigo

-Vamos Granger solo era un vestido, ahora camina

-No, yo no voy

-Mira Granger te deje escoger tu vestimenta, ya estamos aquí si quieres irte adelante, yo tengo hambre –Comencé a caminar, dejándola ahí parada, solo di unos pasos cuando escuche que ella nuevamente me seguía, la mire de reojo y vi que tenia esas mejillas rojas, su mirada la tenia agachada, me encanto ver que por primera vez, no tenia nada que decir

-Relájate Granger y disfruta la comida

-Es fácil decirlo

-Es fácil hacerlo,

Ella ya no dijo nada, después de la primera entrada pudimos platicar algo sin intentar matarnos, parecía que ambos nos relajábamos fuera de la oficina, sin presiones, podría decirse que disfrutaba la cena a lado de mi peor enemiga, ¿Quién lo diría?

En cuanto terminamos la lleve a un antro que estaba de moda, tuvimos que caminar con la lluvia unas cuadras, ya estando en el lugar, Granger nuevamente no quería entrar, casi la lleve a rastras, después de la segunda copa se relajo, pude disfrutar la noche, bailando, platicando y tomando, cuando la lleve a su casa, no podía negar que me la pase de maravilla a su lado, y creo que ella también, su mejillas sonrosadas y esa linda sonrisa me decia mucho más de lo que me expreso con palabras

-Vamos Granger, ya viste que mis propuestas son buenas –Llegue temprano para platicar con ella y ponerme de acuerdo con ella

-No Draco, tus ideas son medio buenas

-¿Medio?

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tengas un lugar de entretenimiento para los magos, lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que quieras tanto elfos

-Tu viste que son necesarios

-Tal vez

-¿Cómo te convenzo?

-Entiende tu quieres esclavos

-Vamos Granger, ya viviste un día como una Malfoy

-Así es, pero sigo pensado igual, soy Granger, no Malfoy

-Te gusto no lo puedes negar

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante?

-Acéptalo, fue maravilloso para ser tu primera vez

-ok, lo acepto

-Lo sabía

-Lo engreído nunca se te quitara

-Vamos, no menti cuando te dije que seria excitante

-Bájale dos rayitas

-Tu cara sonrojada no mentía ayer

-Solo fue un poco

-jajaja… Nada superara a esas mejillas rojas

-No cantes victoria, la próxima te mostrare hasta donde podrás sonrojarte

-¿Entonces si habrá un próxima?

-Por supuesto pero esta vez yo te mostrare lo que hace una muggle

-Eso quiero vivirlo

Creo que Malfoy es bipolar, desde que lo conozco tiene esa mueca de asco, pero desde ayer una sonrisa linda tiene, no podía negar que pase un día muy bueno, pero tengo que hacerlo entender que los elfos no son esclavos.

-Vamos Malfoy, hay que ver nuestros pendientes, ayer nos fuimos todo el día y el trabajo se acumulo

-Entonces ha trabajar –Lo acompañe a la puerta, quería ver si ya había llegado Linda mi secretaria

En cuanto abrí la puerta, jamás me imagine ver esa imagen me dejo pasmada, frente a mí estaba Ron besando a Parkison, el idiota me había pedido tiempo, según por el duelo de su Fred y ahora me lo encuentro besándose con Parkison, ahora veo sus maneras de llevar el duelo, por eso le estorbaba, después de que nos saludo y se fue no puede evitar encerrarme en mi oficina y volver a derramar unas lagrimas por ese idiota

Me fui a Australia sola a buscar a mis padres, después de que les regrese la memoria y ellos me perdonaron, regresamos a Londres, quise darle su espacio, pero aun tenia la esperanza de volver, llevaba siete años enamorada de ese Troll, y que hace él romperme el corazón una y otra vez sin contemplaciones.

Aquel día, casi no pude concentrarme en mi mente estaba la imagen de Ron y Parkison, salí temprano quería caminar hasta mi departamento, en cuanto salí, la lluvia me recibió, mire al cielo y agradecí que hoy también el cielo estuviera triste.

Un noche de llanto, con varios chocolates, incluido el helado de chocolate, fue la peor manera de llevar mi pena, lo único que logre con eso fue, terminar en el baño devolviendo todo. solo dormi unas horas, ni modo tenia que ir a trabajar.

-¿Parkison? –La aludida me miraba con ciertas reservas -¿Dónde esta el imbécil?

-Todavia no llega

-Avísame cuando llegue

-No

-¿Qué?

-No es necesario, ahí viene

Claro que ahí venia el imbécil más grande que podía conocer, ¿Por qué demonios llegue a pensar que había cambiado?, me hice ilusiones solo porque un día me trato bien, pero aceptemos ese hurón jamás va a cambiar. En cuanto llegue a la oficina, Linda me entrego la propuesta que Malfoy quería que firmara, claro era donde aceptaba que tuviera muchos elfos en sus negocios

-Buen día Granger –Me miraba con esa sonrisa cínica, claro con todo eso en combinación con ese traje beige, se veía lindo, pero solo eso

-Sígueme –Tome mis cosas y salimos del ministerio

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Quiero enseñarte unas cositas

-Eso suena interesante

-Es interesante

Me acerque a él y lo tome de la cintura, eso lo sobresalto y se quedo quieto, suficiente tiempo para que hiciera la aparición conjunta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Lo sentía tenso

-Londres muggle –Aquel lugar lo conocía muy bien, se podría de decir que era una zona de elite

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a un restaurant

-¿Un restaurant? ¿Aquí?

-Sígueme

A unos pasos del lugar que había escogido mire a Malfoy, que no dejaba de tener esa mueca de asco desde que llegamos, pero también llegue a ver en sus ojos sorpresa, aun así camine a mi destino sin darle importancia

-Saca tu varita

-¿Mi varita?

-Si, hazlo –En cuanto vi que la sacaba, lo tome desprevenido y le ataque

-_Expelliarmus_ –Su varita cayo en mis manos

-¿Qué te pasa? –Su cara denotaba total incredulidad

-Hace unos días me pediste solo un día, yo hago los mismo

-Pero no te quite tu varita

-Te conozco Malfoy y sé que la querrás usar, ahora sígueme –Al verlo ahí dubitativo, y con ganas de matarme, le extendí mi mano –Tranquilo, te juro que nada te pasara

-No estoy tan seguro

-Bueno, ahora solo tienes dos opciones, seguirme y hacer lo que te digo o quedarte ahí sin varita

-Me estas obligando –Lo medite unos momento después solo asentí

-Si, tienes razón

A regañadientes me siguió, lo metí en un callejón donde cambie su vestimenta y le puse un pantalón negra con una camisa blanca, después hice el mismo conjuro para mi

-¿Qué haz hecho?

-Te lo devolveré todo al final

-Espera aquí un momento –Me tomo del brazo, mirándome enojado

-¿Me vas a dejar?

-Claro que no, solo tardare unos minutos, no más

Después de unos minutos regrese, lo vi ahí parado con ese porte de elegancia, no podía negar que era un hombre guapo, que imponía mucho, pero esta vez no podía dar marcha atrás, era la única solución que vi posible, tal vez, después de esto me mande alguna maldición y sé que lo hará, pero tenia que arriesgarme.

-Draco, hoy en toda tu vida vas a trabajar –Le solté de golpe

* * *

**Aclaración**

**Kaa: es la serpiente de la pelicula de Disney El Libro de la Selva, está serpiente intenta hipnotizar a Mowgli para comerlo**

**Espero les haya gustado y les siga gustando esta historia, muchas gracias por los reviews que manda  
**

**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur  
**

**Anyza Malfoy  
**


	29. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

Después de unos minutos regrese, lo vi ahí parado con ese porte de elegancia, no podía negar que era un hombre guapo, que imponía mucho, pero esta vez no podía dar marcha atrás, era la única solución que vi posible, tal vez, después de esto me mande alguna maldición y sé que lo hará, pero tenia que arriesgarme.

-Draco, hoy en toda tu vida vas a trabajar –Le solté de golpe

-¿Qué? Tú estas loca

-No y has lo que te digo, no olvides que yo tengo las varitas

-Maldita sangre sucia, devuélvemela

-Lo hare, pero después de que hagas lo que te diga

-Maldita, infeliz, desgraciada, que te haz creído –Se me acerco, sus manos estaban en un puño y esa mira gélida podría amedrentar a cualquiera menos a mí, practica ya tenia con el hurón albino

-Sígueme

-No lo hare

-Entonces piérdete en el mundo muggle

-Maldita, estúpida…

-Ya se me esos insultos, busca nuevos, te aseguro que al final del día tendrás una lista muy extensa –vaya que creía eso posible, si no sabia algunos insultos, era capa de inventarlos

Con esa mirada gélida me siguió, ambos llegamos a una puerta pequeña, un hombre con traje, nos mirada de arriba a bajo, era el gerente del restaurant, mientras deje solo a Malfoy, entre al restaurant y ahora ese hombre creía que éramos sus próximos ayudantes (aprueba, claro esta)

-Muévanse que no tenemos todo el día –El gerente nos grito

-Buen día señor, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy

-Tu a la cocina –Me señalo –Y tu a los baños, encontraran alguien ahí que les dará indicaciones, no quiero quejas de ustedes

-De acuerdo

Tuve que sacar disimuladamente la varita para que solo Malfoy la viera, solo amenazándolo logre que entrara, después de media hora de estar lavando la loza, vi entrar a Malfoy tenia un semblante furiosos, sus ojos todo lo decían, lo mandaron ayudarme

-Te juro que mi tía Bellatrix fue un corderito contigo

Preferí no hacerle caso, pero no pude evitar el escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando menciono el nombre de esa mujer, ya era medio día y habíamos lavado la loza, limpiado el piso, acomodando ollas, de todo un poco. Me encontraba sacando la basura, Malfoy levantando unas ollas, cuando escuche que uno de los meseros estaba enfermo, nuevamente saque mi varita y confundí al gerente para que Draco sustituyera al mesero.

Agradecí que el hurón fuera inteligente, no le fue difícil hacer el trabajo de tomar la orden el problema era que no sabia cargar una charola con comida, varias veces tuve que ayudarlo con magia, pero no siempre estuve ahí, como consecuencia llego a tirar charolas completas, los regaños no se hicieron esperar, los gritos e insultos.

Después de unas horas su semblante marcaba que estaba cansado, pero sobre todo esa mirada gélida ante todo lo que hiciera. Antes de que tomara una nueva mesa, volví las cosas a la normalidad, saque a Malfoy de ahí, camine hasta un pequeño callejón solitario.

-¿Ahora que otra estupidez se te va a ocurrir?

-No fue ninguna estupidez

-Lo fue, claro para ti es normal que hagas eso, pero yo ¡soy Malfoy!, pero te juro maldita sangre sucia que esta me la pagas

-¿Alguien te miro cuando pedían la orden? –Le sostuve la mirada

-¿De que hablas estúpida?

-Me escuchaste, no eres sordo ¿Alguien te miro cuando pedían la orden?

-No, esas malditas…

-¿Alguien te agradeció?

-No, que acaso…

-¿Alguien te dio las gracias por lavar los baños, por levantar las ollas, por tomar su cuenta?

-No y no, toda esa escoria nada agradece, son unos animales sin cerebro

-Malfoy –Le hable suavemente -¿Alguien te miro a los ojos?

-Ya deja de decir idioteces, tu lo viste, estuviste ahí

-Si Malfoy estuve ahí

-Esos Trolls, pagaran su insolencia

-Ellos Malfoy, te recuerdo que no saben que existe otro mundo, para ellos este es lo único, ellos Malfoy son como tú y como otros tantos mortifagos o pura sangre

-No me compares con esa escoria –Se acercó a mí, estábamos a centímetros, sus manos las tenia en puño

-Ellos en este mundo tienen dinero y poder ¿Te suena? Caminan como si los demás debieran rendirle pleitesía, humillan a la gente, no dan las gracias a nadie, creen que ese es su trabajo, ni siquiera se dignan de saber el nombre de quien les da un servicio.

¿Dime cuantas veces has dado las gracias a un elfo o gnomo? no me vengas que ese es su trabajo, por que tu hiciste lo mismo hace unas horas, ¿Dime cuantas veces agradeciste el trabajo de alguien (según tú) inferior?

-Pero esos me insultaron, me gritaron a mí que soy un mago

-Sabes tu siempre me recuerdas que soy una sangre sucia, tu tía me hizo el favor de tatuármelo en la mano derecha, si Malfoy no lo digo de manera irónica, doy las gracias a tu tía que dejara marcada en mi piel de donde vengo, tengo una varita pero no me creo soy superior a alguien, esta marca me recuerde que ellos al igual que yo son personas vivientes, seres con alma

-Déjate de tonterías, tú nunca serias como nosotros

-Piénsalo bien Malfoy fui la mejor en la escuela, me batí en duelo con los mejores magos, ahora a mis 17 años tengo un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia, pero te puedo asegurar que lo mismo hubiera hecho en el mundo muggle, tendría un puesto de igual o mayor importancia pero tal vez aquí nada me recordara de donde vengo. En este mundo yo terminaría tratando a la gente como tú, humillando y siempre creyendo que yo soy privilegiada por ser alguien que sobresalió. En diez o veinte años tendré más dinero, pero nunca olvidare de donde vengo y eso le agradezco a tu tía.

-Algunas estúpidas, tuvieron el atrevimiento de pellizcarme el trasero

-Alégrate solo manosearon tu lindo trasero, te gritaron o insultaron, pero nadie te mando a volar de una patada o atravesó tu cuerpo con maldiciones, tú mejor que nadie sabes que muchos lo hacen hasta por diversión matar a los elfos, humillarlos, usarlos como un juguete, los usan como tiro al blanco y ellos según ustedes, es su trabajo tratarlos de la forma más humillante o hacer que ellos se hieran, se que te pido mucho, "_ponte en su lugar"_.

Me aleje unos pasos, saque mi varita y aparecí la ropa que tenia antes, tome su varita y se la acerque, en cuanto la tomo me di la vuelta, camine para alejarme y poder hacer la aparición, quería llegar a casa.

Sostenía mi varita con tanta fuerza que me creía capaz de romperla, le apuntaba a ella, esa mujer que ahora me daba la espalda y caminaba como si nada, termine por bajar la varita y caminar, ahora que podía hacer magia no me importaba perderme, esta furioso, esa estúpida me obligo a trabajar de la manera más humillante, tenia que pagármelas a un Malfoy nadie le hacia eso.

Aparecí en la mansión, al pasar por la sala vi a mi madre que se encontraba leyendo un libro, seguí de frente, ni siquiera me detuve a saludarla, en cuanto llegue a mi habitación entre directo al baño, necesitaba quitarme esa suciedad que sentía, esa sensación de incomodidad, en cuanto salí del baño me recosté en la cama, estaba tan cansado que imagine que dormiría pronto, me movía en la cama incomodo, todavía sentía esa sensación desagradable, como maldecía a la sangre sucia.

-Rocko

-Dígame amo Malfoy

-Tráeme leche tibia –En cuanto trono sus dedos las malditas palabras de esa escoria entraron en mi mente _¿Alguien te miro a los ojos?_

-Aquí está amo, ¿desea algo más de Rocko?

-Quédate –Lo dije sin pensar, era un elfo pequeño sucio de grandes ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas (salían pelos negros de ellas), un trapo mugroso tapaba su cuerpo, tenia varias marcas negras cicatrices o quemaduras pasadas, mis padres algunas veces dejaban a ellos castigarse, la muñeca de la mano derecha tenia un vendaje, su estado era deplorable. Verlo hizo que la sensación que venia cargando desde en la tarde fuera en aumento. Deje la leche en la mesa de noche

-¿No le ha gustado la leche amo Malfoy?, Rocko inútil –Comenzó a golpearse contra el suelo

-Rocko detente, quiero que te bañes y regreses

Hice a un lado las cobijas, me dirigí a mi armario, tarde unos diez minutos en encontrar lo que necesitaba, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, calcetines y zapatos, todo lo deje en mi cama fui por mi varita y le apunte a la ropa, de inmediato está empezó a encogerse, a los pocos minutos apareció Rocko

-Rocko quiero que te pongas esa ropa

-El amo Malfoy ya no me quiere, Rocko hará mejor su trabajo, se castigara más, Rocko quiere pertenecer a la familia Malfoy –Se golpea nuevamente y lloraba de manera estridente

-Rocko cállate y levántate –Veía dolor en su semblante –Rocko esta ropa será tu uniforme, no te la estoy regalando, así que no eres libre, solo te quiero con uniforme y es una orden que te la pongas –De inmediato su cara cambio, una sonrisa se marco en su semblante

En cuanto se la puso, le apunte con mi varita, cerro sus ojos y tenso su cuerpo, esa sensación de incomodidad nuevamente se hizo presente, no le di importancia y seguí con lo planeado, encogí un poco más su camisa hasta verla que le quedara bien, hice lo mismo con zapatos y pantalones, en cuanto acabe, me agrado le resultado, Rocko se veía muy bien y la ropa le quedaba a la medida, en cuanto Rocko vio lo que hice unas lagrimas se hicieron presentes y una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro, la sensación de incomodad disminuyo bastante.

Tome mi vaso de leche y me metí a mi cama, hace unos momentos Rocko había desaparecido, claro tarde un rato en que se calmara y dejara de agradecerme, lo único que le pedía era que siempre estuviera bañado y limpia la ropa, el sueño llego sin darme cuenta, pero la palabras de "esa" todavía rondaban mi cabeza.

Desperté cansado, pero me sentía diferente como si algo se hubiese ido¸ me sentía ligero, era algo raro, baje a desayunar, ya en el comedor estaba mi madre, su semblante serio me recordó lo de ayer, no pude evitar apretar mis manos en puños, esa maldita y sus estupideces.

-Buen día hijo, ayer no me saludaste cuando llegaste

-Tuve un mal día madre, discúlpame

-Ya te dije que dejes ese trabajo

-Sabes que nos conviene para nuestro apellido

-Es desagradable saber que trabajas en el ministerio junto a esa escoria

-Madre, deja de referirte de esa manera a la gente

-Pero eso es lo que son

-Sabes que las cosas han cambiado y no puedes andar por las calles diciendo eso

-Draco se comportarme, sé donde y cuando puedo expresarme libremente

-Bien, solo que no quiero que en mi presencia escucharte de esa manera

-¿Draco que te pasa?

-Madre…

-¡Que demonios! –Mi madre había detenido mis palabras, ahora veía a Rocko servirnos el desayuno -¿De donde sacaste esa ropa? Maldita escoria, nadie te ha dado permiso para andar de esa manera –Mi madre le apuntaba a Rocko, me pare de inmediato y detuve su mano

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame Draco, hay que castigar a esa bestia

-Escúchame bien madre, yo le regale esa ropa a Rocko y de la misma manera quiero ver al otro elfo y no quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a ninguno de los dos –Le hable seriamente

-¿Qué has dicho? –Mi madre me miraba sorprendida

-Me has escuchado –Solté su mano

-Te dije que trabajar con esa escoria… -Di un golpe en la mesa, provocando que se cayera la jarra con jugo, mire a mi madre fríamente

-Si quieres que siga viviendo a tu lado, harás los cambios que te he dicho madre

-Tú no te atreverías a dejarme

-Ponme a prueba, me voy se hace tarde

-Draco vuelve aquí

-Nos vemos en la noche, si me entero que ellos se castigaron por que les ordenaste o tu los hieres, júralo madre que salgo de esta casa para no volver –Deje a mi madre totalmente sorprendida y enojada, pero nuevamente esa sensación de incomodidad o suciedad que sentía desde ayer, se iba. Maldita Granger, tu y tus estupideces lo que han provocado, jamás le he levantado la voz a mi madre, mucho menos amenazarla por unos elfos, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

En cuanto llegue la ignore, preferí entrar a mi oficina, aquel día traje muy apurada a Pans, al terminar el día mande le mande a Granger dos nuevas propuestas, al otro día ya estaban firmadas por ella, aun así seguíamos sin hablarnos.

Empezamos avanzar en las propuestas, hubo varias propuestas de ella que firme, otras más que discutimos intentando llegar a un acuerdo, por fin después de tanto tiempo podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en algo.

Casi me da un infarto cuando Blaise me aviso sobre su futuro matrimonio, lo peor es con quien se casaba ¿que le pasaba?, yo pensé ser el único que tenia locas ideas, eso de que en mi casa a los elfos ya los tratamos bien, aparte de que visten mejor que mucha gente, claro sigo sin darles vacaciones, solo unas monedas como sueldo, en cuanto a las vacaciones ellos no han querido tomarlas, pero mi amigo se gano la copa a la mayor estupidez, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Scamander? ¿Cómo fue que permitió que Blaise un Zabini se juntara con la lunática de Lovegood? Él es un Slytherin ella Raveclaw, lo peor es amiga del trio de inútiles, de seguro donde estuvieron tomaron agua contaminada y les afecto el cerebro.

Llegue temprano a la boda, tenia pensado que fuera con Pansy, pero se que ella necesitaba hablar con Blaise antes de que se casara, deje que ella se fuera primero, espere llegar con Nott o Scamander, pero ambos andan muy raros últimamente. En cuanto llegue vi a Granger unos pasos delante de mí.

-¿Granger, tú crees que tengo lindo trasero? –Le pregunte mientras entrabamos, soltó una carcajada, aproveche para estar a su lado, esos ojos de chocolate me miraban divertidos y con un brillo especial

-Malfoy el que nos llevemos mal, no significa que sea ciega

-Entonces te gusta mi trasero

-No Malfoy, yo solo dije que tienes lindo trasero, no que me gustara, son dos cosas distintas

-Yo no lo creo, soy irresistible, guapo, maravilloso y todo lo demás que me hace perfecto –Ella seguía riendo mientras caminábamos, su risa era linda

-Lo Slytherin tenia que salir a relucir

-¿Oye? Las serpientes somos especies de una belleza exótica

-Bájale Malfoy

-Por cierto Granger tengo una nueva propuesta

Preferí hacer las paces de manera tranquila con ella, todos los días nos veíamos y no podía seguir siendo frio, espero que ahora nos lleváramos mejor, teníamos tanto en que trabajar. Como no veía a Pansy, Scamander o a Nott nos quedamos un rato platicando ella y yo, no podía negar que muchos estaban sorprendidos de vernos platicar tranquilamente, sin insultos o gritos de por medio. Ella tenía una pequeña pestaña en su mejilla, acerque mi mano para quitarla, en cuanto toque su piel, sentí una calidez, algo diferente, ella me miraba sorprendida, me quede un momento de esa manera, hice a un lado la pestaña, ambos sentimos esa incomodidad, ambos nos disculpamos y alejamos.

No puedo negar que me la estaba pasando muy bien en la boda, aun así se me hacia raro ver a Daphne con Weasly, Zabini con Lovegood y ahora Scamander comprometido con Lavander, sigo creyendo que tuvieron alguna contusión en la cabeza o será alguna enfermedad, espero no sea contagiosa. Al que vi raro fue a Nott, antes de irse se disculpo diciendo que se sentía mal, espero que sea algo ligero, lo malo fue que me dejo solo, a Pans no la vi en toda la boda, creo que no soporto que uno de sus hermanos se hubiera casado.

Creo que tendría que irme temprano a casa, antes quise un whisky, busque con la mirada algún elfo, no veía alguno que tuviera una charola con bebidas, mejor me acerque a la mesa donde estaban para servírmelo yo mismo, antes de llegar vi a Granger salir de los sanitarios, se tambaleaba y su semblante no era muy bueno, me acerque a ella, estuvo a punto de caer, y tuve que sostenerla.

-Hoo..la Mal..foy –Estaba bastante ebria

-Granger, estas muy tomada

-Nop solo mee… tomee doos copitas

-¿Segura? Yo creo que fueron dos botellas

-Dos copaas o botellaass, ¿Cuál es laa dife… renciaa?

Demonios ahora ¿Qué hago?, necesitaba a uno de sus amigos, la comadreja lo vi cuando llegue pero después ya no, estoy seguro que desde la ceremonia desapareció, Potter hace un rato lo vi, pero creo que ya se fue y no queda nadie de sus amigos que me ayude.

-Malfoyyy… ¿Porquee no tene… mos sexooo?

-¿Qué?

-Siiii, prome… tooo que seraa dive… rtidooo?

-Estas muy tomada Granger, necesito llevarte a tu casa, pero en ese estado dudo que puedas hacer la aparición

-Nooo estoy tomaada, ¿Malfoy no te gustaan las mujeres?

-Si Granger

-Entoonces deemuestraame ¿que de cieertoo es la leyendaaa del principe Slytt?

-De acuerdo Granger

La lleve a mi casa, agradecí que mi madre se hubiera tomado unos días de vacaciones, después de que le puse las condiciones de que tenia que cambiar, ella alego que necesitaba unas vacaciones o la mataría de un infarto. Lleve en brazos a Granger hasta mi recamara, ya en el camino ella venia quitándome la corbata e intentando desabrochar mi camisa, pero como estaba tomada le costó trabajo, ya estando en la recamara la acosté en mi cama.

-Tomate esto Granger –Se lo tomo de un golpe

Me aleje de ella mientras hacia efecto, mientras continúe con lo que ella estaba haciendo, termine de desabrochar la camisa

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que esta historia les siga gustando y no los defraude, lamento la tardanza pero en verdad he andado muy ocupada, espero en estos días subir un capitulo más**

**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**

**Anyza Malfoy**


	30. Amenaza y Venganza

_**Hola chicos, sé que es raro que comente en aquí y no hasta el final como siempre, solo quería pedirles un gran favor, este capitulo me costó mucho trabajo quería respetar la personalidad de Draco, pero tenia que ponerlo en varias facetas y claro situaciones, solo les pido que al final me hagan saber que tal lo he hecho, solo espero que siga fiel al "Dragón" que están acostumbrados y no decepcionalos en el proceso... muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado.  
**_

* * *

**Amenaza y Venganza **

La lleve a mi casa, agradecí que mi madre se hubiera tomado unos días de vacaciones, después de que le puse las condiciones de que tenia que cambiar, ella alego que necesitaba unas vacaciones o la mataría de un infarto. Lleve en brazos a Granger hasta mi recamara, ya en el camino ella venia quitándome la corbata e intentando desabrochar mi camisa, pero como estaba tomada le costó trabajo, ya estando en la recamara la acosté en mi cama.

-Tomate esto Granger –Se lo tomo de un golpe

Me aleje de ella mientras hacia efecto, mientras continúe con lo que ella estaba haciendo, termine de desabrochar la camisa

-¿Qué me diste Malfoy?

-Es una poción para bajar el alcohol

-Me duele la cabeza

-Se te quitara en unas horas

-¿En donde estoy?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? –Me quede enfrente de ella

-¡Te pedí que tuviéramos sexo! –Le grite

Demonios Hermione ¿En que pensabas? Estaba ebria, eso no es ningún argumento solido y ahora estoy en la recamara del hurón, frente a mí estaba Malfoy con su camisa desabrochada, su cabello desordenado (por mi culpa), vaya que se veía sexy.

-Así es Granger, ¿Por qué no empezamos?

-No, no, no Malfoy –Me pare de inmediato y corrí a la puerta

-Granger tú lo pediste

-Disculpa Malfoy, pero estaba muy tomada –La vi salir

No podía negar que fue muy divertido ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería que me había pedido, creo que podre divertirme bastante con Granger, sabia que estando en sus cinco sentidos no lo haría y mucho menos conmigo, bueno mientras la cargaba para traerla, su aroma de chocolate, vainilla y viento olía muy bien, creo que podría hacer el sacrificio ¿En que demonios piensas Malfoy? Ella es una sangre sucia. Termine de desvestirme y fui directo a darme un baño, dormí muy bien pero ella se coló en mis sueños.

En cuanto llegue al ministerio, me fui directo a mi oficina, como había predicho Pans estuvo trayendo las propuesta de Granger, ella ni siquiera me daba la cara, aunque intente olvidar el asunto no pude resistirme y fui a su oficina con la escusa de una pergamino.

-¡Granger!, el ministro mando este pergamino –En cuanto pronuncie su nombre dio un salto, ahora tenia las mejillas sonrosada, como me divertía verla de esa manera, estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, tuve que contenerme

-Malfoy, porque no tocaste –Tartamudeaba al hablarme, esto cada vez era más divertido

-Lo siento Granger, pero como siempre entro de la misma manera

-Deberías tocar, ahora dime ¿a que venias? –La vi ponerse tensa y controlar su voz, pero sus mejillas seguían siendo sonrosadas

-El primer ministro quiere que reconsideremos algunas de nuestras propuestas

-¿De verdad? –Le extendí el pergamino

-Dice que algunas de ellas serian cambios muy drásticos y que muchos magos no cree que las aprueben

-Me imagine que no seria fácil hacer los cambios, pero no estoy dispuesta a dar marcha atrás

-Que bien que en eso no des marchar atrás, porque en mi casa solo me dejaste deseando –Su color bien se podía comparar con una remolacha

-Malfoy, disculpa ya te dije estaba tomada –Tartamudeaba y tenia la mirada agachada

-No digas más Granger –La vi suspirar de alivio –Se que soy irresistible, pero tu código de mojigata no te deja desatar la pasión

-No soy una mojigata y tu no me gustas –Creo que ya encontré de donde puedo desquitarme por lo que me hizo hacer en el Londres muggle

-ok, ok si tu lo dices, revisa ese pergamino y me avisas como vamos a proceder

-De acuerdo –Antes de salir voltee a verla

-Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad –Salí de ahí cerrando la puerta

Maldito hurón, no aquí la única estúpida en todo esto eres tú ¿Cómo demonios fue que le pediste a ese mortifago tener relaciones? Golpearme contra la mesa no era suficiente castigo por esa tontería, sabia que Malfoy no lo dejaría pasar, solo deseo que pronto se aburra de esto, en verdad lo deseo

Como era de esperarse todos los días me hacia un comentario con alusión a ese incidente y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme, maldecía el momento en tome Whisky, pero eso no cambiaba la situación con el hurón albino.

Durante la boda de Scamander no dejo de soltar comentarios enfrente de otras personas, varias veces tuve que irme a los sanitarios a refrescarme un poco, odiaba a ese maldito mortifago que me estaba haciendo pasar los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida y lo peor era ver esa sonrisa cínica, cada que lograba que me sonrojara

Lo peor fue durante la boda de Ginny y Nidhogg*, ambos éramos padrinos de los novios, para mi desgracia tuve que entrar a lado de él, durante todo el camino al altar, tuve que aguantar sus comentarios, sentía que mi piel estaba ardiendo, no sabia si de coraje o de la humillación que me estaba haciendo pasar.

-Hola Granger, hoy tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo –Como siempre entro a mi oficina sin avisar

-No Malfoy, ni siquiera te dedico algún pensamiento –Se lo decía con los dientes apretados

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Malfoy, ahora porque no mejor nos dedicamos a revisar las propuestas, es tarde y quiero irme a descansar y relajarme

-Yo te puedo ayudar a relajar

-Malfoy, las propuestas que te mande en la tarde ¿las revisaste?

-Si Granger, aquí están –Me entrego varias pergaminos

-Gracias

-¿Por qué no lo revisamos en mi cama?

-Malfoy, ya deja eso por favor

-Vamos Granger tu dijiste que seria divertido

-Basta Malfoy

-Me pregunto ¿serás una leona o una gatita?

-¡Malfoy!

-Tal vez me gustara la gatita, para que ronronees

-¡Ya basta Malfoy! –Golpee con las palmas de la mano, sobre mi escritorio

-Huy que miedo, creo que me gustara la leona

-Hasta aquí llegue

-¿En serio?

-Malfoy detente o atente a las consecuencias

-Jajaja, vamos Granger quiero ver a la leona… o a la gatita

-Tú te lo buscaste… _Incarcerous_

Mientras reía saque mi varita y le lance el hechizo, después llame su varita

-Suéltame maldita

-No Malfoy, te lo advertí

-¿Qué vas a ser?

Me encogí de hombros, antes de que soltara una lista de insultos, le mande un ultimo hechizo para que se callara, lo veía retorcerse en las cuerdas invisibles y mover solo la boca, deje su varita en la mesa y me acerque despacio, estando cerca de él me detuve unos momentos, solo veía como sus ojos se clavaban en mi. Bien él quería ver a la leona, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Fui desapareciendo cada una de sus prendas y las aparecí en mi silla, solo lo deje con unos bóxer negros, no podía negar que el hurón tenia un buen cuerpo, sus pectorales y abdomen marcados, los brazos y esas piernas torneadas, estando el tan tenso provocaba que sus músculos más se marcaran, acerque mi mano tocando su cuerpo, lo veía moverse mucho más, sabia que quería evitar que lo tocara.

Pase mis manos suavemente por todo su cuerpo, primero de frente y después por detrás, me detuve un poco más sobre la marca de mortifago me gusto acariciar esa parte y creo que él lo disfrutaba

Seguí acariciando lo hice lento y suave, cuando veía que algunas partes que tocaba se ponía tenso, volvía a pasar pero con mis uñas, su piel comenzó a perlarse de sudor, en cuanto supe cuales era sus puntos más sensibles volví recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca, con pequeños besos o probándolo era algo que estaba disfrutando, su piel era tan suave, su aroma de sándalo, menta y sol me envolvía, su sabor salado y a la vez dulce era algo adictivo.

Tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, se ve que intentaba no sentir, pero su miembro decía lo contrario, su bóxer dejaba ver bien como ya estaba, aun así seguí un buen rato con mis caricias y besos. Mientras lo provocaba en esas partes más sensibles le quite el hechizo de _silente_, ahora podía escuchar sus jadeos, eso era un trofeo para mí, cada vez lo sentía más tenso, comencé a acariciar con mayor atención esas partes sensibles, escuche como dio un jadeo ronco y llego a un orgasmo, tome mis cosas, ya estando en la puerta le quite el hechizo _incarcerous,_ cayo de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo intentando sostenerse, di la vuelta y me fui.

Tarde un tiempo en lograr que mi respiración se normalizara, lo mismo que tener fuerzas en mi cuerpo, en cuanto me sentí un poco mejor, me levante, camine despacio hasta su silla donde había dejado mi ropa me vestí lo más rápido que podía, aunque como estaba, tarde más de lo normal, agarre mi varita que estaba sobre su escritorio y salí de ahí, al llegar a casa me fui directo a la regadera.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, esa manera de tocarme, yo que siempre tuve el control en todas mi relaciones, quede a su merced y lo peor es que lo disfrute como nunca, fue lo más placentero que me hubiesen hecho, ahora solo de recordarlo nuevamente mi pene reaccionaba, demonios maldita Granger ¿Cómo pudiste? Pero si crees que esto se queda así te equivocas, esta vez me la pagas.

Al otro día tenia muy mal semblante, durante toda la noche estuve soñando con esas caricias, sus besos, todo, fue un maldito martirio mi noche, aun así llegue a la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado, en cuanto me cruce con ella, pude ver que tenia esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Granger! –Le grite en cuanto entre a su oficina

-Malfoy, ya te dije que toques antes de entrar –Ni siquiera me miraba mientras hablaba y lo hacia de manera normal, eso me enojo mucho más, me coloque enfrente de su escritorio

-Esta me la pagas Granger

-Malfoy, deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo te pido que me dejes en paz

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que esto va a quedarse así

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias

-No volverá a pasar de eso me encargo yo, fue asqueroso, ahora siento que tengo suciedad en todo mi cuerpo

-Vaya, pues ayer no lo parecía mucho menos cuando llegaste a ese orgasmo

-Eso no fue un orgasmo

-ok, si tu lo dices

-Te vas a arrepentir maldita sangre sucia

Salí hecho una furia de su oficina, tenia que vengarme de esa escoria, no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, pero ahora el problema era ¿Cómo? No estaba dispuesto a tocarla, tenía que vengarme de alguna forma de ella.

Los próximos días la fastidie mucho más con el incidente donde me pidió tener relaciones, aun lograba que ella se sonrojara, pero cada vez le subía más el tono a las indirectas, antes solo lo hacia de manera sutil, solo que ahora en verdad varias veces logre que se atragantara o saliera huyendo de donde estaba, verla de esa manera fue gratificante para mí.

-Tú no aprendes ¿Verdad? –Entro a la oficina donde cerro la puerta, se acercaba a mí de inmediato saque mi varita, pero ella fue más rápida, lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ mi varita cayo en sus manos

-Vamos sangre sucia ¿Qué vas a hacer? Todavía es hora laboral

-Quiero que detengas tus insinuaciones o en serio vas a pagármelas

-Tú empezaste –Lo dije con dientes apretados

-Detente Malfoy o te arrepentirás

-No eres nadie escoria, conmigo no puedes

-_Incarcerous… Silencie_

Demonios otra vez me había atado y en mi silla, se fue acercando lentamente hizo la silla hacia atrás y se coloco enfrente de mi, abrió mis piernas y bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, no podía creer que lo iba a hacer, quise gritarle, pedirle aunque sea que cerrara la puerta con magia, cualquiera podía entrar.

Sentí como sus manos tan suaves y delicadas recorrían mi miembro, lento, suave, nuevamente estaba provocándome, en eso escuchamos que alguien toco, sentí alivio por un segundo, pero la maldita se agacho y quedo escondida debajo de mi escritorio, sabia que de frente nada se veía, me quito el hechizo y de inmediato abrió la puerta con magia.

Frente a mí estaba el primer ministro, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mi fuerzas y voluntad para aparentar que todo estaba bien, no podía moverme, si se daba cuenta que Granger estaba debajo de mi escritorio haciéndome una mamada maravillosa, el único que saldría perdiendo sería yo, nadie creería que ella estaba haciendo esto por voluntad propia, demonios estaba metido en una situación de lo más estresante

El primer ministro me hablaba sobre las propuestas que habíamos mandado o eso creo, porque en verdad ¿Quién puede concentrarse cuando una boquita, esta recorriendo tu miembro tan suavemente?

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Malfoy? –El tono de voz del Kingsley sonaba preocupada

-Si señor ministro –Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para hablar lo mejor posible

-Lo veo raro y esta sudando

-Bueno desde hace unos días me he sentido un poco mal

-Debería ir con un medimago

-Tal vez lo haga a la salida

-Yo diría que fuera ahora

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no se preocupe

-Bueno lo dejo señor Malfoy, espero saber más sobre lo que acabo de comentarle

-Claro señor

-Debería irse mejor con un medimago, voy a buscar a la señorita Granger y que ella se encargue, creo que necesitara unos días de descanso

-Tal vez le tome la palabra

-Cuídese señor Malfoy, ahora andan varios virus peligrosos en el ambiente

-De eso estoy seguro –Quise darle una sonrisa, pero creo que solo me salió una mueca

-Que tenga buena tarde

-Igualmente

Kingsley salió, para mi suerte cerro la puerta, pude soltar el aire contenido, quise lanzar un grito pero la habitación no la había insonorizado y todos escucharían, maldita Granger me provocando unas oleadas de placer indescriptibles, cuando sentí que iba acabar, se detuvo y levanto.

-Que tengas buena tarde Malfoy –La maldita se fue dejando así… sin terminar, mi varita la dejo en mi escritorio, cerré mi puerta y lance un hechizo _insonorous_, pude gritar y maldecir a esa maldita, lo peor es que yo tuve que acabar con lo que ella había empezado, ahora sí desgraciada de esta no te salvas

Tome mis cosas y al salir le avise a Pans que me tomaría la tarde, me sentía un poco mal, ella se preocupo por mi, pero logre que se tranquilizara diciéndole que me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia que descansar, al salir fui a tomarme un café para relajarme tranquilamente y planear como me vengaría de esa infeliz, desde un principio tenia la idea de cómo me la pagaría ahora solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como las tenia planeadas.

En cuanto llegue a mi destino espere solo unos minutos, la vi llegar a su casa, me alegre de aquel día donde la había invitado a salir para que viviera un día como una Malfoy, por eso sabia donde vivía, me quede alejado para que no me viera, vi cuando la luz de su departamento se prendió y después de unos minutos se apagó, aun así me quede un rato más, espere que hubiera sido suficiente, me acerque a su puerta en cuanto vi que vivía en una zona muggle sentí desprecio, pero ahora me alegraba enormemente ya que aquí no podías poner muchos sortilegios, solo los necesarios para alejar a un muggle, pero para un mago es más fácil, pero claro son contados los magos que quieren vivir en una zona muggle, creo que a veces están mas seguros en este mundo, que en el mágico.

Me alegre al ver que en verdad la puerta no tenia muchos sortilegios y pude abrirla con facilidad, era un pequeño departamento, a través de las cortinas entrababa un poco de luz, lo que me permitía ver sin necesidad de usar mi varita, camine despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, abrí la primera puerta que encontré, aunque era una recamara sencilla ella no estaba, sentí cierta frustración pero aun así fui a la segunda puerta, me alegre de saber que en esta habitación alguien estaba, con cuidado entre, estaba en medio de la cama, dormía de lado se veía húmedo su cabello lo que dejaba despejado su rostro, sin esa mata de cabello podía ver que tenia un rostro muy lindo, sus facciones eran finas, no quise entretenerme mucho viéndola, quería acabar con esto de una vez .

Estaba a punto de lanzar el mismo hechizo que ella había usado, cuando vi los listones de las cortinas, con magia los quite y amarre sus manos y pies a cada extremo de la cama, también use magia en ellos, por si Granger se movía mucho (vaya que lo iba a hacer) no se lastimara, ella ni se dio cuenta, aparecí varias velas alrededor en cuanto las fui encendiendo, ella comenzó a moverse, en un momento abrió los ojos, vi miedo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada.

-Buena noche Granger

-¿Malfoy? –Su cara se relajo un poco, pero se puso más tensa, me subí a su cama y quede sobre ella, me miraba asustada

-¿Qué te creías Granger, que podrías salirte libre?

-Malfoy suéltame

-No maldita, hasta que me desquite de las que me hiciste

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Lo mismo que tú me hiciste

-Tú no serias capaz de tocar una sangre sucia

-Ya estoy sucio, un poco más no creo que haga la diferencia

-No malfoy detente o grito

-Grita, sabes que está insonorizado

-Malfoy detente por favor

-No –En cuanto lo dije le quite las cobijas de encima, tenia una piyama de pantalón, en verdad que esta mujer era aburrida hasta para dormir, ni modo tendría que aguantarme y no sentir asco, pero no podía dar marcha atrás o ella creería que me había ganado.

-Malfoy, te pido perdón pero déjame

-Demasiado tarde

Le abrí la camisa de un jalón los botones salieron volando, demonios me quede de piedra, tenia unos pechos preciosos, ni grandes ni pequeños, un tamaño más que perfecto, unos pezones rosados

-¿Granger porque escondes estas preciosuras?

-Malfoy déjame, detente

Sus pezones sintieron el frio y comenzaron a levantarse y con ellos otra cosa mía, de igual manera le rompí el pantalón dejándome ver una pequeña braga rosa de encaje, se veía tan sensual, pero lo que más me impacto fueron ese par de piernas largas y torneadas, Granger era muy bella solo que escondía todo esto.

Tome sus senos eran terciopelo en mis manos, no pude resistir mucho empecé a besarlos y chuparlos, a recorrerlos con mi lengua cada parte de ellos, sentir la calidez se cuerpo y su sabor estaba despertando mi cuerpo inerte, ella despertaba a un volcán dormido

Saborearlos en mi boca me invadía una lujuria nunca antes sentida, miedo también se mostraba, ella estaba adentrándose en mi piel, en cada poro.

Sentía como emanaba de su cuerpo oleadas de placer, golpeándome de manera simultanea, no podía resistirlo, solo anhelaba sentir esa piel de porcelana, sentir en mi piel su ardor, era algo tan deseable ver disfrutar con mis caricias, esperaba seguir teniendo el control sobre mi, aunque ahora no sabia como en verdad me sentía, era algo tan desconocido para mi

Me desnude y poco a poco, fui acercándome hasta tocar su piel, oleadas de electricidad corría por mi piel, mis venas, mi corazón, este ultimo se agitaba como un unicornio desbocado, gemía solo con el placer de tocarla.

Mi mente la sentía nublada, solo la veía a ella, ver esa piel perlada en sudor y ese aroma emanando de ella, me estaban volviendo loco, besar, acariciar, saborear cada parte de cuerpo, disparaba la adrenalina en todo mi organismo, nada me importaba solo ella y este momento tan único y diferente.

Me acerque a sus piernas donde las acaricie queriendo grabarme en su piel, llegando a su intimidad la locura se apodero de mi, puse mi manos sobre la tela y la escuchar gemir, mis dedos subían y bajaban conforme los gemidos aumentaban.

Desaparecí la tela y verla así húmeda fue fuego en mí, probarla y sentirla estremecer, consumía mi cuerpo sin dar tregua a nada, arrasaba en cada rincón de mi ser, podía jurar que mi alma se quemaba disfrutando este placer.

Mi cuerpo pedía más, mucho más de ella, sabia que tenia que detenerme, subí a sus labios y bese de manera suave esos montículos de seda, mientras lo hacia la desate.

Necesitaba que ella me gritara, me corriera, me diera una paliza, lo que fuera para que apagara este volcán, yo no seria capaz de detenerme, tenia muchas ganas de entrar en ella, sentirla bajo de mi, seguir acariciando y probando su cuerpo.

En cuanto estuvo libre, me tomo del cuello y siguió mi beso, abrió los labios dejando probar esa miel tan dulce, me aferre a ella, después mis manos no se detenían acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Draco hazlo

-¿Segura princesa?

-Si Por favor –oír su voz tan sensual, despertó la bestia dormida.

Me acomode en medio de sus piernas, fui entrando poco a poco, era tan estrecha, alucine de placer, me retire un poco y volví a hacerlo con mayor fuerza, la oí gemir, empecé un vaivén suave, después le seguí con embestidas más fuertes.

La lava de ese volcán volvía a recorrer mis venas, lo peor era como deseaba solo sentirla a ella, como si ella calmara ese fuego, aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas y entrar con fuerzas quería arrebatarle el alma, ella había consumida la mía ahora solo deseaba la suya.

La deseaba a ella con mayor frenesí, sentí el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, la rigidez de sexo aprisionando el mio, su aroma fluyendo como rio, el momento llegaba y a mí me llevaba, escuchar de sus labios mi nombre con verdadera pasión, me hizo me hizo unirme a ese clímax de placer total, que un orgasmo te regala sin compasión llenando tu ser.

Me desplome sobre ella, intentaba no aplastarla con mi cuerpo, en cuanto recupere un poco de fuerza me acosté a su lado y la cargue para que quedara sobre mi, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo me gustaba mucho.

Aquella noche me quede con ella, no necesitamos hablar para saber que ambos nos había gustado, pero tampoco ninguno iba a aceptarlo, fue una noche de placer y entrega anónima de palabra.

-¡Granger!

-Malfoy deja de gritar cada que entras a mi oficina

-Entonces no quiero que vuelvas a usar esa falda

-¿Qué tiene?

-No te hagas, tú usas las faldas debajo de la rodilla

-Malfoy, solo esta por encima de las rodillas

-No quiero que la uses

-Tú no me mandas

-¿Quieres provocarme otra vez?

-Por supuesto que no

Malfoy y su mal genio, salió de mi oficina azotando la puerta, desde aquella noche se ha puesto insoportable, nada de lo que use o me ponga le gusta y claro como siempre cree que yo lo estoy provocando, termina en mi cama todos los días, sin contar las ocasiones que según él yo lo toco de manera indebida, entonces aprovecha un momento a solas para desnudarme y hacerlo.

Al principio no sabia como iba a actuar, que íbamos a hacer, bueno en especial yo, había pasado una noche maravillosa con el hurón, pero estaba casi segura que él no querría nuevamente estar conmigo, por lo que tendría que ingeniármelas para estar con él, pero desde el primer minuto él se las ingenio para que estuviéramos juntos.

-Pans sigo sin creer que te casaste con la comadreja

-Pues asimílalo Draco

-¿Qué te hizo casarte con él?

-Sabes lo tengo comiendo de mi mano

-No seas mentirosa Pans –Theo comento

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Vamos Pans, di la verdad

-Esa es la verdad

-Mentirosa, en la boda de Harry escuche cuando le adjudicabas un hijo, ¿Qué si no se casaban como tu quisieras? No dejarías acercarse a su hijo y como todos sabemos los Weasley son muy protectores con respecto a la familia, pero si mal no recuerdo tu misma nos comentaste que no estabas segura de estar embarazada –Theo comento con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad eso hiciste pans? –Le pregunte a mi amiga

-Vamos Pans atrévete a negar lo que dije –Theo le espeto

-Mejor cállate Theo, que tu también tienes cola que te pisen –Blaise comento

-¿Yo? Claro que no, Ginevra estaba loca por mí, así que solo le hice un favor

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú

-Esa es la verdad

-Claro que no, tú la amenazabas en la boda de Scamander, escuche cuando le volvías a decir que si no se casaban ella no volvería a jugar en ningún equipo

-¿Theo fuiste capaz? –Le pregunte a mi amigo que estaba rojo del coraje

-Zabini tu cállate, que también hiciste una estupidez igual –Rolf protesto

-Claro que no, yo no hice nada

-Engaña a tu abuela, que yo estuve presente ahí ¿Se te olvida?

-Tu mal interpretaste las cosas

-Claro que no

-Llevábamos muchos días en ese lugar y estabas muy estresado, así que confundes las cosas

-Si claro, no olvido cuando entre a la tienda y te vi preparando la poción anticonceptiva, claro modificándola enormemente, pues hiciste que esa poción actuara de manera contraria, provocaste que Luna se embarazara

-¡Blaise! ¿Cómo fue que ella no se dio cuenta? –Miraba a mi amigo rojo y con la mirada agachada

-Si se dio cuenta, después ella me dijo que para ocultar el sabor de esa poción usan la rama de cacao, dándole un sabor de chocolate de esa manera ella no hubiese dado cuenta, solo que la primera vez que le di, estando tan excitada no lo noto de inmediato

-Por lo que deducimos que desde esa vez la dejaste embarazada y a ella no le quedo de otra que casarse contigo –Rolf lo miraba divertido

-Quita esa cara Scamander, que tu también hiciste lo mismo –Pansy le espeto a Rolf

-Claro que no, yo no use ninguna pócima para embarazar a Lavander

-No pero también la chantajeaste te escuche en la boda de Blaise, cuando iba a verlo, los vi escondidos en una rincón, así que escuche como le decías que un Scamander jamás creció sin padres, así que hasta que se casara tu hijo ella se libraría de ti

-Claro que no, de seguro escuchaste mal

-No, escuche muy bien

En un momento los cuatro estaban discutiendo entre si, quien había engatusado a su pareja de la manera más fácil, los cuatro se echaban en cara las estupideces que habían cometido, es mi imaginación o estos estaban desesperados por quedarse con esas personas, por eso actuaron de esa forma.

-¡Basta! –Les grite, provocando que todos me miraran –Haber si entendí –Caminaba en la habitación de un lado hacia el otro

-¿Blaise embarazaste a propósito a Lovegood?

-Si –Lo dijo en un susurro

-¿Theo amenazaste a Weasley con no volver a jugar?

-Si –Sus mejillas estaban rojas

-¿Scamander chantajeaste a Lavander?

-Si –Tenía la mirada agachada

-¿Pans le adjudicaste un hijo a la comadreja? hijo que ni siquiera tu sabias que existía

-Si

-Vaya… -Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, sentía la incomodidad de mis amigos –Solo una cosa chicos, que estas palabras no vuelvan a salir de aquí, no quiero que mis sobrinos se enteren de las estupideces que hicieron sus padres

-¡Draco! –Pans se abalanzo sobre mí colgándose en mi cuello

-Gracias Dragon –Theo comento

-Eres el mejor hermanos –Zabini me daba la mano

-Gracias por no juzgarnos –Rolf también me dio un apretón de manos

Hace unos días ha llegado mi madre de vacaciones y para mi desgracia no he podido quedarme todos los días con Granger, esa mujer me va a volver loco, últimamente usa las faldas arriba de las rodillas, si no la detengo dentro de poco usara minifaldas y eso si que no, no le he dado permiso para andar enseñando ese par de piernas perfectas, al menos por ahora solo a cambiado las faldas, si se atreve a usar blusas más a su medida, entonces ella tendrá un problema conmigo.

-¡Granger!

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, toca antes de entrar

-¿Con quien vas a salir hoy?

-Con nadie

-No mientas

-No miento, ¿Por qué te imaginas que he de salir con alguien?

-Tu cabello esta arreglado y solo en el baile de los tres magos, lo arreglaste

-Malfoy me gusta arreglar mi cabello, solo que a veces no me da tiempo de preparar la poción alisadora

-No me des escusas y dime ¿Con quien vas a salir hoy?

-Con nadie ya te dije, además yo puedo salir con quien se me de la gana

-Claro que no

-Por supuesto

-Que no

-Que si

-Ya te dije que no saldrás con nadie, la futura señora Malfoy no puede andar en boca de todos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que la futura señora Malfoy no puede andar en boca de todos –Ahora Granger esta sentada tomándose el estomago, mientras se ríe a más no poder.

-Granger ya acabaste –Me senté en frente de ella, esperando a que acabara su ataque de risa

-Lo siento Malfoy –Dabas pequeños respiros –Es que me pareció escuchar sobre la futura señora Malfoy

-Es verdad

-Bien y dime ¿Quién será la desdichada que se casara contigo?

-Ya te dije, serás tú

-Haber Malfoy, antes de que me de otro ataque de risa ¿que te hace creer que yo aceptare estar casada con una cosa como tú?

-Granger soy lo mejor que puedes tener en tu vida, guapo, elegante, un caballero, rico, soy perfecto por donde sea

-También eres arrogante, engreído, sangrón, prepotente, megalómano, soberbio, un patán, petulante, altanero…

-Ya entendí

-Que bien, entonces como te darás cuenta contigo no me caso

-Porque no lo ves como un negocio, un negocio que ambos podemos sacarle provecho

-Yo casada contigo, no le veo el provecho que pueda obtener

-Vamos Granger, tu quieres que esa asociación para los elfos…

-P.E.D.D.O (**P**lataforma **E**lfica de **D**efensa de los **D**erechos **O**breros)

-Correcto, para ayudarlos, pero como te has dado cuenta en este tiempo los magos no te apoyan mucho, principalmente los pura sangre, que lamentablemente son ellos los que tienen dinero

-No te entiendo Malfoy

-Yo estoy a punto de inaugurar mi hotel, si me caso con una persona como tú adquirirá renombre el lugar, dejaran de catalogarme como un mortifago, ya sé que si lo fui, pero creo que te he demostrado que ya no pienso igual y eso ayudara a mi negocio, bueno a todos en si.

-Entiendo la necesidad que tú tienes de casarte conmigo, pero cual es mi beneficio ahí

-¿Cómo cual? Yo patrocinare tu plataforma en ayuda de los elfos y puedes contar con que también lo harán Zabini, Nott, Parkison y Scamander

-Puedo decirles a mis amigos que me ayuden

-Yo en verdad dudo que "ellos" te vayan a ayudar a menos que yo se los pida

-Eres un engreído, arrogante…

-Ya se me esos calificativos, acéptalo sabes que ellos no cederán a ayudarte

-Pero casada contigo, eso es mucho pedir

-Para que veas que esto no están malo como piensas, déjame decirte que solo estaremos casados un año, en ese tiempo bien podemos levantar nuestros proyectos

-mmm… No sé Malfoy, déjame pensarlo

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche en tu casa

-No

-Si

-No, quiero descansar

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de arreglarte el cabello y dejar expuesto ese cuello

-Te dije que no

-Hasta la noche –Salí de ahí con una sonrisa divertida, sé que Granger tarde o temprano aceptara mi propuesta, ahora la segunda parte del plan...

Fui a casa a cenar con mi madre, últimamente esta muy insistente en que me case y ya tenga descendencia, claro que no puedo todavía decirle quien será su futura nuera, tal vez lo haga mañana ya que necesito que dentro de un mes nos casemos y sé que mi madre querrá hacer una fiesta de compromiso antes, así que tiempo tenemos muy poco.

En cuanto llegue al departamento de Granger, ella ya tenia las luces apagadas, por lo que me imagino que ya se había dormido, mejor para mí.

Camine despacio hasta su cama, se veía tan linda dormida, parece un angelito, con cuidado fui quitándole las cobijas, nuevamente tenia una piyama de pantalón, en definitiva cuando nos casemos esas cosas no llegaran hasta mi recamara, con magia las desaparecí, deje aun lado mi varita y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo.

Solo pasaba las yemas de mis dedos delineando su figura, me detuve un momento sobre su brazo donde tenia escrito la palabra _sangre sucia, _una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios (donde quiera que estés tía ojala este viendo esto y te retuerzas del coraje, porque esta mujer será mi esposa) después suavemente tome uno de sus senos, donde lo excite un poco, pero de inmediato me baje a besar su intimidad, sabia que esa era su perdición, poco a poco fue despertando de su sueño, sus gemidos cada vez era más fuertes

-Draco detente

-No princesa, te dije que me esperaras, ahora atente a las consecuencias

-La poción

-Esta a un lado, tómala –Espere que la tomara, en cuanto lo hizo volví a besarla con mayor frenesí y locura

Quería decirme algo, pero el placer que sentía le impedía hablar, solo las escuchaba jadear, me deleite hasta que llego ese orgasmo.

Entonces puede subir a besar su pechos, esos montículos tan suaves, terciopelo en mis manos, bese cada uno, después me dedique solo a uno mientras masajeaba el otro, ella ya se aferraba a mi espalda, su piel húmeda y esos gemidos suaves me hacen saber que los disfruta tanto como yo.

Nuevamente ese volcán, la locura y lujuria se apoderaban de mi, tan solo con tocarla y escucharla me perdía, olvidaba todo hasta de mi , solo ella y ese placer que emanaba de sus poros, era lo que me hacia respirar y seguir. _Ella solo ella_

En un momento sentí sus manos sobre mi miembro lo aprisionan, solté un gemido, las corrientes eléctricas se hicieron presentes en mi cuerpo.

Un momento de distracción y ella ya esta sobre mi, sus manos acariciando mi miembro, después siento la humedad de esa boquita cuando lo mete, primero la punta después todo, un mar de sensaciones se apodera de mí, placer total, la lujuria corría en mí, ahora se porque no una serpiente no se casa con un león, estos pueden convertirte en su especie, así me sentía una bestia que despierta.

Antes de terminar la subo para besar esos labios tan carnosos y ella se sienta sobre mi, la tomo del trasero para ayudarla en ese ritmo de frenesí, me esta provocando anhelarla más, como adoro esta mujer, ambos nos permitimos llegar a ese momento de magia y placer.

Ella recostada sobre mi pecho, ambos intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones, mientras acaricio su cabello y espalda, su aroma me encanta y relaja bastante, tomo su mano izquierda y coloco en su dedo corazón el anillo que compre para ella, es una esmeralda en forma de corazón en el centro, a los costados varios diamantes blancos, se ve muy bien en su mano

-¿Qué haces? –Ella se incorpora viendo el anillo

-Necesitas un anillo para anunciar nuestro compromiso

-Pero yo todavía no te doy mi respuesta

-Yo sé que es un si

-¿Draco porque siempre das por hecho las cosas?

-Porque así va hacer

-Claro que no, tú no puedes obligarme

-Yo creo que si

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?

-Entonces solo tengo dos opciones, nos quedamos en esta cama hasta que digas "si" o te lanzo la maldición _imperius_ ¿Cuál escoges? A mi me agrada más la primera opción

-Entonces no tengo opción, solo puedo decir que si

-Así es princesita

-Malfoy…

Antes de que dijera algo más tome sus labios en un beso lento, solo recorría sus labios con mi lengua, me deleitaba probarlos, ella tomo mi nuca y comenzó un beso más apasionado, me excitaba que jugara con mi cabello, que ella tomara el control de la situación y claro que yo no me hacia del rogar cuando ella pedía algo.

-¿Malfoy que quede claro que nos divorciaremos al año? –Ahí parada frente a mí, es mi imaginación o cada día se arregla más, su cabello se ve sedoso y con forma esos risos, su piel nívea resplandece, las curvas de su cuerpo puedo verlas acentuadas con esa ropa, como odio que use faldas arriba de la rodilla.

-Tienes mi palabra

-Por cierto la poción que me diste ayer me gusto

-Me alegro, ya que desde ahora yo seré quien te prepare la poción anticonceptiva

-Ok, me gusto mucho, sabia a chocolate

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ¿cuando anunciaremos el compromiso?

-Te parece en dos meses

-No, será el fin de semana

-Malfoy estamos a jueves

-Lo sé, hoy te presento a mi madre y mañana temprano quiero ir a pedir tu mano con tus padres, en la noche anunciaremos el compromiso

-¿Qué? No Malfoy yo necesito más tiempo

-¿para que quieres más tiempo?

-No podemos hacer esto tan apresurado

-Claro que si

-¿Porque tienes prisa?

-No le veo el caso a esperar tanto, dentro de un mes nos casamos

-Malfoy no podemos casarnos en tan poco tiempo

-Nos vemos al rato, paso por ti a las siete

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar…

Preferí irme ante de que me suelte su sermón o empiece con sus escusas, bien hasta ahora las cosas van como las quiero, ahora falta la parte más difícil que es llevar a Granger con mi madre, creo que ella no se espera que su futura nuera ya estuvo antes en su casa, en diferentes circunstancias claro esta, pero tendrá que aceptarlo.

Como lo imagine mi madre fue muy cortante y hasta un tanto grosera con Granger, como no quería que Hermione siguiera aguantando a mi madre a mitad de la comida, la tome del brazo y salimos del comedor, aquella noche preferí quedarme con ella y mi única manera de resarcir la situación en que la puse fue darle una excelente noche, al otro día antes de que ella despertara tuve que ir a mi casa por ropa, de paso me traje una pequeña maleta.

Los padre de Hermione fueron atentos conmigo, aunque estaban sorprendidos de que yo me presentara como su novio y prometido al mismo tiempo, pero logramos convencerlos que nos queríamos mucho y por eso queríamos casarnos en poco tiempo, ellos aceptaron con agrado la situación.

-Señor Mafoy le buscan

-Dile que no tengo tiempo, necesito acabar esta propuesta, Granger la necesita urgente

-Señor es su mamá

-Ok, dile que pasé –Solté un suspiro antes de verla entrar por esa puerta, se veía demacrada y sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza, aun así conservaba el porte de una Black

-¿Dime Madre a que debo tu visita?

-Draco ya son tres semanas que no te aparece por la casa, ni siquiera me has mandado una carta

-¿Debería?

-No seas impertinente, soy tu madre y sé que la culpa es de esa…

-Detente, no te atrevas a insultar a Hermione

-¿Desde cuando es Hermione?

-Desde hace tiempo… desde el momento que quise hacerla mí esposa

-Draco tu no puedes hacer eso, ella no es de nuestro nivel

-Esta a mi nivel

-Por favor Draco despierta, esto es lo más absurdo que puedes hacer

-No lo creo madre

-Draco no me hagas esto

-Tú eres quien se lo hace

-Hijo piensa que van a decir nuestro círculo, nuestras amistades

-Mis amistades madre también se casaron con un león o águila, con personas que no son de nuestra "círculo" y de los demás no me importa

-Por Merlín Draco, como puedes decir eso, sabes que tus disque amigos ahora son repudiados

-Esos que tu llamas _disque amigos_, te recuerdo que con ellos compartí no solo mi crecimiento, educación y amistad, ahora tu te refieres a tus amistades esa gente que estuvo ahí cuando Voldemort estuvo a punto de matarme lo recuerdas –Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de mi madre –esas amistades que cuando necesite que alguien me tendiera una mano o me ayudara, ellos corrieron a dármela o cuando mi padre me trataba peor que una bestia ellos dieron la cara por mi, disculpa madre si es que a esas amistades tuyas no las tomo en cuenta para mi felicidad

-Hijo ella no es tu felicidad

-¿Entonces quien es? Dímelo

-Hijo tu te mereces una mujer de linaje

-¿Y para que me sirve que tenga linaje?

-Sabes lo importante que es que tenga un apellido de renombre

-Pregúntale al que quieras si conoce el apellido Granger, te puedo apostar que es más conocido que cualquier insulsa mujer que tú quieras para mí

-Como has cambiado hijo

-Tal vez si madre, he cambiado mucho, pero déjame decirte que no hay día en que no tenga una sonrisa en mi rostro, que no agradezca el que siga viviendo.

-Vamos esas cosas son pasajeras, no son suficientes Draco

-Para mi lo son, es suficiente no tener miedo de que tu padre te mande una maldición cuando menos lo esperas o tu tía, o algunas de las tantas amistades que ustedes tenían, ya no tengo miedo de tener que proteger tu espalda y la mía, pero sobre todo deje de desear mi muerte.

-Draco ¿tu alguna vez deseaste morir?

-No una vez madre, lo desee miles de veces

-Pero…

-Sabes madre no creo que lleguemos a algo, te propongo un trato ¿Estas dispuesta a ser un negocio con tu hijo?

-Lo que sea a cambio de que dejes a esa mujer

-Muy bien, lo único que yo quiero es tu sinceridad ¿La tendré?

-Por supuesto, soy tu madre y una Black ten lo por seguro que tendrás mi total sinceridad

-Ok, el próximo fin de semana me caso solo si tú lo apruebas

-Deberías cancelar esa boda desde ahora, no te dejare que hagas esa tontería

-Madre en esta semana quiero que visites en su casa a Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Rolf, Daphne y Astoria

-Es todo

-Si, solo tienes que pasar con ellos un tiempo, más no te pido, tú dejaste de verlos en cuanto te enteraste que se habían comprometido, así que solo quiero que los vayas a visitar

-De acuerdo, si eso es todo

-Si madre, nos vemos el sábado

-Regresa Draco, regresa a tu casa

-Lo hare el día que dejes entrar a Hermione

-Después del sábado ya no habrá necesidad

-Entonces hasta el sábado

-Cuídate hijo, nos vemos el sábado

Ver salir a mi madre fue difícil, todos estos días fueron muy difíciles al no acercarme a ella, pero solo así entendería lo que yo quiero, ahora solo esperar el sábado

La semana estuvo muy estresante, sentía que no acabaría nunca, entre el trabajo del ministerio, mis negocios y la boda, sentía que no podía, pero como me alegraba de llegar a casa, podía refugiarme en esos brazos sin necesidad de sexo, solo estar a lado de ella me relajaba y ayudaba mucho.

Ahora estoy en una habitación terminando de arreglarme mis amigos casi hermanos están aquí acompañándome, todos los varones con una vaso de whisky en la mano y ellas con jugo de calabaza

-Dragon en serio tu si que me provocaste una taquicardia, cuando anunciaste que te casarías con Granger –Theo comento

-A mí me dio un tic nervioso –Astoria soltó

-Bueno creo que a todos nos dejaste pasmados con ese compromiso y aun así no puedo creerlo –Rolf comento

-Vamos no es para tanto, además después de Daphne los demás ya no causaron sensación –Les contesté mientras tomaba un sorbo del Whisky

-Bueno, es que una cosa es que alguien de Slytherin o pura sangre se case con un Gryffindor, pero otra muy, muy diferente es que el príncipe de Slytherin se case exactamente con su peor enemiga sin contar que es nacida de muggles –Daphne contesto

-Ya dejen eso por la paz, saben que nuestras ideas han cambiado y no es para tanto

-Si tú lo dices –Blaise respondió

-Dragón tengo que dejarte, voy a buscar a Lovegood

-Haber Blaise ¿Cómo que Lovegood?

-Si ¿Cuál es el problema? –Mi amigo me veía desconcertado

-¿Daphne como llamas a tu marido?

-Percival

-¿Astoria?

-Potter

-¿Pans?

-Weasley

-¿Theo?

-Ginevra

-¿Rolf?

-Lavander

-Y de seguro ellos los llaman de igual manera –Todos asintieron –¿En que demonios piensan ustedes?

-¿Cuál es el problema dragón? –Theo me pregunto

-El problema es que no pueden seguir de esa manera, mis sobrinos están a punto de nacer y no es bueno que piensen que sus padres no se aman, no recuerdo quien fue el idiota que me comento que ustedes siguen teniendo relaciones solo para que el bebe crea que sus padres se aman y es un bebé deseado, pero si ustedes siguen tratándose de esa manera mis sobrinos no creerán nada

-Bueno cuando crezca mi hijo, te aseguro que seré cuidadoso en como llamo a su padre –Astoria comento

-No, de ahora en adelante van a buscar un calificativo cursi, si cursi y me vale nos les estoy preguntando, para dirigirse a sus parejas y lo van a hacer enfrente de todos, en todo momento. Donde escuche que alguno no cumple les juro que me las paga –Entre ellos se miraban, al final solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Voy a terminar de arreglarme –Entre al baño, pero desde ahí los podía escuchar, aunque hablaran en susurros

-¿Harás lo que te pide? –Astoria comento

-¿Quieres contradecir al príncipe? –Theo le contesto

-Creo que me gustara que me llame pequeña –Astoria soltó

-A mi me gusta muñequita –Pansy le siguió

-Baby a mi me gusta –a Daphne escuche

-Osito no suena tan mal –Blaise soltó con cierta amargura

-Esto va a ser peor que un crucio –Rolf dijo

-Si, pero puede ser menos doloroso, de lo que en verdad "ese" puede hacernos –Sabia que se dirigían a mí

En verdad que estos no saben donde tiene la cabeza o donde la dejan, porque estoy seguro que desde que andan con ciertas personitas no usan su cerebro correctamente. Salí ya arreglado solo me faltaba arreglar mi corbatín, para la ocasión había escogido un Esmoquin beige, camisa blanca, el corbatín y la bufanda serian grises, para resaltar mis ojos, además que la mayoría usaría negro o colores obscuros, así que quería perderme entre la gente, bueno es difícil que un Malfoy pase desapercibido.

-Buen día –Saludo mi madre en cuanto entro a la habitación, todos la miramos, no podía negar que la cara de sorpresa de mis amigos podía ser igual a la mía, sin contar que el ambiente se sintió tenso de inmediato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Como lo comente arriba, espero que esta historia les siga gustando y sobre todo los personajes, en verdad agradecería un reviews de su parte… Muchas gracias**_

_**Aclaración**_

_**Nidhogg**__* la serpiente maligna que hostiga a __Yggdrasill, el árbol del mundo_

**_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur.  
_**

_**Anyza Malfoy**  
_


	31. Gryffindor y Slytherin

_**Gryffindor y Slytherin**_

-¿Hermy en serio te vas a casar con Malfoy?

-Mira quien lo dice, la loca que se caso con Nott?

-Vamos Hermy, una cosa es ser Ginevra Weasley y casarme con Theodore Nott y otra muy distinta y rara es ser Hermione Granger y casarte con ¡Draco Malfoy! O sea entiendes son cosas muy, muy distintas y raras.

-Ya deja eso Ginny ya les conté que esto solo será por un año, es un simple contrato.

-Un simple contrato donde abarca la boda más grande y majestuosa, llamada el evento del siglo, después de la batalla de Howarts, si claro y nosotros nos chupamos los dedos –Luna comento como algo tan obvio

-En serio es difícil contener a Malfoy, ahora todos sabemos que ese entre más grande y majestuoso sea el evento, entonces será digno de un Malfoy como él lo dice –Hermione intentaba defenderse, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas les decía que hasta para ella era mucho en esta boda.

-Si claro, mejor dilo Hermy te gusta Malfoy y por eso aceptaste estar casada con él, no te veo divorciada al año –Luna dijo como si nada, Hermione sintió las mejillas encendidas.

-Tanto como tú, que tampoco creo que algún día te separes de tu "Uraeus" –Ron comento, Luna se sonrojo bastante

-¿Uraeus*? –Hermione pregunto mirando extrañada a su amiga

-En nuestra boda, fui por jugo de calabaza a las cocinas, el Whisky ya estaba mareándome, escuche ruido en la alacena, y era nada más y nada menos que Zabini y Luna que no pudieron aguantar hasta que acabara el evento, al menos eso decían esos dos, escuche como lo llamaba Uraeus ¿Verdad Luna? –Ron miraba maliciosamente a Luna, mientras reía

-Cállate "Nemea" –Ginny le contesto, provocando que su hermano se pusiera muy rojo

-¿León de Nemea? Vaya –Hermione no sabía si sonrojarse o soltar una carcajada –Al menos conoce la mitología Griega tu serpiente.

-Si, en la boda de Harry tire mi jugo, así que fui a buscar algo con que limpiar antes de que lo hiciera un elfo y me encontré con estos dos en el cuarto de escobas, por lo que tuve que dejar que los elfos al final limpiaran, y escuche perfectamente como te llamaba la anaconda esa.

-Déjalo "Belenus"… no creo que le guste a tu Hefesto nos enteremos de ciertas cosas –Harry comento con malicia, Ginny se ponía roja y tenia una cara de total sorpresa

-¿Belenus y Hefesto? Quienes son esos –Ron pregunto

-En la mitología Celta Belenus era la diosa del fuego y Hefesto es el dios del fuego en la mitología griega –Hermione cito de manera automática

-Si Belenus, me tope con ustedes en la boda de Scamander, fui a buscar mi abrigo, tenia intención de irme antes, pero tuve que esperar ya que estaban en los armarios, alégrate por su culpa tuve que tomarme un Whisky para entrar en calor –Harry sonreía

-Vamos Hércules… No creo que a Hidra le agrade tampoco –Luna comento, provocando el sonrojo de Harry

-¿Hércules e Hidra? –Ron nuevamente pregunto

-En la mitología griega, Hércules destruye a la Hidra que era una serpiente –Hermione cito

Hemione veía a sus amigos rojos, no sabia que podía darle más pena a ella saber como llamaban a sus parejas en la intimidad o saber que en verdad estos locos sentían mucho más de lo que ha ella le contaban, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía complacida de saber que sus amigos habían escogido a alguien que si los querían y ellos igual. Cuando diferente ella se sentía, sabia que sentía algo por ese mortifago engreído pero no sabia como definirlo, ¿amarlo? No claro que no o ¿si?, pero para eso se necesitaba tantas cosas, demonios se sentía tan confundida.

-Oye Hermione, ya que ahora sabes… ¿Dime como llamaras al hurón en la intimidad?

-¡Ron!, cuantas veces he de repetir que esto solo un negocio –Hermione sentía subir su temperaturas a niveles bastantes altos, sentía que el corset del vestido la sofocaba.

-Viste como se ha puesto de roja –Ginny susurro a Luna, susurro que todos oyeron

-Gracias por ser mis amigas –Hermione Ironizo

-¿Cuánto te apuesto que tendrán dos? –Luna le dijo a Ginny, mientras acariciaba su vientre

-No, yo digo que será tres o cuatro

-¿De que hablan? –Hermione preguntaba asustada, Harry y Ron reían a carcajada, provocando el enojo en su amiga

-No, yo digo que sobrepasaran los 5 –Ron comento como si nada, Ginny, Luna y Hermione los miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué idiotez dices? –Hermione pregunto

-Haber Herms –Harry hablo –Recapitulemos las cosas, porque yo coincido con Ron, bueno tú eres obstinada, testaruda, empecinada, terca aparte de muy inteligente, que también podemos decir que eres apasionada ante los retos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Te conocemos desde hace los 11 años y vivimos un año solos –Ron comentaba –Malfoy es el príncipe de Slytherin, dios del sexo, el hombre con el ego más grande, jamás existido y no sé que otras tonterías en la escuela lo llamaban, un mortifago que me imagino tu reformaras, él seria un reto enorme.

-Si Malfoy logra meterte en su cama –Harry prosiguió –Lo ultimo que vera es alguien aburrido, porque amiga estamos seguros Ron y yo, es que si eres tan apasionada en todo lo que haces, me imagino que también en esos menesteres lo serás y Malfoy será tu gran reto, ya que tú no te doblegas tan fácilmente –Ginny y Luna tenían la boca abierta y los ojos salidos de la sorpresa, Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento se consumiría del ardor que sentía en su piel, Harry y Ron reían viendo a su amiga

-Somos Leones –Ron continuo –También logramos amedrentar a unas serpientes así que solo será cosa de que uno caiga, con uno… Y estarán perdidos los dos

-¿O ya cayeron? –Harry pregunto –Porque si es así, subo mi apuesta a que serán más de siete

-Coincido con Harry –Ron comento

-Por primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón, estoy de acuerdo con Ron –Ginny comento

-Y yo que pensé que estos no se les había pegado nada bueno de Hermione, pero ahora veo que las apariencias engañan –Luna decía, nadie dejaba de mirar a Hermione

-Dinos Hermy, para saber si subo la apuesta –Ginny pregunto con inocencia y enorme sonrisa

Hermione no sabia donde meterse o que hacer, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, aparte de que estaba totalmente sorprendida de las palabras que sus amigos sin ningún pudor comentaron de ella y las locas suposiciones que llegaban, bueno algunas de ellas ciertas, pero no iba a decirles que efectivamente Draco se topo con que ella no era la gatita que creía, pero no iba a decirle nada a ellos, el problema que veía en ese momento era que iba a decirles, alguien toco la puerta, entro su padre quien le recordaba que ya era hora, en cuanto vio salir a sus amigos pudo respirar tranquilamente, se alegró de ponerse el velo en la cara, si no todos verían sus mejillas tan rojas, esperaba calmarse en el camino.

-Buen día –Saludo mi madre en cuanto entro a la habitación, todos la miramos, no podía negar que la cara de sorpresa de mis amigos podía ser igual a la mía, sin contar que el ambiente se sintió tenso de inmediato.

-Buen día –Todos saludaron

-Me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con mi hijo –Solo pude asentir, mientras mis amigos iban saliendo, no podía negar que ese tema lo había archivado en mi mente, creí que mi madre entendería y me dejaría hacer esto.

-¿Dime madre?

-Draco sé que ha sido mi culpa muchas de las cosas que te han pasado, detente y escúchame mi niño, cuando tu naciste fue el día más feliz de mi vida y no solo por el hecho de traer al mundo al heredero de los Malfoy una familia que siempre ha sido importante y me sentía honrada ante esa situación, cuan equivocada estaba, pero aun así no hay manera de describir el tenerte. Estaba casada con una hombre que a penas conocía pero que ahora me miraba con orgullo por darle ese primogénito, no supe ver que tu padre solo te veía como un heredero y no como el hijo que viene con amor, mis creencias me cegaron y arruinaron mi vida y la tuya, cuando intente alejarte de esa vida fue muy tarde, pero sé que también fui egoísta porque no quería apartarte de mi, de esa forma te arrastre conmigo al mundo de la maldad y obscuridad.

-Madre eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora las cosas pueden mejorar para ambos, yo solo pido para mí que entiendas que ella es mi felicidad.

-Eso algo que no lo sé, como madre quiero lo mejor para ti hijo y espero entiendas en cuanto te diga mi decisión

-Bien Madre, entonces dímela quiero saber

-¿En verdad te importa lo que yo diga?

-Estas frente a un Malfoy Black, cumplo mi palabra y si es de mi madre, aunque me duela hare lo que me pidas

-Bien hijo, solo que aquí no sabrás la decisión que he tomado

-No te entiendo

-Lo sabrás en la iglesia

-Eso si que no Madre, jamás lo hare enfrente de todos, dímelo ahora

-Draco escúchame, entrare contigo en esa ceremonia, pero si me ves irme sabrás lo que en verdad pienso, si no es así da por hecho que tienes mi bendición

-Pero no puedes hacerme esto

-Draco tu escogerás, me has demostrado que eres un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones así que tu tendrás la ultima palabras, si te vas conmigo o te quedas con ella

-Pero…

-No Draco, seria difícil explicarte el porqué de mi decisión

-Madre te amo, pero también la amo a ella, sé que nunca a ninguna mujer se lo he dicho, ni siquiera a Hermione le he dicho esto, pero se lo que siento por ella, es algo tan difícil de explicar

-Con mayor razón de mi proceder

-Madre no sé que decirte

-Confió en que ambos tomaremos la mejor decisión

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Lo creo Draco y gracias hijo

-No agradezca, sabes que destrozas mi vida con esa incertidumbre y la situación en que me obligas a estar

-Tal vez no hijo, tal vez te haga un favor

-No te entiendo explícame por favor

-No hay nada que entender eres libre de tomar la decisión

-Te quiero y si decides casarte con ella, por favor Draco es lo único que voy a pedirte

-¿Dime?

-Quiero que a ella le digas esas mismas palabras, nunca creas que ella ya lo sabe, tienes que decírselas

-Madre –Me aferre a ella, sé que hubiera llorado pero algo me impedía hacerlo, miedo, si por primera vez sentía miedo de que haría mi madre, no podía negar que deseaba con el alma que ella estuviera conmigo, pero ahora con esta situación, me sentía con miedo de tener que alejarme de Granger.

Ahora camino de brazo de mi hijo, este hombre que yo vi nacer y ame desde el momento en que estuvo en mi vientre, siempre como madre quieres lo mejor para tu hijo en todos los sentidos, quiero su felicidad, esa que su padre le arrebato desde que nació y ahora solo pendía de un hilo, pero como le explico a mi hijo…

-Buena tarde –Una elfina me recibió, traía un vestido verde botella con unas zapatos negros, toda la ropa le quedaba a su medida, creo que no somos lo únicos que visten bien a sus elfos

-Esta la señora

-Si ¿a quien anuncio?

-La señora Malfoy

-Adelante señora, espere en la sala ¿Le ofrezco algo?

-Un té

-Bien, en un momento se le servirá

-Gracias

El elfo me dio una reverencia con una sonrisa, en cuanto le di las gracias, creo que mi hijo no esta tan equivocado en tratar a estas bestias con un poco de educación, solo espere unos minutos cuando apareció Daphne se veía muy linda con su vestido lila de maternidad y ese brillo que solo una mujer embarazada posee.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándome una bienvenida cálida y afectuosa, estuvimos platicando un rato, cuando por la chimenea vi salir a su esposo, en cuanto nos vio su semblante era serio, el trato que nos dio fue seco y cortante después de eso preferí retirarme, se cuando no soy bienvenida y no estaba dispuestas a que se me tratara de esa manera, soy una Malfoy pero ante todo una Black

Me disculpe con Daphne y salí, en cuanto estuve en la puerta me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso en el sillón, tuve que regresar, antes de llegar escuche sus voces, mi única intención era entrar y salir de inmediato, pero algo me detuvo

-No debiste ser grosero con ella –Daphne le recriminaba –Ella es una mujer importante para mí, mi madre y ella se llevaban bien

-Disculpa baby, ellos apoyaron a "ese"

-Vamos Percy, no puedes negar que gracias a ella Potter salió vivo, él mismo hablo en su audiencia

-Lo sé baby, pero recordé…

-No digas más, yo también perdí a mí madre y lo sabes

-Discúlpame nena no quise que te sintieras mal por eso –Él la abrazo, Daphne se acurruco en su pecho, el beso su cabello –Mejor déjame darte esto –Él le extendió una pequeña caja

-¿Qué es? –Daphne se emociono

-Ábrela

-Percy es hermoso

-No tanto como tú –Saco de la caja una cadena, donde pendía una perla

-Gracias

-La madre de mi hijo se merece que le de todo cuanto tenga –Ella lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, lo mismo que él, ambos los vi darse un beso, un beso que desde mi lugar podía sentir esa dulzura emanado de él, con esa muestra de cariño ambos se decían mucho más que con palabras.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeño? –Él puso las manos en el vientre de ella

-Bastante latoso, se mueve mucho

-Lo siento, vamos pequeño deja descansar un poco a mamá

-Percy ¿Quiero pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras baby

-Quiero hacer unos arreglos a tu oficina

-No

-Por favor –Daphne hizo un pequeño puchero, pude ver cuando el cedió antes de hablar

-¿Por qué quieres cambiarlo?

-Tienes muchos libros y no caben, quiero expandirlo y darle mi toque

-ok, solo con una condición

-Claro la que tu digas –La vi dar pequeños saltos de alegría

-Que no pongas más verde y plata, esta casa ya esta llena de ese color, en serio me siento en Slytherin –Ella soltó una carcajada

-Claro, veras que al final queda linda y te va a gustar

-Ok

-Vamos quiero mostrarte lo que pretendo hacer –Los vi alejarse abrazados, en cuanto se alejaron, entre rápido y tome mi bolso

Desde que llegue a casa mi mente daba vueltas de lo que había visto, la manera que se trataron cuando yo estaba y la otra cuando se creían solo, fue tan distinta.

-Rocko

-Dígame ama ¿En que puede ayudarle Rocko?

-Voy a salir, no me esperes a comer

-Si mi ama

Salí de casa todavía con las imágenes de la mañana, me encontraba confundida, en cuanto llegue a mi destino no puede evitar cierta nostalgia y dolor en corazón, toque la aldaba, un pequeño elfo me abrió, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder

-Señorita Narcissa, mi ama

-Hola Keacher

-Keacher esta muy feliz de tener a la señorita Narcissa nuevamente en esta su casa

-Ya no es mi casa Keacher y lo sabes

-Keacher sabe que esta casa siempre será de los Black, entre mi ama, Keacher estará complacido de servirle en lo que necesite la ama Black

-¿Esta la señora?

-Keacher lamenta decirle que no, pero Keacher sabe que ella pronto regresara

-Gracias Keacher, la esperare

-Claro señorita esta es su casa ¿Keacher puede ofrecerle algo?

-No por el momento, Gracias –El elfo se inclinaba dándome reverencia y casi llora cuando le di las gracias, después de eso desapareció. Podía jurar que la ropa que llevaba ese elfo estaba hecha a su medida.

En cuanto entre fui a la sala donde se encontraba el tapiz del árbol genealógico, me quede unos minutos ahí cuando escuche que alguien entraba, camine hacia la salida, esperando saludar

-Keacher –La voz de Potter me paralizo en mi lugar

-¿Dígame amo, en que le puede ayudar Keacher?

-Dígale a la señora que baje, tengo hambre y no tengo mucho tiempo

-Keacher lamenta decirle que la señora Potter no esta

-¿Cómo?

-Ella salió hace unas horas

-Pero… -Se escucho la puerta de la salida

-¡Harry! –Astoria apareció, mientras corría abrazar a Potter, él deshizo su abrazo y bajo sus manos

-¿Por qué saliste? –Potter se veía serio y enojado

-Fui al callejón Diagon, necesitaba comprarme ropa

-Ya te dije que no salgas sin Keacher –Potter se pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotándolo más

-Tuve cuidado y no me gusta salir…

-¿Y si les pasa algo? –Suavizo su voz, pero no ocultaba esa muestra de preocupación en su tono

-Solo fui rápido

-Pequeña no quiero que les pase nada –Él acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído, después la acerco a él abrazándola –Sabes que todavía hay algunos mortifagos sueltos, por favor no salgas sola, no podría estar tranquilo en el trabajo si sé que algo les puede pasar en cualquier momento

-Nada me pasara Harry –Ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos

-Por favor, promete que no saldrás sin protección –Se separo de ella, viéndola a los ojos, en cuanto ella asintió con la cabeza, se dieron un beso cargado de pasión, tuve que mirar a otra parte, me sentí incomoda ante esa muestra de cariño.

-Cuídate por favor –Él la miraba con preocupación y ese brillo en lo ojos, el mismo brillo que mostraba Astoria al verlo.

-De acuerdo, pero no regañes a Keacher, yo lo obligue a quedarse –Astoria contesto soltando un suspiro, en los labios de Potter se mostro una sonrisa radiante y la abrazo

-Disculpe amo Potter, Keacher le fallo

-No te culpes Keacher, esta señorita es testaruda, pero estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar –Potter miraba con ternura a Astoria

-Disculpa Keacher, no volveré a salir sola

-Keacher no tienen nada que disculpar, Keacher debe pedir perdón…

-No sigas Keacher, Astoria esta bien y eso es lo importante

-Keacher debe informar a los amos, que la señora Malfoy esta de visita

-¿De verdad? –Vi la alegría de Astoria y la rigidez de Potter en cuanto escucho mi nombre

-Si mi ama, la señora Malfoy espera en la sala

Ambos se acercaron en donde yo estaba, me moví colocándome frente al tapiz, alejándome de la puerta, ambos entraron pero ella dos pasos adelante, Astoria me recibió con un abrazo, Potter se mostro amable conmigo pero aun así fue serio con ambas mientras comíamos, después se retiro, me quede unos momentos más con Tori antes de irme.

Nuevamente en casa esas imágenes me venían a la mente, todas juntas se agolpaban en mí, tuve que pedirle a Rocko una pócima para dormir, me sentía muy inquieta, al otro día tenia ganas de quedarme en casa, pero había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla.

-Buena tarde –En definitiva si estamos compitiendo por el elfo mejor vestido, Potter nos llevaba la delantera, ya en casa arreglaría ese asunto

-Buena tarde ¿se encuentra la señora?

-¿A quien anuncia Mort?

-La señora Malfoy

-Siga a Mort por favor –Así lo hice mientras entraba no podía evitar observar la casa, por fuera parecía tan común, pero por dentro tenia muérdago colgado en varios lados, varias plantas raras (casi nadie las usa) ciruelas dirigibles, pero aun me sentía como en las otras esa sensación de calidez que recorre tu venas sin poder evitarlo.

-Buena tarde señora Malfoy –Lovegood me saludo, traía un vestido amarillo y un collar con lo que parecía corchos, se veía rara con la vestimenta pero al mismo tiempo bien, hasta podía decir que bonita, aun con su embarazo.

-Buena tarde señora Zabini

-Los blibbering, me avisaron que hoy tendría una visita inesperada –Me quede sin saber que contestar –Disculpe –Ella se alejó, fue cuando escuche la voz de Zabini

-En serio el señor Peakes logra que sus Wrackspurt alteren los míos

-¿Tan mala fue la junta? –Lovegood le pregunto

-¿Crees que Fudge todavía tenga un Heliopath? En este momento necesito uno, me encantaría mandarlo a la oficina de Peakes como regalo

-Pero si se quema no podrás lograr que acepte la sociedad

-En este momento no me importaría

-Con gusto te preparo una sopa de Plimplys para que se relajen tus Wrackspurt –Blaise se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla y cuello

-Sabes que lo único que relaja mis Wraskspurt… –Blaise comenzó a besar su cuello, se veía que era una caricia delicada pero a la vez demasiado erótica, solo de verla me sonroje

-Osito detente –La respiración de Lovegood se veía alterada

-Mi ángel no puedo detenerme… -La miro a los ojos con ese brillo en los ojos, esa pasión mostrada en una mirada, donde ella correspondía de la misma manera

-Tienes Nargles a tu alrededor y no te permiten ver que tenemos visitas

-¿Visitas?

-La señora Malfoy, mi osito

-Ha… -Tomo la mano de ella y le dio un pequeño apretón, después le dio un pequeños beso en la frente

Zabini entro solo, pude platicar con ese joven ahora hombre muy a gusto, hasta que nuevamente apareció Lovegood anunciándonos que la comida estaba lista, estuve tentada a rechazarla después de que escuche sobre la sopa de no sé que cosas, Zabini extendió su brazo, en cuanto lo cogí se acercó a mi oído y explico, que los elfos cocinan, su esposa normalmente esta muy ocupada escribiendo artículos para la revista de su padre, él soltó una carcajada en cuanto vio que me relaje

La comida transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad, aunque había cierta seriedad por parte de ambos, también dejaban ver una complicidad en sus comentarios o tratos, fue muy diferente no me sentía excluida, pero a la vez me sentía tan ignorante a algunos comentarios que no entendía.

En cuanto llegue a casa nuevamente un mar de imágenes llegaban a mi mente, pero ahora acompañados de olas de sensaciones que no sabía darles nombre, pero me sentía tan rara, con un gran suspiro me derrote y espere que las cosas mejoraran.

Aquel día hacia un poco más de frio, presentarme a las casas sin previa invitación se me hacia demasiado incomoda, pero no había otra manera de hacer las cosas, necesitaba cumplir mi promesa, todo sea por Draco y alejarlo de "esa"

-Buen día mi señora –La elfina se inclinaba dándome un saludo, bien en definitiva esto es una competencia de _elfos bien vestidos_

-Buen día ¿Se encuentran la señora?

-Si, adelante ¿Winni a quien anuncia?

-La señora Malfoy

-¿Quiere ver a mi ama o le gustaría ver al amo?

-Nott por favor

-Winni con gusto avisara de su llegada…

-Señora Malfoy que gusto verla –Theo interrumpió a la elfina, se acercó a mi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pase señora, ¿a que debo tan grata visita?

-Bueno hijo, solo vine a….

-¡Theodore Nott! –Una mujer llamando a gritos a mi anfitrión, Nott suspiro

-Me permite unos segundos por favor

-Claro hijo

-Siéntese por favor, en…

-¡Theodore Nott! –Él se alejó a paso apresurado no pude evitar ir unos pasos atrás de él, no sabia si era curiosidad o algo malo pasaba, así que le seguí

Entro en una puerta de roble, la dejo un poco entreabierta lo que me permitió ver que era la cocina, frente a él esta Weasley, traía un vestido azul cielo, se veía muy bonita la chica, pero su cara denotaba enojo

-¿Por qué demonios gritas Ginevra? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa imbécil que he pedido miles de veces que no quiero que nadie entre a la cocina

-Explícame el motivo de tu grito y ahórrame tus argumentos –Nott le hablaba seriamente

-No encuentro el helado, las fresas, crema, cerezas, el vino y la leche se acabó –Weasley le espetaba

-Lo queee… pasa… es… que… -Nott tartamudeaba frente a ella

-¡¿Dime?!

-Anoche –Theo se veía tenso y tenia la mirada agachada –Se me antojo un postre –Weasley suspiro y se acercó a él

-¿Porque no me lo pediste? –Su voz ahora suave

-Estabas dormida y no quería molestarte

-Pero yo te he molestado todos los días con mis antojos, si me hubieras pedido el postre yo te lo hacia

-Es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando tú me cocinas, no me como una ración, cocinas muy rico y siempre termino comiendo demás, ya tengo varios trajes que no me quedan y es desde que tú me cocinas

-Theo –Ella dijo su nombre con mucha ternura, provoco que él la viera a los ojos, ambos tenían una mirada de complicidad

-Te prometo que en cuanto nazca el bebé, ambos nos pondremos a hacer ejercicio ¿te parece? O ¿quieres que empiece por hacer ensaladas?

-¡No! me agrada más la primera opción –Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, Theo acariciaba su espalda con suavidad

-Cuando quieras algo de comer pídemelo, ¿ok? No importa la hora

-De acuerdo mi Belenus*, prometo que nadie más entrara en tú cocina

-Mas te vale –Ella le robo un tierno beso

-Por cierto mi Belenus tenemos una visita

-¿Quién?

-La señora Malfoy

-Entonces que se ponga un cubierto más en la mesa

-De acuerdo, te dejo, no tardes

-En un momento voy –En cuanto escuche esas palabras me fui rápido hasta la sala, agradecí que todavía tardo un poco en aparecer Nott, al menos me permitió calmarme. La tarde fue muy amena con la plática de Theo, no pude negar que la comida estaba deliciosa

Mientras comíamos el trato de ellos era serio, pero había muchas miradas de complicidad y magia que se sentía en el ambiente, aunque no hablara mucho, podía sentir algo en el ambiente, después del café me retire.

Aquel día no salí más, ya llevaba varias oleadas de sensaciones tan extrañas en mi cuerpo y aquel día solo acrecentaron, sin contar el mar de imágenes que se arremolinaban en mi mente, la pócima para dormir se quedo en mi mesa de noche, aunque aquel día la use para descansar unas horas antes de cenar.

Solté un suspiro antes de tocar, cada día me sentía incomoda con tantas cosas y no tenia tiempo de analizarlas, todavía faltaba mucho por hacer, pero ante todo por pensar, ahora solo necesitaba cumplir con las visitas.

-Buen día señora –En definitiva esto es un desfiles de elfos bien vestidos o concurso, el problema es que nos llevan la delantera Potter y Nott

-Buen día ¿Se encuentra la señora?

-Si, adelante por favor ¿Loky a quien anuncia?

-La señora Malfoy

-Un momento por favor, ¿Loky le puede ofrecer algo?

-Un té, gracias

La casa era muy bella, de buen gusto, no podía negar que la señora Brown siendo de sangre pura tenga tan buen gusto y claro que Rolf puede pagarle los gusto que ella quiera, solo espere unos minutos hasta que apareció Brown

-Buen día señora, ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

-Buen día Señora Scamander, he venido a ver a Rolf

-Me imagino, no tardara en llegar, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, espero no tarde

Mientras esperábamos pudimos platicar muy a gusto, Brown era una mujer que sabia manejarse como excelente anfitriona, ambas disfrutamos el té, hasta que vimos aparecer a Rolf, ella se retiro lo que nos dejo a Rolf y a mí un rato a solas, escuchar a Rolf fue gratificante, recordamos varios momentos en lo que él compartió en mi casa y mi hijo, evitamos a toda costa mencionar a Lucios o algo relacionado con los mortifagos, después de unos minutos Brown nos llamo a comer.

La comida estaba resultando un tanto rara, nuevamente sentía esas miradas de complicidad entre ellos, lo mismo que el ambiente, algo difícil de explicar, pero entre ellos el trato era cordial y formal.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Rolf pregunto preocupado, ambos mirábamos a Brown algo incomoda

-No, no es nada… Auch –Ella coloco las manos sobre su vientre

-¿Qué te pasa? –Rolf corrió hasta acercarse a ella, también coloco sus manos en el vientre de ella.

-Estoy bien solo han sido un pequeño dolor

-Pero todavía falta para que nazca

-Tranquilo no es nada… -Su cara nuevamente se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, Rolf la cargo, la deposito sobre el sillón y llamo de inmediato a un medimago, mientras este llegaba él se quedo a lado de ella, ambos tenían las manos unidas, su cara denotaba preocupación.

No tardo mucho cuando vimos aparecer por la chimenea al medimago de la familia, de inmediato se acercó a ella y se dedico a hacer varios hechizos sobre ella, me mantuve alejada unos pasos, quería darles esa privacidad.

Al final el medimago les anuncio que solo eran pequeños espasmos, les entrego una pócima para las molestias y que no era nada de cuidado, solo le pidió a la señora un poco de reposo por ese día, después de que se fuera el medimago Rolf cargo a su esposa y subió con ella, viendo como estaban las cosas, prefería irme a casa, fui detrás de él unos pasos.

-Quita esa cara bebé –Lavander comento

-Me preocupe por ambos –La deposito en la cama –Tengo miedo de perderlos

-No pasara nada, ya viste lo que dijo el medimago no es de cuidado

-Aun así no quiero que andes de un lado a otro, lo mejor será conseguirte otro elfo

-Bebe con el que tenemos es suficiente, no necesito más

-Mi dulce flor, no quiero que te arriesgue y arriesgues al bebé

-Te prometo tener más cuidado, pero en verdad no veo la necesidad de otro elfo

-Vamos mi dulce flor, compláceme

-De acuerdo bebe, con una condición

-La que quieras –Ambos mostraban una mirada muy intensa, me arrepentí de haberlos seguido, lo bueno es que para ellos no parecía estar ahí

-Qué me compres helado de fresa –Rolf soltó una carcajada y solo asintió con la cabeza, le robo un pequeño beso

-Disculpen –Tenia que salir de ahí me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar

-Señora Malfoy, le pido una disculpa –Rolf me decía mientras ella asentía

-Tranquilo hijo, lo importante es que tú esposa esta bien, yo me retiro

-Cuanta pena señora –Brown se miraba triste

-No te preocupes hija, espero venir en otra ocasión

-Con gusto, sabe que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre están abiertas para usted –Rolf me decía, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de ella

-Gracias hijo, me retiro, no es necesario que me acompañes, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con ella

-Gracias señora Malfoy y nuevamente disculpas

En cuanto salí, los seguí oyendo unos pasos más, sin duda más sensaciones e imágenes que tendré con que trabajar e intentar descifrar, esto era algo con lo que jamás me había lidiado, sabia que tendría un día estresante, pero preferí ir a mi ultima visita, necesitaba con urgencia acabar con esto.

En cuanto me acerque al departamento sentí repulsión por el lugar, en verdad no entendía como mi niña consentida es que ahora viviera aquí, bien deje de sorprenderme cuando vi al elfo ahora si, primer lugar Potter, segundo Weasley, tercero Nott, cuarto Zabinni, quinto nosotros, sexto Greengras y por ultimo los Scamander, bien no me agrado que el elfo de un Weasley se viera mejor que los nuestros, bueno en verdad no me agrada saber que hay alguien delante de nosotros. Esa situación habrá que corregir nadie le gana a los Malfoy.

Ver a Pansy fue tan maravilloso esa pequeña que también tenia muchas cicatrices en su alma, ahora tan diferente, ya no me podía engañar, ni cerrar de ojos, con estos días y conociendo muchas más cosas de las que algunas vez creí, ahora si podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos al hablar de su esposo y lo que según ella llamaba casa, estuve apunto de preguntarle el ¿porque de vivir ahí? Ella tenía una fortuna bastante cuantiosa, estaba segura que podría pagarse una mansión y no estar en este lugar.

Me llevo a la recamara que seria de su hijo, estaba hermosa la decoración en verdad sentí celos, como deseaba tener en brazos un bebé, la mansión sin mi hijo se sentía sola, pero pensar que también podría haber un pequeño corriendo por todos lados, ahora en que demonios pienso, bueno espero que mínimo Draco quiera hacerme abuela pronto, pero conociéndolo y por lo que se de Granger, esto tardara muchos años, creo que me conformare con los hijos de sus amigos, bueno con los que me dejen acercar

En definitiva si se casa ese escuincle, lo obligare a darme un nieto, después que haga lo que se le de la gana.

Se escucho cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, Pansy de inmediato salió, su salida me desconcertó, me quede en la habitación del pequeño aun así desde ahí pude verlos, ella corrió a abrazarlo, se aferro a él.

-Ron –Sus voz era tan dulce, pero a la vez lo decía con alivio

-Tranquila muñequita, estoy bien

-Ya no quiero que trabajes en eso

-Vamos muñequita, sabes que soy bueno

-Pero cada día me preocupo más por ti, no me agrada saber que un día no regreses

-Muñequita, siempre me he cuidado y sabes que me gusta mi trabajo

-Hazlo por mí y por tu bebé, por favor.

-Muñequita…

-Por favor, no soportaría perderte… -Lagrimas rodaban por los ojos de Pansy, ambos se quedaron abrazados, él solo le daba pequeños besos en su cabello, sentía la preocupación de ella, su miedo era latente, podía entender ese dolor y miedo cuando tus seres queridos se enfrentan a situaciones que se escapan de tus manos.

-Déjame pensarlo, ¿Ok? –Ella solo asintió, él le regalo una sonrisa, limpio con ternura las lagrimas y le dio un beso, verla a ella como se aferraba a ese beso y ese cuerpo, respondió la pregunta que desde que llegue me hacia, ¿Por qué ella vivía aquí? Aunque la respuesta era ¡Por quien! Estaba ahí.

Nadie me podía hacer cambiar de opinión, bien sabia mi hijo al enviarme a la casa de cada uno de sus amigos, me enseño las diferentes formas de amar, de cuidar y de desear a una personas, podemos ser personas diferentes, pero todas deseamos amar y ser amados, aunque ese amor venga de las personas que jamás creerías que podías en ellos encontrarlo.

Yo crecí donde las apariencias era tu vida, pero eso abarca en tantos sentidos una apariencia, ahora veo que no están difícil encontrar amor, cariño, protección, seguridad, respeto, bien ahora sé que tengo que hacer…

Estar frente al altar esperando a una novia, que lamentablemente por mis creencias y por la educación con que crecí, no me di la oportunidad de conocerla, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, tal vez nunca hubiese a Granger o mi hijo con otros ojos, ahora estoy segura de que Draco si ama a esa mujer solo espero ver lo mismo en ella.

Entro del brazo de su padre, se veía hermosa, en cuanto apareció mi hijo apretó mi mano, Draco se mostraba impasible, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos, esos dos mercurios me decían tanto, gritaban tantas cosas y todo era para ella.

Draco levanto el velo que cubría su rostro, los ojos de mi hijo se volvieron acuosos, no lloraría él jamás lo haría, pero brillaban con tanta intensidad que bien podía compara ese brillo y alegría, con la misma mirada con que se topaba él.

Ahora estoy segura que Granger será la mujer que enseñe a mi hijo amar y ha darle la felicidad que nosotros le quitamos, será un digna Malfoy.

Bueno también estaría ahí para ayudarla u obligarla si fuese necesario, a quien quiero engañar ella será la mujer que me de el nieto que ahora deseo con tanto ahínco.

El problema que ahora se me presenta es como lograr que estos dos me den lo que quiero, conociéndolos, al menos lo que se de ellos no creo que sea tan fácil, algo tengo que idear porque mas les vale darme un nieto o Draco tendrá un problema con su madre.

Sentí la tensión en el cuerpo de mi hijo, esperaba que en cualquier momento me fuera, lo único que pude hacer fue acércame a ella y besar su mejilla antes de tomar mi asiento, ver la sonrisa de mi hijo, bien valió la pena de tenerme una semana confundida y enojada o más bien andar rara.

Cuando mi madre le dio un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, sentí que era algo que nunca vería o jamás creería que pasaría, los ojos de Granger casi se salen dé la impresión, pero fue el gesto más maravilloso que pudo haber hecho mi madre, ha sido el mejor regalo, nunca creí que mi plan de mandarla con mis amigos funcionara, esperaba que alguno de ellos platicara de cómo me veían últimamente, pero al parecer nadie hablo de mi, ¿que la hizo ver que en verdad deseaba estar con esta mujer? no sé pero cuanto agradezco su cambio de opinión

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Uraeus:** Uadyet, originaria del delta del Nilo, simbolizaba al Bajo Egipto, diosa protectora del faraón, era una serpiente que actuaba como protección de dioses y faraones en la mitología del antiguo Egipto y se le atribuía la característica de ser muy poderosa

**León de Nemea:** En la mitología griega el león de Nemea (en griego Λέων της Νεμέας _léōn tēs Neméas_; en latín _Leonem Nemeum_) era un despiadado monstruo que vivía en Nemea. Finalmente fue vencido por Heracles. Suele considerársele hijo de Tifón y Equidna1 o de Ortos y Quimera,2 aunque también se ha dicho que habría caído desde la luna, como hijo de Zeus y Selene

**Belenus****:** también conocido como _Belinus_, _Belenos_ o _Belanus_, es un dios en la Mitología celta. Belenus o Belinus significaba brillante, resplandeciente y designaba a un dios de la Luz, el Sol y el Fuego (todas energías renovadoras). Belenus era el nombre tanto irlandés como galo y astur

**Hefesto:** En la mitología griega, Hefesto (en griego Ἥφαιστος _Hêphaistos_, quizá de φαίνω _phainô_, 'brillar') es el dios del fuego y la forja, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia. Era adorado en todos los centros industriales y manufactureros de Grecia, especialmente en Atenas. Su equivalente aproximado en la mitología romana era Vulcano.

**Hércules y la Hidra de Lerna: **Compete a Hércules eliminar a la Hidra. Para ayudarlo en la lucha desigual, el héroe llama a Lolao, su sobrino. El joven, orgulloso, se prepara prontamente para seguirlo. Ahora son dos cabezas humanas contra cien bocas inmortales. Tan pronto como avista a sus adversarios, el monstruo exhala su hálito mortífero. Lolao vacila: se detiene. Hércules está atontado; casi desmaya. Pero continúa avanzando, en dirección de la cabeza central. Al fin de un arduo combate consigue cortarla, y para evitar que se desarrolle otra vez, convirtiéndose en otra Hidra, Hércules la entierra en un valle profundo y le coloca encima una enorme roca. Después, Hércules arrancó las cabezas restantes del monstruo y pide a Lolao que incendie el bosque vecino. Con los árboles hechos brasas, quema la herida de las cabezas cortadas, para que los tejidos no se reconstituyan jamás. La Hidra está muerta. Y Lerna está libre de la calamidad. Las plantaciones vuelven a su lozanía y los hombres a trabajar en paz. Antes de regresar a Micenas, llevando a Euristeo su victoria, Hércules empapa sus flechas en el veneno de la Hidra, haciéndolas duraderamente mortíferas. A la cabeza inmortal, Hércules la enterró bajo una gran piedra, y donde la enterraron estará ahora, odiando y soñando. En otras aventuras con otras fieras, las flechas que Hércules mojó en la hiel de la Hidra causaron heridas mortales. Se cuenta en una leyenda, que un cangrejo amigo de la Hidra, mordió durante la pelea el talón del héroe y éste lo aplastó con el pie. Juno lo subió al cielo, y ahora es una constelación y el signo de Cáncer…

_**Ahora si después de esta mega aclaración, espero no dejarlos con más dudas, les sigo agradeciendo cada uno de sus reviews, muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y más aquellos que me dedican un minuto más dejándome saber que les parece la historia, o lo que gusten.**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	32. Un Futuro despues de todo

**Un futuro después de todo**

Aquella mañana en el ministerio, se veía algo tan normal, papeles volando de un departamento a otro, gente corriendo por todos lados, todos ocupados con sus asuntos, el primer ministro estaba con Harry Potter, en aquel momento felicitaba al joven por tan buen trabajo que estaba realizando, estaba pensando en promoverlo, el joven mostraba una sonrisa radiante ante tales palabras

La miradas se volvieron hacia una persona que entraba con paso decidido, firme, pero ante todo su mirada mostraba furia, nadie se atrevía a ponerse por delante, con su mirada era una más que suficiente advertencia de que no te metieras o quítate del camino.

Hermione entro como vendaval al ministerio su única meta era encontrar al inútil, estúpido, idiota y demás calificativos que se le iban ocurriendo en el camino, nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy, el imbécil que se convirtió en su marido hace un mes, ni siquiera saludo a su amigo casi hermano, mucho menos al primer ministro, y sinceramente estos se escondieron ligeramente, sabían que algo malo estaba por pasar y no querían cruzarse en su camino.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy, lanzo un Expelliarmus, Malfoy no tuvo tiempo a nada salió volando hasta golpearse contra la pared, cayo de rodillas, ella cerro la puerta

-Señor Potter ¿Debemos intervenir? –Kingsley preguntaba

-Sabe primer ministro, ¿Qué prefiere la muerte de un mortifago, tal vez de una heroína de guerra (indudablemente a mi me dolería) o la muerte de todo su departamento de Aurores? –Harry comento

-Tal vez sea algún problema marital

-Si es lo más probable

-Le invito un café

-Vamos –Harry vio como el primer ministro veía hacia la oficina que estaba cerrada, se acercó a susurrarle –Si gusta antes de irme a mi casa iré a recoger los cuerpos

-Por favor –Kingsley y Harry se fueron de ahí, pero no fueron los únicos, muchos comenzaron a desaparecer de ahí, era bien sabido los poderes de los recién casados y por la cara que tenia la señora Malfoy, lo mejor era no estar presente o cruzarse en el camino de alguno de los dos, así que con las escusas más absurdas salieron de ahí tan rápido como sus pies les permitía.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Draco intentaba ponerse en pie y sacar la varita

-_Expelliarmus_ –Hermione volvió a lanzarle quitándole la varita mientras su marido volvía a volar golpeándose contra la pared –_Incarcerus_

-Maldita estúpida…

-No me insultes, aquí el único que se merece los insultos y mucho más eres tú –Hermione le espeto, mientras con su dedo índice le tocaba el pecho

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Pasa idiota, imbécil, estúpido arggg… -Hermione se paseaba por la oficina como león enjaulado

-Granger me…

-¡Cállate! todo esto es tu culpa y nada más que tu culpa –Hermione cayo de rodillas comenzando a llorar

-Pero…

-¡Estoy embarazada¡ -Hermione le grito, se levanto y nuevamente sus ojos mostraron el enojo de hace unos momentos –Escúchame bien Malfoy –Tomo las solapas del fino traje beige, acercándose a la cara de su marido, viéndolo a los ojos –Esto es tu maldita culpa, así que ahora tu me las pagas, me cumplirás todos los malditos antojos que se me den la gana y no pondrás ninguna objeción, así que prepárate, para empezar me gusta el chocolate y si quiero me vale donde estés o lo que hagas, me lo traerás tú así tengas que ir a Suiza por él, también adoro el _maracuyá_ así tengas que ir a Brasil por ella me la traerás, _Pisko Sour_ de Perú, _Borscht Caliente _de la mismísima Rusia_, Ajiaco_ Chileno, si me gustan las comidas muggles y tú me las conseguirás ¿Me oíste? –Draco solo pudo asentir, no podía creer que ella estuviera embarazada que su plan hubiera funcionado, claro tampoco había previsto la reacción de Granger

-Me alegro que entiendas –Hermione lo soltó y se alejó un paso de él –Porque también cumplirás lo que a mí se me de la gana, cuando quiera o como quiera, ya que el único culpable en esto eres tu, contigo me desquito –Mientras le decía lo ultimo acaricio su miembro, desabrocho el pantalón y metió la mano, lo acariciaba suavemente, después con mayor fuerza, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Malfoy, cuando sintió que estaba totalmente erecto, lo saco y comenzó a besarlo, meterlo en su boca y lograr que su marido soltara varios gemidos roncos, su cuerpo tan tenso le avisaba que estaba por llegar, ella lo hizo más rápido logrando que llegara a ese orgasmo, espero un poco para volver a atacar, después de un rato ella se fue soltándolo.

Aquel día Malfoy había disfrutado bastante, pero también termino adolorido, en cuanto llego a casa tuvo que pedirle a su elfo que le trajera una bolsa con hielo y una pócima para desinflamar lo mismo para el dolor, se quedo un rato en la biblioteca descansando y reponiéndose, ya se sentía mucho mejor cuando vio aparecer una nutria plateada, sabia que era de Hermione, la nutria le avisaba que lo esperaba en su recamara.

Si aquel día Malfoy se dio cuenta que el plan de embarazar a Granger había funcionado de maravilla, lo único con que no conto fue la reacción de esa mujer, que lo dejo exhausto en todos los sentidos, pero había disfrutado de un placer, jamás sentido.

Tener a su hijo en sus brazos era una sensación indescriptible, nada se comparaba a ver a ese pequeño que era parte de él, tan hermoso y perfecto, bien había valido la pena todo lo que le hizo pasar su madre, desde el momento en que se entero de su embarazo.

Llegar de improvisto a su oficina y seducirlo (dejo de atacarlo) era algo que le gustaba mucho, aunque había días en que estaba muy cansado, hacerlo todos los días por la noche y en el día, lo agotaban bastante. Lo peor era cuando después de hacer el amor ella se le antojaba algo tenia que ir a conseguirlo.

Le cumplió la amenaza de varias cosas, termino por tener un trato con varias embajadas mágicas, entre ellas la de Brasil para que todas las semanas les llegara una dotación de fruta, de la chilena para las bebidas, mexicana de comidas, lo mismo que la colombiana para el café, de Suiza, Holanda, Venezuela, México, Bélgica para el chocolate, al principio se volvía loco consiguiendo todo lo que ella quisiera al final aprovecho todas esas oportunidades

En su hotel metió una variedad de alimentos que le dio mayor renombre al lugar, término por poner en el menú como algo novedoso una barra de comidas muggles, sus ideas eran aplaudidas por muchos y aceptadas por muchos más.

Ahora solo tenia que seguir con la siguiente fase del plan, amenazar a Granger de que no habrá divorcio hasta que Scorpius se case.

Como era de esperarse casi lo medio mata, pero ya había aprendido la lección la desarmo antes de hablar con ella y decirle que no habría divorcio, lo mejor eran esos momentos después de las peleas donde un beso lograba que ella bajara las barreras y se dejara llevar.

-Hola mi niño hermoso –Narcissa veía embelesada a su nieto, tenerlo entre sus brazos era maravilloso para ella – ¿Sabes Scorp? Ya tienes un mes, pero desde que te vi tengo la idea de que no me gustaría que crecieras como hijo único, necesito hacer algo, me alegro de saber que tus papis no tardaron en procrearte, así que tal vez pueda ayudar un poco para que no estés solo mi niño hermoso.

Narcissa estaba convencida que solo necesitaban un empujoncito para que su hijo y nuera tuvieran uno más, como no se le ocurrió idea alguna, invito a Hermione a comprar ropa para Scorp, tuvo mucha suerte cuando le propuso comprarse un poco de ropa para ella, su cuerpo había cambiado con el embarazo, había embarnecido, pero se veía mejor, mientras la veía probarse la ropa, ella se quejaba que a Draco no le gustaban varias cosas.

Aquel día Draco recibió una lechuza por parte de su madre, donde le avisaban que estarían en casa de Zabini donde había una fiesta en la noche, que ahí lo esperaban. Aquel día no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta, estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa y dejar que Hermione estuviera con sus amigos, pero su mamá no le gustaría mucho la idea, así que con desgana fue a la fiesta.

Dejo su abrigo con un elfo y entro a la estancia, se encontró con varios conocidos, a lo lejos vio a Theo, estaba decidido a acercarse a él, cuando en medio de la pista de baile vio a Blaise muy contento bailando con una castaña, no tardo mucho en reconocer que era "su castaña", tenia el pelo recogido y traía un vestido negro halter hasta arriba, el problema fue cuando Zabini dio un vuelta con ella, pudo ver que el escote del vestido era en toda la espalda, sin pensarlo camino hasta ellos

-Me permites a mi esposa –Hablo con dientes apretados, Blaise estuvo a punto de decirle que tenia que esperar a que terminara la pieza, pero en cuanto vio la furia en la mirada de su amigo, le cedió la mano de su esposa

-¿Cómo se te ocurre vestir así? –Draco apretaba a Hermione hacia él

-¿Qué pasa? Tu… -Estaba apunto de decirle que su mamá le compro el vestido

-No te quiero volver a ver con este vestido me ¿Oyes?

-Tú no me mandas

-Por supuesto que si, eres la señora Malfoy y no te quiero vestida así

-Me visto como se me da la gana

-No

-Si y no me importa lo que digas –Hermione de pronto se sintió jalada hacia la salida, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en la mansión, antes de llegar a su recamara, Draco ya le besaba con esa pasión que solo él es capaz de emanar y provocar en ella.

Ella solo se dejo guiar por él, sentía esa fuerza en sus manos aprisionándola y acariciando su piel, dejando una marca tan imborrable, esa misma que dejo desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, Draco volvía a despertar a esa leona dormida, esa fiera sedienta de él.

La ropa de él salió volando, solo deseaba sentir esa piel tan tersa y embriagarse de su aroma

Sabia que era adicta a su aroma, su cuerpo y su sabor, tan dulce, salado y mentolado, la excitaba con locura, sentirlo dentro de ella era un placer que no lograba contener, su cuerpo le pertenecía a él, en su mente solo estaba él, nada importaba solo estar en brazos de ese hombre que la transformaba en lo que él quisiera.

Sus besos eran el elixir de su vida, la necesidad de beber para vivir y sentir, entregarse a él era algo que no podía evitar, solo deseaba ser llevada por él y su pasión.

El conocía su cuerpo, era su perdición no había manera de escapar, era presa de un mar de sensación y oleadas de placer, un éxtasis que la llevaba al cielo mismo

Acabar en sus brazos, sentir el fuego de su piel, su respiración sobre ella la relajaban, con toda confianza podía entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Cada día que despertaba el brazo donde tenia la marca de mortifago le abrazaba con protección y dominio, para muchos esa marca causaba miedo, para ella era su seguridad.

La señora Narcissa encontró el punto donde podía hacer realidad su sueño de un segundo nieto, todos los días le compraba a su nuera un vestido, elegante, suave, perfecto para su cuerpo con poco o mucho escote, también porque todos los días, ese mismo vestido terminaba entre las brazas de la chimenea. Paris no tardo en anunciarse

Feliz estaba de tener dos nietos algo que no creyó posible, pero viendo esa posibilidad en que podía cambiar ligeramente las cosas, otra idea se le metió en la cabeza en cuanto vio a Molly la hija de Daphne, deseo una nieta, así que siguió lo que hasta ahora le estaba funcionando

Compraba ropa muy bonita a su nuera, lo que no conto es que Aquila llegaría después de Paris, pero no se desanimo, ella quería una nieta y nadie la movería de ahí, Draco y Hermione ayudaban bastante así que sus ánimos no decayeron, ni siquiera cuando Sebastián se anuncio.

Draco estaba feliz de sus cuatro varones, era un padre tan amoroso que Hermione no podía recriminar nada, ni como pareja podía quejarse, mientras su suegra y algunos elfos le ayudaban, ella podía darse algunas escapadas, agradecía que sus hijos durmieran toda lo noche, lo que le daba tiempo para ella y él.

Narcissa daba saltos de felicidad en cuanto se anuncio la llegada de su nieta, Draco no cabía de la felicidad de saber que tendría una princesita a la cual mimar, Hermione no entendía como demonios es que seguía quedando embarazada, ya había intentado cambiar las pócimas anticonceptivas (excepto la que estaba en la oficina de su marido, sabia a chocolate) pero ella seguía quedando embarazada, a veces creía que ya no era tan buena en pociones, por lo que dejo de hacerlas ella y las hacia Draco.

Si Narcissa estaba eufórica en cuanto vio la hermosura de su niña que tenia entre los brazos, pero también vio a sus cuatro niños, sabia que Cygnus estaría sola, por lo que ahora su objetivo era conseguirle una hermanita a su niña, no quería que estuviera en medio de tanto varón.

En cuanto se anuncio Titania, sentía que ya era la mujer mas completa y feliz de este mundo, tenia los nietos que quería, un hijo maravilloso y una nuera única, no podía desear algo más, estaba feliz así que cuando Titania tenia un año y meses, pidió permiso a los papas para llevarse a sus nietos de viaje a Francia un fin de semana, con varios elfos y personas ayudándole, ellos accedieron, medio reticentes a dejarlos ir, pero al final cedieron. De aquel viaje trajo varios regalos, entre ellos le trajo a Hermione una colección de lencería fina y provocativa, quería a su manera agradecerle el que le diera los nietos que ella adoraba.

Dos meses después de eso Hermione anuncio la llegada de los mellizos Orión y Lyra, después de su llegada Hermione estaba decidida a usar los métodos anticonceptivos muggles, viendo la situación Malfoy cambio la pócima anticonceptiva.

Habían acompañado a Titania al tren, era su primer año y estaban muy contentos, pero también nerviosos por su niña, ahora solo les quedaba sus mellizos, dentro de dos años esos pequeños también se irían y quedarían solos, Scorpius ya trabajaba en negocios de la familia, queriendo independizarse se compro su departamento, soledad y melancolía sentían.

Los pequeños se fueron de compras con su abuela, solos quedaron en su mansión, se les hacía tan inmensa sin sus pequeños, Draco le propuso salir a comer, en cuanto la vio con ese vestido rojo un poco escotado al frente la salida quedo cancelada, en la cama nuevamente Draco le mostraba a Granger que no quería que usara ese tipo de ropa, el problema fue que la pasión los cegó, olvidándose de la pócima

Cissy se anuncio en la navidad, sus hijos estaba que no lo podían creer, mucho menos Scorp que sentía que sus padres ya no estaban para tener uno más, pero nadie dejaba de emocionarle la idea de un hermanito más.

Esta vez Hermione sabía que había sido un descuido por parte de los dos. A ella le tocaba escoger el nombre de su pequeña, pero no pudo negarle a Draco llamar a su hija como su suegra, esa mujer que se había ganado su cariño y amor con creces, que mejor regalo que dejar que su hija se llamara como ella.

Desde que Draco la vio, adoro a su pequeña, esa pequeñita era igual a su madre, la mujer que lo cambio todo, pero sobre todo lo cambio a él.

-En serio en cuanto lleguemos a casa les preguntare –Aquila comento

-Me parece maravilloso, la verdad es que muchos de nosotros quisiéramos saber ¿Cómo demonios es que nuestros padres terminaran juntos? –Paris miraba a varios de sus primos y amigos

-Hay ya basta de niñerías –Titania hablo –Cálmense o los metemos en una burbuja

-Ves lo que provocas sabelotodo –Draco le seguía gritando

-Tú lo provocaste, imbécil

-Por favor, date cuenta soy mucha cosa para ti

-Mira Malfoy, yo que tú me guardo esos comentarios estúpidos…

-¿O que?

-Te lanzo un segundo derechazo –Hermione le amenaza con puño en alto, todos los miraban expectantes

-¿Mi mamá te golpeo? –Cygnus pregunto

-O vaya que lo hizo, casi le rompe la nariz –Ron comento con satisfacción

-Mira comadreja mejor cállate, eso no volverá a ocurrir

-¿Quieres ver que si? –Hermione dio un paso al frente

-No me das miedo –Draco también se acercó a ella, hizo a un lado a la pequeña, no quería que la lastimaran

-Vamos mamá, tu siempre usas la razón, deja a papá por favor –Scor tomo de los hombros a su madre

-No necesito… -Draco iba a protestar

-Si necesitas –Cygnus lo callo

-Ahora se callan y aguantan, que también a nosotros nos gustaría presentarnos, y nada de irse abuela –Sebastián señalo a Narcissa

-¡Ahora siéntense! –Paris grito, a regañadientes Draco se fue con su mamá y la pequeña hasta su lugar, la nena no dejaba de abrazarlo y él no quería soltarla. Hermione llego a su lugar, aun se sentía muy rara y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno después de tan desagradable escena por parte de mis padres, quiero presentarme correctamente, como les dije mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy Granger tengo 23 años, fui a Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin –Draco sonrió con satisfacción, miro a la sangre sucia que tenia el ceño fruncido –Estuve en el equipo de quidditch en la posición de cazador, ahora trabajo en algunos negocios de la familia, tengo mi novia es Lilian Astoria

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo de mi hija –Harry amenazo a hermy

-No abras la boca o te juro que me la pagas en cuanto recupere mi varita –Astoria miraba a Draco, provocando que el otro no pudiera decir nada, Hermione y Malfoy tuvieron que maldecir entre dientes.

-Bueno como saben mi nombre es Paris tengo 22 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Gryffindor –a Draco casi se le cae la quijada, sus amigos solo sonreían viendo a su príncipe con esa cara, Hermione ahora tenia esa sonrisa de satisfacción –Fui prefecto y premio anual, también jugué Quidditch en la posición de buscador, ahora trabajo en algunos negocios de la familia, mi novia es Rose

-Eso si que no… -Draco grito

-Atrévete a decir más –Pansy se levanto, mirándolo desafiante

-¡Demonios! –Golpeo la mesa cuando se sentó, provocando que Cissy llorara, viendo su error consolaba a la pequeña, sus amigos se tapaban la boca para contener la carcajada que tenia ganas de salir. Granger en silencio e impasible se quedo, sabia que la tenia perdida, Ron la miraba esperando haber que decía

-Si no se acuerdan les recuerdo (como si pudieran olvidarme) mi nombre es Aquila tengo 20 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin –Draco nuevamente sonrió satisfecho, Hermione solo respiro profundo –Fui prefecto y premio anual, no jugué quidditch, ahora trabajo en negocios de la familia, tengo novia y la afortunada de tener este muñeco para su aparador es Lucy

-¡Cállate! –Daphne le dijo entre dientes a Malfoy, él otro solo maldecía entre dientes.

Hermione resignada estaba, sabia que no podía decir nada, estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que solo suspiraba.

-Les recuerdo mi nombre es Sebastián tengo 18 años, estudie en Howarts mi casa fue Slytherin –Draco estaba más que feliz por eso –Fui prefecto, estuve en el equipo de quidditch como cazador, ahora trabajo como medimago, mi novia es Lydia

-Ni se te ocurra –Zabini le espeto, Draco solo podía maldecir internamente

-Ahora me toca a mí, como sabrán mi nombre es Cygnus tengo 17 años, estudio en Howarts mi casa es Gryffindor, estoy en el equipo de quidditch como golpeadora, soy prefecta y premio anual, tengo novio –En cuanto dijo esas palabras, tanto Draco como Hermione suspiraron –Es James

Astoria y Harry también suspiraron, los cuatro movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bueno yo soy la linda Titania, estudio en Howarts mi casa es Gryffindor, tengo muy buenas calificaciones, espero ser prefecta y premio anual, pretendo ser Auror en cuanto salga de la escuela, tengo novio –Draco cerro los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, Hermione soltó un suspiro –Es Edwin

Ginny golpeo la mesa con su frente, pero no dijo nada, Theodore solo apretó las manos en un puño.

-Al menos tres fueron a Slytherin y esta pequeña (también será Slytherin) ya te gane Granger

-No papito, te gana mamá –La pequeña comento como si nada

-Claro que no nena, tú iras a Slytherin de eso estoy seguro

-Lo sé, yo seré una serpiente

-De eso no hay duda –Paris comento

-Pero aun así mamá te gana

-No te entiendo pequeña –Draco miraba sorprendido a la pequeña

-Cissy vamos a jugar –Aquila llamo a la pequeña

-No, deja que me explique –Draco hablo seriamente

-Si papi Scor, Aquila, Sebas y yo, seremos Slytherin

-Así es nena, eso da cuatro contra tres Paris, Cygnus y Titania

-Se te olvida Orión y Lyra, que también son leones

-¡¿Qué?! –En cuanto Draco grito, sus hijos se encogieron, desearon desaparecer en ese momento

-Si papi, eso da cinco leones contra cuatro serpientes

-Aquila explícame –Draco miraba a su hijo, que tenía ganas de salir huyendo

-Ya te dijimos que lo que tú y mamá saben hacer es hijos

-¿Dónde están? –Draco buscaba con la mirada

-Se enfermaron, así que estaban con mamá cuando llego Jenny con el artefacto ese que nos trajo en una esfera de luz.

-¿Tengo nueve hijos? –Hermione pregunto

-Así es mamita, gracias a Merlín Cissy es la última –Cygnus contesto –Y no me mires así como si fuera mi culpa, mira a él –Señalo a su padre

Ahora si Hermione cayo desmayada, Draco estaba agradecido que su madre estuviera cerca y sostuviera a su pequeña, el perdió cierta fuerza.

-Hermy ¿Estas bien? –Ginny le preguntaba

-Si ¿dime que tuve una pesadilla?

-Si pesadillas llamas a que tengas nueve hijos bastante guapos no es una pesadilla, pero el que sea con el príncipe de Slytherin con quien tendrás esos nueve hijos, entonces estas en un infierno

-Gracias Ginny, así déjalo.

-Vamos amiga, no eres la única –Harry tomo su mano, ayudándola a levantarse

-Harry en serio, sabes que Ginny tiene razón esto debe ser el infierno

-Bueno algo malo hemos hecho o de seguro nos hemos golpeado la cabeza bastante fuerte –Ron comento viendo hacia la mesa de las serpientes

-Tal vez fue algún virus, una enfermedad tan mala que destrozo nuestros cerebros –Percy comento

-Algo malo deberá pasar para hacer semejante cosa –Lavander menciono

-Mis hijos son guapos, inteligentes, no veo lo malo –Luna dijo como si nada

-Me alegra que ya lo aceptes Luna, por ahora deja que nosotros intentemos procesar semejante horror en nuestro futuro –Harry le dijo

-¿horror Harry?

-Si Luna, horror

-¿Vivir es un horror o el tener hijos tan guapos, sanos y perfectos?

-Por primera vez le doy la razón a Luna –Hermione comento

-Estoy de acuerdo –Ginny le siguió

-Eso me agrada, lo que no consigo encajar es a ella en mi vida –Ron miraba a Parkison.

-Bien dejemos las cosas, de todos modos ni siquiera ellos (nuestros hijos) saben como es que anduvimos, así que mucho no podemos cambiar –Percy comento dando un suspiro

-Estoy de tu lado hermanito –Charlie palmeo la espalda de Percy

-¿Por qué sonríes Herms? No me digas que ya aceptaste la idea de estar casada con el hurón –Ginny miraba a su amiga

-Sabes amiga, muchas veces he estado tentada a venderle mi alma a Morgana para que un día, solo un día ese engreído, prepotente, petulante, idiota de Malfoy tengo de su propio chocolate, y creo que al final si le vendí mi alma a Morgana –Hermy señalo con la cabeza hacia Malfoy, lo que provoco que todos miraran la escena de Draco con la pequeña Cissy, que lo tenia embobado con todo lo que le contaba, sin contar las veces que asentía, lo que imaginaban que aceptaba otra tantas de las cosas que la pequeña le pedía.

-Viéndolo de esa manera no eres la única que venderá el alma a Morgana –Ginny miraba a Theodore quien este se veía molesto y cerraba las manos en puños, él susodicho miraba a sus hijos con sus parejas provocando el enojo del ojimiel.

-Si parece que no será tan malo, si logramos la desgracia de varias serpientes –Harry miraba a Astoria peleando todavía con Pansy

-Espero ellos sufran más que nosotros –Ron comento

-Lo mismo pienso Ronni –Percy palmeo la espalda de su hermano

Los jóvenes se quedaron un rato con sus padres, disfrutando de estar con ellos cuando menos lo esperaba el des-iluminador comenzó a emitir una pequeña esfera de color azul, los chicos sabían que era hora de irse, a los pocos segundos de estar todos dentro desaparecieron.

Si muchos estaba desconcertados por lo que había pasado en ese baile, algunos sentían que solo fue una pesadilla, pero para muchos significaba que tenían un futuro cruel, pero un futuro.

-¿Dónde andaban? Su tía esta desesperada, ya la conocen –Ron les gritaba a los chicos

-En donde menos te imaginas papá –Hugo contesto

-Bueno, vamos antes de que tía entre en un colapso –Harry miraba a los jóvenes

-Ya vamos –Zoe contesto

-¿Qué haces con mi des-iluminador Jenny? –Ron miraba a su pequeña

-Lo encontré tirado en casa papá

-Tu madre seguro lo saco y olvido guárdalo, ¿si supieran como me ayudo a llegar a tío y tía durante la guerra? –Ron comento, mientras estiraba la mano para tomarlo

-Vamos Ron eso ya no tiene importancia –Harry le decía –Lo importante es que gracias a eso tu salvaste mi vida en el lago

-Tienes razón, ahora vamos antes de que Herms nos mate

-Por cierto chicos acomódense las túnicas –Harry les dijo

Todos entraron en el comedor, Hermione estaba dando los últimos retoques, en cuanto los vio entrar los hizo tomar su lugar correspondiente, todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba esperar

Draco entro a su casa, aquel día había sido espantoso su traslador se fue por lo que tuvo que esperar dos horas más, la junta lo retuvo más de lo que esperaba, pero al final lo había conseguido el contrato estaba firmado, habría más hoteles y estos se expandía por Latinoamérica, pero por ahora solo esperaba poder relajarse con una copa de vino, al llegar a la sala vio a varias personas con túnicas obscuras, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, cuando las luces de las velas se encendieron, permitiendo ver que era su familia.

Le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa en celebración de los nuevos contratos conseguidos y su éxito con los negocios, fue recibido con un beso por parte de Hermione, deseo estar a solas con ella y que ese beso durara mucho más, los abrazos y felicitaciones llegaron de todos.

Feliz estaba de ver a todos reunidos, tener a sus hijos con sus parejas era algo que le alegraba y calmaba en todo su ser, él desde que vio nacer a Scorp solo deseo la felicidad de su hijo, ahora verlo tan contento, al igual que todos sus niños lo satisfacía enormemente.

Sabia que sus amigos pensaban igual a él, les agradaba la idea de emparentar, pero ante todo de ver a sus pequeños siendo felices, nadie se había enojado con las parejas escogidas, a demás ellos lo provocaron, los obligaron a crecer como una enorme familia, por lo que la mansión de los Malfoy siempre era el lugar de reunión, era el único lugar donde podían entrar la familia completa.

Ahora esperaban Granger y él agrandar el salón, mucho de ellos ya estaban teniendo familia y se necesitara más espacio, bueno sabían que en su momento se preocuparían por cosas tan banales como esas, por ahora disfrutaba de la reunión tan hermosa que se daba en su casa.

-Te asustaste amigo –Theo comento

-Por tu cara imaginaste mortifagos –Blaise le dijo

-La verdad si, no pueden negarme que ustedes también piensan que a veces pueden volver –Draco respondió

-Si a veces lo pienso, pero creo que esta vez no durarían mucho –Theo hablo

-No estés tan seguro amigo –Blaise miraba a Luna –Nunca hay que confiarnos

-No me refiero a bajar las defensas, me refiero que ahora estamos en el bando de los bueno y no hay manera de cambiarnos al bando contrario

-En eso tienes razón –Draco rio

-Aparte de que todos nuestros pequeños les hemos enseñados las artes oscuras, la defensa de estas y nuestras parejas se han encargado de la parte noble del corazón –Scamander comento

-¿Ahora porque tan poético Rolf? –Blaise pregunto

-Tal vez se deba a que Emily ya tiene tres meses de embarazo y la veo tan contenta, llena de paz que no puedo evitar alegrarme que ese bebé crecerá en un mundo distinto al nuestro

-Si de eso nos alegramos todos –Draco comento

Si ahora podían respirar tranquilos y caminar con paz, el camino de todos había empezado con altibajos, dolor, nacieron en una época de oscuridad e intriga, pero ante todo con miedo, nadie estuvo libre del dolor, miedo o angustia que trajo un hombre.

Desde hace un tiempo las cicatrices que tenían cerraron y ahora solo disfrutaban de la paz del mundo mágico.

-¿Papá? –Paris le hablo a su padre

-Dime pequeño

-¿Cómo es tu y mamá comenzaron ha andar? –Paris le soltó de golpe

-¿Si también yo quisiera saber como anduvieron ustedes? –Hugo miraba a sus padres, Ron y Pansy

-Ya sabemos que se conocieron en la escuela, pero como es ¿que empezaron de novios? –Lily pregunto

-Vamos porque no nos platican –Venus miraba expectante a sus padres

Los aludidos se quedaron quietos, pálidos se pusieron, cada uno de ellos recordó que la parte de novios se saltaron, que las cosas no fueron exactamente color de rosa, que desde el principio habían fingido tan bien que sus pequeños solo pensaban que sus padres se enamoraron como cualquier persona, pero no creo que seria fácil decirles que empezaron con la pasión para después en verdad terminar enamorados.

Al principio costaba decirle cosas lindas a la otra persona, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y la convivencia fue más fácil, solo en reuniones con sus amigos, cuando estaban solos fingían que solo estaban con esas personas por contratos, obligaciones, negocios o chantajes, aunque nadie les creyera, seguían fingiendo, era difícil explicar que habían caído en las garras de los leones cual corderitos.

-¡Tu madre esta embarazada! –Harry, Ron, Theo, Draco y Percy dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos se quedaron callados, los chicos veían a sus padres, después cada uno miro a su madre, que para ese momento ya tenían las mejillas sonrosadas

-Ron, todavía no estamos seguros –Pansy miraba a su marido queriendo mandarle un _Crucio_ en ese momento

-¿Quedamos que hasta la fiesta del fin de semana anunciaríamos la noticia? –Ginny miraba enojada a Theo

-Demonios Percy así no íbamos a hacer las cosas –Daphne se cruzo de brazos

-¡Potter! Solo tengo unos días de retraso no estamos seguros –Astoria reclamaba

-Bueno yo esperaba al final de la fiesta para anunciarlo, que tengo cuatro meses –Luna dijo como algo normal

-¿Mamá otro más? Ya no estas en edad –Scorpius comento

-¿No tengo edad? Si no estoy vieja, jovencito –Hemione peleaba

-Pero mamá ya somos muchos –Cygnus comento

-Además que la herencia Malfoy no basta para tantos –Santiago le siguió

-¿Eso les preocupa? –Hermione respondió enojada

-Bueno mamá con los nueve hijos que tienes, la herencia esta muy dividida –Paris respondió

-Por eso los mando a la escuela, para que trabajen y se hagan de sus propios medios, jamás los eduque para esperar que las cosas las tenga de gratis

-Lo sabemos mamá, discúlpanos, solo que un ¿Malfoy más? En serio sigo diciendo que lo único que ustedes saben hacer es hijos –Scorpius comento

-Pues si, pero parece que los hacemos ingratos y como dijo tu madre, trabajen si es que quieren tener dinero jovencitos –Draco miraba enojado a sus hijos

-Que decepción –Hermione soltó

-No te pongas así mamá, entiéndenos, tener que empezar otra vez con pañales –Titania decía

-Tu no lo cuidaras jovencita, nadie, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esa situación, jamás han tenido que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos –Draco le respondía enojado

-Disculpemos, no era nuestra intención juzgarlos, solo que saber que un hermanito más, es difícil de aceptar –Santiago contesto

-Pues se aguantan y lo aceptan –Hermione les espeto

-Y entérense que este ultimo bebe, se quedara con todo, así que se ponen a trabajar –Draco se acercó a Hermione abrazándola

-De acuerdo –Todos sus hijos contestaron con un suspiro

-No se enojen, perdónenos, es que es una noticia bastante fuerte –Cygnus decía con mirada agachada, lo mismo que sus hermanos

-Yo si estoy contenta de tener un hermanito más –Cissy comento

-Gracias mi pequeña –Draco cargo a su pequeña

-¿Nos perdonan? –Sus hijos miraban a sus padres, Hermione y Draco no dudaron en hacerlo, amaban demasiado a sus pequeños y sabían que era algo difícil de aceptar.

Si desde ese momento las pláticas comenzaron sobre los nuevos bebes que venían en camino, las felicitaciones llegaron por todos lados y nuevamente la alegría se hizo presente en la fiesta, donde ahora se celebraba las nuevas noticias, los jóvenes no podían evitar contagiarse de la alegría de hermanitos y como serian, hasta de que casa de Howarts podían llegar a estar

-Draco, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Hermione pregunto en su recamara, después de tan larga fiesta, habían tenido y ahora sus hijos descansaban en sus habitaciones

-Tenia que hacerlo princesa –Draco abrazo por atrás a Hermione

-Pero yo no estoy embarazada

-Lo sé

-Entonces ¿Qué les diremos?

-Vamos mi princesa, podemos hacer un Malfoy, ese no es problema

-Claro que no, lo mejor será decirles que tuve un retraso

-Yo quiero un bebé más, Cissy esta muy solita

-Draco no creo que sea lo mejor, como ellos lo dijeron ya son mucho niños

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Cómo que? Es que nunca podre divorciarme de ti –Draco la volteo mirándola seriamente, sus ojos se volvieron de acero

-¿Todavía quieres divorciarte de mi? –Draco se separo de ella alborotándose el cabello –Porque si es así, creo que podemos empezar los trámites

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, parece que ya no sabes cuando alguien te dice algo irónico, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? Lo ultimo que hare en esta vida es dejarte –Hermione lo miraba con ternura

-¿Es en serio Granger? –Draco la miraba con sorpresa

-Vamos Malfoy no me hagas decírtelo –Hermione se acercó a Draco quien tenia la camisa desabrochada, ella acaricio su pecho suavemente, Draco la tomo por ambas manos y di un paso atrás

-Dímelo –Le pedía sin soltarla

-Te amo Draco y me enamore de ti, no se cuando… -No le permitió decir más, la beso con esa pasión y ternura que solo ella despertaba en él

-Demonios Granger –Soltó cuando se separaron para respira –No lo volveré a decir, jamás me volverás a oír pronunciarlo, pero recuerda que es verdad lo que te he decir ¡Te amo!, te amo con mi vida.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que él también pudo decir, los labios de ella se posaron en los de él y ambos se entregaron a ese amor, que sabían que existían pero jamás habían admitido, ahora sin miedo a nada, podían amarse sin reservas, por fin se sentían libres de sus sentimientos, libres de vivir, de amar y seguir teniendo ese futuro tan maravilloso que comenzaron.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Fruta de la Pasión o Maracuyá**: también conocida como _Granadilla Púrpura, Pasionaria o Frutos de la Pasionaria_. De la familia de las Pasifloráceas, la _passiflora edulis_ es una planta trepadora originaria de Centroamérica, se produce principalmente en Brasil, seguido por Venezuela, Colombia y el resto de los países del trópico. También son productores el Sur de África, Kenia, Australia y la costa de Marfil

**El ****pisco sour** es un cóctel preparado con pisco y el jugo de limón con diversos agregados, típico del Perú y Chile, países en donde es considerado cóctel nacional. La denominación proviene de la unión de las palabras «pisco» (un tipo de aguardiente de uvas) y «sour» (en referencia a la familia de cócteles que utilizan limón como parte de su receta).

**El borscht caliente** es el más popular y es la sopa que contiene una mayor cantidad de ingredientes opcionales. Dependiendo de la gastronomía puede incluir diferentes verduras (judías, col, zanahoria, pepino, patatas, cebollas, o tomates), setas y carnes (pollo, cerdo o ternera). En este caso es más similar a un cocido que a una sopa y suele comerse acompañado de carne y un poco de pan

**Ajiaco** es el nombre dado a un tipo de sopas típicas de la Hispanoamérica intertropical. Consiste usualmente en una sopa o guiso a base de diversos ingredientes sólidos como legumbres o tubérculos picados en trozos, y trozos pequeños de diversas carnes. Dependiendo de la zona o el país puede incluir o no ají.

* * *

_**Bien como siempre después de la mega aclaración, quiero agradecerles que me acompañaran en esta loca travesía que se vuelve cada historia, muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo, por cada uno de sus reviews, en verdad se los agradezco de corazón, es lindo saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes y como lo escribes, no olviden que no somos escritores profesionales, pero al menos de mi parte me gusta darles algo bueno que leer, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo la disfrute haciéndola.**_

_**Como siempre, les pido un minuto más de su tiempo en regalarme un comentario, es bueno saber ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no la historia? es el pago que pedimos todos aquellos que escribimos para soñar, lo mejor de todo es que para ustedes es gratis un reviews, pero para nosotros es muy valioso, al menos de mi parte me hace crece, como escritora.**_

_**P.D. Espero verlos dentro de poco, ya ando trabajando en una nueva historia, solo espero darme un tiempo para avanzarle y poder subirla, me gusta tener las historias avanzadas, para no tardar meses en subir un capitulo, de esa manera ya tengo un poco que me sirve para que ustedes la disfruten, es mi forma de ver las cosas, tardar lo menos posible en subirles los capítulos, yo también soy lectora y sufro mucho cuando tardan meses o años en subir un capitulo, a veces tenemos que volver a leer la historia para acordarnos, bueno es mi humilde opinión. Todos somos libres de hacerlo a nuestra manera y también adaptarnos a las circunstancias de nuestras vidas muggles.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Cuídense con cariño y amor su escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	33. Arbol Genealogico

**Bill Weasley & Fleur Delancourt**

Victoria

Dominique

Louis

**Neville Longbottom & Hanna Abot**

Dana

Alice

Frank

**Victor Krum & Parvati Patil**

Frederick

Irene

Lluvia

**Charlie Weasley & Cho Chang**

Ariel

Felix

Kimiko

**George Weasley & Gabriel Delancourt**

Jonathan

Diana

Artemisa

**Percy Weasley & Daphne Greengrass**

Henry

Molly

Lucy

Owen y Kathy –Mellizos

**Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood**

Lorcan y Lysander –Gemelos

Venus

Lisa y Lydia –Gemelas

**Lavander Brown & Rolf Scamander**

Peter

Emily

Jamie

Adrien

**Ginevra Weasley & Theodore Nott**

Arthur

Miguel y Edwin –Gemelos

Aurora

Zoe

**Harry Potter & Astoria Greengrass**

James

Albus

Astoria Lillian

Katherine

Alysa (Tuve el error de poner Jennifer)

**Ronald Weasley & Pansy Parkison**

Bryan

Hugo

Rose y Jennifer –Gemelas

Robert

**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

Scorpius

Paris

Aquila

Sebastian

Cygnus

Titania

Orion y Lyra - Mellizos

Narcissa

Parejas de la tercera generación

**Victoria Weasley & Ted Lupin**

Thamara

**Dominique & Lorcan Zabini –Casados**

**Louis Weasley & Alice Longbottom –Novios**

**Dana Longbottom & Ariel Weasley Chang**

Ángel y Edward –Gemelos

**Frank Longbottom & kimiko Weasley Chang –Novios **

**Frederick Krum & Diana Weasley Delancourt –Novios**

**Irene Krum & Arthur Nott**

Melina

**Lluvia Krum & Jonathan Weasley Delancourt**

Giselle y Arya –Gemelas

**Artemisa Weasley Delancourt & Adrien Scamander –Novios**

**Henry Weasley Greengrass & Venus Zabini –Novios**

**Molly Weasley Greengrass & Peter Scamander**

Fred

Mercy

**Lysander Zabini & Jennifer Weasley Parkison – Novios**

**Lisa Zabini & Miguel Nott – Novios**

**Emily Scamander & Hugo Weasley Parkison –Casados (Ella tres meses de embarazo)**

**Zoe Nott & Albus Potter –Novios**

**Scorpius Malfoy G & Lilian Astoria Potter – Novios**

**Paris Malfoy G & Rose Weasley Parkison – Novios**

**Aquila Malfoy G & Lucy Weasley Greengrass – Novios**

**Sebastian Malfoy G & Lydia Zabini Lovegood – Novios**

**Cygnus Malfoy G & James Potter Greengrass – Novios**

**Titania Malfoy G & Edwin Nott Weasley - Novios**

_Las parejas como han quedado, cualquier duda me lo hace saber_

_Espero sus reviews_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


End file.
